Nel bene e nel male
by TheUnsub76
Summary: E se il Generale non fosse così sprovveduto da non calcolare che la dinastia dei de Jarjayes sarebbe finita con Oscar? E se qualcuno gli suggerisse un piano alternativo? Cosa sarebbe successo se...?
1. Prologo

DISCLAIMER: I personaggi non mi appartengono (tranne quelli da me inventati), sono della Ikeda. Questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.

_La cappella di Versailles, nessun luogo più appropriato per le nozze del Comandante delle Guardie Reali. Le mie labbra si sollevano in un sorriso ironico, se non fossi la protagonista di questa farsa mi metterei a ridere, vista l'assurdità della situazione._  
><em>Sento un brusio sollevarsi appena appaio sulla soglia della navata. Lo sposo ha accettato di buon grado che io decidessi di non sposarmi con un abito da donna, ma con l'alta uniforme bianca che contraddistingue la mia posizione di ufficiale. Almeno questa concessione mi è stata fatta: niente abito lungo, niente fiori fra i capelli o bouquet. <em>  
><em>Procedo con passo marziale verso l'altare, dove lo sposo mi attende. I miei occhi si spostano con studiata indifferenza sui presenti. Per lo più nobili curiosi di vedere l'ambiguo Comandante Oscar Françoise de Jarjeyes che si sposa. Vedo la delusioni sul volto di molti uomini presenti, forse speravano di poter vedere cosa celo sotto l'uniforme, sono contenta di averli delusi.<em>  
><em>Noto la famiglia reale al completo, un grande onore averli qui in questo "felice" giorno. I miei occhi incontrano quelli di Maria Antonietta, che asciuga furtiva una lacrima. Mi chiedo perché pianga, sappiamo entrambe che questo non cambia nulla. E' solo una mera formalità, cui ho dovuto sottostare per ordine di mio padre.<em>  
><em>Il conte di Fersen mi guarda con malcelata curiosità, si starà chiedendo cosa io possa pensare in questo momento. Mio caro conte, rimarreste molto sorpreso di sapere che provo pietà per la maggior parte delle persone presenti, voi compreso. <em>  
><em>Girodel, il mio secondo in comando, non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso. Il suo sguardo mi da noia, con quella ammirazione che travalica i confini del nostro incarico. Sembra sorpreso ed affascinato dalla mia persona che percorre la navata con passo deciso.<em>  
><em>Vicino all'altare noto la mia famiglia. Mio padre ha un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Come potete rimanere lì a fissarmi? Come avete potuto fare a me ed André una cosa del genere e poi sembrare così compiaciuto di voi stesso? So che la colpa non è solo vostra, che quest'idea vi è stata suggerita da vostra sorella. <em>  
><em>Eccola lì, alla vostra sinistra, la temuta marchesa de Brennon, donna fredda, arida e calcolatrice. Una stratega come ce ne sono poche, che gioca con la vita degli altri al solo scopo di ottenere ciò che vuole. Vi ho sentito ripetere fino alla nausea che questa decisione è stata presa per il bene del casato. Ed il mio di bene? Quello che voglio io non conta? I miei sentimenti sono sacrificabili ai vostri piani? Indubbiamente sì, altrimenti non ci troveremmo in questo luogo ora.<em>  
><em>Mia madre è alla destra di mio padre, non riesce a trattenere le lacrime. Spero non siano di gioia, madre, perché io non sono felice. Specialmente dopo la nostra conversazione di stamani, su quello che ci si aspetta da me questa sera. Vorrei urlare la mia disperazione, ma il mio ruolo mi impone il più freddo e distaccato riserbo sui miei veri sentimenti.<em>  
><em>Finalmente, nel mio frugare, incontro due occhi verdi. L'unico sguardo veramente amico qui. Leggo malinconia e tristezza in quelle iridi che conosco fin dall'infanzia. Perché non dici niente, André? Perché non fermi questa follia con un gesto o una parola?<em>  
><em>La mia speranza dura solo un attimo, so fin troppo bene che siamo entrambi costretti ad assistere a tutto questo come se non ci riguardasse. Promettimi solo che non ti perderò, che rimarrai comunque e sempre al mio fianco, che sarai il mio migliore amico fino alla fine delle nostre vite.<em>  
><em>Ormai sono davanti al sacerdote, che comincia la cerimonia senza indugi. Sembrano tutti molto ansiosi che questa cosa finisca, come temessero un colpo di testa, una ribellione improvvisa. State tranquilli, nessuno oserà porre freno a questa follia che mi spezza il cuore, nessuno verrà a salvarmi. Dovreste esserne tutti sollevati, no?<em>  
><em>Mentre il prete continua a parlare, i miei pensieri vanno lontano. Ripenso ad Arras, dove io e André passavamo giornate spensierate, ripenso al mare della Normandia e agli allenamenti con le spade. I miei pensieri si soffermano sull'odore di biscotti e cioccolata, sulle lunghe cavalcate, sulle zuffe in riva al lago. Tutto questo è finito ormai, quei momenti spensierati non torneranno mai più ed io ho perso mio fratello.<em>  
><em>La rabbia che mi ha accompagnato in quest'ultimo mese ormai mi ha abbandonata, lasciando dietro di se solo la rassegnazione per qualcosa che non posso cambiare. Mio padre mi ha ordinato di sposarmi con l'uomo che lui ha scelto ed io, ancora una volta, ho chinato il capo. Provo vergogna per la mia mancanza di coraggio nell'affrontarlo, ma ormai è tardi per i rimpianti. Il dado è tratto.<em>

_E' stata una giornata lunga e snervante per me. Finalmente ho trovato rifugio nelle mie stanze, dove Nanny mi raggiunge premurosa. Mi pettina i capelli e mi porge la camicia da notte. Ritraggo la mano stupita, non è certo quello che mi aspettavo, non è quello che di solito indosso._  
><em>- Bambina mia, è un ordine di tuo padre – si giustifica lei – Sei una donna sposata ora, devi agire di conseguenza.<em>  
><em>Ingoio ancora una volta la mia delusione per la mancanza di rispetto per me che dimostrano tutti e prendo l'indumento che mi viene porto. Una camicia da notte di foggia decisamente femminile, di seta bianca adorna di pizzi, qualcosa che io non indosserei mai di mia volontà.<em>  
><em>Mi finisco di preparare per la notte, mentre le cameriere preparano il letto e spengono le candele. Una sola è rimasta accesa e le donne si ritirano con un inchino, lasciandomi sola e spaesata vicino alla vetrata. Mi stringo sulle spalle, mentre mi preparo ad affrontare quest'altra prova. <em>  
><em>Do le spalle alla porta e fisso la notte buia fuori dalla finestra, sento distintamente una presenza alle mie spalle e chiudo gli occhi. Le sue mani mi sfiorano appena sulle spalle, le sento tremare come se avesse paura di toccarmi. Lo sento farsi più vicino, si china sul mio orecchio e il calore che emana quest'uomo mi lascia tremante.<em>  
><em>- Oscar… non farò nulla che tu non voglia. Non temere. Possiamo dormire e basta. Quello che succede fra marito e moglie, all'interno della loro camera da letto, non riguarda nessun'altro.<em>  
><em>Mi volto con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, lui sa sempre cosa dire per consolarmi. Lui è il mio punto fermo in questo mare in tempesta che è la mia vita.<em>

Continua…


	2. Capitolo 1 Pianificare

_25 dicembre 1755_

C'era grande attesa a palazzo Jarjayes, la moglie del Generale era in travaglio e le cameriere continuavano ad entrare ed uscire dalle sue stanze. In tutto questo trambusto il conte de Jarjayes trovava rifugio nel proprio studio ed aspettava impaziente di sapere se la moglie gli avrebbe dato il tanto sospirato erede maschio.  
>- Auguste, devi prepararti a qualsiasi eventualità – la marchesa de Brennon era seduta tranquillamente e sorseggiava del tè.<br>- Parli bene, sorella mia – sospirò il conte – Sai benissimo che il dottore ha detto che Marguerite non può sopportare un'altra gravidanza. La nostra dinastia potrebbe finire con me…  
>- Pianificare, Auguste, pianificare – un sorriso cattivo curvò le belle labbra sensuali della donna – Non è quello che tu e nostro padre dicevate sempre? Avete pianificato la mia vita ed ora ti preoccupi di queste quisquiglie?<br>François Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes perse la pazienza, si voltò di scatto e batté un pugno sul tavolo, guardando sua sorella pieno di astio. Respirava pesantemente e sentiva il desiderio di picchiare quella donna così arrogante, ma cercò di trattenersi.  
>- Visto che non vedi la soluzione più logica, mio caro, ti illuminerò il cammino – la donna posò la tazza e si alzò lentamente, andando a prendere posto davanti la grande vetrata – Tu chiamerai il nascituro con un nome maschile…<br>- Ma se fosse una femmina? – Auguste non seguiva il ragionamento di Gerardine.  
>- Non cambierà nulla. Avrà un'educazione di tipo militare, rigida ed inflessibile, come quella che nostro padre ha dato a te.<br>- Sarebbe solo un palliativo, la nostra dinastia finirebbe con lei.  
>La Brennon tornò a guardarlo con un misto di pietà e stupore.<br>- Tu farai esattamente quello che ti dirò e vedrai che si aggiusterà tutto per il meglio. Adesso ascolta…

_1762_

Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes stava scendendo lentamente la scalinata, quando la sua attenzione fu richiamata da un bambino moro fermo nel salone d'ingresso che guardava stupito la volta affrescata. Doveva avere all'incirca la sua età e sembrava rapito dall'opulenza degli affreschi e degli stucchi.  
>- E tu chi sei? – chiese fermandosi a metà delle scale.<br>Il bambino la guardò con due occhi verdi come le fronde degli alberi in primavera e rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta. Lei finì di scendere le scale e gli si avvicinò, studiandolo attentamente. Dai vestiti che indossava si capiva che non era un nobile. Forse, si disse la bambina, era il figlio di qualche cameriera o di qualche servitore.  
>- Il gatto di ha mangiato la lingua? – provò di nuovo lei.<br>- Io… io… mi chiamo André.  
>In quel momento la fida Nanny uscì dallo studio del Generale e guardò i due bambini che si studiavano.<br>- Madamigella Oscar – disse facendo una piccola riverenza – Questo è mio nipote. André il padrone vuole vederti nel suo studio, seguimi.  
>Oscar continuò a guardare lo strano e malinconico bambino fino a che la porta chiusa non le impedì di indugiare oltre su quella nuova presenza a palazzo. Sollevò indispettita le spalle e corse via, rendendosi conto di essere in ritardo per la lezione di storia con il suo precettore.<p>

Il Generale sedeva alla propria scrivania tenendosi la testa fra le mani, mentre Gerardine continuava a passeggiare avanti ed indietro.  
>- Ti fai venire degli scrupoli, ora? – il tono della voce era alterato.<br>- Pensavo che…  
>- Pensavi, pensavi! Non sai fare altro che crogiolarti nei tuoi pensieri? – batté un piede infastidita – Farai esattamente come avevamo deciso, oppure devo ritenere che non ti importi del nome del nostro casato?<br>- Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Sai che l'onore dei de Jarjayes per me viene prima di tutto. Ma stiamo parlando del futuro di mia figlia.  
>- Figlio! Per il momento figlio – puntualizzò stizzita la donna – Nostro padre non si è fatto tutti questi scrupoli quando si è trattato di decidere per me, devo ritenere che tu sia un mollaccione?<br>- Come osi! – Auguste scattò in piedi a fronteggiare la sua indisponente sorella minore – Ti ricordo che sei in casa mia.  
>- Casa tua, casa tua – lo scimmiottò – Farai esattamente come avevamo deciso e questo mette la parola fine a questa assurda discussione.<br>L'uomo strinse un momento i pugni, rendendosi conto di stare tremando per l'ira. Fece un profondo respiro e tornò a guardare Gerardine.  
>- Sei un'ottima stratega, mia cara.<br>- E' questa la differenza fra noi. Io la strategia la applico in ogni campo della vita, tu ti limiti ai campi di battaglia. Fidati, è la soluzione migliore per tutti.  
>- Hai vinto – si arrese lui – Farò come avevamo programmato.<br>- Sono fiera di te, Auguste.

_1769_

Oscar e André stavano duellando nei giardini, mentre la vecchia Nanny continuava a sgridarli dicendogli di stare attenti. André sorrise per quella scena ormai famigliare che si ripeteva quasi ogni giorno, l'attimo di distrazione gli costò la camicia. Con uno scatto repentino Oscar l'aveva preso di striscio lacerandogli l'indumento.  
>- Mai distrarsi André. Cosa c'è? Ti sei innamorato? – lo prese in giro lei.<br>Mentre constatava che il danno non si era esteso alla pelle sottostante, un altro sorriso gli increspò le labbra. Oscar si divertiva sempre a punzecchiarlo, fin da quando il Generale l'aveva messo al fianco della figlia per proteggerla. Era un privilegiato e sé ne rendeva conto benissimo.  
>A differenza degli altri servi, lui mangiava alla tavola del padrone, veniva istruito come un nobile e dormiva nella stanza contigua a quella della sua amica. Non aveva quasi contatti con la servitù, il suo unico compito era quello di rimanere sempre accanto alla giovane donna vestita da uomo che l'aveva quasi infilzato.<br>Fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri dal rumore di una carrozza che si avvicinava all'ingresso principale. I due giovani si guardarono stupiti, era cosa inusuale ricevere ospiti a palazzo Jarjayes. Il Generale era troppo occupato per permettersi svaghi mondani e sua moglie preferiva recarsi a Versailles piuttosto che accogliere gente in casa. Per quanto riguardava le sorelle di Oscar, erano tutte sposate ed avevano quindi lasciato la casa paterna.  
>I due si avviarono verso l'ingresso principale, domandandosi, con uno scambio di sguardi, chi potesse essere il misterioso visitatore. Oscar si accigliò non appena riconobbe la carrozza di sua zia, la marchesa de Brennon. Era una donna strana, che la scrutava sempre durante le sue visite, prima di chiudersi nello studio con suo padre e rimanere lì ore a parlare di chissà cosa.<br>La ragazza si chiese ancora una volta di cosa potessero parlare la marchesa e suo padre. Aveva sempre sentito dire che le donne non capivano nulla di guerra ed armi, quindi non poteva essere quello l'argomento delle loro lunghe discussioni. D'altro canto, dubitava fortemente che suo padre si interessasse di pettegolezzi o altre facezie mondane. Era un uomo rigido che aveva fatto della vita militare la sua unica ragione d'essere.  
>Studiò rapita sua zia, mentre veniva aiutata a scendere dalla carrozza. Era una bella donna di vent'anni più vecchia di lei. Aveva folti capelli neri, acconciati in morbidi boccoli. I suoi occhi erano neri come la notte senza luna e il suo incedere regale metteva soggezione. Decisamente era una donna che sapeva come attirare l'attenzione dei presenti su di sé.<br>Aveva sentito spesso le cameriere bisbigliare pettegolezzi sulla sua parente. A quanto si raccontava era andata in sposa al marchese de Brennon ancora giovanissima e gli aveva dato tre eredi. Due maschi e una femmina. Dopo la nascita dell'ultimogenita, i due si erano estraniati e conducevano vite separate.  
>Il marchese preferiva vivere a Parigi, circondato da intellettuali e donne dalla reputazione piuttosto dubbia. Si mormorava che fosse amico intimo del duca D'Orleans. La bellissima Gerardine, invece, preferiva la reggia di Versailles dove si distingueva per acume e intelligenza. Molti nobili gradivano parlare con lei di argomenti non mondani, come la politica interna e quella estera.<br>Si diceva che persino il re avesse un debole per lei. Ma nessuno scandalo l'aveva mai minimamente sfiorata. Era conosciuta come donna morigerata che disdegnava qualsiasi tipo di avventura romantica.  
>Il soggetto delle sue elucubrazioni si voltò a guardarla. Come sempre si limitò a fissarla, senza sorridere alla nipote. La esaminò da capo a piedi e poi le si avvicinò, fece un lieve cenno con la testa come se approvasse quello che vedeva.<br>- Buongiorno Oscar – persino la sua voce era studiatamente bassa e vibrante.  
>- Buongiorno a voi, cara zia – rispose la ragazza con un lievi inchino.<br>- E questo deve essere il giovane André – riprese fissando compiaciuta il giovane – Assomigliate moltissimo a vostro padre.  
>- Grazie, madame – rispose il giovane, profondendosi in un inchino più marcato rispetto a quello della sua amica.<br>- Continuate pure il vostro allenamento – disse osservando le loro spade – Mio fratello mi sta aspettando e non è il caso che io faccia tardi.  
>Senza aspettare risposta si incamminò verso il palazzo. Oscar sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Aveva notato che ogni volta che veniva a palazzo, sua zia passava ore ad osservarla allenarsi con André. Non le era sfuggito il sorriso compiaciuto che aleggiava sul viso della donna, ogni volta che indugiava in quel passatempo.<p>

Continua…


	3. Capitolo 2 Pettegolezzi

Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto e soprattutto a chi a trovato anche il tempo di commentare. Trovare delle recensioni fa sempre piacere^^ Continuiamo con nostro tuffo nel passato, che aiuterà a spiegare cosa è successo ad Oscar.

_1769_

Gerardine guardava Oscar e André allenarsi con le spade, dava le spalle a suo fratello che continuava a camminare nervoso. Il Generale si fermò di colpo e rivolse il suo sguardo a quella donna che sembrava capace di piegare chiunque al suo volere. Era diventata fredda e arida, non la dolce ragazzina piena di gioia di vivere che lui ricordava.  
>Si soffermò a pensare che se suo padre non avesse manovrato la vita della sorella per il bene del casato, se lui non avesse dato man forte al genitore per imporre la disciplina a quella ragazzina dai grandi occhi sognanti forse ora non si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione. Scosse la testa, dicendosi che il passato non poteva essere cambiato ed era inutile fantasticare su quello che avrebbe potuto essere.<br>- Allora? Questa notizia? – chiese Auguste per interrompere il silenzio che si protraeva da troppo.  
>- Sua maestà ha inviato una lettera all'Imperatrice d'Austria. Ha chiesto per suo nipote Luigi la mano della principessa Maria Antonietta – riassunse la donna senza voltarsi.<br>- Tutto questo cosa ha a che fare con il tuo piano?  
>- L'Imperatrice ha accolto la richiesta di matrimonio ed il re è intenzionato a nominare un nuovo comandante delle guardie che abbia il preciso compito di proteggere la futura regina – si interruppe come persa nei suoi pensieri contorti – Oscar è molto brava con la spada.<br>- Stai pensando di presentarla come candidato?  
>- Chi meglio di lei? Inoltre il fatto che sia una ragazza è una carta da non sottovalutare. Il prescelto dovrà passare molto tempo a diretto contatto con la Delfina.<br>- Farò in modo di proporre Oscar il prima possibile.  
>- Ti consiglio di farlo immediatamente. Il conte di Girodel ha già fatto il nome del figlio. Non vorrei che diventassero più importanti di noi all'interno dell'aristocrazia militare.<br>- Andrò immediatamente a Versailles e chiederò udienza al re.  
>- Perfetto – Gerardine tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra – Quei due sembrano molto affiatati.<br>- Credo sia normale, visto che sono cresciuti insieme.  
>- Non perdiamo mai di visto l'obiettivo finale, fratello. Spero tu non abbia dimenticato il piano.<br>- Come potrei? – ironizzò il Generale – Hai avuto la premura di venire a ricordarmelo una volta al mese negli ultimi quattordici anni.  
>- Ricordati che non possiamo permetterci il più piccolo passo falso – la marchesa tornò a guardare il conte – So di sembrarti spietata, ma anch'io ho dovuto chinare la testa per il bene del casato.<br>- Oscar è giudiziosa, capirà.  
>- Per il momento è meglio che non sappia niente.<p>

_16 maggio 1770_

Oscar era all'interno della cappella di Versailles ed assisteva alla cerimonia di matrimonio fra il Delfino di Francia e la principessa Maria Antonietta. I suoi occhi vennero catturati da un movimento fra le prime file dei banchi.  
>La marchesa Gerardine de Brennon la fissava con la fronte aggrottata. Si chiese cosa avesse fatto questa volta per incorrere nella disapprovazione di sua zia. Tornò a prestare attenzione alle nozze, dicendosi che sua zia non era mai del tutto soddisfatta di quello che lei faceva. In questo era anche più pretenziosa di suo padre il Generale.<br>Alcune ore dopo, mentre si svolgeva ancora la festa per il matrimonio, Oscar decise che per lei era giunta l'ora di tornare a casa. Si avviò nel cortile delle guardie, sapendo che André l'aspettava appena oltre le colonne con i cavalli. Poco prima del passaggio coperto, una donna le si parò davanti. Con suo sommo stupore si rese conto che la marchesa de Brennon la stava aspettando all'ombra del colonnato.  
>- Buonasera, zia – fece un inchino nascondendo la propria sorpresa.<br>- Oscar, è molto che non ci vediamo – come al solito la donna non si perdeva in convenevoli – Sono stata a palazzo Jarjayes tre volte nell'ultimo mese, eppure non ti ho mai incontrata.  
>- I miei compiti di Comandante delle Guardie Reali mi portano via molto tempo, cara zia.<br>- Strano che noi non ci si incontri neanche per i corridoi di Versailles. Devo forse supporre che tu mi stia evitando? – sembrava una battuta, ma lo sguardo della donna non tradiva la minima traccia di cordialità.  
>- Perché dovrei?<br>- Era la domanda che mi stavo ponendo anch'io – il suo sguardo si fece più cupo – Voglio raccomandarti solo di prestare attenzione, ti ricordo che la tua posizione è molto importante per la nostra famiglia.  
>- Svolgo il mio lavoro con il massimo impegno.<br>- Spero che impiegherai la stessa premura nel tenerti fuori da spiacevoli chiacchiere da salotto.  
>Oscar strinse i pugni. Sua zia stava intendendo qualcosa che non le piaceva, lei era sempre stata al di sopra di certi pettegolezzi.<br>- Vi posso garantire zia…  
>- Non puoi garantire nulla, mia cara – dicendo così la donna si allontanò senza un saluto di commiato.<p>

- Tua zia ti ha raccomandato di tenerti lontana dai pettegolezzi? – André la guardava stupito – Non mi sembra il tipo da affrontare l'argomento così direttamente.  
>- Anch'io sono sempre stata convinta che non le piacesse mettere le carte in tavola, che preferisse girare intorno alle cose – fece spallucce, ancora infastidita dalla conversazione – Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.<br>- Quella donna è piena di soprese. Non capisco il senso di questa raccomandazione.  
>- Non lo capisco neanch'io – ammise la ragazza – Ma posso capire che una donna come lei, sempre lontana dagli scandali, non apprezzi certe dicerie.<br>- Lontana dagli scandali? Non direi.  
>- Sai qualcosa che io non so? – Oscar girò il cavallo per poter guardare il suo amico negli occhi.<br>André fece un sorriso compiaciuto, essere un attendente aveva i suoi vantaggi. Nessuno prestava molta attenzione a lui, che era quindi libero di ascoltare discorsi piuttosto "sconvenienti".  
>- Pettegolezzi… tu odi i pettegolezzi – il sorriso compiaciuto non era sparito.<br>- Stavolta, invece, mi interessano – si era fatta mortalmente seria – Cosa si dice di mia zia?  
>- Si dice che tuo nonno l'abbia fatta sposare in fretta e furia – disse il ragazzo, ora a disaggio sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Oscar.<br>- Cosa c'è di strano? Aveva quindici anni ed il marchese de Brennon l'aveva chiesta in sposa.  
>- Pare che il motivo delle precipitose nozze fosse un altro.<br>- Parla, André! Non mi piacciono questi discorsi a mezza bocca.  
>- Non te la prendere con me – il ragazzo alzò le mani all'altezza delle spalle in un gesto di resa – Sono solo cose che ho sentito dire.<br>- Allora? Perché mio nonno l'ha fatta sposare così di corsa?  
>- Si dice che avesse troppo confidenza con uno borghese.<br>- E tu credi ad una cosa del genere? – Oscar si mise a ridere – Quella donna non fa mai niente che non sia per mero interesse, non credo che l'amore romantico per un servo rientri nella sua idea di "strategia".  
>- Forse – disse il ragazzo grattandosi il naso – Ma ho sentito dire che prima del matrimonio fosse una persona del tutto diversa.<br>- Non sapremo mai la verità, amico mio – Oscar cercò di lasciar cadere il discorso.  
>- Se un giorno decidessi di volerla sapere, io saprei a chi rivolgermi.<br>- A chi, di grazia?  
>- A mia nonna – disse orgoglioso – Lei lavora per la tua famiglia da anni ormai, era già a vostro servizio quando tua zia era una ragazzina.<br>- Non credo che la sua vita sia così interessante – Oscar rise di gusto – Finché lei non si intromette nella mia, perché io mi dovrei intromettere nella sua?  
>- La tua logica è di ferro – ammise André scoppiando a ridere a sua volta.<p>

Continua…


	4. Capitolo 3 La pergamena

_1774_

La marchesa de Brennon continuava a camminare su e giù nello studio del Generale. Era nervosa e contrariata dall'incidente avvenuto il giorno prima a Versailles, avevano rischiato di perdere tutto. Batté un piede stizzita, chiedendosi cos'altro potesse andare storto nel suo piano perfetto.  
>A seguito di una distrazione di André, il cavallo della Delfina si era imbizzarrito e Oscar era riuscita a salvarla appena in tempo. Si era poi fatta garante per vita del suo attendente, che il Re aveva incolpato condannandolo a morte. Durante il salvataggio di Maria Antonietta, sua nipote era rimasta ferita ad un braccio e aveva perso molto sangue, era in stato di incoscienza dalla sera prima.<br>Proprio in quel momento suo fratello entrò ed andò a sedersi, visibilmente sfinito, alla propria scrivania.  
>- Si è appena svegliata – disse chiudendo gli occhi – Il dottore dice che è fuori pericolo.<br>Gerardine sospirò di sollievo, portandosi una mano al petto, dove il suo cuore non voleva smetterla di battere all'impazzata. Era sollevata di sapere che Oscar stava bene, ma in un attimo riacquistò il suo solito distacco. Si rimproverò mentalmente di essersi lasciata andare, non era il momento per i sentimentalismi.  
>- Auguste, è arrivato il momento – disse guardando fuori dalla finestra.<br>- Ora? – il Generale la guardò sconcertato – Ho appena rischiato di perdere mia figlia e tu…  
>- Non è il momento di perdere la lucidità. Abbiamo rischiato di vedere andare in frantumi tutto il nostro lavoro, vuoi rischiare ancora? – si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo di ghiaccio – Non possiamo aspettare ancora, tua figlia ormai ha diciotto anni. Molte donne nobili alla sua età sono già sposate.<br>- Oscar è diversa dalle altre.  
>- Abbiamo fatto in modo che lo fosse, ma dobbiamo andare avanti con il nostro piano – si avvicinò alla scrivania del fratello ed aprì uno scomparto segreto – Il documento è ancora qui, quindi non hai cambiato idea. Cosa ti trattiene?<br>- Nulla – il conte de Jarjayes prese un respiro e si alzò deciso – Hai ragione, è arrivato il momento. Lascio tutto nelle tue mani, mia cara.  
>- Mi occuperò io di tua figlia, tu devi solo farmi stare da sola con lei.<p>

Oscar era appoggiata ai cuscini, mentre intorno a lei Nanny ed André si davano da fare perché stesse comoda. Il conte di Fersen era seduto accanto al letto e sembrava divertito di quel andirivieni che si era creato intorno al letto della malata.  
>- Assicurati che madamigella non scenda dal letto – Marron puntò un dito contro suo nipote – Io vado a prepararle della cioccolata calda, tu vedi di non combinare altri disastri.<br>Oscar e Fersen scoppiarono a ridere, mentre André faceva una smorfia di disappunto per essere stato ripreso in quel modo davanti ad un ospite. Mentre si impegnava a sistemare meglio i cuscini del letto per permettere alla sua amica di stare più comoda, notò un movimento sulla porta. Si girò, aspettandosi di vedere sua nonna tornare con la famosa cioccolata, niente di più sbagliato.  
>Fermi sulla soglia, con un'aria che prometteva tempesta, il Generale e sua sorella osservavano la scena contrariati da qualcosa. La marchesa fece qualche passo avanti, stringendo fra le mani una pergamena, fulminando con gli occhi il conte di Fersen che si alzò immediatamente per farle un inchino.<br>- Marchesa de Brennon, che piacere rivederla – disse lo svedese, non rendendosi conto dello sguardo ostile della donna.  
>- Conte di Fersen – la donna non accennò neanche un lieve movimento del capo – Non ritenete che sia inappropriato che un uomo si fermi nelle stanze di una ragazza che si trovi al letto?<br>- Ero passato per assicurarmi che Oscar stesse bene.  
>- Dovreste rivolgervi a mia nipote con l'appellativo di Comandante oppure con il suo titolo nobiliare, non mi piace la vostra familiarità. Forse in Svezia è diverso, ma qui tale atteggiamento potrebbe mettere mia nipote al centro di pettegolezzi poco lusinghieri per una donna nubile e fidanzata!<br>Oscar trasalì guardando esterrefatta la zia. Cosa diavolo stava dicendo?  
>- Fidanzata? – chiese con un filo di voce.<br>- Fidanzata, mia cara – ribadì Gerardine – Ora conte, se volete scusarci, io e mia nipote dobbiamo discute di alcune cose.  
>- André – intervenne il Generale con sguardo altrettanto torvo – Accompagna il conte alla porta e poi vieni nel mio studio.<br>Oscar continuava a guardare quella scena come una spettatrice inerme. Si chiedeva cosa stesse succedendo e di quale fidanzato sua zia stesse parlando. Lei era stata cresciuta come un uomo, era stata istruita alle armi e non si era mai parlato di matrimonio, come invece era avvenuto per le sue sorelle.

Gerardine de Brennon continuava a guardare sua nipote di sottecchi mentre si accomodava sulla sedia lasciata libera dal conte di Fersen. Si spostò distrattamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre con l'altra mano continuava a stringere al petto la pergamena che aveva preso dallo studio di Auguste.  
>- Sei diventata molto bella Oscar – le disse come pensando ad altro.<br>- Zia, mi volete chiarire questa storia del fidanzamento?  
>- Abbiamo pensato che non fosse necessario che tu lo sapessi, in fin dei conti è un matrimonio combinato come si addice all'aristocrazia – spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra perdendosi nei ricordi – Avevi sette anni quando fu deciso, eri troppo piccola per capire. Ormai sei una donna fatta, hai l'età giusta per sposarti. Le tue sorelle si sono sposate anche più giovani, non c'è nulla di strano in questo.<br>- Mio padre mi ha cresciuta come un uomo – Oscar cercava di attaccarsi a quella verità.  
>- Questo non ha niente a che vedere con la tua carriera militare. Sono sicura che il tuo sposo non troverà da ridire sul fatto che tu continui ad indossare l'uniforme. Sei conscia del fatto che il nome dei Jarjayes finirebbe con te, giusto?<br>Oscar assentì controvoglia, non le piaceva la piega che aveva preso la conversazione.  
>- Il nostro casato è molto antico – Gerardine attaccava su un nuovo fronte – Non possiamo permettere che il nostro nome vada perso, quindi tuo padre ha fatto i passi necessari affinché ciò non accada. Ora tu potresti anche rifiutare di sposarti, ma ti voglio far presente che comunque non saresti più l'erede della nostra dinastia.<br>- Pensate di passare il nome ad uno dei miei nipotini? – le sembrava la situazione più logica.  
>- Sarebbe inutile, i tuoi cognati potrebbero non essere d'accordo. Inoltre non mi fido delle altre famiglie nobili, molti sono gelosi di noi e delle nostre ricchezze. Potrebbero riprendere il cognome originale non appena tuo padre fosse morto – Gerardine socchiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso cattivo – Meglio qualcuno che sia fedele al nostro casato, qualcuno che non ha passate glorie da reclamare.<br>- Cosa c'entra questo con me?  
>- Semplice mia cara. Tuo padre ha un figlio adottivo – la marchesa lasciò all'altra il tempo di assorbire la notizia – Quindi se tu decidessi di non sposarti, le ricchezze della famiglia andrebbero a questo ragazzo e tu ti ritroveresti senza niente. Inoltre, tuo padre si impegnerebbe a farti revocare l'incarico e tu dovresti sposare un altro nobile che sia disposto a prenderti senza dote. Non credo tu abbia molta scelta, nipote mia.<br>Lo sguardo della ragazza correva su e giù per la stanza, cercando un appiglio per uscire da quell'incubo. Sua zia l'aveva messa con le spalle al muro. Qualsiasi decisione avesse preso avrebbe comunque perso la sua libertà e avrebbe dovuto sposarsi con un perfetto estraneo.  
>- Voglio parlare con mio padre – l'ultima speranza.<br>- E' lui che mi ha chiesto di parlarti, cara. Faccio appello al tuo senso dell'onore, vuoi veramente venir meno ad una promessa fatta da tuo padre? Vuoi deluderlo così?  
>All'immagine dello sguardo di rimprovero misto a delusione di suo padre, Oscar chinò il capo sconfitta.<br>- Chi devo sposare?  
>- Il nome è su questa pergamena – dicendo così le poggiò sulle ginocchia la preziosa carta.<br>Oscar lesse attentamente e più volte il documento, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di quello che suo padre aveva architettato.  
>- State scherzando, zia?<br>- Io non scherzo mai.  
>Oscar sentì una lacrima scenderle sulla guancia, le avevano appena distrutto la vita.<p>

Continua…


	5. Capitolo 4 Come un fiume in piena

Eccoci alla grande rivelazione! Chi sarà il misterioso fidanzato? XD

_1774_

André, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata, cercava di seguire il discorso che il Generale gli stava facendo. Era come inebetito e continuava a dirsi che probabilmente aveva frainteso, aveva capito male, oppure era ancora vicino ad Oscar, intento a vegliarla, e si era addormentato ritrovandosi in uno degli strani sogni che faceva ultimamente.  
>- André? – il conte de Jarjayes lo guardava fisso, probabilmente gli aveva fatto una domanda che il ragazzo non aveva recepito perso nei propri pensieri.<br>- Scusate, signore – batté le palpebre un paio di volte e corrugò la fronte.  
>- So che tutto ciò ti giunge inaspettato, ho fatto di tutto per mantenere il segreto in questi anni – Auguste gli diede le spalle e cominciò a guardare fuori dalla finestra – La cosa deve essere affrontata quanto prima, sono sicuro che converrai con me che il fatto che mia figlia sia ancora nubile può pesare sul futuro del nostro casato.<br>- Non capisco signore.  
>- Il fatto che ti abbia adottato fa di te il mio unico erede maschio, quindi Oscar deve sposarsi e ormai comincia ad essere un problema da affrontare repentinamente. Le altre mie figlie si sono sposate molto prima dei diciotto anni, mentre lei ha seguito la carriera militare potendo procrastinare questo importante passo.<br>- Volete farla sposare? – André trasecolò al pensiero che la sua adorata Oscar potesse sposare un altro uomo – Qualcuno ha già chiesto la sua mano?  
>- Non è necessario, Oscar è fidanzata già da quando aveva sette anni, credo che ormai sia giunto il momento che la sua situazione venga "ufficializzata".<br>- Volete costringerla a lasciare l'uniforme? – il cervello del ragazzo lavorava a ritmo serrato cercando una soluzione che evitasse alla sua amata un tale destino.  
>- Questo dipenderà dal suo futuro marito.<br>- Con… chi è… - non riusciva neanche a pronunciare la parola "fidanzata" riferito alla SUA Oscar.  
>Il Generale finalmente si girò ad osservarlo di nuovo, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.<br>- Nessuno ha ancora messo al corrente questo giovanotto dell'impegno che abbiamo preso. Certo se lui o Oscar rifiutassero… sicuramente troverò qualcun altro disposto a sposarla, in fin dei conti per molti sarebbe un onore imparentarsi con il nostro casato. Non credi, figlio mio?  
>L'ex servo strinse i pugni, maledicendo il destino crudele che stava per separarlo dalla ragazza di cui era innamorato da sempre. Neppure tutte le ricchezze della famiglia de Jarjayes sarebbero mai riuscite a consolarlo di quella perdita così dolorosa.<br>- Credo che sia giunto il momento di tornare da Oscar, mia sorella avrà finito di spiegarle la situazione – si incamminò con passo sicuro verso la porta, seguito dal ragazzo che continuava a guardare per terra – Due cose André.  
>- Ditemi signore.<br>- Da oggi in poi chiamami padre – gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno – Inoltre non potrai più rimanere da solo con Oscar in una stanza con la porta chiusa.  
>- Come? Perché s…. padre? – sarebbe stato difficile imporsi di chiamarlo con quell'appellativo, prevedeva che gli ci sarebbe voluto qualche tempo per adeguarsi alla nuova situazione.<br>- Non vorrai che ci siano ombre sulla sua virtù? – accolse il gesto di diniego dell'altro con un sorriso – Bravo, ragazzo mio, meglio che la reputazione della tua fidanzata sia immacolata.  
>Nell'afferrare il senso di quella frase, André tornò a sgranare gli occhi e spalancare la bocca. Sentì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro mentre un pensiero si faceva largo in lui "<em>Allora Dio esiste<em>", subito dopo si pentì sapendo che per Oscar probabilmente non sarebbe stato così piacevole essere messa al corrente del nuovo legame che li univa.  
>"<em>Qualsiasi cosa succeda, ti giuro che ti proteggerò e cercherò di renderti felice. Ieri tu hai offerto la tua vita per me ed un giorno, se sarà necessario, io darò la mia vita per te<em>".

Oscar era appoggiata ai cuscini del suo letto, aveva la testa voltata verso le vetrate e le mani abbandonate in grembo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e il viso pallido e tirato. Sua zia era in piedi in fondo al letto con la pergamena stretta fra le mani e continuava a guardarla, aspettando un qualsiasi tipo di reazione da parte della ragazza.  
>- Oscar? – provò a chiamarla per riscuoterla.<br>- Cos'altro dovete dirmi zia? – il comandante assunse l'espressione di freddo distacco per cui era famosa fra i suoi uomini – Qualche altra sorpresa?  
>- No – la donna si avvicinò di nuovo e le posò la propria mano su quelle fredde della ragazza – Solo una costatazione: pensa solo che la tua situazione poteva essere peggiore.<br>- Peggiore di così? – chiese Oscar alzando un sopracciglio.  
>- Potevi essere data in sposa ad un perfetto estraneo con il doppio dei tuoi anni, qualcuno che ti avrebbe maltrattata e non avrebbe mai accettato il fatto che tu ti vesta come un uomo e abbia intrapreso la carriera militare. Pensa a questo prima di piangerti addosso e maledire me, tuo padre e il tuo fidanzato.<br>Oscar guardò attentamente sua zia, era la prima volta che sentiva quel tono di voce, niente freddezza solo una viva partecipazione al suo tormento. Sembrava quasi "umana" in quel frangente e si chiese cosa nascondesse dietro quella maschera di freddezza ed aridità per cui era famosa a Versailles. Si impose di non provare simpatie per sua zia che aveva pianificato tutto questo con il consenso di suo padre. Erano due traditori che avevano giocato con la sua vita e con quella di André, causando un dolore profondo solo per il bene del casato.  
>Non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con André, che sicuramente era stato all'oscuro di tutto fino a quel momento. André era un amico fedele e sincero, se avesse sospettato qualcosa l'avrebbe messa in guardia, non avrebbe permesso che sua zia la prendesse così alla sprovvista e sicuramente avrebbe insistito per essere lui stesso a spiegarle la situazione. Li avevano trattati come due marionette ed ora erano costretti a piegare la testa.<br>In fin dei conti sua zia aveva ragione, almeno il suo "fidanzato" era qualcuno che lei aveva sempre considerato un amico, qualcuno che la conosceva ed apprezzava per quello che era. Eppure come potevano pensare che venisse qualcosa di buono da quel matrimonio, visto che André era stato abituato a vederla sempre come un uomo e lei lo vedeva come un fratello? Si tormentò pensando che ci doveva essere una soluzione, il problema era che lei non la vedeva troppo scossa da quella ridda di rivelazione che l'aveva sommersa come un fiume in piena.  
>Se André avesse rifiutato di prenderla in sposa, suo padre l'avrebbe data a qualche nobile debosciato ansioso di imparentarsi con quella nobile e antica famiglia ed avrebbe provveduto a trovare una nobile smorfiosa che potesse essere la nuova contessa de Jarjayes. No! Questo era intollerabile!<br>Era meglio che tutta quella faccenda si risolvesse all'interno della famiglia, senza coinvolgere estranei che avrebbero reso tutto più complesso e magari avrebbero avuto da ridire sul legame che univa loro due. Si rese conto per la prima volta che non avrebbe più goduto della libertà che le era stata concessa fino a quel momento e che il suo rapporto con André sarebbe inevitabilmente cambiato, dovendo ora seguire le regole ben precise che disciplinavano la loro nuova situazione.  
>Mentre pensava tutto questo, vide suo padre ed André entrare nella sua stanza, entrambi con uno sguardo grave. Si preparò ad ascoltare la sua sentenza e a pagare il prezzo della vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento. Un sorriso amaro le piegò le labbra, mentre diceva mentalmente addio ad Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, a favore di Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes la fidanzata del figlio adottivo di suo padre.<br>Niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso ed i cambiamenti la spaventavano.

Continua…


	6. Capitolo 5 La rosa nera

_I giardini di palazzo Jarjayes erano un tripudio di colori, i cespugli di rose si erano riempiti di fiori dalle varie sfumature e lei passeggiava cullata dal tepore del sole e dal profumo inebriante della primavera. Presto si sarebbe celebrato il suo matrimonio e in casa fervevano i preparativi, anche se lei non era contenta e detestava l'idea di doversi sposare per imposizione del padre._  
><em>Si fermò nei pressi dell'ultima varietà di rose che il loro giardiniere era riuscito a reperire con molta difficoltà, una splendida rosa nera che sembrava fatta di velluto risplendeva alla luce del sole. Sentì una presenza alle sue spalle e chiuse gli occhi, aveva riconosciuto l'odore che accompagnava sempre la sua persone e sorrise.<em>  
><em>- Buongiorno André.<em>  
><em>Lui non le rispose, limitandosi a mettersi al suo fianco e ad allungare una mano per cogliere quella splendida rosa appena sbocciata. Stando attendo a non pungerla gliela mise delicatamente in mano e rimase a fissarla a lungo.<em>  
><em>- La rosa più bella e preziosa è quella che sboccia nelle avversità – i loro occhi non si staccavano gli uni dagli altri – Tu sei come questa rosa.<em>  
><em>Improvvisamente il sole scomparì e lei si ritrovò in un giardino pieno di rovi. Continuava a guardarsi in torno alla ricerca disperata dell'uomo che le era stato accanto fino a poco prima.<em>  
><em>- André! Dove sei? Non mi piace questo gioco.<em>  
><em>I suoi occhi si spostarono sulla mano che poco prima teneva la rosa, il fiore era sparito lasciando il posto ad un pugnale insanguinato.<em>

Si svegliò di soprassalto, madida di sudore e stravolta da quel sogno. Tremante scese dal letto e si ritrovò in ginocchio, le gambe avevano ceduto per l'emozione. Poi una paura che credeva di aver dimenticato si impossessò di lei.  
>Cominciò a gattonare in giro per la stanza, cercando un rifugio. Lui presto sarebbe entrato, ubriaco come sempre e l'avrebbe picchiata fino a stordirla per poi abusare di lei. Nel proprio ceco terrore non si rendeva neanche conto di continuare ad urtare violentemente i mobili, finché un movimento improvviso davanti a lei non la fece sussultare.<br>Alzò di scatto le braccia per proteggersi e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere, i secondi passarono come ore nella sua mente annebbiata dalla paura. Finalmente si azzardò a guardare cercando di capire perché lui non dicesse niente, perché non le facesse ancora del male e si rese conto che il movimento che l'aveva fatta trasalire, altro non era che il proprio riflesso nel grande specchio alla parete.  
>Il cuore lentamente tornò a battere ad un ritmo accettabile, mentre lei ritrovava la propria lucidità e si soffermava su quella figura tremante che la guardava. Era scalza, scarmigliata e con gli occhi sgranati, quando era stata l'ultima volta che si era ritrovata in quella situazione? Decise che era arrivato il momento di riprendere il controllo di sé. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, mentre lentamente tornava in posizione eretta per poi tornare a guardare la propria immagine.<br>- Io sono Marie Gerardine de Jarjayes, marchesa de Brennon. Sono una donna forte, altera e potente. Tutti hanno paura di me e mi rispettano, io non cedo mai e non ho attimi di debolezza – ripeté la tiritera un paio di volte a voce alta, per ricordare a sé stessa chi era e dove era arrivata grazie solo alla sua forza di volontà.  
>Si accostò alla vetrata dei suoi appartamenti a Versailles e scrutò la luna. Erano passati tanti anni, eppure quel ricordo tornava ancora a tormentarla ogni tanto. Si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con gesto impaziente, non poteva cambiare il passato e non credeva nei fantasmi. Sapeva che quei sogni erano solo il rimorso e il rimpianto di qualcosa che non era mai stato e non sarebbe tornato.<br>Forse il matrimonio di sua nipote le ricordava quello che era successo a lei ventitré anni prima e questo spiegava l'incubo che aveva avuto. Si consolò pensando che era stata meno crudele di suo padre, che aveva dato a sua nipote un marito diverso dal marchese de Brennon e che comunque ormai era tardi per tornare indietro. Mancavano solo due settimane alla cerimonia che, su richiesta della Delfina in persona, si sarebbe svolta nella cappella di Versailles alla presenza della famiglia reale e della nobiltà. Bello smacco per i nemici dei de Jarjayes, questo dimostrava la loro influenza e come la futura regina fosse affezionata al comandante delle guardie reali.  
>Della famiglia de Brennon, lei sarebbe stata l'unica presente. La cosa non la turbava più di tanto: lei e suo marito non si parlavano da anni ormai, lui era troppo preso dalle numerose amanti e dagli amici di bagordi per ricordarsi di avere una consorte; dei tre figli nessuno la cercava mai, d'altro canto lei non era affezionata a nessuno di loro, erano più figli del marchese che suoi.<br>"_Ho mai provato affetto per qualcuno? Sono mai stata qualcosa di più che un'arida manipolatrice?_" Perché quella domanda adesso? Il destino aveva scelto al suo posto, privandola della tenerezza e della gioia di vivere. Nella sua vita ormai c'era solo il buon nome del suo casato, era tutto ciò che le rimaneva.  
>Sorrise amara, un tempo aveva provato affetto per tre persone ed ora erano tutti morti. Che senso aveva l'amore? Ogni attimo di felicità veniva pagato con sofferenze indicibili, allora perché darsi tanta pena? Rabbrividì nel freddo della propria stanza e si mise di nuovo al letto alla ricerca di un po' di tepore.<br>Senza rendersene conto si addormentò piangendo per quello che aveva perso e per la ragazzina che era stata.

André stava finendo di vestirsi, stupendosi ancora di come la sua vita era cambiata nel volgere di una notte. Occupava ancora la stanca contigua a quella di Oscar, ma molte cose erano diverse, primo fra tutte il suo guardaroba. Le giacche comode e dimesse erano state sostituite da eleganti indumenti di velluto e seta riccamente ricamati, le sue camicie ed i pantaloni provenivano da un sarto molto in voga fra i nobile ed aveva scarpe e stivali di prima scelta.  
>La mattina veniva svegliato dal proprio valletto personale e il primo giorno gli era preso quasi un colpo quando Jacques era entrato tutto impettito nella sua camera e gli aveva chiesto se "sua signoria" aveva dormito bene. Sentirsi chiamare così dal personale di servizio gli dava una sensazione strana e imbarazzante, chiarando che una barriera altissima si era alzata fra lui e il resto della servitù.<br>Come era avvenuto nelle ultime due settimane, era stato avvisato che "suo padre, il Generale" lo attendeva da basso per fare colazione insieme. Non che fosse una novità mangiare alla tavola dei padroni, ma ora era anche lui uno di "loro".  
>Passando accanto alla porta di Oscar sentì la ragazza lamentarsi, mentre voci di donne a lui sconosciute continuava a cinguettare della morbidezza dei tessuti. Incuriosito sbirciò dalla porta socchiusa e vide la sua amica di sempre seduta su una poltrona, mentre delle ragazze continuavano a mostrarle abiti dalle varie fogge sotto l'occhio attento di Nanny e della contessa Marguerite.<br>- Io non voglio indossare nessuno di questi vestiti – ribadì la ragazza accigliandosi ancora di più.  
>- Oscar, mia cara, ragiona. Non puoi presentarti all'altare in uniforme, cosa penserebbero gli invitati? – la contessa sembrava sfinita da quella lotta con la figlia.<br>- Pensino quello che vogliono, io non voglio indossare un vestito da donna.  
>- Bambina mia – provò Nanny – Rifletti, non vuoi che il tuo sposo ti trovi bellissima?<br>André pensò di aver sentito abbastanza. Entrò nella stanza con passo sicuro, doveva aiutarla ad uscire da tutto questo con il minimo dolore. Non poteva sopportare che lei affrontasse tutto da sola, senza nessuno che prendesse le sue difese.  
>- Cosa succede? – chiese fissando sua nonna.<br>- André… volevo dire, sua signoria – si corresse l'anziana donna abbassando lo sguardo – La vostra fidanzata dovrebbe scegliere il vestito per la cerimonia.  
>- Cosa vorresti indossare, Oscar?<br>- Niente di tutto questo! – la ragazza scattò in piedi e strinse i pugni – Se proprio deve esserci questa "cerimonia", voglio farla con i "miei" vestiti.  
>- D'accordo – acconsentì lui – Voglio che Oscar si vesta come desideri per il giorno del nostro matrimonio. Obiezioni?<br>La contessa e la vecchia nutrice si guardarono incerte, non potevano opporsi ad un preciso ordine dell'erede dei de Jarjayes. André sorrise, pensando che il suo nuovo ruolo aveva dei risvolti piacevoli, la gente faceva quello che lui diceva senza contraddirlo.  
>- Signore – disse rivolto alle ragazze che avevano ancora in mano i vestiti da sposa – Credo che possiate andare ora.<br>Uscirono tutti dalla stanza, Nanny si mise sulla soglia della porta continuando a fissare i due ragazzi, sapendo di non poterli più lasciare soli.  
>André mise una mano sulla spalla di Oscar.<br>- Qualsiasi cosa tu decida per me va bene – le disse con un sorrise dolce – Hai ragione, se proprio dobbiamo sposarci preferisco che tu ti vesta come ritieni più consono.  
>- Grazie, André – lei si scostò in modo brusco.<br>- Ora che la faccenda è stata risolta, vogliamo scendere per la colazione?  
>- D'accordo – acconsentì lei con lo sguardo basso – Non vorrei fare aspettare "nostro" padre.<br>Al ragazzo non era sfuggito tutto il sarcasmo che l'amica aveva messo nel pronunciare quella frase e si limitò a seguirla fissandola con uno sguardo triste. Voleva chiarirsi con lei, ma non li lasciavano mai soli, erano sempre sotto stretta sorveglianza ogni volta che si incontravano. Inoltre aveva il vago sospetto che Oscar lo stesse evitando deliberatamente, la cosa non lo stupiva, ma lo rattristava molto.

Continua…


	7. Capitolo 6 L'ospite

Mentre scendeva lo scalone, seguita da André, si rese conto dell'insolito andirivieni nell'androne. Le cameriere continuavano ad correre portando nelle braccia pesanti involucri, mentre la figura altèra e composta della marchesa de Brennon assisteva alla scena compiaciuta.  
>Alcuni servi stavano portando all'interno del palazzo dei pesanti bauli, sotto lo sguardo attento di Nanny che dirigeva le operazioni.<br>- Cercate di non fare danni e sbrigatevi a portare tutto nelle stanze di madame – la vecchietta continuava a tormentarsi le mani come presagendo chissà quale catastrofe.  
>- Cosa sta succedendo? – si informò Oscar, timorosa che la guerra dei vestiti non fosse ancora finita.<br>- Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti – intervenne il Generale, sulla porta della sala da pranzo – Ho chiesto a tua zia di trasferirsi qui per aiutare nei preparativi.  
>La ragazza era visibilmente contrariata di dover dividere lo stesso tetto con la donna artefice di quel matrimonio, timorosa che le manovre dell'intrigante marchesa non fossero ancora terminate e che lei ed André ne avrebbero fatto le spese.<br>- Mia cara – il Generale si avvicinò alla sorella e le prese una mano – Mentre finiscono di sistemare le tue cose, viene a mangiare con noi. Devi essere stanca.  
>- Andiamo, Auguste, tra qui e Versailles non c'è tutta questa distanza. Comunque accetto volentieri il tuo invito, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di mangiare.<br>- Marron! – tuonò l'uomo – Provvedi a far apparecchiare per mia sorella.  
>- Subito, Generale – l'anziana donna corse verse le cucine.<p>

Erano tutti e quattro seduti intorno al tavolo, nel più assoluto silenzio. Marguerite aveva addotto un forte mal di testa per evitare di partecipare e poter trovare un po' di quiete nelle proprie stanze. Mentre il Generale ed André mangiavano, Oscar sorseggiava la propria cioccolata non togliendo gli occhi di dosso a Gerardine, che, invece, continuava a guardare i roseti fuori dalla finestra.  
>- Allora, Oscar – Auguste provò a rompere il silenzio – Hai già scelto l'abito?<br>- Oscar ha espresso il desiderio di sposarsi con l'alta uniforme – disse André con gli occhi fissi sul proprio piatto – Credo che questo suo desiderio vada accontentato.  
>Il conte de Jarjayes quasi si strozzò con il proprio tè, mentre assimilava la notizia.<br>- Ma cosa diranno a corte? – chiese appena riuscì a ricomporsi.  
>- Auguste, mio caro – Gerardine posò la propria mano su una delle sue – Credo che il nostro André abbia ragione. Se Oscar desidera sposarsi in alta uniforme non vedo motivo di dissentire, infondo è il Comandante delle Guardie Reali. Immagino, Oscar, che tu abbia deciso di non volere fiori fra i capelli, giusto?<br>- Non voglio neanche uno stupido bouquet – aggiunse la ragazza imbronciata.  
>- Concordo, darebbe l'idea sbagliata che tu abbandoni il tuo ruolo nell'esercito in seguito al matrimonio.<br>La ragazza soppesò la zia con lo sguardo, cercando di capire cosa in realtà volessero da lei. La facevano sposare, il che voleva dire, per la maggior parte delle donne, rimanere a casa a fare figli.  
>- Posso continuare la mia carriera? – gli occhi azzurri non tradivano la minima emozione.<br>- Se tuo marito non ha da ridire, che diritto ne abbiamo noi? – Gerardine si voltò verso André.  
>- Io desidero che Oscar sia libera di prendere le sue decisioni da sola.<br>- Sei fortuna, il tuo futuro sposo è una persona molto comprensiva – la marchesa tornò a guardare i roseti, estraniandosi dalla conversazione.  
>"<em>Cosa diavolo stai tramando, zia? Cosa vuoi esattamente da noi? So che mio padre è d'accordo con tutto questo, ma so anche che dietro a questa follia ci sei tu e la tua notoria ambizione.<em>"  
>Oscar si rese conto di aver bisogno di una strategia per contrastare la potente consigliera del padre, ma per farlo aveva bisogno di armi che al momento non possedeva. Ricordò improvvisamente la conversazione avuta tempo addietro con il suo amico di sempre. C'erano voci sul passato della marchesa e forse Nanny ne era a conoscenza, visto che lavorava a palazzo fin da quando sua zia era una bambina. Doveva assolutamente parlare con la sua vecchia nutrice.<p>

Gerardine era sola nelle sue vecchie stanze, continuava a fissare il giardino del palazzo come cercandovi chissà quale risposta. Sospirò e si strinse sulle spalle, decisamente tornare a vivere in quel luogo non faceva bene al suo equilibrio emotivo. Troppo ricordi erano racchiusi in quelle mura, l'ultimo, il più atroce, le aveva cambiato per sempre la vita e l'aveva resa incapace di provare amore per chi che sia.  
>Sentì la porta alle sue spalle chiudersi e si preparò ad affrontare il suo avversario, i suoi occhi si accesero del fuoco della battaglia che mai aveva smesso di ardere in lei. Era una de Jarjayes fino al midollo, le sfide e le guerre non facevano che stuzzicare il suo desiderio dell'eccitazione dello scontro.<br>- E' inutile che tu mandi qualcuno a frugare – disse senza voltarsi – Sono abbastanza scaltra da non poterlo qui, dove tu potresti "accidentalmente" trovarlo.  
>- So che sei scaltra e furba mia cara – la voce del Generale era dura – Mi stavo solo chiedendo… spero che André sia fedele al nostro casato fino in fondo.<br>- Ne dubiti forse? – chiese la donna voltandosi – Sua nonna è al nostro servizio da anni ormai. Persino i suoi genitori sono stati servi fedeli.  
>- Fedeli a te, non certo agli interessi della nostra famiglia – puntualizzò l'uomo cominciando a girare per la camera – Mi sorprende di come qui non sia cambiato quasi niente. Devo ammettere che ho preferito lasciarle vuote, nessuna delle mie figlie ha mai occupato queste stanze.<br>- Come mai? – chiese lei alzando un sopracciglio – Credevo che tu e nostro padre vi foste affannati a cancellare il più piccolo segno del mio passaggio appena avevo varcato la soglia.  
>- Chiamami superstizioso, non volevo che una delle mie eredi avesse il tuo stesso ardire.<br>- Come osi? – la donna strinse i pugni in un moto di rabbia – Tu piccolo insulso…  
>- Bada a cosa dici. Puoi anche impormi i tuoi piani, ma non puoi farmi dimenticare cosa sei stata e quello che hai fatto! Ti conviene non adoperare quei modi da offesa donna virtuosa con me, ti conosco troppo bene.<br>- Tu non sai niente! Ipocrita! – repentinamente le colpì con uno schiaffo – Moralista falso e bugiardo come quel vecchio ottuso di tuo padre.  
>- Ti ricordo che era anche TUO padre – lo sfogo della donna parve far riacquistare tutto il sangue freddo al Generale – Anche se non sei andata fino in fondo, resti sempre una sgualdrina, maritata ad un debosciato. Puoi darla a bere a quelle dame di Versailles, ma io so tutto del tuo passato. Adesso, se permetti, ho un matrimonio da organizzare.<br>Gerardine non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso fino a quando non chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, se uno sguardo avesse avuto il potere di uccidere il Generale de Jarjayes sarebbe passato immediatamente a migliore vita. Rimasta sola, cercò di recuperare il controllo di sé, ma il respiro affannato non tornava normale.  
>Presa da una frenesia che non le apparteneva normalmente corse nella zona notte dei suoi appartamenti, aprì l'armadio con decisione e spostò i propri vestiti fino a trovare ciò che cercava.<br>Inciso nel legno, l'unico ricordo di un passato felice e che aveva perduto. Quattro lettere facevano bella mostra di sé nell'angolo sinistro dell'armadio.

A A A G

Una promessa, un giuramento che tutti loro avevano rispettato fino alla morte. Quella era la sola verità che riconosceva, non quel cumulo di menzogne che suo padre e suo fratello avevano ricamato sull'accaduto. I genitori di André erano stati amici leali e fidati, la cui ricompensa era stata l'esilio dalla casa dove erano cresciuti.  
>Si disse che la giustizia non era di questo mondo e che, dopo tutto, l'adozione di André era un misero risarcimento di quello che la sua famiglia avevano fatto a quei due giovani ragazzi, la cui unica colpa era stata di credere che un sentimento come l'amicizia andasse rispettato e onorato.<p>

Continua…


	8. Capitoilo 7 Frammenti di passato

André e Oscar si erano trovati nel giardino, lei aveva chiesto di allenarsi con le spade e lui aveva subito acconsentito felice, poteva essere una buona occasione per parlare. Oscar sguainò subito la spada appena il suo amico si avvicinò, i suoi occhi non lasciavano trasparire nulla su quello che provava. André sorrise al pensiero che era sempre stato così, gli altri non capivano il comportamento della sua amica mentre a lui bastava osservarla un attimo per intuire perfettamente a cosa stesse pensando.  
>Oscar era arrabbiata, questo era fuori di dubbio, ma aveva anche qualcosa in mente e cercava il suo appoggio. Stavolta c'era una luce strana nel suo sguardo, sembrava titubante nel metterlo al corrente del proprio piano e la cosa lo preoccupò, forse quel matrimonio poteva diventare una barriera nel loro rapporto invece di favorirlo.<br>Il ragazzo stava prendendo a sua volta la spada quando, inaspettatamente, una figura in abiti maschili apparve sulla terrazza. La marchesa de Brennon si era cambiata scegliendo un abbigliamento inusuale per lei. Pantaloni attillati di colore marrone, una camicia bianca da uomo e un gilet lungo fino alle ginocchia di un tenue color beige, per completare l'insolita mise calzava degli stivali.  
>- Vi esercitate anche oggi? – chiese rivolgendo un sorriso al ragazzo.<br>- Sì, è una magnifica giornata per fare un po' di esercizio – André era perplesso dai sorrisi che la marchesa gli regalava – Voi invece? Che intenzione avete, se mi è concesso?  
>- Ero intenzionata a fare una cavalcata, ma ora che vi vedo… sono anni che non mi esercito più con la spada.<br>- Sapete tirare di scherma? – Oscar parve stupita.  
>- Tuo nonno riteneva che un de Jarjayes dovesse essere in grado di battersi con la spada, indifferentemente dal sesso – rispose la donna tornando seria – Quindi, sì nipote, non sei l'unica donna Jarjayes che sappia impugnare una spada.<br>- Mi piacerebbe sfidarvi zia – la ragazza fece un sorriso ironico ritenendosi superiore alla donna più grande.  
>- Con vero piacere, mia cara. André? Saresti così gentile da prestarmi la tua spada?<br>Il ragazzo le porse l'arma incerto, Oscar era un avversario temibile e, per sua stessa ammissione, Gerardine non duellava da anni. La marchesa afferrò la spada con piglio deciso e scaldò il braccio con un paio di fendenti per poi mettersi in posizione iniziale. Oscar studiò l'altra contendente con uno sguardo spassionato, si disse che la donna era troppo abituata alla vita agiata di Versailles per ricordarsi ancora come si combatteva, sarebbe stata una vittoria facile.  
>- Permetti, Oscar? – senza essere notato, il Generale aveva raggiunto il resto del gruppo e si era affiancato alla figlia prendendole la spada – Come hai vecchi tempi?<br>- Attento, mio caro, potrebbe costarti ancora una volta la camicia – la donna fece un sorriso cattivo rivolta al fratello.  
>- Vedremo, io ho continuato ad esercitarmi.<br>I fratelli duellavano molto bene, mentre i due ragazzi continuavano a fissarli a bocca aperta. Erano due spadaccini molto bravi, indubbiamente la marchesa era più agile e flessuosa, anche se il Generale aveva una tecnica più fine e sembrava più allenato.  
>Le spade erano incrociate fino all'elsa e nessuno dei due sembrava disposto a cedere, più che un allenamento sembrava un duello all'ultimo sangue. Gerardine con un movimento deciso del polso riuscì a far cadere la spada del fratello che inciampò e cadde rovinosamente. I due si scrutavano con il fiatone.<br>- Hai intenzione di infilzarmi? – chiese il conte stizzito.  
>- Quello avrei dovuto farlo svariati anni fa, Auguste – rispose la donna scostando la spada – Ormai sarebbe del tutto inutile.<br>Lasciò cadere la spada a terra e si voltò verso la nipote.  
>- Tuo padre è ferito, Oscar, accompagnalo dentro e fagli disinfettare il taglio sulla mano.<br>- Sì zia – la ragazza si accostò al padre che si ritrasse bruscò.  
>- Posso farcela da solo!<br>Era visibilmente contrariato dall'essere stato battuto da sua sorella, ma Oscar lo seguì in casa per aiutarlo a disinfettare il taglio. Gerardine e André rimasero da soli nel giardino e il ragazzo si chinò a raccogliere le due spade.  
>- Siete molto brava, i miei complimenti madame.<br>- Grazie, André, ma sto diventando troppo vecchia per queste cose – rispose la donna con un sorriso – Dovrei smetterla di comportarmi come una ragazzina.  
>- Siete ancora giovane.<br>- So benissimo quanti anni ho, mio caro. Non mi illudo di essere ancora una ragazzina come mia nipote – si mise a sedere su una delle banche di pietra e fece segno al ragazzo di andarle vicino – Vi ho osservato spesso, mentre combattevate.  
>Il ragazzo sorrise, facendo capire che era al corrente del passatempo della donna.<br>- Combatti molto bene, quasi come tuo padre – Gerardine spostò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte persa in chissà quali ricordi.  
>- Lo nominate spesso, vi conoscevate bene?<br>- Sì, lavorava qui a palazzo e spesso mi aiutava ad esercitarmi con la spada. Era una persona veramente speciale.  
>- Io… non ho ricordi dei miei genitori – ammise il ragazzo con un velo di tristezza – Ricordo la mamma, è morta quando avevo sette anni.<br>- Lo so, mi è dispiaciuto molto quando… - sembrava incapace di finire la frase – Annette era la mia dama di compagnia, sai? Eravamo molto legate, più due amiche che padrona e serva.  
>- La nonna non mi parla mai di lei.<br>- Tua nonna, a volte, la sgridava. Diceva sempre che lei scordava di mantenere le distanze e si permetteva di chiamarmi per nome, ma penso fosse normale visto che eravamo cresciute insieme. Anche tu e Oscar vi chiamate per nome.  
>- Quindi conosceva entrambi i miei genitori – rifletté il ragazzo.<br>- Tua madre non ti disse mai chi era la tua madrina? – la donna rise divertita dalla buffa espressione del ragazzo – Te l'ho appena detto, eravamo molto unite. Anche dopo che lasciò il palazzo, rimanemmo in contatto.  
>- Se eravate così unite, come mai non vi ha seguito dopo il matrimonio?<br>La donna parve raggelarsi, mentre spostava lo sguardo timorosa di aver parlato troppo. C'erano segrete che dovevano rimanere tali, almeno per il momento. Un giorno forse, avrebbe potuto raccontare ad André che persone meravigliose fossero i suoi genitori, ma ora era pericoloso parlare con Auguste nei paraggi.  
>- Voleva seguire tuo padre, ovvio. Anche lei si stava per sposare – era la scusa migliore che le era venuta in mente – Un giorno mi piacerebbe duellare con te, d'accordo?<br>Si alzò dirigendosi verso le scuderie, intenzionata a portare a termine il proposito di una bella cavalcata in quella giornata assolata.  
>- Voi… avete detto che gli somiglio molto… - provò ancora il giovane.<br>- Sì, effettivamente a volte mi sembra di parlare con lui – gli occhi della donna si fecero immensamente tristi – André, i tuoi genitori erano bravissime persone e tu dovresti essere orgoglioso di loro.

Buona parte della giornata era passata, quando Oscar si decise, infine, a cercare Nanny nelle cucine. Doveva parlare con la vecchia governante di sua zia, quella donna misteriosa e dal passato oscuro. Non le piaceva il modo in cui sorrideva ad André, anche se non sapeva spiegarsi perché la cosa la infastidisse tanto.  
>Prima di entrare, sentì la porta esterna chiudersi e rumore di stivale sul pavimento. Si appiattì contro il muro e sbirciò all'interno della stanza.<br>- Il vizio di rientrare dalla porta di servizio non l'abbiamo perso, vero madame? – chiese Nanny con un tono dolce.  
>- Le vecchie abitudine sono dure a morire e poi volevo vedere se avevi preparato i tuoi famosi biscotti – disse la donna appoggiandosi al grande tavolo da lavoro.<br>- Sei rimasta una golosona, bambina mia – rise l'anziana donna.  
>Oscar era contrariata dal sentire quell'appellativo che di solito la donna rivolgeva a lei. Non credeva che il rapporto fra quelle due fosse così intimo, anche se Nanny aveva cresciuto la marchesa.<br>- Non sono più una bambina, da tanto tempo ormai – rise la donna prendendo un biscotto.  
>- Oscar si comporta esattamente come te, vi somigliate molto.<br>- Spero per lei che sia altrettanto coriacea… la vita non è facile, né giusta – sospirò la donna – Ma questo tu lo sai.  
>- Sono passati tanti anni ormai, dovresti dimenticare e perdonare.<br>- Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Dopo quello che ci hanno fatto? E per cosa poi? Il grande nome dei de Jarjayes!  
>- Mia cara, tutta questa amarezza finirà con l'ucciderti – la donna più anziana sembrava rassegnata.<br>- Annette, almeno, è stata felice anche se per poco – una lacrima le rigò la guancia – Ci siamo scritte fino alla fine. Se avessi potuto avrei preso André con me.  
>- Lo so, ma tuo marito non l'avrebbe mai permesso. Questo matrimonio, è proprio necessario?<br>- Voglio che Oscar abbia un futuro diverso – disse Gerardine scuotendo la testa – Lei e André meritano qualcosa di meglio dalla vita di quello che abbiamo avuto noi.  
>- Non puoi forzare certe cose, lo sai bene.<br>- Voglio solo che non si trovi con un marito come il mio ed André è una buona alternativa, inoltre erediterà tutti i beni della nostra famiglia. Non credi che questo sia il meglio per loro?  
>Nanny sospirò rassegnata e prese della farina dalla badia. Le due donne erano vicine ed in silenzio, come se stessero condividendo qualcosa che non si poteva mettere in parole.<br>Oscar si allontanò il più silenziosamente possibile, conscia di aver rubato un'intimità che non le apparteneva.  
>Stava rimuginando sulle parole di sua zia, quando, arrivata allo scalone, notò André tutto solo in biblioteca. Era seduto e sembrava concentrato sul libro che stava leggendo. Quella poteva essere una buona occasione per parlare da soli, senza essere interrotti.<p>

Continua…


	9. Capitolo 8 Arras

Oscar si fermò appena oltre la soglia rapita dai riflessi che il sole strappava ai capelli neri di André, si soffermò a pensare che il suo amico era cresciuto, non era più il bambino che giocava con lei. Era diventato quasi un uomo, con le spalle ampie ed i modi pacati che lo distinguevano anche in mezzo a tanta gente.  
>Quando si trovavano a Versailles riusciva sempre ad individuarlo anche nella folla di aristocratici che si riversavano nei corridoi e nei cortili, non per i suoi vestiti dimessi, ma per quel senso di pace e tranquillità che emanava la sua persona. Il suo sguardo lo trovava sempre, senza incertezze, come se fosse una calamita.<br>Si sorprese di quei pensieri, così insoliti per lei e si riscosse dal proprio torpore. Fece ancora qualche passo, visto che il giovane non sembrava essersi accorto della sua presenza. Era così concentrato nella lettura da non accorgersi di non essere più solo.  
>- André… - lo chiamò piano.<br>Il ragazzo si voltò e le regalò uno dei suoi luminosi sorrisi, mentre chiudeva il libro. Oscar si soffermò sul titolo: "La nuova Eloisa". Lettura bizzarra per un tipo come lui, lei trovava quei romanzi troppo sdolcinati, non riusciva a capire come qualcuno potesse interessarsi a quei papponi romantici.  
>- Ti disturbo? – era stranamente titubante, di solito non era così incerta nel parlare con lui.<br>- Assolutamente, dimmi pure. Qualche altro problema con la cerimonia? – chiese lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
>- No… anzi, volevo ringraziarti sia per il vestito che per la possibilità di continuare la mia carriera.<br>- Non devi dirlo, Oscar. Io voglio solo che tu sia felice. Quello che ho detto oggi a colazione è vero, voglio che tu ti senta libera di prendere le tue decisioni da sola come è stato finora.  
>- Grazie – Oscar chiuse gli occhi, non sapendo bene cosa dire.<br>André si alzò dalla poltrona e le si accostò lentamente. Delicatamente le prese una mano e aspettò che lei tornasse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
>- Ehi, sono sempre io, il tuo amico André – aveva una voce così dolce in quel momento.<br>- Perché hai acconsentito a sposarmi? – quella domanda le frullava in testa da due settimane.  
>- Tuo padre è stato chiaro, se non ti sposavo io avrebbe cercato un nobile disposto a farlo. Preferivi sposarti con un perfetto estraneo? – ingoiò un paio di volte prima di proseguire – Oscar, preferiresti sposare qualcun altro in particolare?<br>- No, cosa ti viene in mente – la ragazza si scostò in modo brusco – Preferirei non sposarmi in assoluto, ma se proprio devo preferisco che sia con una persona a cui voglio bene. Io e te siamo amici, è molto più di quello che possono dire le mie sorelle.  
>- Qualsiasi cosa succeda, ricorda che io voglio solo che tu sia felice – la guardava intensamente, come cercando la risposta ad una domanda che non osava fare.<br>- Stiamo diventando troppo seri, non trovi? – Oscar sorrise per la prima volta da due settimane.  
>I due ragazzi si guardarono ancora un attimo e poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme, ritrovando la complicità che li aveva sempre accompagnati nel loro rapporto.<br>Appena fuori dalla porta, non vista, Gerardine sorrise soddisfatta. Forse quel matrimonio non sarebbe stato così disastroso come previsto da Auguste, quei due avevano qualche possibilità di essere veramente felici. Si allontanò cercando di non fare rumore, non voleva interferire in quel momento così privato.

- Arras? – Oscar lo guardò stupita.  
>Si erano trasferiti in giardino, sulla panchina di pietra che quella mattina avevano occupato André e Gerardine. Stavano parlando da un po', mentre Nanny li osservava seria dalla finestra della biblioteca. Improvvisamente André le aveva proposto di andare ad Arras.<br>- Ti hanno concesso una settimana di permesso dopo la cerimonia, giusto? – teneva gli occhi chiusi e il volto sollevato per assorbire meglio il tepore del sole.  
>- Sì, ma…<br>- Qual è il problema? Ti è sempre piaciuta Arras e abbiamo una settimana libera, quale occasione migliore per andarci?  
>- Effettivamente è molto che non ci andiamo – rifletté Oscar – Ma stavolta sarebbe tutto diverso.<br>- Niente sarà diverso – André le coprì una mano con la sua – A meno che tu non voglia che sia diverso.  
>- Di cosa stai parlando? – il tono era bellicoso.<br>- Pensavo che saresti un'adorabile mogliettina – rideva divertito.  
>- Smettila di fare il buffone! – Oscar gli assestò un pugno sul braccio.<br>- Come non detto, non saresti un'adorabile mogliettina – riprese il moro massaggiandosi la parte colpita.  
>- Con te non si può parlare in modo serio! – la bionda si alzò indispettita pronta a lasciarlo solo.<br>André l'afferrò repentinamente e la guardo con occhi imploranti.  
>- Allora per Arras?<br>- D'accordo, andremo lì. Ma smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Mi da fastidio.  
>- In che modo di guardo?<br>- Come un cucciolo che chiede una carezza – rispose lei incrociando le braccia.  
>- E me la faresti una carezza? – scherzò lui.<br>- Neanche fra un milione di anni – lo redarguì stizzita prima di rientrare a palazzo.

_Questo mese è passato in un lampo, quasi non me ne sono accorto fra tutti quei preparativi e le novità da digerire. Ti vedo percorrere la navata con quel passo che ti contraddistingue e sento il mormorio di disapprovazione per il fatto che indossi l'alta uniforme, invece che il tradizionale abito da sposa._  
><em>Sento un nobile cincischiare sul fatto che è impossibile capire se tu sia un uomo o una donna, povero ottuso. Io quando ti guardo non è dubbi, sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto e tra poco sarai mia moglie. La gioia mi muore negli occhi appena mi rendo conto del tuo stato d'animo, sei turbata e contrariata. Non volevi questo matrimonio ed ora sembra quasi che tu ti stia avviando al patibolo invece che all'altare.<em>  
><em>Oscar, riuscirai mai ad amarmi almeno un po'? Ci sarà mai un posto nel tuo cuore per me? Ti amo così tanto e vorrei solo renderti felice, invece leggo la tristezza nel tuo sguardo e non sembri quasi la ragazza che conosco, quella che vorrei al mio fianco tutta la vita. In questo momento mi tornano in mente tutti gli anni della nostra fanciullezza, tu sempre così piena di vita, pronta alla lotta e ansiosa di dimostrati all'altezza delle aspettative di tuo padre.<em>  
><em>Un ricordo si fa strada in mezzo a mille altri. Ero fermo nell'atrio del palazzo, ero arrivato da poco e mia nonna mi aveva detto di aspettare mentre le parlava con il generale. Improvvisamente sentii una voce dolce e melodica chiedermi chi fossi, alla ricerca della fonte di quel suono ho trovato te e i tuoi occhi azzurri. Eri già bellissima con quei riccioli biondi e quell'atteggiamento austero ma curioso. Credo che il mio amore per te sia cominciato in quel preciso istante, solo più tardi, con il passare degli anni, sono riuscito a dare un nome a quel sentimento che provavo quando ti vedevo.<em>  
><em>Avevo tanti progetti e tante speranze per noi, questo momento era il mio sogno più ardito. L'attimo in cui tu saresti stata mia agli occhi del mondo l'avevo sempre immaginato come un momento di felicità per entrambi, con gli occhi della fantasia ti avevo visto percorrere la navata in un lungo abito bianco e con un sorriso felice sulle labbra, mentre i tuoi occhi erano lucidi dall'emozione e carichi di sentimento per me. Cosa ne è di tutto questo mio fantasticare, Oscar? Un matrimonio che ti è stato imposto e che ti costringe a dividere la vita con me, non per tua libera scelta, ma per volere di tuo padre e tua zia.<em>  
><em>Eppure ti giuro che farò tutto quello che posto per riportare il sorriso sulle tue labbra, sarò la tua ombra e veglierò su di te senza chiederti niente in cambio se non la possibilità di starti accanto.<em>  
><em>Un giorno anche tu mi amerai, di questo ne sono sicuro. Il sentimento che nutri per me è di amicizia, ma io riuscirò a tramutarlo in qualcosa di diverso e allora saremo veramente felici, mia Oscar.<em>

Continua…


	10. Capitolo 9 La prima notte

Voglio ringraziare, ancora una volta, tutti quelli che mi seguono. Un grazie particolare a tutti quelli che hanno lasciato un commento^^__

_Parigi, 1754_  
>Una carrozza si fermò in un vicolo di Parigi, ne scese una donna avvolta in un grande mantello con cappuccio. Disse al cocchiere di attenderla e si inoltrò sicura verso una porta. Bussò decisa ed entrò senza attendere risposta.<br>Nell'umile casa, formata da una sola stanza, una donna era distesa sul letto con un fagotto stretto al petto. La misteriosa visitatrice si avvicinò scoprendo il capo e sorridendo dolce a quella puerpera che strinse a sé il suo piccolo.  
>- Annette – mormorò la donna dai lunghi capelli neri.<br>- Gerardine! – subito si alzò a sedere, come rianimata da quella visione – Tu qui?  
>- Dovevo venire, appena ho saputo a preso una carrozza a nolo e sono venuta da te – si inginocchiò accanto alla vecchia amica e le prese una mano – Come stai?<br>- Bene, sono solo stanca. E' stato un travaglio lungo.  
>- Dov'è Armand? – chiese non notando la presenza dell'uomo.<br>- E' dovuto andare a lavorare, io adesso ho perso il mio di lavoro – chiuse gli occhi.  
>- Tu devi solo pensare a rimetterti e a prenderti cura del tuo piccolo. Che nome gli avete dato?<br>- André – mormorò Annette guardandola di sottecchi.  
>- Posso vederlo? – Gerardine sentì un nodo stringerle la gola.<br>Prese in braccio il neonato e lo strinse in un gesto protettivo. Sul capo una peluria scura indicava che avrebbe avuto i capelli neri come il padre, il piccolo in quel momento aprì gli occhi e osservò la nuova arrivata. Anche gli occhi erano di Armand, pensò la marchesa con un sorriso.  
>- E' bellissimo mia cara – dicendo così lo restituì alla madre.<br>- Gerardine…  
>- Ascoltami, tu ora devi pensare a rimetterti – così dicendo si slacciò un sacchetto dalla cintura – Questo dovrebbe bastarvi fino a che non potrai riprendere a lavorare.<br>- Non posso accettare – rifiutò orgogliosa Annette.  
>- Ascoltami, io farò da madrina a tuo figlio, quindi questi soldi non sono per voi ma per lui – Gerardine non si lasciò scoraggiare dal rifiuto dell'amica – Inoltre, domani, ti manderò una donna che ti aiuti in casa, almeno finché non sarai in grado di fare da sola.<br>- Non posso… è troppo…  
>- Sciocchezze, mia cara – la marchesa le accarezzava piano il viso – Ho un debito molto più grande con te e Armand, questo è il minimo che io possa fare. Ti giuro che questo di André lo terremo al sicuro.<p>

_1774_  
>- Oscar… non farò nulla che tu non voglia. Non temere. Possiamo dormire e basta. Quello che succede fra marito e moglie, all'interno della loro camera da letto, non riguarda nessun'altro.<br>Oscar si voltò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Lo osservò un momento, persa nei propri pensieri e poi scosse la testa energicamente.  
>- Non è questo quello che vogliono da noi – riusciva a stento a trattenere il pianto.<br>André le baciò delicatamente una tempia e poi la prese in braccio con un gesto deciso e sicuro. Lei si aggrappò al suo collo e nascose il viso nel petto di lui.  
>"<em>Non voglio vedere, non voglio sentire niente. Come posso fare questo con André?<em>"  
>Lui la depose piano sul letto e lei chiuse gli occhi, pronta ad affrontare l'inevitabile. Li riaprì sorpresa, sentendo lui che la copriva con il lenzuolo.<br>- Dormi ora, domattina ci dobbiamo svegliare presto per partire per Arras.  
>Le voltò le spalle e andò nella stanza accanto, sedendosi su una delle poltrone e guardando il fuoco.<br>Oscar si tirò su a sedere e lo osservò stupita, non era così che le avevano detto avrebbe passato la prima notte di nozze. Poi si disse che magari lui non vedeva una donna in lei, erano cresciuti insieme e probabilmente la vedeva come una sorella o come un uomo.  
>Non sapeva neanche lei perché ma a quel pensiero le lacrime cominciarono a scendere copiose e le si rifugiò sotto le coperte per non farsi sentire mentre piangeva. A differenza delle sue sorelle era sposata con un uomo che conosceva e a cui voleva bene, anche se in modo fraterno, ma quest'uomo non l'avrebbe mai vista come una moglie. Lei sarebbe rimasta sempre Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes, il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, non avrebbe mai saputo cosa voleva dire sentirsi una donna.<p>

André continuava a fissare il fuoco, sentiva Oscar piangere sommessamente e ogni singhiozzo che percepiva era come se qualcuno gli strappasse il cuore. Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come comportarsi né quale fosse la cosa più giusta da dire o il gesto da compiere per farla sentire meglio.  
>Strinse i pugni pensando che non era così che avrebbe voluto passare la prima notte di nozze, ma non voleva neanche andare nell'altra stanza ed accontentare gli impulsi del suo corpo. Da quando l'aveva vista in piedi davanti alla finestra, l'immagine di lei in quella camicia da notte così femminile rimbalzava da una parte all'altra del suo cervello e gli faceva desiderare di andare da lei e stringerla fra le braccia.<br>"_No! Non così. Quando succederà non voglio che lei sia solo consenziente, voglio che sia partecipe, che si doni a me perché anche lei lo vuole. Se ora facessi l'amore con lei, Oscar non mi respingerebbe solo perché questo è quello che suo padre vuole._"  
>Perso nei suoi pensieri, ci mise un po' a rendersi conto che la ragazza non piangeva più. Si avvicinò al letto per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene, sentì il respiro regolare di lei e scrutò il suo volto ormai addormentato. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e un sorriso gli illuminò il volto.<br>- Sei così bella – mormorò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
>Si spogliò cercando di non fare rumore e si infilò la lunga camicia da notte che le cameriere avevano lasciato per lui. Si coricò il più delicatamente possibile per non svegliare la ragazza e rimase qualche istante a fissare il baldacchino. Oscar ormai dormiva profondamente e lui decise che almeno qualcosa poteva concederselo.<br>Si accostò a lei e le passò delicatamente un braccio intorno alla vita, facendo aderire il proprio petto alla schiena di lei. Affondò il viso nei capelli dorati e inalò il profumo che sprigionavano, dicendosi che quello doveva essere l'odore del paradiso.  
>La sentì sospirare leggermente e farsi più vicina a lui, come a cercare tepore e protezione. Per accontentarla, accentuò la pressione del proprio braccio per tirarsela addosso, piegò l'altro braccio sotto la testa e si addormentò così.<p>

I primi raggi del sole che le battevano sulle palpebre la destarono, si sentiva bene quella mattina, era quasi allegra. Poi ricordò cosa era successo il giorno prima e come André non avesse voluto fare l'amore con lei e sentì tutto il buonumore scivolare via. Face per richiudere gli occhi, intenzionata ad addormentarsi di nuovo, quando si rese conto che qualcuno la stava abbracciando da dietro.  
>Si voltò leggermente e vide André addormentato dietro di lei che la cingeva con un braccio. Era la prima volta che si soffermava a guardarlo non come il proprio attendente o come il suo compagno d'infanzia, ma come l'uomo che le avevano dato come marito. Si rese conto che era bello, decisamente bello. Come mai non se ne era mai accorta in tutti quegli anni?<br>Batté la palpebre un paio di volte per schiarire la vista e si soffermò suoi lineamenti regolari del ragazzo. Il suo sguardo scese poi sulla spalla e sulla mano che era poggiata sul suo fianco. Mani forti e grandi, mani da uomo. Avvicinò la propria mano sinistra a quella del ragazzo e notò la differenza, la sua era piccola e affusolata.  
>Si sentiva strana e non riusciva a dare un senso a quell'insieme di sensazioni e pensieri che ora provava nel guardarlo, si decise infine a dirsi che era solo perché adesso erano sposati che le risultava difficile riconoscere in lui l'amico di sempre.<br>Tornò a guardargli il viso che sembrava così rilassato e sereno nel sonno, improvvisamente lui aprì gli occhi e si trovarono a fissarsi. Lei divenne rossa e distolse lo sguardo, mentre André sorrideva e chiudeva gli occhi mentre tornava stringerla.  
>- Buongiorno, Oscar – disse con la voce ancora impastata, mentre affondava di nuovo il viso fra i capelli di lei.<br>- Buongiorno – rispose lei brusca – Forse è il caso che ci alziamo, dobbiamo partire.  
>- Ancora cinque minuti – si accoccolò ancora di più contro di lei.<br>- Sentilo! Possibile che tu non cambi mai? – si era alzata a sedere e lo guardava torva.  
>- Ho capito, mi alzo, mi alzo – mormorò lui tirandosi a sedere e stiracchiandosi.<br>Al movimento di alzare le braccia per tendere i muscoli, i nastri che tenevano la camicia si allentarono, mostrando il suo petto. A quella vista Oscar divenne ancora più rossa e si voltò, rimproverandosi mentalmente di essere così goffa e timida.  
>- Aspetta che mi vesta – riprese lui, alzandosi e tirando tutte le tende del baldacchino.<br>- Perché chiudi i tendaggi?  
>- Devo spogliarmi e lavarmi – spiegò lui guardandola un attimo con le ultime tende in mano – Oppure devo supporre che tu voglia assistere?<br>Oscar sentì le gote andarle in fiamme e si sentì sicura che anche le orecchie avessero preso una colorazione molto accesa. Si riprese subito tirandogli un cuscino.  
>- Sei un cretino!<br>Lui rideva spensierato, mentre finiva di chiudere i tendaggi del baldacchino.

Continua…


	11. Capitolo 10 Il conte de Jarjayes

Oscar aspettava impaziente di poter uscire dal baldacchino e sentiva André spostarsi per la stanza, mentre si lavava. Era nervosa e preoccupata. Suo padre si aspettava di avere il sospirato nipote maschio quanto prima e loro non avevano adempiuto ai propri doveri la notte precedente. Si chiese quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che qualcuno si rendesse conto che André non l'aveva sfiorata neanche con un dito.  
>Stufa di aspettare, scostò piano una delle tende per accertarsi a che punto fosse il ragazzo con la propria toletta. Richiuse il tendaggi di colpo arrossendo e portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, quello che aveva visto l'aveva turbata. André aveva già indossato i pantaloni e si stava asciugando l'ampio torace con una pezzuola. Quello che l'aveva così sconvolta era stata la vista dei pettorali scolpiti e degli addominali delineati, non sapeva spiegarsi perché quella vista l'avesse così colpita, quando erano più piccoli aveva visto il ragazzo senza camicia svariate volte. Cos'era cambiato?<br>Improvvisamente André aprì il baldacchino e lei face un piccolo salto, mentre pensava che era decisamente cresciuto e non era più il bambino con cui faceva a pugni. Lui la guardava con un sorriso dolce e le tese una mano.  
>- Andiamo pigrona, anche tu ti devi preparare – dicendo così la trascinò lontano dal letto – Io ti aspetto giù, ma prima…<br>Così dicendo si sfilò una piccola ampolla dalla giacca e ne verso il contenuto sul lenzuolo candido, che subito si macchio di rosso. Allo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza, lui scoppiò a ridere.  
>- E' una precauzione nel caso in cui qualcuno volesse appurare se il matrimonio è stato consumato.<br>Capendo a cosa si riferisse André, abbassò lo sguardo e resasi conto di indossare ancora quella camicia da notte così inusuale per lei cercò di coprirsi il seno con le mani. Lo sguardo del ragazzo si incupì, ma non disse nulla mentre lasciava la stanza per concederle un po' di intimità.

_Arras, 27 aprile 1774_  
>Erano passati due giorni dal matrimonio, Oscar era sdraiata sull'erba con le braccia dietro la testa e ascoltava André fischiettare, mentre era seduto accanto a lei e guardava il sole tramontare. Da quando erano arrivata ad Arras non avevano più diviso lo stesso letto e la cosa sembrava averla tranquillizzata, non si sentiva più sotto pressione come a palazzo Jarjayes.<br>André era gentile ed allegro come sempre, come se quello che ora li univa non gli creasse il minimo problema, mentre lei era stata insopportabile. Decise che era il momento di affrontare il discorso con lui, dovevano cercare di trovare un "compromesso". Non sapeva bene cosa dire, non aveva mai pensato di dover affrontare quel genere di discorsi, la sua educazione non aveva mai toccato certi argomenti.  
>- André? – si voltò verso di lui.<br>- Dimmi – le regalò un altro luminoso sorriso.  
>- Mi dispiace se negli ultimi tempi sono stata…<br>- Intrattabile? Nervosa? Prepotente? – il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere – Niente a cui non sia già abituato.  
>La bionda si mise a sedere di scatto e gli assestò un pugno sul braccio.<br>- Possibile che ogni volta che provo a parlare con te, tu debba fare sempre il cretino! – sbuffò indispettita, ma un sorriso le aleggiò sulle labbra – Seriamente, tu cosa pensi di tutta questa storia?  
>- Te lo già detto, ma evidentemente tu non mi credi – si alzò e le tese la mano – Sarà meglio rientrare, sta cominciando a fare freddo e tra poco sarà buio.<br>- Cosa mi hai detto a cui non credo? – chiese mentre si aggrappava alla mano di lui per tornare in piedi.  
>- Voglio solo che tu sia felice, Oscar – la guardò intensamente.<br>- Tutto qui? Non vorresti una vera donna come moglie? – scherzò lei.  
>L'afferrò per le braccia e l'attirò a sé, le loro labbra a pochi centimetri. Oscar era sorpresa di quel gesto e rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati. Sembrava quasi che lui la volesse baciare.<br>- Oscar, io…  
>Fu interrotto dalla voce dello stalliere che correva verso di loro trafelato. André si scostò bruscamente e cominciò a guardare per terra.<br>- Madame Jarjayes, un messo dalla corte! – l'uomo cercava di riprendere fiato – Dovete tornare a Versailles immediatamente.  
>- Cosa? Perché? – Oscar riprese subito il contegno che la distingueva<br>- Il re… il re sta male! Pare che abbia il vaiolo.  
>- Dobbiamo partire subito! – si girò verso il marito che annuì senza guardarla.<p>

Stavano percorrendo i corridoio di Versailles, diretti alle camere della principessa. Capannelli di nobili parlavano della malattia del Re, discutendo se era il caso di abbandonare la du Berry al proprio destino o tergiversare attendendo notizie sulla salute del sovrano.  
>Oscar era visibilmente infastidita dall'opportunismo di quegli aristocratici, che pensavano solo al proprio tornaconto e a quale strategia adottare per non perdere i privilegi acquisiti sotto il regno di Luigi XV. Nessuno sembrava preoccuparsi d'altro che non fosse il consolidamento della propria posizione all'interno della reggia.<br>Arrivati a pochi passi dalla porta delle stanze della Delfina, furono avvicinati da Girodel che sembrava particolarmente felice di vedere il suo comandante.  
>- Girodel – interloquì Oscar non prestandogli molta attenzione – Qual è la situazione?<br>- I soldati stanno pattugliando come sempre, comandante – rispose con un lieve inchino – Anche se le circostanze non sono felici, sono contendo di rivedervi qui alla reggia.  
>- Grazie, Girodel.<br>- E' un piacere anche per noi rivederla, conte de Girodel – si intromise André facendo un passo avanti.  
>- André – rispose pronto l'uomo.<br>- Strano – constatò l'uomo con un sorriso ironico – Mi era sembrato che voi teneste molto alla forma, eppure mi chiamate con il mio nome.  
>- Scusate… conte – rispose l'uomo caricando di sarcasmo l'ultima parola.<br>- Oscar, la principessa ci sta aspettando – André fece un passo per mettersi fra la ragazza e il tenente.  
>- Sì, non possiamo farla aspettare – il comandante sembrava divertito dello scambio fra i due – Scusateci, Girodel.<br>Entrarono insieme nell'anticamera ed aspettarono di essere annunciati. Mentre l'attesa di protraeva leggermente, Oscar si girò verso di lui con un sorriso enigmatico.  
>- Sbaglio o cerchiamo vendetta? – chiese cercando di rimanere seria.<br>- Ha sempre sostenuto che non dovevo prendermi troppe confidenze con te e che non era appropriato chiamarti per nome – rispose il moro incrociando le braccia.  
>- E tu ci tenevi a ricordargli che non sei più il mio attendente – si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per nascondere quel sorriso fuori luogo vista la situazione.<br>- Quel damerino non mi piace – non aggiunse "_non mi piace come ti guarda_" anche se quella frase gli rimbombava nel cervello – Tu vai dalla principessa, io ti aspetterò fuori.  
>Mentre Oscar veniva fatta entrare negli appartamenti privati di Maria Antonietta, André uscì deciso a mettere in chiaro la nuova situazione. Vagò per i corridoi, gli occhi alla ricerca del suo rivale. Lo trovò nel cortile interno, intento a dare ordine a due soldati della guardia.<br>- Conte Girodel – lo chiamò con un tono deciso – Posso parlarvi un momento?  
>L'uomo lo guardò dall'alto in basso, come valutandolo. Poi fece un gesto sbrigativo alle due guardie che attendevano.<br>- Voi andate – disse senza togliere gli occhi di dosso ad André – Allora, mio caro conte, come posso aiutarvi?  
>- Sapete benissimo cosa potete fare – i due uomini si fronteggiavano.<br>- Non capisco di cosa…  
>- Ve lo dirò una volta sola. Lei ora è MIA moglie e gradirei che voi la smettesse di fissarla in modo inappropriato.<br>- Credo di essere stato frainteso – Girodel sorrideva ironico.  
>- Non credo, conte – André fece un passo avanti.<br>Una figura venne fuori dal colonnato e si avvicinò ai due giovani, che si voltarono a guardare la nuova arrivata. La marchesa de Brennon non distoglieva lo sguardo dal tenente e stringeva il ventaglio fra le mani.  
>- André, mio caro, credo che Oscar abbia bisogno di te – gli occhi di Gerardine non si staccavano un solo momento da quelli di Girodel.<br>- Ma io…  
>- Vai, mio caro. Non è bene fare aspettare la propria sposa – aspettò che il ragazzo si allontanasse – Conte de Girodel.<br>- Marchesa de Brennon – l'uomo fece un lieve inchino.  
>- Vostro padre non sarebbe contento di sapere che si rischia uno scandalo.<br>- Non capisco di cosa state parlando – riprovò lui.  
>- Avete sentito il conte de Jarjayes? E' inappropriato il modo in cui guardate sua moglie e state sicuro che se non cambierete atteggiamento mi vedrò costretta ad una lunga chiacchierata con il vostro genitore – gli occhi ormai erano due fessure – Sono stata abbastanza chiara?<br>Il ragazzo, suo malgrado, si trovò ad indietreggiare leggermente. Gerardine sapeva come mettere soggezione a tipi come Girodel, l'idea di uno scandalo era quello che meno attraeva persone come lui, sempre attente alla forma e alle apparenze. Inoltre il ragazzo aveva una stima del padre che sfociava nella venerazione, non gli avrebbe fatto piacere sentirsi riprendere dal genitore.  
>- Ho capito perfettamente, marchesa – dicendo così fece un altro inchino e si voltò per andarsene.<br>- Un'ultima cosa, credo che voi dobbiate delle scuse al conte de Jarjayes.  
>- Se vostro fratello si sente offeso…<br>- Mi riferivo al nuovo conte de Jarjayes. Credo che non vi convenga dimenticare il nuovo stato delle cose – si incamminò senza lasciare il tempo all'altro di replicare.

Continua…


	12. Capitolo 11 Inquietudini

_11 giugno 1774_

In due mesi molte cose erano cambiate, anche se continuava a vestire abiti maschili erano una moglie, ormai. Luigi XV era morto di vaiolo e Luigi XVI e Maria Antonietta erano i nuovi regnanti di Francia. Per l'incoronazione una folla festante era scesa per le strade di Parigi e i nuovi sovrani erano stati accolti dagli applausi dei loro sudditi.  
>Quella sera stessa era stato indetto un grande ballo in onore del nuovo re e lei come Comandante delle Guardie Reali doveva presenziare. Come sempre André era andato con lei, mentre prima in veste di attendente qualche volta la lasciava sola, ora era diventato praticamente la sua ombra.<br>Durante il ballo si era allontanato ed ora stava amabilmente conversando con alcune dame. Oscar si era appoggiata ad una delle colonne ed osservava la scena annoiata mentre sorseggiava del vino rosso, la sua attenzione fu attirata da alcune voci femminili dietro la parete.  
>- Avete visto quant'è bello il conte de Jarjayes – la voce sembrava appartenere ad una giovane donna.<br>- Decisamente il comandante Oscar è molto fortunata. Vorrei averlo io come marito – risatine sciocche accompagnarono il commento.  
>- Scommetto che la nostra Oscar non si è neanche resa conto dell'avvenenza di suo marito – una terza voce si era unita al pettegolezzo.<br>- Secondo me il matrimonio non è stato consumato – di nuovo la prima dama aveva preso la parola – Come può un uomo così bello aver sposato una donna che si veste come un uomo?  
>- Io ero presente alle nozze. Si è presentata in alta uniforme.<br>Le risatine continuavano intervallate da alcuni commenti piccanti, Oscar si scostò infastidita dalla colonna e si diresse verso André. Il ragazzo era così preso dalla conversazione che non parve accorgersi del suo arrivo, continuando a chiacchierare amabilmente.  
>- Non potreste darmi qualche lezione di equitazione, conte? – una ragazza mora sbatteva ostentatamente le ciglia – Vorrei diventare brava come vostra moglie.<br>- Anche se vi dessi lezione, madamigella, dubito che arrivereste ai suoi livelli. In Oscar, la grazia nel cavalcare è qualcosa di innato – André fece un inchino alle dame – Ed ora se volete scusarmi, signore, credo che mia moglie sia pronta per ritirarsi.  
>Si girò sorridendole, con uno sguardo divertito negli occhi. Sembrava quasi compiaciuto di tutte le attenzioni di quelle giovani donne, indaffarate ad attirare un suo sguardo.<br>- Vogliamo andare? – Oscar si voltò senza aspettare risposta e si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
>- Certo, effettivamente si sta facendo tardi – convenne lui seguendola.<p>

Erano appena tornati e André continuava a sghignazzare alle sue spalle. Oscar cercava di trattenere la rabbia, decisamente quella serata era destinata a peggiorare ulteriormente.  
>- Ti ha scambiata per un uomo e ti ha chiesto di comprarla per una notte – André continuava a ridere.<br>- Smettila! – erano arrivati davanti alla porta della camera di lei – Divertente molto divertente!  
>- Dai stavo scherzando, cerca di vedere il lato comico – cercò di rabbonirla lui.<br>- Per me è normale essere scambiata per un uomo, sarebbe strano il contrario. Chi può pensare che io sia una donna? – c'era amarezza nella sua voce mentre attraversava la porta e si accingeva a chiuderla – Buonanotte André.  
>Non aspettò neanche che lui ricambiasse il saluto, chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro con la schiena. Già era difficile mandare giù tutti i commenti che aveva sentito a palazzo sul suo matrimonio, su come avesse sposato un uomo avvenente e come lui fosse costretto a dividere la vita con lei. Oltre a ciò, quando avevano lasciato la reggia, lui aveva proposto di andare a Parigi a bere qualcosa e così erano stati fermati da una ragazzina. Quella ragazza l'aveva fissata scambiandola per un uomo e le aveva proposto di comprarla per la notte, resasi conto dell'errore era scoppiata a piangere e Oscar le aveva donato una moneta d'oro.<br>André aveva trovato estremamente divertente tutta la scena, come se le umiliazioni che aveva subito quel giorno non fossero abbastanza. Per non parlare del fatto che da quando si erano sposati avevano diviso lo stesso letto solo la prima notte di nozze ed anche allora non era successo niente.  
>Sbuffò spazientita e lasciò l'anticamera per rifugiarsi nel suo letto e poter dimenticare quella serata. Si spogliò nella penombra, non avendo acceso neanche una candela nella camera, che veniva rischiarata leggermente dalla luce proveniente dal camino. Mentre stava per infilarsi la camicia da notte, colse la propria immagine nello specchio e si soffermò sul riflesso del proprio corpo.<br>Lei era stata cresciuta come un uomo, vestiva e parlava come un uomo, era normale che nessuno in lei vedesse la donna. I nobili che la scrutavano a corte, era più che altro attratti dall'ambiguità della sua persona.  
>Era normale per lei essere scambiata per un ragazzo, fino a qualche tempo prima non ci faceva neanche caso. Allora perché la cosa la feriva ora? Si infilò la camicia in fretta, distogliendo lo sguardo da quel corpo di donna.<br>Sicuramente avrebbe passato ancora tante notti così da sola, senza nessuno che la tenesse fra le braccia. Erano pensieri che non aveva mai fatto, ma ultimamente si trovava sempre più spesso a fare considerazioni sulla sua sessualità e su come appariva agli altri.  
>Ricordava i commenti delle dame al passaggio di André. Probabile che almeno lui avesse qualcuno che gli scaldava il letto di notte, era una cosa normale visto che lui era veramente un uomo. Quel pensiero la infastidì ancora di più e sentì una fitta allo stomaco all'evocazione dell'immagine del suo amico fra le braccia di qualche bella cortigiana.<br>Si chiese cosa diavolo stesse succedendo in lei. Si rigirò nel letto senza riuscire a dormire, mentre mille domande le si affollavano nella mente, sfortunatamente non trovava nessuna risposta convincente.

_Parigi, 1762_

La donna, pallidissima e visibilmente debole, era adagiata sul letto in una camera spoglia al piano terra di uno stabile fatiscente di Parigi. Era una di quelle costruzioni umide e malsane che costituivano l'architettura tipica dei quartieri poveri e malfamati, ma la donna era fiera e composta, mentre la malattia la stava lentamente consumando.  
>La sua visitatrice prese una sedia e si mise accanto al giaciglio, continuando a soppesare la camera stranamente ordinata e pulita, visto come appariva lo stabile da fuori. Sorrise pensando che l'orgoglio della sua amica non le avrebbe mai permesso di vivere in un'ambiente trasandato e sporco. In questo era come sua madre, sempre pronta a pulire e rassettare perché tutto sembrasse immacolato.<br>C'era da dire che la vecchia Marron aveva vita più facile a palazzo Jarjayes, vista la schiera di cameriere pronte ad aiutarla nel compito. Invece Annette faceva tutto da sola, nonostante la malattia che ormai la costringeva a letto quasi tutto il giorno. Aveva persino rifiutato il suo aiuto economico o la proposta di farla curare dal medico che seguiva i marchesi de Brennon.  
>- Come ti senti oggi?<br>- Potrei risponderti, ricordando le regole dell'etichetta, che mi sento meglio o che non è il caso di parlare della mia salute – rispese Annette con uno sorriso amaro – Ma ora non posso più permettermi certe cerimonie. Gerardine, sto morendo.  
>- Non dire così… - la donna mora era sull'orlo delle lacrime.<br>- Ascoltami, ti prego. Io ho bisogno di dirlo, non posso più negare la situazione. André presto rimarrà solo – così dicendo fissò la porta, come se il bambino dovesse rientrare da un momento all'altro – Devo chiederti un ultimo favore.  
>- Tutto quello che vuoi – Gerardine continuava a fissarla con gli occhi umidi.<br>- So che tu non potresti mai prendere André con te, ma, forse, potresti portarlo da qualcuno di fidato. Voglio andarmene sapendo che mio figlio sarà al sicuro.  
>- Non preoccuparti, lo porterò da tua madre e farò in modo che rimanga a palazzo Jarjayes.<br>- Tuo fratello non lo permetterebbe mai.  
>- Non preoccuparti di questo, so io come convincere Auguste. Te l'ho giurato la prima volta che l'ho tenuto in braccio. Lo terremo al sicuro, non permetterò che gli succeda qualcosa di male.<br>- Spero che tu riesca a convincere il Generale. Io sono stata felice lì – si appoggiò sui cuscini, visibilmente provata da quell'incontro.  
>- Ora tu pensa solo a riposare e cerca di stare al caldo – prese il cestino che aveva lasciato sul tavolo – Ho portato qualcosa da mangiare e qualche moneta, dovrebbero bastare fino alla mia prossima visita.<br>- Gerardine… ti prego, non abbandonare mio figlio.  
>- Mai, amica mia.<br>La marchesa le afferrò le mani e se le portò al viso, mentre lasciava finalmente cadere le lacrime che aveva trattenuto dal momento che era entrata in quella casa.

Continua…


	13. Capitolo 12 Interruzioni

_Vi avverto, a metà del primo capitolo odierete a morte il Generalone XD_

_Estate 1750_  
>- Disgraziata! – il vecchio generale l'aveva colpita violentemente e lei era ancora riversa a terra – Sei la vergogna della nostra famiglia!<br>Gerardine era silenziosa ed immobile, come se la vita l'avesse abbandonata di colpo. Suo padre troneggiava su di lei e minacciava di colpirla ancora, ma a lei ormai non importava più, nulla aveva più importanza.  
>- Ti rendi conto che la tua condotta potrebbe portare il disonore sul nostro casato? – Jarjayes era così in collera che tremava – E voi due! Voi me la pagherete cara!<br>Indicava due ragazzi abbracciati in un angolo della stanza. Annette piangeva con il viso nascosto nel petto di Armand, era terrorizzata, temeva che il generale li avrebbe uccisi.  
>- Lasciate immediatamente il palazzo e non tornate mai più! – si voltò di nuovo verso la figlia – Tra una settimana sposerai il marchese de Brennon, mi auguro che tu non abbia commesso altre sciocchezze.<br>L'appellativo che uso per lei avrebbe fatto arrossire qualsiasi dama, ma lei ormai era insensibile a tutto, persino agli insulti del padre. Continuava a fissare il pugnale sporco di sangue che giaceva abbandonato nel grande atrio ai piedi di suo fratello. Auguste si limitava a fissarla con un misto di rabbia e disgusto, era profondamente deluso dal comportamento della sorella minore.  
>Nanny singhiozzava, accucciata nel corridoio che portava alle stanze della servitù. Non poteva fare nulla per i suoi bambini, era meglio che lasciassero il palazzo, sarebbero stati più al sicuro lontani dall'ira del generale.<p>

_1774_  
>André e Oscar duellavano nei giardini e, per la prima volta, l'esito del combattimento sembrava incerto. Il ragazzo era migliorato notevolmente e la stava spingendo contro un albero. Improvvisamente Oscar perse la presa sulla spada, che volò lontano. Si appoggiò contro il tronco e guardò il suo avversario, accaldato e affannato quanto lei.<br>- E' la prima volta che mi batti – mormorò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
>- Eri distratta, ecco tutto – borbottò lui facendosi più vicino – Riguardo l'altra sera…<br>- Non ne parliamo più, mi hai preso in giro abbastanza – lei spostò lo sguardo a terra.  
>Sentì il rumore della spada che veniva gettata a terra e, con la coda dell'occhio, vide il braccio di André andarsi a posare appena oltre la sua spalla. Suo malgrado, si sentì costretta ad alzare gli occhi su di lui. Un sorriso dolce illuminava il viso e gli occhi verdi brillavano di una luce strana, che lei non gli aveva mai visto.<br>- Non ridevo di te, ma di quella ragazzina… come si chiamava?  
>- Rosalie – rispose con un filo di voce.<br>- Come ha potuto scambiarti per un uomo? – con l'altra mano le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso – Quando ti guardo, io vedo solo una donna, una bella donna. Mi sembra assurdo che qualcuno si possa sbagliare.  
>Si era fatto troppo vicino e continuava a guardarla in quel modo strano, mentre la distanza fra loro due era quasi inesistente. Le iridi verdi si posarono sulla bocca di lei e André, lentamente, socchiuse le proprie labbra.<br>- Quindi non ridevi di me? – chiese lei sembra più a disagio.  
>- Oscar…<br>Si chiese cosa volesse fare, perché si faceva sempre più vicino? Cosa diavolo aveva in mente? Oscar sentì il cuore battere all'impazzata, il suo amico non si era mai comportato così e non si era mai avvicinato tanto a lei. Se ne rese conto quando le loro labbra si stavano quasi sfiorando, André stava per baciarla.  
>- OSCAR!<br>La voce del Generale fece sobbalzare entrambi e André si affrettò a fare qualche passo in dietro.  
>- Oscar, dove sei ? – il padre si affacciò alla finestra – Hai sentito le ultime novità? Devi andare subito dalla regina.<br>- Cos'è successo, padre? – chiese lei, ancora frastornata da quello che era successo poco prima.  
>- Ti hanno promosso, Oscar. Ora sei Colonnello!<br>La ragazza si girò verso André e rimasero entrambi a fissarsi con la bocca spalancata.  
>- La regina ha chiesto per prima cosa a sua maestà la tua promozione – continuò Jarjayes pieno di orgoglio.<p>

Suo padre continuava a ridere insieme ad André, mentre riempiva di nuovo i bicchieri di vino. Da quando era scesa per mostrare la sua nuova uniforme, non avevano smesso un attimo di ripetere quanto le stesse bene e quanto le donasse quel colore.  
>Oscar era infastidita da tutti quei festeggiamenti, il Generale aveva aperto addirittura una bottiglia di vino della sua riserva privata, blaterando che quella era un occasione da festeggiare. Sua figlia portava nuovo lustro ai de Jarjayes, quella promozione a Colonnello prima dei vent'anni era qualcosa di cui tutta la corte parlava e sparlava.<br>Il vecchio conte de Girodelle era verde di invidia, visto che il suo secondogenito era fermo ancora alla qualifica di tenente. Suo padre stava raccontando ad André come il vecchio conte si fosse congratulato a mezza bocca, mostrando tutto il suo disappunto e glissando poi sull'argomento Victor, quando Jarjayes gli aveva chiesto se presto anche lui avrebbe avuto da festeggiare.  
>I due uomini ridevano divertiti, mentre le continuava a fissare il proprio bicchiere e a sorseggiare svogliatamente il vino. Non che la promozione non le facesse piacere, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quello che era successo con André nel giardino.<br>Non solo l'aveva battuta, cosa che non era mai successa, ma aveva… aveva cercato di… Divenne rossa al solo ricordo di come le loro labbra si erano sfiorate. La situazione per lei non era delle più facili, considerando che da quando l'aveva visto a petto nudo la mattina dopo il matrimonio, aveva cominciato a vederlo in modo diverso. Si chiese se il fatto che disertava il suo letto fosse dovuto a qualche cameriera ansiosa di diventare l'amante del nuovo conte, la cosa la infastidiva oltre misura.  
>Era così prese dai suoi pensieri che non si accorse che il padre la fissava dopo averle fatto una domanda.<br>- Scusatemi, padre.  
>- Sembravi persa in un mondo tutto tuo, non è da te Oscar. Tu non sei una di quelle dame svenevoli che hanno la testa sempre fra le nuvole.<br>- Stavo pensando… al mio nuovo incarico – mentì lei – Avrò molte più responsabilità ora.  
>- Questa è mia figlia – rise di gusto suo padre, dandole una pacca sulla spalla – Sempre ligia al dovere e preoccupata di fare bene il proprio lavoro. Ti ho cresciuta bene. Ma ora devi rispondere alla mia domanda.<br>- Quale, padre? – chiese lei, notando che André era diventato improvvisamente silenzioso e aveva preso a fissare il proprio bicchiere.  
>- Quando mi farete diventare nonno?<br>La ragazza spalancò la bocca e sentì il calore arrivarle sulle guance. Suo padre era stato tremendamente indiscreto, eppure si era aspettata quell'ingerenza nella sua vita. Si stava appunto domandando quando suo padre le avrebbe fatto presente che doveva dividere la camera con suo marito, se voleva dare il sospirato erede maschio alla famiglia Jarjayes.  
>- Direi che con la promozione di Oscar, il progetto di un figlio vada rimandato, signore – intervenne in suo soccorso André – Se volete scusarci, oggi è stata una giornata ricca di emozione, immagino sia giunta l'ora di andare al letto.<br>- Sì, hai perfettamente ragione – convenne il Generale tornando a sorseggiare il suo vino – Buonanotte, ragazzi.  
>I due uscirono insieme dal salotto e si diressero allo scalone centrale. Camminavano fianco a fianco nel più completo silenzio, non c'era molto da dire. Suo padre aveva fatto presente che dovevano dividere il letto, per adempiere fino in fondo ai loro doveri verso il casato. Ormai erano a pochi passi dalla camera da letto e Oscar rallentò il passo, André si voltò ad aspettarla e le sorrise incoraggiante, tendendole una mano.<br>Lei l'afferrò come un ancora di salvezza e si fece condurre da lui fin dentro i propri appartamenti. Si fermò al centro dell'anticamera che usava come salottino e attese di sapere quali intenzioni aveva suo marito. Lo sentì chiudere la porta con il catenaccio e ingoiò un paio di volte per farsi coraggio, ora sarebbe diventata una donna.  
>Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che lui facesse la prima mossa. Sentì le grandi e forti mani di André afferrarla per le spalle e cercò di convincersi che non aveva paura. Poi lui le baciò la fronte e portò le labbra all'altezza dell'orecchio.<br>- Vai al letto, io dormirò sul divano – la lasciò andare e si mise a sedere davanti al camino acceso.  
>Oscar riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò stravolta. Poche ore prima stava per baciarla e ora la mandava a dormire come se fosse una bambina piccola. Ma a che razza di gioco stava giocando?<p>

Continua…


	14. Capitolo 13 Perché?

Grazie ancora a tutti voi che leggete e commentate. Mi fa piacere che ci sia qualcuno a cui questa storia piace^^  
>Non mi odiate troppo per come interrompo il capitolo... domani vi prometto di postare il seguito ^^<p>

Altri giorni erano passati in un susseguirsi di avvenimenti. Aveva parlato con Fersen convincendolo a lasciare la Francia per porre un freno alle chiacchiere di corte; aveva assistito all'omicidio a sangue freddo di un bambino la cui unica colpa era di aver rubato qualche moneta dalla carrozza di un nobile perché aveva fame; aveva sfidato a duello il conte di Germain e ne era uscita vincitrice.  
>Ed ora la regina l'aveva esiliata da corte per un mese, per via di quel duello che lei non approvava. Sbuffò indispettita mentre lanciava la giacca su una delle poltroncine dei suoi appartamenti, visibilmente contrariata dalla punizione che la regina le aveva dato.<br>André era alle sue spalle, appoggiato mollemente alla porta e continuava a guardarla. Oscar avvertì lo sguardo di lui sulla schiena e si girò furente in volto, il che non parve impressionarlo più di tanto, visto che continuava a rimanere lì senza dire una parola.  
>- Vuoi dirmi qualcosa oppure hai deciso che oggi vuoi rimanere lì a fissarmi?<br>- Te l'avevo detto che stavi facendo una stupidaggine affrontando il duca in duello – si era finalmente scostato dalla porta e le stava andando incontro – Ora sei in punizione, bel risultato. Che intenzioni hai?  
>- Per una volta potresti essere dalla mia parte.<br>- Io sono sempre dalla tua parte, anche quando fai delle sciocchezze come adesso. Ripeto la domanda: che intenzioni hai?  
>- Rispetterò il divieto della regina, non andrò a corte per un mese – si voltò recuperando la giacca – Stavo pensando…<br>- Stai pensando? Guai in vista – scherzò André per alleggerire l'aria.  
>- Ti andrebbe di andare ad Arras?<br>- Come mai quest'idea?  
>- Beh… dovevamo fermarci una settimana l'ultima volta, invece siamo rimasti solo un paio di giorni. Pensavo di facesse piacere tornarci.<br>- Quando partiamo? – domandò visibilmente eccitato.  
>- Domani – rispose lei con un sorriso.<p>

Lui era uscito chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lei rimaneva lì imbambolata con la giacca ancora in mano. Avvertiva di nuovo quella strana sensazione, qualcosa che non sapeva definire ma che percepiva ogni volta che lui si allontanava, anche se solo per poco. Sospirò dicendosi che ormai niente aveva senso. Quel sogno che faceva quasi tutte le notti era la prova che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei, si chiese se esistesse una spiegazione razionale per tutto quello che le frullava in testa e si rammaricò di non avere nessuno con cui parlarne.  
>Il sogno era sempre lo stesso, anche se l'ambientazione variava, la corte, il giardino oppure la "loro" collina ad Arras. Qualche volta aveva sognato anche la riva dove da piccoli andava a giocare, ma non era quello il succo del sogno. Invariabilmente erano lei ed André da soli che si guardavano uno di fronte all'altra, a volte ridevano e parlavano, altre volte stavano in silenzio limitandosi a guardarsi. Poi improvvisamente André si faceva più vicino, come quel giorno che l'aveva battuta durante l'allenamento, e finalmente la baciava.<br>Rabbrividì ricordando i particolari di quel sogno. Le labbra morbide di lui, la propria arrendevolezza e poi lui che si staccava e lei che lo tirava nuovamente a sé. Invariabilmente si svegliava con una strana sensazione al basso ventre, si sentiva sempre accaldata dopo quel sogno e provava sempre più spesso il desiderio di scoprire come sarebbe stato nella realtà.  
>Non avevano mai parlato di quello che lui stava per fare quel giorno, ma a palazzo Jarjayes difficilmente rimanevano veramente soli, c'era sempre qualcuno che entrava e usciva dalle stanze. Avrebbe potuto parlarne con lui quelle rare notti che si fermava a dormire da lei, ma aveva timore di affrontare quell'argomento nella propria camera da letto.<br>Aveva proposto Arras per svariate ragioni. Effettivamente quel posto piaceva anche a lei, aveva bellissimi ricordi di infanzia legati a quei luoghi. Inoltre era vero che avevano programmato di rimanervi una settimana dopo il matrimonio ed invece erano stati costretti a ripartire dopo appena due giorni, anche in quell'occasione erano stati interrotti ed era pronta a scommettere che anche quella volta André stesse per baciarla.  
>L'ultimo motivo che l'aveva indotta a quella proposta era che ad Arras sarebbero stati veramente soli, non ci sarebbero state altre interruzioni e lei avrebbe potuto affrontare quell'argomento con più tranquillità, visto che non ci sarebbe stato suo padre a metterla sotto pressione con la storia della "continuazione del casato".<br>Ripose l'uniforme nell'armadio e si tolse gli stivali, afferrò la spazzola dalla toletta e si mise davanti alla finestra ad ammirare i giardini che ormai erano fioriti. Si pettinava svogliatamente i capelli, mentre i suoi pensieri erano rivolti ancora una volta ad André e a come quello che provava per lui stesse cambiando.  
>Inaspettatamente le passò davanti agli occhi l'immagine di lui che si lavava, quella famosa mattina quando aveva sbirciato. Sentì di nuovo quella tensione al basso ventre e vi passò la mano distrattamente, mentre sentiva un calore piacevole invaderle il corpo. Lasciò cadere la spazzola e incrociò le braccia sul vetro della finestra, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle più forte.<br>- André… cosa mi sta succedendo?  
>Ma il suo fedele amico non era lì per risponderle e lei si sentì improvvisamente sola.<p>

Erano appena arrivati ed Oscar si era ritirata nella sua stanza adducendo la stanchezza ed un inizio di emicrania. André l'aveva guardata perplesso, non era da lei comportarsi così o tirare fuori lamentele tipiche delle damine tutte pizzi e ventagli che riempivano la corte.  
>La cameriera gli annunciò che sua moglie non sarebbe scesa per la cena, non si sentiva bene e preferiva andare subito al letto. André mangiò da solo, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse che non andava. Di solito ad Arras lei era molto più rilassata e dimenticava i suoi doveri, tornava ad essere la ragazzina spensierata con cui era cresciuto e passavano le giornate a cavalcare, ridere e scherzare. Decisamente c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma decise di non metterle fretta, ne avrebbero parlato il giorno dopo quando lei si sarebbe sentita meglio.<br>Intanto chiusa nella sua stanza, Oscar continuava a darsi della stupida. Aveva proposto quel viaggio per potergli parlare con calma ed ora all'idea di rimanere sola con lui sentiva i crampi allo stomaca. Non era più neanche tanto sicura di volergli chiedere il perché di quei tentativi di baciarla, aveva paura della risposta qualsiasi fosse stata.  
>Camminava su e giù tormentandosi l'unghia del pollice, rimproverandosi per la propria codardia e per come si stava comportando come una femminuccia isterica. Si fermò di scatto e batté un piede in terra, in fin dei conti lei ERA una femmina! Si chiese da dove saltava fuori quel pensiero, non era da lei vista l'educazione maschile che aveva ricevuto. Ora improvvisamente ricordava a sé stessa che era una donna, per quale motivo?<p>

Dopo colazione, André propose una cavalcata ed Oscar accettò proponendo di recarsi sulla collina dove giocavano da piccoli. Il ragazzo le sorrise e annuì contento, aggiungendo a sua volta che avrebbero potuto poi recarsi nella taverna del paese per mangiare qualcosa.  
>Appena i cavalli furono pronti, partirono per la loro piccola gita. Oscar sembrava più rilassata rispetto al giorno prima e non faceva altro che sorridere, con somma gioia del suo compagno che adorava vederla così contenta.<br>Erano arrivati a destinazione piuttosto in fretta e ora lei era sdraiata sull'erba, mentre lui legava i cavalli e si andava a sederle vicino. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre la ragazza stava ad occhi chiusi cercando di trovare il modo più giusto per cominciare quella conversazione. Alla fine sospirò, dicendosi che non esisteva un modo giusto o uno sbagliato, tanto valeva affrontare il discorso senza tanti preamboli, presa la sua decisione si alzò a sedere e si voltò verso di lui.  
>- André, dobbiamo parlare – cominciò con piglio deciso.<br>- Certo, dimmi pure Oscar – lui le punto contro quelle iridi smeraldine e lei distolse lo sguardo incerta.  
>- Quando siamo venuti qui l'ultima volta… prima che ci portassero il messaggio da corte… voglio dire… quando noi eravamo soli… - si maledisse per la sua incapacità di parlare più chiaramente.<br>- Vuoi dire quando ho provato a baciarti? – le andò incontro lui.  
>- Sì, ecco! – cominciò a giocare nervosamente con i fili d'erba – E poi quando mi hai battuta… a casa… prima che mio padre ci chiamasse…<br>Sentì la mano di André afferrarle una ciocca di capelli e cominciare a giocarci, si voltò stupendosi di come si fosse fatto vicino senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Ora che si era voltata a guardarlo i loro visi si sfioravano e lei sentì il rossore tornarle sul viso.  
>- Perché hai provato a baciarmi? – lo chiese in un soffio.<p>

Continua…


	15. Capitolo 14 Vendetta

_Eccoci, finalmente qualcosa si sta muovendo... e stavolta niente interruzioni XD___

_Arras, 1774_

- Perché?  
>Non c'era stata nessuna risposta alla sua domanda, solo le labbra morbide e calde di André sulle sue. Un unico pensiero le attraversa la mente, mentre comincia a lasciarsi andare, era più bello che nel sogno, forse perché era qualcosa di reale e non una mera fantasia notturna.<br>Non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe stato il suo primo bacio, né aveva mai fantasticato sull'uomo che glielo avrebbe dato. Ora si trovava su una collina ad Arras, l'uomo accanto a lei era suo marito e la stava baciando teneramente mentre le carezzava una guancia con la mano.  
>Chiuse gli occhi per assaporare quelle sensazioni così nuove e scoprì che era più facile ricambiare quei gesti se non poteva vederlo. Si sentiva goffa e inesperta, non sapeva bene cosa dovesse fare né come ricambiare quel trasporto che sentiva in lui. Alla fine decise di assecondare la bocca di André e provare a ripetere quello che lui faceva.<br>Sentiva quelle labbra che la stavano assaporando, mentre lui la spingeva delicatamente a sdraiarsi, poi avvertì la lingua di lui passare piano sul suo labbro superiore, insistentemente fino a che lei non dischiuse le labbra. Continuò l'esplorazione all'interno della bocca e Oscar si ritrovò a ricambiare quei gesti, cercando la lingua di lui con la propria.  
>Avvertiva di nuovo quella strana sensazione al ventre, era piacevole e irradiava calore verso il resto del corpo. Percepiva il corpo di André poggiare leggermente sul suo e cominciò a sentire che le mancava l'aria, prima che potesse protestare in qualche modo lui cominciò a ritirarsi terminando quel bacio con un lieve sfiorarsi di labbra.<br>Oscar rimase sdraiata supina con gli occhi chiuse, cercando di recuperare il fiato e sentendo il cuore batterle ad un ritmo accelerato. Percepiva ancora la mano di lui ferma sulla sua guancia, mentre il pollice la carezzava delicatamente disegnando i contorni delle labbra.  
>Socchiuse gli occhi e l'unica cosa che vide furono due iridi verdi che la guardavano in modo strano, le pupille dilatate e una bramosia che non sapeva descrivere. Poi fu la volta di André di chiudere gli occhi e cercare di recuperare il controllo, si spostò piano verso l'alto e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre le sue dita affondavano nei capelli biondi della nuca e la tiravano verso di lui.<p>

_Palazzo Jarjayes, 1752_

Auguste e Marguerite erano nella stanza del vecchio generale che vegliavano, Gerardine approfittando della distrazione del personale per via della malattia del padrone si introdusse furtiva nello studio di suo padre. Sapeva che l'anziano genitore stava per morire, i dottori erano stati chiari, ma sapeva anche che suo fratello sarebbe stato un avversario molto più temibile, visto che non era ancora stato fiaccato dagli anni.  
>Doveva trovare qualcosa che la mettesse al riparo da future richieste, doveva liberarsi una volta per tutte dell'influenza della famiglia Jarjayes prima che fosse troppo tardi per rifarsi una parvenza di vita. In due anni aveva già dato alla luce l'erede maschio per suo marito ed ora era di nuovo gravida, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di liberarsi il prima possibile dell'ingombro del consorte e andare a Versailles dove avrebbe potuto dimenticare il resto del mondo.<br>Cercava furiosamente nei vari incartamenti che padre e fratello avevano lasciati sparsi sul tavolo, neanche nella corrispondenza privata c'era qualcosa che potesse tornarle utile in futuro. Stizzita diede un calcio alla massiccia scrivania di legno intarsiato e quel colpo fece scattare un congegno che apri uno sportellino posto immediatamente sotto il piano.  
>Gerardine si chinò curiosa ed estrasse il contenuto di quel nascondiglio, per lo più lettere indirizzate a suo padre con il sigillo del duca d'Orleans. Ne sfogliò qualcuna distrattamente, fino a che i suoi occhi non furono catturati da alcune frasi piuttosto strane. Un sorriso cattivo le torse la bella bocca sensuale appena si rese conto di cosa in realtà avesse trovato.<br>- Bene, Auguste, per il futuro prevede guai seri per te.  
>Nascose le lettere nelle pieghe del vestito e richiuse lo sportellino, stando attenta a far scattare la serratura. Rimise ordine sulla scrivania e poi si appresto a recitare la scena madre della figlia afflitta dal dolore della perdita. Si concesse una risata amara, odiava suo padre e suo fratello, ma bisognava mantenere le apparenze davanti alla servitù.<br>Si diresse a passo sicuro verso la camera dell'infermo ed entrò assumendo un'espressione contrita, prendendo posizione accanto al fratello come imposto dall'etichetta.  
>- Auguste, tua moglie sembra stanca – disse con voce melliflua – Non le fa bene stancarsi in gravidanza, portala nelle sue camere. Veglierò io fino al tuo ritorno.<br>- Anche tu sei incinta – fece notare con la commozione nella voce.  
>- Io sono appena arrivata e poi sono ancora giovane. E' la mia seconda gravidanza, per Marguerite è già la quinta. Non vorrai mettere a repentaglio la vita di quello che forse è il tuo sospirato erede maschio?<br>- Hai ragione, la porto nei suoi appartamenti. Tu cerca di non stancarti e grazie – le strinse una mano – Ora riconosco mia sorella.  
>"Già, ipocrita, ora che faccio la brava sono di nuovo tua sorella. Mentre fino a pochi giorni fa ero una… beh, mio caro, la vendetta va consumata fredda". Nonostante questi pensieri, riuscì a sorridere in modo angelico, nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato quello che si apprestava a fare.<br>Appena rimasta sola con il malato si avvicinò al letto e osservo il vecchio generale con occhio critico. Era cambiato molto in due anni, la prestanza fisica era sparita, così come l'alterigia nello sguardo, i medici sostenevano che fosse stato un colpo al cuore a ridurlo così. Sperò che quello che era successo prima del suo matrimonio fosse la causa della sua malattia, provava una gioia selvaggia a saperlo morire di crepacuore per quello che era accaduto.  
>- Allora padre? Come vi sentite? – si chinò verso l'uomo, che ormai non riusciva più neanche a parlare – Vi vedo debole, che fine a fatto l'uomo forte che picchiava la figlia quindicenne?<br>L'uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma si mise a sedere sul letto e continuò a parlare al suo orecchio. Voleva vederlo soffrire fino alla fine.  
>- Vedete? Sto per rendervi nonno ancora una volta, non siete contento? – pensò a quale fosse la cosa che potesse ferirlo di più ed allora menti spudoratamente – Ma non preoccupatevi, non è figlio di quel debosciato di mio marito. Io e voi lo sappiamo quali sono i miei gusti, non è vero?<br>Si permise una risatina, mentre vedeva lo sgomento dipingersi sul volto dell'uomo che odiava.  
>- Questo è figlio dello stalliere, il primo invece… lo sappiamo tutti e due di chi è figlio, vero? Sapete una cosa, il mio primogenito assomiglia sempre di più ad André. Non lo trovate divertente?<br>Si divertiva tormentarlo, sapeva benissimo di stare dicendo delle bugie, ma voleva che lui soffrisse come avevano sofferto lei, André, Armand e Annette. Poi sarebbe potuto marcire all'inferno per l'eternità.  
>- Tutto questo per il buon nome del casato… che spreco – gli mostro un angolo delle lettere incriminanti – Queste mi saranno molto utili, chi sa che faccia faranno alla reggia quando si saprà che non è vero che sette generazioni di Jarjayes sono state fedeli al re. Vi giurò che quando avrò finito non rimarrà pietra su pietra del vostro adorato buon nome. Voi avete perso e io ho vinto.<br>Si tirò su e assistette alla scena del padre agonizzante che si portava una mano al petto e cercava di afferrarla con l'altra, scansò l'arto con un colpo secco e rimase lì in piedi a sentirlo rantolare. Quando tutto fu finito, fece un inchino sarcastico e si avviò verso la porta.  
>Avrebbe avuto vendetta, questo era tutto quello che le importava in quel momento. Auguste sarebbe stato un burattino nelle sue mani, altrimenti avrebbe portato il nome della famiglia nel fango e nello scandalo. Avevano voluto creare un mostro, ora ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze.<p>

Continua…


	16. Capitolo 15 Ricatto

_Voglio ringraziarvi tutti ancora una volta, siete molto gentili a seguire e commentare questo mio sproloquio XD  
>Posso solo anticiparvi che dal prossimo capitolo, molte cose cominceranno a cambiare... a buon intenditore ^^<br>__  
>25 dicembre 1755<em>  
>- Ma se fosse una femmina? – chiese Auguste.<br>- Non cambierà nulla. Avrà un'educazione di tipo militare, rigida ed inflessibile, come quella che nostro padre ha dato a te – gli rispose la sorella, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
>- Sarebbe solo un palliativo, la nostra dinastia finirebbe con lei.<br>- Tu farai esattamente quello che ti dirò e vedrai che si aggiusterà tutto per il meglio. Adesso ascolta. Imporrai al nascituro un nome maschile e lo alleverai come un maschio a prescindere dal suo sesso, in questo modo porterai avanti la tradizione della famiglia di servire nell'esercito.  
>- E se fosse femmina? – tornò ad insistere il generale.<br>- Quando sarà arrivato il momento appropriato la faremo sposare. Ho sentito di signorotti che adottavano il marito della figlia per garantire il proseguo del nome, tu farai la stessa cosa.  
>- Hai già in mente qualcuno?<br>- No, ma non sarà un problema trovare un giovanotto che faccia al caso nostro – tornò a sorseggiare il suo tè nella più completa tranquillità, cercando di mascherare quel sorriso cattivo che le era nato sulle labbra.

_1762_  
>- Come sarebbe a dire André Grandier? – il conte de Jarjayes era allibito alla proposta della sorella minore.<br>- Auguste, mio caro – cominciò lei con voce melliflua – Tu farai esattamente quello che ti ho detto: adotterai quel ragazzo e quando arriverà il momento lo farai sposare con tua figlia. Fine della discussione.  
>Il generale balzò in piedi e cominciò a guardarla come se fosse pazza, poi credendo che la sorella avesse solo voluto scherzare scoppiò a ridere.<br>- Ti stavo quasi prendendo sul serio…  
>- Faresti bene a prendermi sul serio sempre, d'ora in poi – il sorriso di lei si trasformò in un ghigno – Ormai sono dieci anni che nostro padre è morto.<br>- E allora? – la guardò sempre più perplesso.  
>- Non hai mai più aperto lo scomparto segreto di questa scrivania, vero? Neanche per bruciare quelle lettere così compromettenti?<br>- Non so di cosa tu stia parlando – ma il pallore che improvvisamente colse il suo volto raccontava un'altra storia.  
>- Le ho io, mio caro fratello – fece qualche passo avanti e si fermò davanti alla scrivania – Se non mi credi controlla pure, non sono più al loro posto. Quindi, o fai come ti ordino oppure finiranno nelle mani di qualcuno che non gradirà il loro contenuto.<br>- Non puoi dire sul serio! Trascineresti il nostro nome nel fango?  
>- Non sfidarmi, il tuo nome conta meno di niente per me – dicendo così posò davanti a lui una pergamena, redatta da un notaio di sua fiducia – Ora firma qui e non mi far perdere altro tempo.<br>Il generale lesse due volte il documento per essere sicuro di aver capito bene le intenzioni della sorella, si prese la testa fra le mani sconfitto. Non poteva rischiare che quella corrispondenza diventasse di pubblico dominio, era impensabile che il loro casato fosse trascinato nello scandalo da quella donna priva di scrupoli. Firmò la pergamena e vi appose il sigillo di famiglia, poi la riconsegnò nelle mani di Gerardine.  
>- La lascerò nello scomparto segreto – fece sapere, mentre si gustava la propria vittoria – Ricordati, se dovesse succedere qualcosa a me, ad André o a questa pergamena quello che più temi si realizzerà. Non credere che io non abbia amici abbastanza altolocati da non poter fare arrivare quelle lettere nelle mani di chi sai tu…<br>- Hai vinto – per la prima volta in vita sua il generale fu costretto a chinare la testa.  
>- Non renderemo noto a nessuno questo accordo. André crescerà al fianco di tua figlia, non deve sapere di essere stato adottato e per tutti sarà un servo con molti privilegi.<br>- Tipo? – chiese lui indispettito.  
>- Come compagno di giochi di tua figlia, avrà un'istruzione curata come quella di Oscar. Occuperà una stanza vicina alle vostre e mangerà con voi e non nelle cucine. La sua educazione sarà curata secondo le mie direttive, per qualsiasi dubbio riguardo queste cose rivolgiti pure a me.<br>- C'è altro? – chiese ironico.  
>- Una volta al mese verrò qui per assicurarmi dei progressi del mio protetto e questo è tutto.<p>

_1774_  
>Dopo quel bacio erano stati distratti da altre cose: Sugale e il suo strano comportamento; Robespierre e il suo attacco ai nuovi sovrani; il piccolo Sugale e la necessità di portarlo subito all'ospedale.<br>Non erano riusciti a rimanere soli e parlare di quello che era successo, ora stavano tornando a palazzo Jarjayes senza che Oscar avesse potuto fugare i suoi dubbi o almeno rispondere a qualcuna delle domande che si era posta. Era sempre più perplessa dal comportamento del suo amico, che invece di rispondere alla sua domanda l'aveva baciata.  
>Si passò una mano furtiva sulle labbra, sperando che lui non se ne accorgesse. Continuava a ripensare a quel bacio, lo riviveva analizzando ogni più piccola emozione che aveva provato. Era assurdo che l'unica cosa che era riuscita a chiarire dentro di sé fosse che desiderava che lui la baciasse di nuovo.<br>Arrossì a quel pensiero scandaloso. Cosa diavolo le stava succedendo? Fantasticare così di essere baciata! Eppure, si disse, in fin dei conti André era suo marito, anche se non aveva ben chiaro cosa questo volesse dire per lei. Mentre rimuginava su tutti quei pensieri arrivarono finalmente a destinazione e Nanny le corse in contro dicendole che suo padre voleva vederla immediatamente.  
>I due giovani si guardarono preoccupati, quando il generale mandava messaggi del genere non era mai nulla di buono per Oscar. André la prese per mano e la trascinò dentro, chiarando con quel gesto che stavolta sarebbe stato presente all'incontro che quei due fossero d'accordo o meno. Era un suo diritto come marito di Oscar assistere a quei colloqui.<br>Come entrarono nello studio, il generale si alzò facendosi minacciosamente vicino alla figlia.  
>- Disgraziata! – dicendo così alzò un braccio palesando le proprie intenzioni.<br>André si parò davanti ad Oscar e guardò il generale con aria di sfida.  
>- Cosa vuol dire? Osi forse ribellarti?<br>- Volete un nipotino, giusto? Picchiarla potrebbe essere pericoloso, visto che potrebbe portare in grembo quello che tanto bramate – si giocò il tutto per tutto – Se volete sfogarvi, colpite me.  
>L'uomo più anziano abbasso il braccio con forza sul volto del ragazzo, che rimase in piedi senza dire nulla.<br>- Hai ragione – poi si girò verso la figlia – Se si venisse a sapere che invece di rimanere confinata in casa sei andata ad Arras la regina potrebbe avere dei problemi. La prossima volta pensa prima di agire, anche perché, come hai visto, non sarai sempre tu a pagare le conseguenze delle tue azioni. Ora potete andare.  
>André afferrò Oscar per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dallo studio, continuando a trascinarla fino alle stanze di lei. Una volta al sicuro in quelle stanze, finalmente la lasciò andare e si voltò a guardarla.<br>- Stai bene? – chiese lui premuroso.  
>- Non avresti dovuto difendermi – disse lei alzando una mano verso il labbro di lui che perdeva sangue – E poi sappiamo entrambi che quello che hai detto per evitarmi la punizione è falso.<br>- Ma tuo padre questo non lo sa, giusto? – le fece un sorriso divertito e le strizzò l'occhio.  
>- Perché l'hai fatto? Perché ti sei lasciato colpire al posto mio – si era fatta più vicina e gli tamponava il labbro con un fazzoletto.<br>- Farei qualsiasi cosa per te – le passò una mano sulla guancia e poi la baciò come aveva fatto sulla collina di Arras.

Continua…


	17. Capitolo 16 Confessione

Decisamente qualcosa si sta muovendo...

Oscar si era completamente abbandonata a quel bacio e ad André, le braccia lungo il corpo e un senso di stordimento che si mischiava con una sensazione di benessere. Era così arresa che se lui si fosse spostato sarebbe caduta, ma il ragazzo le aveva circondato il viso con le mani e non sembrava intenzionato ad interrompere quel contatto fra di loro.  
>Le mani di lei salirono lentamente fino a poggiarsi sul petto di lui per poi stringere la giacca come a non volerlo lasciare andare, dal canto suo André cominciò a far scendere le mani prima sulle spalle e poi sui fianchi di Oscar, dove si ancorarono trascinandola ancora di più verso di lui.<br>Quella vicinanza fra i loro corpi rese chiara la differenza fondamentale fra di loro ed Oscar ne restò turbata. Si staccò improvvisamente e fece qualche passo indietro, guardandolo stupita ed impaurita al contempo.  
>- Oscar…<br>Allungò le braccia, ma lei fece un altro passo indietro continuando a fissarlo e non trovando le parole per spiegarsi. André abbassò le mani sconfitto e la guardava triste mentre lei, non sopportando più quel contatto visivo, spostò gli occhi sul tappeto mentre le guance le si imporporavano.  
>- Io… io… credo che sarebbe meglio prepararsi per la cena – disse infine aggrappandosi alla propria razionalità.<br>- Sì, forse ai ragione tu – convenne André.  
>Poi, prendendola di sorpresa, si spostò in avanti e l'abbracciò posandole un bacio sulla guancia e stringendola a sé convulsamente.<br>- Non farei mai niente che non volessi anche tu, lo sai vero? – le parlava direttamente nell'orecchio a voce bassissima – Mi dispiace se ti ho spaventato, ma forse è giusto che tu sappia quanto ti desidero.  
>Senza darle il tempo di replicare uscì dalla stanza, le spalle abbassate come se avesse ricevuto un duro colpo. Lo guardò andare via con la vista annebbiata da lacrime che non sapeva spiegarsi, avvertendo un senso di perdita che non aveva senso visto che si sarebbero incontrati di lì a poco per la cena.<br>Decise che era meglio rinfrescarsi un po' prima di scendere, anche per darsi il tempo di recuperare il controllo che sembrava aver perso. Si stupì lei per prima di quella reazione assurda, in fin dei conti André era suo marito e se voleva far valere i suoi "diritti coniugali" lei non avrebbe opposto resistenza. D'altro canto ci si aspettava da lei che rendesse nonno suo padre il prima possibile, possibilmente con un maschio che potesse continuare il nome del casato.  
>Si tolse la giacca e riempì il catino, mentre si sciacquava il viso altri pensieri cominciarono ad affollarle la testa. Aveva ferito André con la sua reazione da ragazzina sprovveduta, frequentava Versailles fin da quando aveva quattordici anni e aveva visto cosa succedeva nel buio dei corridoi quando c'era qualche festa a corte. Non era certo un'ingenua, sapeva cosa comportavano i rapporti fra uomini e donne, eppure sentire la virilità di suo marito premerle sul ventre l'aveva turbata.<br>Si mise a sedere alla toletta e cominciò a pettinarsi i capelli, fuggendo la propria immagine riflessa. Tutti la scambiavano sempre per un uomo, com'era possibile che André la desiderasse? Le tornarono alla mente tutte le cose che lui le aveva detto negli ultimi tempi e cominciò a trovare un senso nel comportamento del suo amico.  
>"<em>Quando ti guardo, io vedo solo una donna, una bella donna<em>" oppure "_Non farò nulla che tu non voglia_" e l'ultima "_Farei qualsiasi cosa per te_". Erano tutti indizi su quello che muoveva André, sui suoi sentimenti per lei e come al solito lei non faceva caso a queste cose. Ricordava le risate che si erano fatti quando lui le diceva che questo o quel nobile aveva cercato di essere galante, di conquistarla. Oscar, a causa della sua educazione, era completamente refrattaria a questo genere di cose.  
>Finalmente alzò gli occhi sullo specchio e si studiò con occhio critico. Sicuramente non era brutta, i biodi capelli ricci le incorniciavano il viso, gli occhi azzurri erano profondi ed espressivi, anche se lei cercava di assumere sempre uno sguardo lontano e freddo. I suoi lineamenti erano regolari ed il naso era dritto e proporzionato al viso. Decisamente poteva definirsi carina, si compiacque per qualche momento.<br>Poi si alzò e si concentrò sulla figura del suo corpo. Era magra, anche troppo secondo Nanny, le gambe erano lunghe, snelle e muscolose, tornite da anni di cavalcate ed allenamenti. Il suo seno… beh, quello era un'altra storia, nessuno poteva intravedere molto sotto le camicie ampie a cui andavano aggiunte le fasce che ogni mattina si stringeva addosso per minimizzarlo e nasconderlo.  
>Possibile che lui la trovasse bella? Eppure era quello che le aveva detto… Ma lei cosa provava? Indubbiamente le era piaciuto essere baciata da lui e ultimamente pensava spesso ad André, e non esattamente in termini di amicizia. Aveva fantasticato di toccare quel petto che aveva intravisto nudo quella mattina di due mesi prima e poi voleva che lui le accarezzasse ancora il viso.<br>Si riscosse dandosi della stupida, dopo la sua reazione di poco prima, André difficilmente avrebbe provato di nuovo a toccarla. A quel pensiero si fece ancora più cupa in volto, dicendosi che non poteva biasimarlo. Sicuramente era rimasto offeso dalla sua reazione spropositata.  
>Strinse i pugni e decise di scendere. Avrebbe chiarito con André, anche se sicuramente la sua timidezza in quel campo l'avrebbe costretta a balbettare ed impappinarsi mentre cercava di spiegarsi. Sbuffò indispettita, quant'era difficile portare avanti un matrimonio… nessuno l'aveva avvisata che era impegnativo quanto un duello con la spada.<p>

Stavano salendo lo scalone, André davanti e Oscar lo seguiva. Non si erano quasi parlati durante la cena, se non mere frasi di cortesia. Lei avvertiva un muro che si era alzato fra di loro, quando fino a poche ore prima i rapporti fra di loro era buoni.  
>André si fermò davanti alla porta di lei come tutte le sere e lei si disse che il momento della buonanotte poteva essere una scusa per invitarlo ad entrare e parlare un po'. Invece lui non si girò neanche, le diede il suo auguri per la notte e continuò spedito verso la sua stanza. Oscar rimase un attimo interdetta da quel comportamento, era vero che quello che era successo in camera sua aveva creato una certa tensione ma le reazione di lui era quanto meno esagerata.<br>Entrò nei suoi appartamenti sbattendo la porta e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro, imprecando contro André che le rendeva tutto più difficile. Lo mandò al diavolo una diecina di volte, mentre si diceva che non faceva differenza, in fin dei conti cosa le importava?  
>Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza e strinse i pugni. Era arrabbiata e lei detestava sentirsi così, sapeva benissimo cosa fare normalmente per sfogare quel senso di frustrazione. In un'altra occasione avrebbe afferrato la spada e avrebbe detto al suo amico che voleva fare un po' di esercizio, ma era assurda come soluzione vista l'ora. Poi alzò la testa di scatto e si disse che nessuno trattava così Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes, neanche suo marito.<br>Uscì a passo di carica dalla propria stanza e bussò decisa alla porta di lui, mentre aspettava che André aprisse, incrociò le braccia e cominciò a battere un piede in terra. Glielo avrebbe fatto vedere lei! Chi si credeva di essere per ignorarla in quel modo?  
>Quando la porta finalmente si aprì rimase senza fiato, André aveva sciolto i capelli e la camicia era troppo aperta, lasciando intravedere il petto scolpito. Boccheggiò cercando di riprendere il controllo, da quando lui era così bello?<br>- Oscar! Ti serve qualcosa? – chiese lui stupito di vederla lì.  
>- Dobbiamo parlare – disse lei distogliendo lo sguardo e con le guance in fiamme – Posso entrare?<br>- Certo, accomodati.  
>Lui si scansò per farla entrare e poi richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Si studiarono per qualche momento, cercando di capire le reciproche intenzioni. Alla fine Oscar non sopporto più il protrarsi di quel silenzio.<br>- Per quello che è successo prima in camera mia… - cominciò sperando di non incespicare troppo sulle parole – Mi… mi dispiace… ho avuto una reazione esagerata…  
>- Non importa, la colpa è anche mia. Non dovevo… ehm…<br>Erano entrambi imbarazzati di affrontare quel discorso, ma smaniosi di chiarire. Alla fine André decise che non poteva lasciare la situazione in mano ad Oscar, altrimenti ci sarebbero voluti secoli, conoscendo la sua impermeabilità ai tentativi di approccio degli uomini.  
>Sapeva che le parole con lei non servivano ed allora tanto valeva passare ai fatti. Le fu subito accanto e le afferrò le spalle portandosela vicino, aspettandosi che lei se ne uscisse fuori con qualcosa tipo "che diavolo stai facendo?" oppure con un pugno sul braccio. Tutto si aspettava meno vederla socchiudere gli occhi ed arrossire, mentre prendeva l'iniziativa di farsi più vicina a lui.<br>André chiuse gli occhi quando sentì che Oscar lo stava baciando e si stringeva a lui senza tentennamenti. Non si fece pregare e l'avvolse in un abbraccio forte e deciso. Si staccò da lei quel tanto che era necessario per continuare a baciarle la mascella e risalire lentamente verso l'orecchio dove le fece la sua confessione.  
>- Ti amo.<p>

Continua…


	18. Capitolo 17 Possibilità

La teneva stretta a sé, timoroso che dopo quello che le aveva detto lei scappasse. Sarebbe stato tipico di lei fuggire davanti a qualcosa che non sapeva gestire, come i sentimenti. Probabilmente il fatto che il ragazzo che aveva sempre visto come un amico, un fratello, le avesse confessato di amarla l'avrebbe messa in crisi.  
>Invece Oscar continuava a tenerlo stretto e aveva nascosto il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, non accennava minimamente a voler scappare e la cosa stupì non poco André, che si era sempre vantato di conoscerla bene.<br>- Lo immaginavo – rispose infine con un sussurro – Ho ripensato a tutte le cose che hai detto ultimamente, a come ti sei comportato… e poi… i tuoi baci… Non sono ingenua fino a questo punto.  
>Si rendeva conto dello sforzo che stava facendo per dirgli tutto questo, lei sempre così riservata e restia ad affrontare certi argomenti. Sembrava non accorgersi dell'effetto che faceva sugli uomini, come se quelle occhiate le scivolassero addosso, come se per lei fosse impensabile che un uomo potesse vederla come una donna. Adesso, invece, diceva di aver intuito i sentimenti di lui e non sembrava particolarmente turbata della cosa.<br>- Oscar…  
>- Mi dispiace – lo strinse ancora più forte – Mi dispiace, io…<br>- Non importa, non è colpa tua. Non si può decidere di chi innamorarsi – prese un profondo respiro prima di continuare – Dammi solo una possibilità, non chiedo altro.  
>Lei taceva, come se stesse valutando quello che lui le aveva detto. Non era insolito che si chiudesse in sé stessa quando doveva riflettere su qualcosa e lui decise di non forzarla e lasciarle tutto il tempo che le serviva. Delicatamente la scostò da sé e le prese il viso fra le mani, baciandola sulla fronte per poi tornare a guardarla sorridendo.<br>- Sarà meglio andare a dormire – le prese la mano e si incamminarono verso le stanze di lei.  
>Appena varcata la soglia, André chiuse la porta e la strinse contro il muro, tornando a baciarla con passione. Stavolta fece scivolare le mani sul corpo di lei, ancora avvolto nei vestiti, mentre le mani di Oscar si posarono sulle braccia muscolose di lui. Fu una sorpresa sentirla così partecipe, come era stata una sorpresa il suo prendere l'iniziativa quando erano nell'altra stanza. Anche se a malincuore si staccò da lei e le baciò una tempia, per poi tornare a sussurrarle nell'orecchio.<br>- Sai, ho sempre sognato di dirtelo – le rivelò con un sorriso – Buonanotte, amore mio.  
>La lasciò contro la parete ed uscì dalla stanza, dandole la possibilità di rimanere sola a pensare. Come André fu andato via, Oscar sospirò, abbandonandosi contro il muro e passandosi lentamente le dita sulle labbra. Si riscosse, dandosi della stupida.<br>- Cosa diavolo mi sta succedendo?  
>Si cambiò per la notte e mise più cura del solito nel pettinarsi i capelli, rimuginando su tutto quello che era successo quel giorno. Era dispiaciuta di non ricambiare i sentimenti del suo amico, anche perché si rendeva conto che la cosa non doveva essere piacevole per André, tanto più che erano sposati.<br>- Sono sposata… - mentre lo diceva si guardava allo specchio, cercando di capire se la cosa la rendesse diversa in qualche modo – Ultimamente faccio un sacco di pensieri stupidi. Vai a dormire, Oscar, è molto meglio.  
>Fece il giro della camera e spense tutte le candele, si infilò sotto le lenzuola e sorrise, non sapeva neanche lei perché. Si sentiva di buonumore ed era contenta di aver chiarito con André, anche se lui forse era rimasto ferito dal fatto che lei non corrispondesse i suoi sentimenti. L'aveva giustificata e poi le aveva chiesto una possibilità… non capiva esattamente cosa significasse dargli una possibilità, ma in quel momento voleva solo addormentarsi con quella sensazione di benessere addosso.<p>

Sentì improvvisamente che non era più sola nella stanza e aprì gli occhi, con i sensi allertati. Seduto sulla sponda del letto, André la fissava. Aveva ancora addosso la camicia e i pantaloni, i capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle proprio come quando era andato via augurandole la buonanotte.  
>Oscar si strinse il lenzuolo al petto, chiedendosi perché lui fosse andato in camera sua a quell'ora della notte. La stanza era buia, illuminata solo della luce della luna che tingeva tutto d'argento e rendeva la scena irreale. Voleva parlare, chiedere spiegazioni, ma la voce non le usciva, rimase lì pietrificata mentre lui si alzava ed afferrava le coltri, tirandole via e lasciandola solo con la camicia addosso.<br>Ingoio un paio di volte, chiedendosi cosa lui avesse intenzione di fare, ma la luce che gli vedeva nelle iridi parlava chiaro. Voleva gridargli di smetterla, ricordargli che le aveva detto che non avrebbe fatto niente che non voleva anche lei e lei voleva che lui uscisse immediatamente dalla sua stanza.  
>Invece rimaneva muta ad osservarlo, mentre si sfilava la camicia e rimaneva con solo i pantaloni. Poi André si mise carponi sul letto e la raggiunse afferrandole le caviglie, tirandole fino a che lei non si ritrovò sdraiata. Chiuse gli occhi ed avvertì le mani di lui risalire piano le sue gambe, i suoi fianchi, portandosi dietro la veste fino a farla scivolare oltre la testa e poi su per le braccia. Era completamente nuda davanti a lui e non riusciva ancora a reagire.<br>Lui si chinò sui suoi seni, mentre le mani continuavano ad esplorarla e Oscar sentì il piacere cominciare a prenderla. Sentiva André bisbigliare il suo nome mentre si poggiava completamente su di lei e le apriva le gambe con un ginocchio. Gli lasciava fare tutto, ormai incapace di qualsiasi reazione. Un pensiero le attraverso la mente, sarebbe diventata donna e quel matrimonio sarebbe stato consumato così senza una parola fra di loro.  
>Non le importava, andava bene anche così, quello che stava provando era qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo ed inaspettato, che aveva cancellato ogni possibile obiezione. Le labbra di lui continuavano a percorrerle il corpo e lei si era completamente lasciata andare al suo desiderio.<p>

Si tirò su a sedere, completamente madida di sudore e con addosso ancora il languore causato da quel sogno. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e si guardò intorno, era quasi l'alba e una tenue luce rischiarava l'orizzonte e i contorni della sua stanza. Non c'era André con lei, non c'era mai stato, era tutto frutto della sua mente.  
>Scosse la testa e poi se la prese fra le mani. Decisamente c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei, se ora faceva anche quei sogni così scandalosamente… cercava un termine adatto, ma l'unico che le veniva in mente era "piacevole" e non era sicuramente così che la parte lucida della sua mente voleva definire un sogno del genere.<br>Si ributtò indietro sul letto, il sonno ormai passato, continuando a chiedersi cosa le stava succedendo e perché ultimamente nei suoi sogni c'era sempre André, e soprattutto perché erano sogni così… così… da svergognata, ecco! Eppure quella sensazione di piacere che l'aveva colta durante il sogno…  
>- Smettila! – si rimproverò – Smettila immediatamente. Oddio! Da quando parlo da sola?<br>Si prese di nuovo la testa fra le mani e si girò a guardarsi nello specchio. Era stravolta, sudata, in disordine e le lenzuola del letto erano tutte arrotolate. Decisamente era stato un sogno movimentato…

Continua…


	19. Capitolo 18 L'inizio del dolore

_Grazie ancora a tutti voi che mi seguite ^^___

_1743_  
>I quattro bambini erano seduti a terra e ridevano di una dello loro marachelle. Improvvisamente Armand, che con i suoi dodici anni era il più vecchio, scrutò gli altri facendosi serio.<br>- Qui ci vuole un giuramento.  
>- Che tipo di giuramento? – chiese Gerardine a otto anni era la più piccola del gruppo.<br>- Rimarremo amici per tutta la vita – disse solennemente il ragazzino.  
>- Basta che lo giuriamo? – chiese perplessa Annette, dieci anni.<br>- No, ci vuole un giuramento solenne! – intervenne l'undicenne André.  
>- E come si fa un giuramento solenne? – Gerardine continuava a giocare con il coltellino che aveva rubato dalla collezione del padre.<br>- Prima di tutto dobbiamo incidere le nostre iniziale – decise Armand dopo un attimo di riflessione – E poi dobbiamo mischiare il nostro sangue.  
>- Che schifo – Annette non sembrava molto convinta.<br>- Allora, Armand comincia a incidere le nostre iniziali – disse seria Gerardine – Magari dentro l'armadio, così non se ne accorgerà nessuno, io penso a come mischiare il nostro sangue.  
>La bambina uscì correndo dalle sue stanze seguita da André che non la lasciava mai sola. Annette teneva sollevati i vestiti mentre Armand cercava di incidere il legno del mobile nell'angolo sinistro della parte interna, per non farsi scoprire ed evitare che i grandi li punissero con una bella razione di scapaccioni.<br>Videro rientrare André che trascinava la piccola del gruppo, entrambi sorridenti e trafelati, mentre lei nascondeva nella mano infantile qualcosa e continuava a sghignazzare con l'amico del cuore.  
>- Noi abbiamo finito con l'incisione – fece sapere il più grande.<br>- Allora procediamo con il giuramento di sangue – si fece avanti sicura Gerardine mostrando un ago rubato dal cestino del ricamo.  
>Si punsero tutti il dito indice per poi premerli gli uni contro gli altri e recitare un solenne giuramento seguendo le indicazioni di Armand.<br>- Qualsiasi cosa succeda, giuriamo di rimanere sempre amici e di aiutarci a vicenda anche a costo della vita – recitarono all'unisono tutti contenti.  
>Non potevano sapere che quel giuramento avrebbe portato alla morte di uno di loro.<p>

_1750_  
>I passi di stivali risuonavano sul marmo dell'atrio, mentre la figura avvolta in abiti maschili si avvicinava alla biblioteca alla ricerca di qualcuno. Entro con quel passo sicuro che la contraddistingueva fra tutte le dame e si fermò appena oltre la soglia.<br>- Dove credi di andare? – chiese il generale guardandola di sbiego – Specialmente vestita in quel modo?  
>- Voglio fare una cavalcata, la giornata è splendida e sarebbe un vero peccato rimanere chiusi in casa – rispose sicura la ragazza.<br>- André! Accompagnala! Non voglio che tu vada in giro da sola, lo sai – la rimproverò il padre.  
>- Subito signore, vado a sellare i cavalli madamigella – disse il ragazzo facendole un inchino.<br>- D'accordo – rispose seccata lei guardando il ragazzo andare via – Padre non credete che io sia grande abbastanza per non aver bisogno della supervisione costante dell'attendente di mio fratello?  
>- Farai come ti ho detto – rispose l'uomo con un sorriso – Vai ora e state attenti.<br>Era soddisfatto di aver forgiato quel carattere volitivo e forte che spingeva la figlia ad essere indipendente e decisa. Pensò con rammarico che presto non avrebbe più avuto intorno quella figlia della sua vecchiaia, quella bambina inattesa che sorrideva sempre e riusciva a portare allegria in ogni angolo della casa con la sua sola presenza.

Erano arrivati fino allo stagno senza scambiarsi una parola, scesero dalle cavalcature e lei si stese sull'erba all'ombra di un albero, mentre il ragazzo portava i cavalli ad abbeverarsi. I due giovani si scrutavano da lontano, seri e composti, come se dovessero rimproverarsi l'un l'altra.  
>André con passo deciso si incamminò verso la ragazza più giovane, che saltò in piedi pronta ad affrontarlo. Si fronteggiarono ancora un momento e poi lui la prese fra le braccia e la bacio. Gerardine gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo tirò verso di sé, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per arrivare meglio alla bocca di lui.<br>- Stavo impazzendo a palazzo – mormorò lui.  
>- Dobbiamo essere ancora più prudenti ora – rispose lei separandosi controvoglia – André, devo dirti una cosa…<br>- Qualsiasi cosa, basta che non fai quella faccia da funerale – scherzò lui carezzandole piano una guancia.  
>- Mio padre… mi ha ordinato… - una lacrima scese sulla gota mentre lei cercava le parole, decise che non c'era un modo carino di dirlo – Alla fine dell'estate sposerò il marchese de Brennon.<br>André fece un passo indietro e la guardò stravolto, scuoteva la testa come incapace di credere a quello che lei aveva appena detto. L'afferrò per le braccia e cominciò a scuoterla, mentre sentiva le lacrime cominciare a rigargli il viso.  
>- No, tu non puoi sposarti. Devi rifiutarti di farlo! Non puoi farmi questo! – gridava incapace di fermare le lacrime.<br>Sentiva i singhiozzi di lei e la vedeva stravolta dal dolore, cadde in ginocchio e l'abbracciò all'altezza della vita, mentre Gerardine gli carezzava piano i capelli cercando di confortarlo.  
>- Non posso farci niente – diceva con la voce rotta dalla sofferenza – Non posso rifiutarmi di obbedire a mio padre. Ma sai che io amo te, amo solo te.<br>Rimasero così per lungo tempo, cercando consolazione per quella separazione forzata che avrebbe messo fine a quel sentimento così dolce che li accompagnava da sempre. André maledisse il fato e la sua nascita, se fosse stato un nobile avrebbe potuto sposarla lui. Invece era solo un servo, destinato a vedere la ragazza che amava data in moglie ad un vecchio noto per essere un ubriacone ed un degenerato.

Rientrarono a palazzo, con i volti impassibili come se nulli li turbasse. Gerardine si disse che ormai erano talmente abituati a soffocare le emozione da essere diventati dei veri esperti nell'arte della simulazione.  
>Scese da cavallo con un gesto fluido aiutata dal giovane attendente, che fece rispettosamente un passo indietro mentre lei gli porgeva le redine del cavallo.<br>- Puoi occuparti tu di Souri?  
>- Senz'altro, contessina – rispose André con un inchino.<br>- Grazie, André – non lo degnò di un altro sguardo e si diresse a passo sicuro verso il palazzo incontrando una cameriera che l'attendeva sulla porta – Annette, gradirei farmi un bagno caldo prima di cena, puoi occupartene?  
>- Subito, contessina – rispose la ragazza facendo una riverenza.<br>Gerardine sorrise ironica. Riuscivano a sembrare così freddi e distaccati quando c'era il pericolo che qualcuno li sentisse… Sperò che Annette si sbrigasse ad andare da lei, aveva bisogno della sua migliore amica dopo aver dovuto dire addio al suo amore.

Armand era nelle scuderie, intento a ferrare un cavallo. Alzò gli occhi e sorrise vedendo arrivare il suo più grande amico.  
>- Allora, André? Cosa mi raccontati? – disse tornando ad occuparsi del cavallo.<br>- Da quando sei diventato un esperto di cavalli? – chiese l'altro sollevando un sopracciglio – Non eri un falegname?  
>- Si fa di necessità virtù, mio caro. Non ho la fortuna di essere l'attendente di un nobile che non richiede mai i miei servigi – rispose con tono canzonatorio.<br>- Una vera fortuna – disse André sarcastico, cominciando a levare le selle ai cavalli – Mi sento proprio l'uomo più fortunato del mondo.  
>Armand interruppe il lavoro e cominciò a guardarlo preoccupato, André non si lasciava mai andare a frasi così ironiche, lui era sempre solare e vedeva solo il lato migliore delle cose e delle persone.<br>- Cosa sta succedendo? – Armand gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
>- La fanno sposare – singhiozzò André, lasciandosi di nuovo andare alle lacrime – Deve sposarsi ed io non posso fare nulla per impedirlo.<br>Il ragazzo più grande lo guardò triste, l'aveva sempre avvertito di non innamorarsi della figlia del padrone, che quel rapporto non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte se non in un mare di guai. Ed ora doveva rimanere lì a cercare di consolare l'uomo migliore che conosceva, perché non essendo nato nobile non avrebbe mai potuto trovare la felicità con la ragazza che amava da sempre.

Continua…


	20. Capitolo 19 Guerra aperta

Mi scuso per il ritardo, purtroppo la connessione è stata assente fino ad oggi. Spero vi piaccia il nuovo capitolo e grazie ancora a tutti quelli che mi seguono.

- Come sarebbe a dire "si trasferisce qui"? – Oscar guardava sua madre con gli occhi sgranati.  
>- In fin dei conti tua zia non ha tutti i torti – Marguerite continuava a ricamare senza guardare sua figlia – Io e tuo padre passiamo molto tempo a Versailles e capita sovente che vi passiamo anche la notte. Rosalie, che tu insisti a voler educare per farne una dama degna di essere accolta a corte, ha bisogno di un modello femminile da seguire, qualcuno che le insegni a comportarsi in società. Far trasferire Gerardine qui e occupare noi i suoi appartamenti alla reggia sembra la soluzione più ovvia.<br>- Posso istruire io la piccola Rosalie – provò di nuovo.  
>- Mia cara, tu non sai cosa sia richiesto ad una donna… voglio dire, tuo padre ti ha allevata come un ragazzo – sospirò cercando di trovare le parole per esprimere il concetto senza offenderla – Mettiamola così, i tuoi impegni a corte sono troppo pressanti per lasciarti anche il tempo di occuparti dell'educazione della ragazza.<br>- Vedo che la decisione è già stata presa – incrociò le braccia infastidita dall'idea di avere di nuovo quella donna che girava per casa – Quello che non capisco è tutto il suo interesse per Rosalie.  
>- Credo che il fatto che la tua giovane protetta assomiglia a Madeleine giochi molto nella decisione di tua zia.<br>- Madeleine? – chiese Oscar dubbiosa.  
>- E' molto che non vedi tua cugina. Comunque, sì, tua cugina e Rosalie si somigliano molto.<br>- Non credevo che alla zia interessassero queste cose, in fin dei conti non si è occupata neanche dell'educazione della figlia. Perché questo improvviso interesse?  
>- Non parlare mai di cose che non conosci – sentenziò sua madre riponendo il ricamo e guardandola con rimprovero – Non sai niente di tua zia e i suoi figli.<br>- Vuoi dire oltre al fatto che li ha affidati ad altri? – chiese ironica la ragazza.  
>- Non è stata una sua scelta. Non si trattava di decidere cosa volesse lei, le è stato imposto di non occuparsi di loro – si girò per osservare la figlia – Credi ancora di sapere tutto?<br>Oscar fissò la madre mentre lasciava la stanza, chiedendosi da quando si lasciava influenzare dai pettegolezzi prima di accertare come stessero veramente le cose. Si rimproverò, maledicendo il fatto di aver rimandato la chiacchierata con Nanny per tutti quei mesi. C'erano cose di sua zia che ignorava, molte cose, ed era sua intenzione porre rimedio a questa sua mancanza.

Scendendo la scalinata, sentì delle risate provenire dal salotto e si diresse lì. Aveva riconosciuto la risata di André e si chiese con chi stesse parlando e di cosa. Si fermò sulla soglia osservando Rosalie e sua zia sedute sul divano che ridevano garbatamente per qualcosa che il ragazzo aveva detto loro.  
>Una fitta le attraversò lo stomaco notando il sorriso radioso che Gerardine rivolgeva al moro, chiedendosi perché lo guardava sempre estasiata e con dolcezza. Si chiese se sua zia non fosse come le dame di corte, che ammiravano la bellezza del ragazzo. Scosse la testa infastidita da quel pensiero, notando che la zia era abbastanza "vecchia" da essere la madre di André.<br>La sua presenza fu notata per prima da Rosalie che la guardava adorante. Sorrise suo malgrado, dicendosi che almeno anche lei aveva degli ammiratori, anche se non del genere che circondavano il suo amico di sempre.  
>- Oscar, mia cara – l'apostrofò la zia tornando seria – Vuoi unirti a noi? Stavamo raccontando a Rosalie dei balli a corte.<br>- No, grazie – disse la bionda facendo il gesto di andarsene – Sto cercando Nanny.  
>- Puoi trovarla nelle cucine – la informò Gerardine tornando a fissare André – Ci stava preparando del tè.<br>Oscar si allontanò senza commentare oltre, notando che appena fatti pochi passi le risate tornarono ad echeggiare nel palazzo. Strinse i pugni rimproverandosi di quel sentimento a cui non sapeva dare un nome. André le aveva confessato che Gerardine era la sua madrina, era normale che fra i due ci fosse un rapporto cordiale, anche se per i suoi gusti era un po' troppo "cordiale". Sbuffò dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso le cucine, alla ricerca della vecchi governante, custode di molti segreti, alcuni dei quali era ansiosa di scoprire.

Marron era tutta presa dalla preparazione del tè, continua a sistemare dei pasticcini su un piatto e buttava un occhio all'acqua messa sul fuoco. Oscar era sorpresa di vedere come fosse ancora veloce ed efficiente, nonostante l'età. Sorrise pensando che in tanti anni non era cambiata, continuava a correre di qua e di là per tutto il palazzo rimproverando la servitù se qualcosa era fuori posto.  
>- Nanny? – entrò in cucina, mettendosi davanti al grande tavolo.<br>- Oscar, bambina mia, questo non è posto per te – la rimproverò l'anziana donna continuando nel suo lavoro.  
>- Volevo parlarti e poi venivo spesso qui da piccola, cosa è cambiato? – allungò una mano per rubare un biscotto.<br>- Come allora vieni qui per sgraffignare qualche dolce, non è così?  
>- Veramente… volevo chiederti delle cose.<br>- C'è qualcosa che non va? – chiese la donna aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
>- Ecco, mi chiedevo… Tu lavori qui da molti anni ormai.<br>- Sì – disse la donna scrutandola – Tuo padre era sposato da poco e tua zia appena nata.  
>- Quindi conosci molto bene mia zia…<br>La donna si limitò a guardarla con aria di rimprovero.  
>- Che tipo è, esattamente?<br>- Non è mia abitudine soffermarmi a spettegolare.  
>- Non ti sto chiedendo di spettegolare – Oscar si sentiva a disagio, riconoscendo il tono di rimprovero nella voce della vecchia – Volevo solo sapere delle cose, conoscerla un po' meglio.<br>- Tua zia era una ragazzina dolce e vivace, si è sposata ed è diventata madre. Non c'è altro da dire al riguardo.  
>- Lei e tua figlia erano molto unite, questo lo so già.<br>- Ci sono cose del passato che è meglio non rivangare.  
>- Cosa c'è di così terribile da non poter essere detto?<br>Ma la donna si chiuse in un mutismo ostinato continuando a preparare il vassoio che poi portò di persona nel salotto, superandola senza degnarsi di risponderle.  
>Decisamente non sarebbe stato così facile avere notizie riguardanti il passato di quella strana donna.<p>

Si voltò lentamente, intenzionata a rintanarsi nelle sue stanza, quando la strada le fu sbarrata dall'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere in quel corridoio di solito percorso solo dalla servitù.  
>- Se hai delle domande, puoi rivolgerti direttamente a me – il tono di Gerardine era gelido, come il suo sguardo.<br>Oscar sentì la rabbia montarle dentro, non solo per l'imbarazzo di essere stata sorpresa mentre indagava su sua zia, ma anche perché quella donna aveva manipolato la sua vita ed ora si comportava come se il torno fosse della nipote.  
>- Quindi, cara zia – esordì la bionda, caricando di ironia la parola "cara" – Se tu decidi della vita altrui lo fai con i più nobili propositi, ma guai a chiunque si impicci della tua vita.<br>- Cosa vuoi sapere? – il tono non era cambiato.  
>- Perché questo interesse improvviso per l'educazione di Rosalie? Neanche la conosci!<br>- Ero presente quando ha provato ad aggredire tua madre, ho sentito il suo racconto ed ho provato pena per lei. Credo che sai la stessa motivazione che spinge te a volerla aiutare – incrociò le braccia e tornò a scrutare sua nipote con piglio deciso.  
>- Ho sentito che il fatto di non esserti occupata dei tuoi figli non è stata una tua scelta…<br>- Tuo zio me li ha strappati dalle braccia appena sono nati. Riteneva che una balia e la sua amante preferita avrebbero fatto un lavoro migliore del mio nell'allevarli. Altre domande? – dalla sua voce traspariva frustrazione e rabbia repressa.  
>- Quindi il tuo è un modo per rifarti di una maternità mancata? – chiese Oscar arrogante.<br>Non si accorse neanche dello schiaffo, fino a quando non sentì il dolore sulla guancia.  
>- Non permetto a nessuno di giudicarmi, tanto meno a te, piccola irriconoscente ragazzina!<br>Era la prima volta che la vedeva perdere il controllo, sembrava quasi un'altra persona. Il volto era trasfigurato dall'ira e negli occhi albergavano una serie di sentimenti che la ragazza non riusciva a capire. Oltre la rabbia aveva avvertito dolore in quello sguardo, qualcosa che non si era aspettata dalla fredda e composta Gerardine.  
>La marchesa si allontanò lasciandola lì a massaggiarsi la guancia ed a chiedersi cosa in realtà nascondesse quella donna nel profondo dell'animo. Sua zia aveva vinto la prima schermaglia, ma la guerra avrebbe visto lei come vincitrice assoluta.<p>

Continua…


	21. Capitolo 20 Pensieri

Era seduta nel suo salottino privato mentre si massaggiava ancora la guancia, non perché le facesse ancora male, ma nel tentativo di capire come avesse fatto sua zia a muoversi così velocemente da prenderla di sorpresa. Sbuffò indispettita, essere colto alla sprovvista per un soldato era la cosa peggiore e la sua educazione era ruotata tutta intorno alla preparazione militare.  
>Quella donna era decisamente fonte continua di sorprese. Ricordava il duello fra lei e suo padre ed il modo in cui era riuscita a sopraffare il generale, che persino Oscar non era mai riuscita a battere. Sapeva cavalcare, sapeva usare una spada, sapeva come prendere alla sprovvista le persone, riusciva a muoversi in modo che nessuno la notasse e era una manipolatrice come ne conosceva poco. Ma tutto quello che sapeva di Gerardine si fermava lì, non sapeva cosa la muovesse nelle sue azioni e il suo passato era alquanto oscuro, visto che conosceva solo pochi pettegolezzi che giravano a corte.<br>Nanny sembrava intenzionata a mantenere il riserbo sul passato della marchesa, i suoi genitori sicuramente non ne avrebbero parlato e non conosceva nessun'altro in grado di risolvere il mistero che rappresentava quella donna.  
>Era ormai il tramonto, persa com'era nei suoi ragionamenti aveva completamente dimenticato lo scorrere del tempo e avrebbe dovuto prepararsi per la cena. Stava vagliando la possibilità di evitare sua zia rimanendo chiusa in camera, quando l'immagine della marchesa de Brennon che sorrideva ad André le passò nella mente come un lampo provocandole di nuovo quella strana fitta allo stomaco. Non sapeva bene perché la cosa la infastidisse tanto, ma non era intenzionata a permetterle di rimanere sola con il ragazzo più dello stretto necessario. Certo, durante la cena sarebbe stata presente anche Rosalie, ma riteneva la ragazza troppo giovane ed ingenua per notare eventuali atteggiamenti "inappropriati", inoltre la ragazza sembrava adorare la marchesa.<br>Si alzò stizzita. Possibile che in quella casa tutti sembrassero ammaliati da quella donna insopportabile? Quale era il suo segreto? Come riusciva a risultare simpatica a tutti? Proprio a tutti no, era convinta che al di là delle frasi di circostanza suo padre non sopportasse la sorella e che fra i due ci fosse della ruggine. Quello poteva essere il punto debole delle difese di Gerardine, forse da lì avrebbe potuto fare breccia. Scosse il capo dubbiosa, anche se suo padre non nutriva un grande affetto per la sorella difficilmente avrebbe confidato a sua figlia qualcosa sul passato della marchesa.  
>Sentì due braccia forti che la cingevano da dietro e si girò spaventata. Presa com'era dalla ricerca di una strategia non aveva sentito entrare André, che ora le sorrideva dolcemente mentre le scostava un ricciolo biondo dalla fronte.<br>- Eri distratta – notò lui facendosi più vicino – E' quasi ora di cena, vogliamo scendere?  
>- Devo prepararmi, ma se vuoi vai pure – si scostò brusca.<br>André la afferrò per le braccia e se la strinse contro.  
>- Mi dici cosa c'è che non va? Sembri arrabbiata con me – le baciò una tempia intenzionato a non lasciarla andare fino a che lei non avesse risposto.<br>- Non dire sciocchezze, inoltre hai tutta la compagnia che vuoi – rispose stizzita provando a divincolarsi – Mi sembra che la marchesa gradisca molto la tua compagnia.  
>- Io preferisco la tua. Da quando è arrivata Rosalie non siamo più riusciti a stare soli – si era scostato leggermente scendendo con le labbra lungo il collo di lei – Con l'arrivo di tua zia, forse avremo un po' più di tempo per noi.<br>- Per fare cosa? – Oscar riuscì finalmente a divincolarsi e si diresse nella propria camera da letto – Ora se non ti dispiace dovrei cambiarmi per la cena.  
>- Come preferisci – dal tono di voce traspariva la sua rassegnazione.<br>Si avviò alla porta senza aggiungere altro, mentre Oscar continuava a dargli le spalle. Si voltò solo quando sentì la serratura scattare e si rese conto di essere ormai sola. Si rimproverò per come aveva trattato suo marito, cercava solo di essere carino con lei, ma non sopportava quella complicità fra lui e la marchesa.

Come era prevedibile aveva passato la cena a rimuginare, mentre i suoi tre commensali chiacchieravano amabilmente e ridevano fra loro. Rosalie continuava a guardarla di sottecchi, probabilmente chiedendosi come mai lei non partecipasse alla discussione. Gerardine l'aveva ignorata del tutto, mentre André la guardava come un cane bastonato.  
>Si era ritirata presto con la scusa di essere stanca e aveva lasciato gli altri nel salotto a finire la serata in allegria. Appena era entrata nelle sue stanze si era appoggiata alla porta, scivolando lentamente sul pavimento. Possibile che dovesse sempre finire così? A causa del suo orgoglio i suoi rapporti con André finiva sempre per subire brusche battute d'arresto. Chiamò le cameriere e si fece preparare un bagno caldo, visto che ormai si era ritirata per la notte tanto valeva provare a rilassarsi.<br>Il bagno aveva avuto l'effetto desiderato, lasciandola più rilassata. Mentre le cameriere portavano via tutto, lei si mise a sedere alla toletta e cominciò a pettinarsi scrupolosamente, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo lui e di cosa stesse parlando con la marchesa. Avere quella donna in giro per casa la rendeva estremamente nervosa e pronta a scattare per ogni sciocchezza, decisamente aveva una pessima influenza su di lei. Una volta rimasta sola si tolse il telo in cui si era avvolta e aprì decisa il cassetto in cui teneva la biancheria per la notte.  
>Stava per prendere uno di quei camicini informi che usava di solito, quando l'occhio le cadde sull'unico indumento che aveva indossato una volta sola. Prese in mano la camicia di seta e pizzo e l'accostò al viso. Era piacevole la sensazione della seta pregiata sulla pelle, la prima ed unica volta che l'aveva indossata era stata distratta da altro per potersi concentrare sulla stoffa e le sensazioni che le provocava.<br>Senza pensare la indossò e poi si guardò nel grande specchio a ridosso della parete. Effettivamente quella camicia la faceva sembrare molto più femminile, mettendo in risalto il seno e la figura snella. Le venne in mente che i capelli lasciati sciolti non si addicevano molto a quel tipo di indumento e senza fermarsi a riflettere si mise nuovamente a sedere prendendo la spazzola in mano. Riagguantò le forcine che usava quando si concedeva un bagno caldo e si sistemò i capelli tirandoli su, ma qualche ciocca continuava a sfuggire alla pettinatura. Notò che quei ricci che ricadevano delicati intorno al viso erano belli da guardare, chiedendosi cosa ne avrebbe pensato André di quell'abbigliamento.  
>Dopo aver formulato quel pensiero si riscosse arrossendo, cosa le interessava cosa pensava lui del suo aspetto? Da quando era diventato importante come appariva agli altri? Lei non era mai stato il tipo da soffermarsi su quelle cose ed ora improvvisamente per un attimo le era sembrato estremamente importante sapere come l'avrebbe vista lui.<br>Alzò la testa di scattò per guardarsi di nuovo nello specchio e farsi da sola una bella ramanzina, quando notò il riflesso di una figura appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Si girò e rimase stupita di vedere André lì fermò che la guardava con gli occhi sgranati. Sembrava estasiato da quello che vedeva e continuava a muovere le labbra come se stesse cercando di parlare, ma per qualche strano motivo non proferiva parola.  
>Si staccò lentamente dalla porta e le si avvicinò, sfiorandole piano l'acconciatura improvvisata per poi lasciare scivolare piano il dito sulla guancia di lei.<br>- Sei bellissima – disse in un soffio – Io… ero venuto per augurarti la buonanotte.  
>Oscar rimase in silenzio continuando a scrutarlo, aspettando una sua mossa che non si fece attendere oltre. La mano di lui si appoggiò completamente alla guancia e poi si chinò lentamente per baciarla delicatamente.<br>Era diverso da tutti i baci che le aveva dato finora, era lento e sensuale e la mano di lui lentamente scese lungo il collo per poi fermarsi sulla spalla e stringerla un poco. Si staccò appena da lei, mentre la mano libera andava ad imprigionare l'altro braccio e poi la sollevò gentilmente. Una volta che lei fu in piedi, tornò a baciarla, stavolta stringendola all'altezza della vita.  
>Oscar si irrigidì leggermente quando avvertì la virilità di lui, ormai ben sveglia, che le premeva contro. Con uno sforzo André si scostò da lei e le sorrise dolcemente, per poi baciarle la tempia e scendere fino all'orecchio.<br>- E' meglio che io vada ora, altrimenti potrei non rispondere più di me… buonanotte.  
>Dicendo così si allontanò, visibilmente controvoglia, da lei e le carezzò ancora la guancia. Poi si girò, pronto a lasciarla sola e rifugiarsi nella propria stanza per potersi calmare. Era quasi uscito dalla stanza quando la voce di lei lo fermò.<br>- André…

Continua…


	22. Capitolo 21 Punti di vista

Viste le continue minacce... eccoci qui^^ Mi raccomando le uova e i pomodori solo freschi! Lo so fa schifo, ma purtroppo le scene "hard" non sono il mio forte .  
>Chiedo venia...<p>

POV André

_Mi giro al tuo richiamo che contiene un'urgenza che non avevo mai avvertito prima. Ti vedo ferma dietro di me, bellissima con il volto arrossato e le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi che brillano. Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, con quella camicia di seta bianca e i capelli tirati su ricordi una divinità dell'Olimpo._  
><em>Dopo aver posato gli occhi di nuovo su di te, so che non riuscirò più a trattenermi. Ho una mano ancora sulla maniglia, la sposto e tiro il chiavistello senza smettere di guardarti. Mi avvicino lentamente e tu non indietreggi, stai lì ferma ad aspettarmi. Mi domando se sia uno dei miei assurdi sogni, ma mi rispondo che ormai non ha più importanza.<em>  
><em>Ti sfioro le braccia e torno a baciarti, con mia somma sorpresa sento le tue mani poggiarsi sulle mie spalle e percepisco il tuo allungarti verso di me. Sento che affondi nei miei capelli con una mano e in risposta ti stringo a me più forte che posso, sento che ormai mi sarà impossibile fermarmi, non riuscirei a staccarmi da te neanche usando tutta la mia forza di volontà.<em>  
><em>Prendo una delle tue mani e me la porto alle labbra mentre continuo a fissarti negli occhi, alla ricerca di qualsiasi segnale che mi dica che sto sbagliando, che tu non sei pronta e hai ancora paura. Invece ti sento completamente abbandonata a me e prendo il coraggio di incrociare le mie dita con le tue e portarti nell'altra stanza.<em>  
><em>Mi segui passiva, sento che trattieni il respiro, ma non cerchi di liberarti o di fermarmi. Ti lascio un attimo davanti al letto e mi allontano fino alla poltrona. Torno a scrutare in quelle pozze color del cielo e mi tolgo la giacca, gettandola sullo schienale. Ti vedo di nuovo trattenere il respiro, ma i tuoi occhi non tradiscono il minimo segno di paura e allora tolgo anche il gilet. Poi torno vicino a te e ti accarezzo piano il viso, tu chiudi gli occhi e ti lasci un poco andare a quelle carezze che sembrano rassicurarti.<em>  
><em>- Oscar, non credo di potermi fermare – lo sussurro al tuo orecchio e mi scosto chiudendo gli occhi a mia volta.<em>  
><em>Cerco di trattenermi, non voglio che tu abbia paura di me… poi sento la tua mano piccola e candita che mi accarezza il viso e le tue labbra che sfiorano le mie. Ora sono quasi sicuro che sia tutto un sogno, il più bello che abbia mai fatto.<em>

POV Oscar

_Non so neanch'io perché ho chiamato il tuo nome, so solo di aver avvertito l'urgente bisogno di averti accanto, che tu non mi lasciassi di nuovo sola con i miei pensieri. Sta succedendo qualcosa in me, qualcosa che non so definire e che mi spaventa. Rimirarmi così nello specchio, acconciarmi i capelli e domandarmi se a te sarebbero piaciuti così… Sto perdendo me stessa e non so spiegarmi perché o chi stia prendendo il posto della Oscar che conosco._  
><em>Tutti questi pensieri che si accumulano nella mia testa, queste sensazioni così nuove e quel senso di vuoto quando tu vai via… Vorrei che qualcuno mi spiegasse, vorrei qualcuno con cui parlarne. Tu sei sempre stato il mio confidente, a te raccontavo tutto, ma ora come posso spiegarti che tutto questo è legato a te, a quello che provo quando mi stringi, quando mi baci.<em>  
><em>Ti ho seguito fino nel salottino e al pensiero che tu stessi per varcare quella soglia, che avrei passato di nuovo la notte da sola e tu forse avresti trovato consolazione fra le braccia di qualche cameriera compiacente… Ho avvertito io per prima l'urgenza nella mia voce e quando ti sei voltato verso di me ero già pronta a sentirti dire "posso fare qualcosa per te?" e sapevo che non avrei risposto, oppure ti avrei augurato la buonanotte, non trovando il coraggio di chiederti di non andare.<em>  
><em>Invece tu non dici niente, continui a fissarmi negli occhi senza dire nulla, come se le parole a quel punto non servissero più, fossero solo superflue ed inutili. Ho sentito il chiavistello scorrere, ma non ho paura di quello che significa. So solo che tu rimarrai, non mi lascerai.<em>  
><em>Ti vedo avvicinarti lentamente e sento il cuore cominciare a galoppare, fino a che non sento le tue labbra sulle mie e allora non controllo più il mio corpo o i miei pensieri.<em>  
><em>Mi alzo sulle punte dei piedi e affondo una mano fra i tuoi capelli neri, che sono così morbidi, mentre l'altra mano stringe la tua spalle forte. Sento le tue mani grandi e calde stringermi la vita e fermarsi sulla schiena, e allora mi affido completamente a te. So che non mi faresti mai del male e che sarai dolce. Non voglio avere paura.<em>  
><em>Quando prendi la mia mano per portartela alle labbra e i tuoi occhi verdi fissano i miei, trattengo il respiro, sentendo di nuovo quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Sento le nostre dita intrecciarsi e tu mi strascini nell'altra stanza, non oppongo resistenza perché so cosa sta per succedere ed è una cosa naturale, siamo sposati.<em>  
><em>Siamo davanti al letto e chiudo un attimo gli occhi, pensando di essere pronta per quello che succederà ora. Vengo colta alla sprovvista quando mi rendo conto che ti stai allontanando da me, per un momento il timore che tu stia andando via di nuovo mi coglie, poi ti vedo fermarti vicino alla poltrona e guardarmi fisso.<em>  
><em>Non abbasso gli occhi, il mio orgoglio di impedisce di mostrare titubanza o paura. Sono pronta a qualsiasi cosa, me lo ripeto sperando di riuscire a convincermene. Ti togli la giacca e la poggi sullo schienale, e i miei occhi rimangono fissi nei tuoi. Vedi? Non tremo, non indietreggio… IO NON HO PAURA.<em>  
><em>Ti togli anche il gilet e poi torni vicino a me. Sento di nuovo il calore della tua mano sul viso, allora chiudo gli occhi confortata da quella sensazione così famigliare. Io tuo odore, il tuo calore e la tua voce, cose che mi accompagnano da sempre, che mi fanno sentire al sicuro, mi ricordano casa. Poi il tuo alito caldo mi sfiora, sei tu ora ad essere insicuro e titubante. Sorrido, pensando che io e te non andremo molto lontano se continuiamo così.<em>  
><em>Sei sempre così dolce, così premuroso… anche ora la tua sola preoccupazione è che io non sia pronta e allora tiro fuori il mio coraggio di soldato. Non si abbandona il campo di battaglia!<em>  
><em>Ti guardo lì davanti a me, con gli occhi chiuse e le mani che tremano leggermente, come se cercassi di trattenerti e stessi perdendo la tua battaglia. Provo una tenerezza infinita per te ora, mi sembra di vedere ancora il bambino impaurito e spaesato che vidi tanti anni fa nell'atrio del palazzo mentre aspettava di essere ricevuto da mio padre. <em>  
><em>Ti carezzo piano una guancia e di nuovo mi sollevo verso di te per baciarti, per farti sapere che va bene così. Il mio sogno mi torna alla mente, riportando con se il rossore sulle guance. Allora sorrido, adesso non ho più paura e non devo convincermene.<em>  
><em>Comincia a sciogliere i lacci della camicia e io osservo attentamente ogni tua mossa, fino a che l'indumento di battista non finisce sul pavimento e allora lascio che le mie mani esplorino quel territorio che ha infestato i miei pensieri da quella prima mattina con te. La pelle è morbida e liscia, ma sento i muscoli reagire al passaggio di queste curiose esploratrici, mentre ti chini su di me e cominci a baciarmi il collo. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio trascinare in questo vortice di emozioni dove ci siamo solo noi, avverto che la tua lingua mi sta assaggiando e butto indietro la testa seguendo non so quale impulso.<em>  
><em>Sento di nuovo le tue mani su di me, che sciolgono il fiocco che tiene ferma la mia camicia e poi risalgono per abbassare le spalline. Rabbrividisco e mi chiedo cosa si provo a sentire la tua pelle sulla mia, mentre tu continui a far scendere la seta lungo il mio corpo fino a che supera i fianchi e ferma la sua folle corsa sul pavimento.<em>  
><em>Mi stringo a te e non penso ad altro, solo la tua voce come unico contatto con la realtà circostante.<em>  
><em>- Sei bellissima – un soffio caldo nell'orecchio e ancora brividi mi percorrono – Non avere paura, non potrei mai farti del male.<em>  
><em>Mi fido di te e mi lascio sollevare, per poi essere posata delicatamente sul letto. Di nuovo le tue labbra calde sulle mie e la realtà sbiadisce, mentre ti sento esplorare territori sconosciuti, che mai avrei creduto potessero provocare tali sensazioni.<em>  
><em>La tua bocca che scende fino al mio seno, dove le tue mani già indugiavano da un po', e quel suono strano che mi esce dalla gola e di cui mi vergogno, eppure non posso fare a meno di ripeterlo senza riuscire a trattenermi quando le tue labbra raggiungono il mio capezzolo.<em>  
><em>Procedi cauto, mentre io non so cosa fare e rimango inchiodata al letto lasciandoti guidarmi dove vuoi. Un momento di incertezza quando sento le tue mani risalire le mie gambe e schiuderle in una dolce carezza, poi un dolore e mi stringo a te. Mi hanno detto che la prima volta era dolorosa, ma devo ammettere che mi aspettavo di peggio.<em>  
><em>Ti sento muovere in me e chiudo gli occhi, mentre torno a baciarti, poi, pian piano, comincio ad assecondare i tuoi movimenti provando un piacere nuovo e sconosciuto.<em>  
><em>Tutto si tinge di rosso e poi il buio.<em>

Continua…


	23. Capitolo 22 Amicizia

_1743_

Annette camminava lungo il corridoio che l'avrebbe riportata nella sua stanza, era finalmente giunta l'ora di andare a dormire. Quello che le aveva confidato Gerardine l'aveva lasciata affranta e preoccupata. Come potevano dare una persona allegra e solare come la sua amica in sposa ad un vecchio sporcaccione, famoso per le sue bevute e le sue frequentazioni con donne di malaffare.  
>Ringrazio la sua stella per non averla fatta nascere nobile, lei aveva la possibilità di rimanere accanto al ragazzo che amava senza che nessuno si sentisse in diritto di dirle chi poteva o non poteva sposare. Appena varcata la soglia si sentì afferrare, mentre qualcuno le metteva una mano sulla bocca per non farla urlare.<br>- Sono io – disse in un sussurro la voce rassicurante di Armand – Cerchiamo di non svegliare tutta la casa.  
>- Sei impazzito? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo – rispose lei abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio.<br>- Gerardine te lo ha detto?  
>- Sì, stasera mi ha chiesto di prepararle un bagno prima di cena e mi ha raccontato tutto. Come sta André? – chiese preoccupata per il loro amico.<br>- Come puoi immaginare… è distrutto dal dolore e completamente fuori di testa. Farneticava di portarla via di qui, ti rendi conto?  
>- Tu come reagiresti se al loro posti ci fossimo noi?<br>- Forse nello stesso modo… ma una fuga? Non potrebbero andare lontano, il padrone li riacciufferebbe subito e lui farebbe una brutta fine.  
>- Armand, cosa possiamo fare? – Annette aveva le lacrima agli occhi – Non posso vederla così rassegnata. Oggi si sono detti addio e lei è devastata da tutto questo, ma non reagisce in nessuno modo, sembra quasi un'altra persona.<br>- Forse è quella con più sale in zucca. Cosa potrebbero fare?  
>- André la vuole portare via…<br>- Non ci riuscirebbe mai!  
>- Da solo forse no, ma con un aiuto…<br>- Annette, finiremo col metterci nei guai.  
>- Ricordi il giuramento? "Qualsiasi cosa succeda, giuriamo di rimanere sempre amici e di aiutarci a vicenda anche a costo della vita".<br>- Eravamo bambini, non capivamo – provò Armand.  
>- Da quando non rispettiamo più gli impegni presi? Non è questo l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorata.<br>- Hai vinto. Dovremo agire con molta prudenza – il ragazzo camminò nervosamente per la stanza – Non si devono parlare per nessuno motivo, nessuno deve pensare che possano fare una follia. Dovrai mantenere tu i contatti, meglio ancora! Io parlerò con André e tu con Gerardine. Non le venisse in mente di scrivergli o fare altre stupidaggini del genere! Se ci scoprono…  
>Il ragazzo non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a massaggiarsi la gola. Annette annuì seria, aveva già un piano.<p>

_1774_

Si svegliò, senza aprire gli occhi. Voleva assaporare ancora il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte. Ricordava ogni più piccolo dettaglio, nessuna delle sue "avventure" notturne era mai stata così precisa. Il sapore di lei, la morbidezza della sua pelle… e poi quella sensazione bellissima quando finalmente l'aveva tenuta fra le braccia…  
>Notò che il letto sembrava più soffice del solito e sentiva uno strano peso sul lato sinistro del corpo. Aprì gli occhi lentamente e notò subito quegli splendidi capelli biondi che gli ricadevano scomposti sul petto, il profumo di Oscar era inconfondibile per lui. Sorrise pensando che non era stato un sogno dopo tutto.<br>Con la mano destra coprì quella sinistra di lei che era appoggiata proprio sul suo cuore, mentre con quella libera le carezzava piano la schiena. Non aveva voglia di svegliarla, né di alzarsi. Quella mattina gli sembrava tutto perfetto così com'era.  
>Avvertendo il cambiamento nel respiro di lei, si girò leggermente sul fianco per poterla guardare mentre si svegliava. Era ancora più bella del solito, o almeno gli appariva così. Forse perché ora era veramente sua moglie, era sua. Le scostò piano dei riccioli dal viso e fu ricompensato da un sospiro soddisfatto di lei.<br>Oscar aprì gli occhi lentamente, sbattendo le palpebre come se cercasse di mettere a fuoco qualcosa. Era visibilmente disorientata e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.  
>- Buongiorno – le regalò il sorriso più dolce e rassicurante che poté.<br>In risposta lei afferrò le lenzuola e se le strinse al petto, mentre si alzava di scatto per allontanarsi da lui. Stavolta non si fece scoraggiare dal suo comportamento e le circondo le spalle con un braccio mentre le afferrava il mento e la baciava. Inizialmente riottosa, Oscar si lasciò sempre più andare, fino ad appoggiarsi a lui e nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
>- Io… - provò a cominciare un discorso, ma le riusciva difficile esprimere un concetto.<br>- Hai dormito bene? – si informò invece lui, stringendosela contro.  
>- Sì, sì ho dormito bene – si maledisse per quella sua incapacità di affrontare l'argomento "sentimenti".<br>- Ti ho fatto male? – la scostò da sé tenendola per le spalle – Sono stato troppo… ehm… brusco?  
>Lei corrugò la fronte non riuscendo a capire, poi fece il collegamento mentale e le sue guance divennero rosse come due tizzoni. Scosse la testa evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, troppo imbarazzata per aggiungere qualcosa.<br>- Sei sicura? – vedendo che lei annuiva più convinta, André tiro un sospiro di sollievo.  
>L'ammirò ancora un momento, con i capelli un po' arruffati e le guance rosse. Lo sguardo imbarazzato e il modo di tenere il lenzuolo stretto al petto la rendevano adorabilmente femminile ai suoi occhi. Fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di lei, lentamente in carezze sensuali e le baciò teneramente una guancia, per poi scendere lungo la linea della mascella e del collo.<br>- Stanotte è stato bellissimo – le disse in un soffio – Ti amo.  
>- Si sta facendo tardi – lei lo allontanò decisa con una mano – Devo andare alla reggia presto oggi.<br>- D'accordo – disse lui visibilmente deluso dal poco entusiasmo dimostrato – Mi vesto e vado a lavarmi in camera mia, così avrai la stanza a disposizione.  
>Si mise a raccattare i propri vestiti, sparsi sul pavimento. Mentre si allacciava la camicia dandole le spalle, gli tornò in mente il modo in cui lei lo aveva accarezzato. Sembrava curiosa di esplorare il suo petto. Un sorriso gli inarcò le labbra, non era stata così timida la sera prima.<br>Era seduto sul letto e si girò a guardarla, allungandosi a prenderle una mano. Lei lo guardava ancora imbarazzata, ma non fece obiezioni quando lui trascinò la sua mano verso di se, si limitò a stringere il lenzuolo ancora più contro il petto con quella rimasta libera. Lui si fece più vicino e la guardò negli occhi mentre si infilava la mano di lei nella scollatura ancora aperta della camicia.  
>La vide ingoiare un paio di volte, prima di ricominciare quella danza curiosa sulla pelle di lui. André sorrise e tornò a baciarla, non le avrebbe permesso di tirarsi di nuovo indietro, non adesso che le cose si erano spinte fino a quel punto.<br>- André, sul serio, mi devo preparare – riprovò lei con meno convinzione.  
>- Ti lascio subito sola – le rispose carezzandole il viso con il proprio naso – Ma stanotte…<br>La sentì irrigidirsi leggermente e vide le sue guance imporporarsi di nuovo. Aveva abbassato gli occhi, ma lui cercò di nuovo il contatto visivo chinando la testa fino a incrociare quelle iridi azzurre che gli toglievano il respiro. Lei lo guardò titubante e poi annuì, stringendosi sulle spalle, come a cercare di farsi piccola e invisibile.  
>André finì di vestirsi e poi tornò vicino al letto, dove sperava di poter passare ancore molte notti insieme a lei. Si chinò e le posò un bacio sui capelli, facendo scivolare un dito a seguire i suoi lineamenti, per poi scendere sul collo e fermarsi sull'attaccatura del seno, vicino alle mani di lei.<br>- Ti ho già detto quanto sei bella? – le sfiorò di nuovo le labbra con le proprie – Ora sarà meglio che vada veramente. Ci vediamo a colazione.  
>Lei annuì senza guardarlo, non sapendo bene come bisognava comportarsi il giorno dopo aver dormito con il proprio marito. Si sentiva a disagio ora che lui l'aveva vista nuda, scarmigliata, sudata. Arrossì ancora di più al ricordo dei suoi che aveva emesso la notte precedente, vergognandosi di essere stata così sfrontata nel dimostrargli quanto gli piaceva quello che le faceva.<br>Scosse la testa con decisione. Non era il momento per pensare alla sua vita privata, doveva prepararsi per andare alla reggia e non aveva tempo per queste cose da donnina svenevole. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di comportarsi come una sciocca quando fosse tornata a casa, ora doveva tornare ad essere il Colonnello Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes, il soldato che non aveva paura di nulla.

Continua…


	24. Capitolo 23 La furia della tempesta

_Sono in ritardo tremando e chiedo umilmente perdono. A mia discolpa posso dire che fra analisi, visite specialistiche, nausee e giramenti di testa (nonché stanchezza cronica) non avevo proprio la forza di dedicarmi a questa mia follia.  
>Pietà!<br>__  
>1750<em>  
>- NO! – la voce di Gerardine risuonò chiara e decisa all'interno della camera.<br>- Ma Gerardine…  
>- E' troppo pericoloso – sospirò afferrando Annette – Non voglio mettere in pericolo nessuno di voi. Io… sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato ed è stato straziante doverglielo dire. Lo sapevamo da sempre che non sarebbe potuta durare.<br>- Ma se… - Annette non voleva arrendersi.  
>- Ti ringrazio, sei una vera amica – cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che sentiva prossime e fece un profondo respiro prima di continuare – Non voglio che uno di voi corra dei rischi. André capirà… vorrei solo potergli dire addio.<br>Annette abbracciò l'amica. Gerardine rinunciava alla speranza di essere felice per proteggerli tutti, capiva perché stava rifiutando l'idea della fuga. Se qualcosa fosse andato storto André sarebbe stato rinchiuso nella Bastiglia o peggio, lei e Armand avrebbero passato molti guai. Anche se fossero riusciti a farli fuggire, probabile che il vecchio Generale avrebbe dato a loro la colpa e si sarebbe vendicato su quelli che erano rimasti.  
>- Ci deve essere un modo…<br>- Non c'è – aveva perso la sua battaglia contro le lacrime – Sappiamo tutte e due che non c'è un modo sicuro e non voglio vivere sapendo che tu e Armand state pagando per la mia felicità. Ti prego solo di dire ad André che lo amo e che non possiamo essere egoisti, non con i nostri migliori amici. Lui capirà…  
>- Però una cosa posso farla – Annette si scostò e le prese le mani – Posso darvi la possibilità di dirvi addio…<br>- Come? Ora che il matrimonio è vicino, mi tengono continuamente sotto stretta sorveglianza.  
>- Lascia fare a me, almeno questo posso farlo senza correre rischi.<p>

Era notte fonda e dormivano tutti. Annette e Armand avevano organizzato tutto in modo da correre pochi rischi. Gerardine uscì furtiva dalla sua stanza, attraverso una porta segreta che nei tempi andati serviva alle cameriere per entrare ed uscire dalla camera. Prese la scala interna che portava nell'ala della servitù e trovò Annette ad attenderla vicino alla porta della cucina.  
>- Cerca di non fare rumore – bisbigliò afferrandole la mano – Ho fatto in modo che la porta esterna non fosse chiusa.<br>La scortò fino al giardino sul retro e poi le fece un gesto, sperando che lei la vedesse nell'oscurità della notte. Per ridurre al minimo i rischi avevano deciso di non usare candele o lanterne, in modo da non destare sospetti nel caso qualcuno fosse stato ancora sveglio. Gerardine baciò l'amica sulla guancia e poi cominciò la sua folle corsa verso le scuderie.  
>Fuori dalla porta vide un ombra alta e minacciosa fare qualche passo avanti. C'era aria di tempesta ed il cielo era coperto di nubi, in lontananza si sentiva il rombo del tuono farsi sempre più vicino. Gerardine pensò che presto sarebbe cominciato a piovere, ma non le importava. Aveva riconosciuto la persona a cui appartenevano quelle spalle ampie e si avvicinò sicura.<br>- Armand – un sussurrò nella notte.  
>- Ti sta aspettando dentro – le rispose con un filo di voce – Io vado, non voglio essere trovato qui fuori, desterei sospetti. Cercate di essere prudenti e ricorda che non avete molto tempo.<br>- Grazie, dal più profondo del cuore – lo abbracciò con quanta forza aveva in corpo, per dimostrargli quanto apprezzava il rischio che lui ed Annette avevano corso.  
>- Vai ora, non farlo aspettare. Ogni minuto è prezioso.<br>Annuì contro il suo petto e poi si scostò per permettergli di andarsene. Lo seguì con lo sguardo, cercando di distinguere la sua sagoma in quella notte buia piena di ombre. Fece un respiro profondo e si preparò ad affrontare l'uomo a cui aveva spezzato il cuore.  
>Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, una tenue luce proveniva dal fondo della stalla. I cavalli erano tranquilli nei propri recinti e lei si avventurò verso la fonte di quel chiarore. Fece il girò della parete che divideva le scuderie dalla zona dove il maniscalco lavorava di solito. Ciò che vide le tolse il fiato per un momento.<br>La luce proveniente da una lanterna poggiata sul tavolo da lavoro illuminava i capelli color miele di André, che era chinato in avanti con le mani posate sulle tavole di legno. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma lei non poté non notare le profonde occhiaie che segnavano quel viso di solito sempre aperto in un bel sorriso incoraggiante.  
>Sembrava che il ragazzo non riuscisse a trovare consolazione, mentre la giovane faceva qualche passo verso di lui cercando le parole per confortarlo. Non riusciva a pensare a niente da dirgli per sollevarlo, non trovava consolazione neanche per se stessa, come poteva darne a lui?<br>- André io… - un bisbiglio, mentre allungava le mani verso di lui.  
>- So perché hai rifiutato la proposta di Annette e Armand – finalmente aprì gli occhi e lei si trovò inchiodata da quelle iridi celesti – Forse è meglio così. Tu sei una nobile, cosa potrei offrirti?<br>- Non dire così – lo abbracciò da dietro, con tutta la forza della sua disperazione – Se ci fosse stato un modo per mettere al sicuro anche loro… non avrei esitato un attimo. Preferisco morire di stenti accanto a te, che vivere nel lusso con un uomo che non amo.  
>- Gerardine…<br>Si liberò gentilmente della sua stretta e si voltò verso di lei. Le prese il viso fra le mani e rimase un attimo a contemplare i suoi lineamenti, come a volerseli imprimere nella mente per sempre. Si chinò verso di lei per baciarla ancora una volta, nella folle speranza che il tempo si potesse fermare in quel momento, congelando per sempre quell'attimo di pura felicità.  
>Il bacio divenne via via più profondo e passionale, mentre lei affondava le mani nei suoi capelli e lo tirava ancora di più verso il basso. Lentamente si sdraiarono sulla paglia, mentre le mani ansiose cercavano il corpo dell'altro.<br>- Gerardine… - si staccò da lei e la fissò stupito di tale intraprendenza.  
>- Voglio essere egoista – una lacrima le rigò il volto – Solo una volta… la prima volta…<br>- Non possiamo – le poggiò un bacio sulla fronte – Se…  
>- Mi sposo fra una settimana, non se ne accorgerà nessuno – un sorriso amaro le piegò le labbra – Se quello che ho sentito è vero… entrerà già ubriaco perso, non si accorgerà che non sono come dovrei essere. Voglio che la mia prima volta sia con l'uomo che amo.<br>Il buon senso sembrò abbandonarlo completamente, mentre si piegava di nuovo su di lei e cominciava ad alzarle le gonne, smanioso di scoprire sempre più pelle. Si disse che era giusto così, che quella era l'unica cosa che avevano. Dopo che lei si fosse sposata non avrebbero più avuto neanche la possibilità di vedersi, cosa c'era di sbagliato in un attimo di pura felicità solo per loro?  
>Gerardine chiuse gli occhi mentre sentiva le labbra di André percorrere il suo collo e poi proseguire verso la scollatura del vestito, mentre la mani di lui si erano già arrampicate fino ai nastrini che tenevano le calze. Improvvisamente sentì il corpo di lui allontanarsi, mentre un'esclamazione di sorpresa mista a frustrazione usciva dalle labbra del ragazzo.<br>- Disgraziati! – la voce di suo padre risuonò all'interno del locale.  
>La ragazza spalancò gli occhi terrorizzata, mettendo a fuoco suo fratello che scuoteva André tenendolo per il bavero mentre suo padre afferrava lei per costringerla a rimettersi in piedi. Allungò una mano verso suo fratello per fermarlo ma suo padre la strattonò violentemente buttandola contro la parete.<br>Quello che seguì si stampò a fuoco nella sua mente tormentando i suoi sogni per molti anni. Sapeva che stava avvenendo tutto molto rapidamente, ma per uno strano scherzo della sua mente vedeva la scena a rallentatore, come se il tempo si stesse dilatando.  
>Auguste fece sbattere la testa di André contro una trave, mentre il ragazzo cercava di riprendersi suo padre si avventò su di lui con un pugnale e lo trafisse. Cominciò a correre in soccorso del suo amore, ma le forti braccia di suo fratello la trattenevano, mentre suo padre affondava di nuovo il pugnale nello stomaco del ragazzo.<br>- Sta ferma, svergognata! Avrà quello che si merita per aver cercato di approfittarsi di una nobile – sentiva Auguste trattenerla da dietro e non riusciva a divincolarsi.  
>Fu trascinata fuori dalle scuderie mentre invocava ancora il nome di André, seguita da suo padre che la guardava torvo. Erano sulla porta ormai, quando un debole lamento proveniente da dietro la parete di fondo fece girare i due uomini che la tenevano ferma.<br>- Io mi occupo di lei – tuonò il Generale all'indirizzo del figlio – Tu sai cosa fare.  
>- Me ne occuperò io, padre – rispose sicuro Auguste, mentre si incamminava a passo deciso verso l'origine di quei suoni.<br>Suo padre la trascinò fino all'ingresso principale e poi spalanco con un calcio un'anta del grande portone. Appena entrati la fece voltare e poi la colpì violentemente sul volto facendole perdere l'equilibrio.  
>- Annette! Armand! – gridò con quando fiato aveva in gola per chiamare i suoi servi ribelli – Venite immediatamente qui!<br>Gerardine, attonita, non riusciva a proferire parola. Continuava a guardare l'anta aperta sul giardino, incapace di credere a quello che aveva visto. Lui non poteva essere morto, non potevano averlo ucciso.  
>Annette, Armand e la vecchia governante arrivarono di corsa nell'atrio e fissarono il Generale e sua figlia stesa ai suoi piedi. In un gesto protettivo Armand tirò a sé Annette, che cercava di divincolarsi per correre in soccorso dell'amica. Un lampo illuminò la scena, che aveva assunto contorni irreali.<br>Auguste fece il suo ingresso, guardando pieno di disgusto sua sorella. Uno sguardo di intesa con il padre e poi mostrò un pugnale insanguinato.  
>- E' tutta colpa tua – disse rivolto alla figura accasciata sul pavimento.<br>Fuori imperversava la furia del temporale estivo.

Continua…


	25. Capitolo 24 Cos'è l'amore?

Grazie ancora a chi segue e a chi trova il tempo di commentare^^ Siete i migliori^^  
>Piccolo capitolo introspettivo... spero vi piaccia.<p>

Era tornata da Versailles, la giornata era passata lentamente per lei. André non l'aveva accompagnata, lei stessa gli aveva chiesto di aiutare Rosalie ad allenarsi con la spada. Era stata la prima scusa che le era venuta in mente, pensava che si sarebbe sentita a disaggio con lui vicino dopo quello che era successo la notte prima.  
>Stranamente, invece, aveva sentito la mancanza di suo marito accanto. Da quando si erano sposati era la prima volta che lui non la seguiva a palazzo e non restava con lei tutto il giorno. Continuava a ripetersi che era assurdo, in fin dei conti erano stati separati altre volte per un giorno, ma adesso non sentire la sua presenza al fianco la metteva in uno stato di agitazione mai provato prima.<br>Era stata distratta ed assente tutto il giorno, tanto che persino la regina aveva notato quella sua strana forma di distacco nei confronti di quello che le succedeva attorno. L'aveva interrogata con discrezione, chiedendole se non fosse successo qualcosa. Oscar aveva negato con veemenza che ci fosse qualcosa di nuovo, anche perché non riusciva neanche lei a spiegarsi cosa le stesse succedendo. Inoltre non era nella sua indole confidarsi con chi che sia, l'unico con cui a volte si apriva era André.  
>Scosse la testa contrariata, mentre varcava la porta delle scuderie con Caesar. Per tutto il giorno il sui percorsi mentali l'avevano riportata verso di lui, oramai stava diventando un chiodo fisso e la cosa la contrariava. Non era il tipo che si perdeva in fantasticherie o che rimuginava su cose come i sentimenti.<br>Quello che era successo la sera prima era qualcosa di naturale e che sarebbe dovuto succedere già da tempo, visto che ormai erano sposati da mesi. Eppure non riusciva a non pensarci, trovandosi più volte ad arrossire al ricordo. Lui aveva detto di amarla e l'aveva ripetuto più volte quella notte, ma lei cosa provava? Certo, voleva bene ad André. Erano amici da tanti anni, era stato il suo unico confidente, erano quasi fratelli per come avevano diviso tutto durante l'infanzia.  
>Ma ora qualcosa era cambiato, il suo modo di vederlo era diverso. Non sapeva come definire quella strana sensazione di perdita che la coglieva ogni volta che si separavano, anche per pochi attimi. Mentre affidava le redini allo stalliere, cominciò a rimuginare sull'amore.<br>Le dame che aveva visto a corte si comportavano in modo bizzarro quando dicevano di essere innamorate. Sguardi languidi, rossori improvvisi, risatine stupide. No, decisamente non era qualcosa che la riguardava, lei non si comportava così. Non si sentiva svenire quando lui compariva sulla porta, piuttosto sentiva qualcosa di strano alla bocca dello stomaco.  
>Pensò alla regina e a Fersen, quei due erano sicuramente innamorati. La regina era estremamente dolce con lui, gli parlava con voce suadente e rideva estasiata quando lui le parlava. Si chiese se quella situazione avesse qualche attinenza con il suo rapporto con André, rispondendosi prontamente di no.<br>Il loro modo di interagire era rimasto pressoché invariato, lui la prendeva in giro e lei rispondeva piccata. A volte gli assestava anche qualche pugno sul braccio per farlo smettere di fare lo stupido con quelle battutine che aveva l'unico scopo di provocarla. Non l'avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma adorava quei momenti tutti loro in cui erano semplicemente Oscar e André, senza tutte le finzioni che la vita a corte richiedeva.  
>Esaminando il comportamento dei nobili che conosceva si disse che fra di loro non c'era amore. Non era niente che assomigliasse neanche vagamente a quei corteggiamenti che aveva visto così spesso nei giardini e lungo i corridoi della reggia. Tornò a tormentarsi, cercando un termine per quello che li univa.<br>Lei era profondamente affezionata al suo amico di sempre, anche se ultimamente pensava a lui in modo del tutto nuovo. La notte prima si era addormentata sul suo petto e le era piaciuto perdersi nell'odore di lui, nel calore del suo corpo e si era sentita finalmente libera, in quel momento non esistevano regole da seguire o doveri a cui adempiere. Quando lui l'aveva tenuta fra le braccia il mondo circostante era semplicemente scomparso, come se non avesse la minima rilevanza per lei.  
>Per un attimo gli insegnamenti di suo padre, l'educazione ricevuta, la sua indole riservata e schiva erano diventati irrilevante. Quello che aveva provato, non solo a livello fisico, non era paragonabile a nulla che avesse sperimentato in diciotto anni. Era stata un'esperienza nuova, si era sentita… tremò a quel pensiero, le era stato insegnato fin da piccola che lei doveva pensare e comportarsi come un uomo, ma tra le braccia di André si era sentita donna.<br>Sorrise mentre saliva le scale, diretta nei suoi appartamenti. Era un pensiero assurdo quello appena formulato, lei cosa ne sapeva di cosa volesse dire sentirsi donna? Non faceva parte delle cose a lei conosciute, era qualcosa di astratto e lontano dal suo mondo. Essere donna significava perdersi davanti allo specchio, mentre si facevano stupidaggini con i capelli? Oppure rimirare il proprio corpo con un indumento di seta? Chiedersi se un uomo avrebbe trovato gradevole quella vista? Essere donna si riduceva a queste stupidaggini?  
>Se era quello il sentirsi donna, decise che era una cosa di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Non faceva per lei passare ore davanti allo specchio e fantasticare, mentre si tiravano su ciocche o si cercavano forcine. Cosa rendeva tale una donna?<br>Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, percorrendo la stanza a grandi passi. Perché improvvisamente la sua testa era piena di quelle stupidaggini? Il sesso cambiava così tanto le persone? Se era quello lo scotto da pagare, preferiva che anche il sesso fosse bandito dalla sua vita. Si passò una mano fra i capelli in un gesto nervoso, voltandosi verso l'altra stanza. Suo malgrado si ritrovò a fissare il grande letto a baldacchino e si avvicinò togliendosi la giacca, che venne buttata distrattamente su una sedia. Si mise a sedere sul morbido materasso e si chinò per togliersi anche gli stivali.  
>Una volta finita l'operazione, si lasciò andare all'indietro, trovandosi sdraiata supina. Voltò il capo verso i guanciali, che a differenza di quella mattina, ora erano sistemati ordinatamente. Allungò la mano fino ad afferrare quello che aveva usato André e se lo premette sul volto. Le sembrò di riuscire ancora a sentire l'odore di lui ed allora si girò lentamente portandosi il guanciale sotto la testa e continuando ad annusarlo.<br>Mille pensieri le invadevano la testa, tutti indefiniti, confusi. La tipica confusione che le regnava nella mente quando stava per abbandonarsi al sonno, sorrise pensando che un sonnellino le avrebbe solo giovato. Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trascinare dalla marea di quei pensieri, finché il volto di lui le apparve davanti agli occhi, unica cosa concreta in un mare di caos. Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena al ricordo di due braccia forti che la tenevano stretta.  
>Mentre scivolava nel sonno, capì che quel ricordo non era connesso alla notte prima. La loro prima notte di nozze, ecco cosa le portava alla mente quella sensazione di protezione e calore. Il modo in cui avevano dormito abbracciati, come si era sentita al sicuro, com'era stato facile lasciarsi andare ed abbandonarsi completamente a lui. Visto che non era amore quello che provava, cosa diavolo era? Esisteva una definizione per quello che sentiva? Che tipo di legame avevano?<br>Un ultimo pensiero coerente: tante domande, nessuna risposta.

Continua…


	26. Capitolo 25 Aria di tempesta

Socchiuse le palpebre, svegliata dal chiarore che passava attraverso i tendaggi, e si voltò verso la sagoma che dormiva al suo fianco. I capelli sciolti nascondevano quei lineamenti a lei così famigliari, istintivamente allungò una mano per spostarli e poterlo guardare mentre dormiva.  
>Erano passati quattro anni dal loro matrimonio, anche se non aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa fosse che la legava ad André, aveva smesso di tormentarsi. Bastava che lui le fosse accanto e tutto il resto del mondo spariva come per incanto. Non esistevano più i suoi doveri, le preoccupazioni che derivavano dal suo ruolo di comandante delle guardie, suo padre e le sue mille pretese.<br>Quando André la prendeva fra le braccia, esistevano solo loro due. Il mondo si riduceva alle quattro pareti che delineavano la sua camera e lei si sentiva finalmente libera da tutto. Lui non le chiedeva mai nulla riguardo i suoi sentimenti, si limitava a mormorarle il suo amore e stringerla in un caldo abbraccio. Era tutto ciò di cui lei sentiva il bisogno. Si stupiva di come lei, sempre così fredda e distaccata, si ritrovasse ad essere una donna passionale e piena di desiderio.  
>Sorrise pensando a tutti i pettegolezzi che giravano a corte riguardo il loro matrimonio, alcune dame insinuavano che non fosse stato neanche consumato, vista la particolare condizione della sposa. Non le deva più fastidio che tutti parlassero di lei e facessero congetture su quello che nascondeva l'uniforme, sul fatto che forse lei non era neanche una vera donna.<br>L'unica cosa che ancora la turbava era quando sentiva i commenti di alcune dame riguardo all'avvenenza di André, alcuni giorni prima ne aveva sentito qualcuna chiedersi se il bel conte avesse bisogno di essere "consolato" della freddezza della sua sposa. Era pronta a scommettere che molte di loro si sarebbe offerte volentieri di scaldarlo, dopo una giornata passata al fianco di "un'algida bellezza" come la sua.  
>Si rese conto che due iridi verdi la guardarono e si destò dai suoi pensieri. André le regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi e poi si girò supino, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. Oscar si accigliò, era la prima volta che lui non faceva nulla per convincerla a rimanere a letto, mentre di solito la mattina la stuzzicava e si impegnava per distrarla dal dovere di alzarsi.<br>Decise di prenderlo di sorpresa, voltandosi su di lui e cominciando a baciargli il collo, mentre scivolava dolcemente sul suo corpo. André si lasciò sfuggire una risata, mentre le sue mani forti e grandi le percorrevano la schiena.  
>- Non hai fretta di alzarti, stamattina? – la prese in giro – La regina non può certo aspettarti.<br>- Oggi non vado a corte – rispose lei mentre continuava a stuzzicargli il collo.  
>- Come mai?<br>- Ho preso un giorno di riposo. Credo di meritarmelo.  
>- Allora, credo convenga prepararci e poi, magari, usciamo per una cavalcata. A meno che tu non abbia altri programmi.<br>Gli afferrò le mani e portò i bracci di lui sopra la testa, mentre lo scrutava con uno sguardo severo. André, da parte sua, sembrava intenzionato a lasciarla fare, curioso di vedere cosa avesse in mente la sua riottosa sposa.  
>- Ancora…<br>- Cosa? – fece finta di non capire lui.  
>- Ancora… come ieri sera…<br>Invertì le posizioni con un colpo di reni e l'accontentò.

Gerardine camminava nervosa nella sua stanza, continuando a rigirare nelle mani quella lettera che l'aveva così turbata. Si disse che era ancora troppo presto, la sua posizione non era ancora così stabile da poter sopportare un tale scossone.  
>Rilesse il messaggio di suo marito e maledisse il destino che sembrava avercela con lei. Aveva lottato duramente perché la sua posizione fosse inattaccabile, ma ora le cose stavano per precipitare. Doveva intervenire prima che fosse troppo tardi.<p>

_Vorrei ricordarti i tuoi doveri di moglie, visto che tu sembra averli dimenticati. La nostra protratta separazione sta mettendo in imbarazzo il mio casato, tanto più che tu vivi a Versailles che si trova vicino a Parigi._  
><em>Esigo che questo tuo atteggiamento venga interrotto il prima possibile, non essendo più in grado di trovare giustificazioni per la tua condotta. L'etichetta prevede che marito e moglie condividano lo stesso tetto, anche se non lo stesso talamo.<em>  
><em>Mi è giunta voce, inoltre, che da tre anni ti stai occupando dell'educazione di una tua parente che risiede presso il palazzo di tuo fratello. Per una donna che non si è occupata neanche di crescere i propri figli ciò è scandaloso.<em>  
><em>Se non ritornerai sui tuoi passi, mi vedrò costretto mio malgrado a prendere seri provvedimenti.<em>

Appallottolò la lettera e imprecò contro quell'uomo che suo padre le aveva fatto sposare. Ora si ricordava improvvisamente di avere una moglie, peggio ancora la minacciava. Quel piccolo ottuso depravato… il turpiloquio interiore continuò mentre una parte del suo cervello cercava una soluzione al problema.  
>Le rinfacciava di non essersi occupata dei suoi figli, quell'aguzzino senza pietà! Dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto, osava ancora usare quel tono da marito ferito. Aveva preso una decisione, in fin dei conti era un passo necessario. Aveva evitato di parlare con il duca d'Orleans riguardo quelle famose lettere, era ora che qualcuno svegliasse il bell'addormentato e che lo costringesse a fare qualcosa di utile nella sua vita.<br>La sua mente tornò indietro, rivivendo quelli che per lei erano stati dei tormenti ingiustificati. Rosalie era la figlia che non aveva avuto la possibilità di crescere, nessuno gliela avrebbe strappata via.  
>Il marchese avrebbe imparato a sue spese che chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta.<p>

_1750_  
>La camera era buia, aveva spento lei stessa tutte le candele. Aspettava immobile vicino alla finestra che l'uomo che aveva sposato quella mattina entrasse. Aveva paura, lo sguardo negli occhi del marchese durante i festeggiamenti era qualcosa che non aveva mai visto.<br>Un insieme di odio, rancore, lussuria. Rabbrividì al pensiero di dover dividere il letto con quell'uomo, che hai suoi occhi di quindicenne era un vecchio. Ripensò la dolce abbracciò del suo André, al modo in cui la baciava e com'era stato delicato quella sera nella stalla. Una lacrima le solcò il viso al ricordo dell'epilogo di quel loro convegno.  
>Non aveva potuto neanche dire addio ad Annette. Suo padre l'aveva chiusa a chiave nelle sue stanze, dalla finestra aveva visto la sua amica aggrappata al bracciò di Armand, mentre sotto la pioggia lasciavano per sempre palazzo Jarjayes.<br>Nel volgere di pochi attimi aveva perso tutto quello che le era stato caro. L'uomo che amava, i suoi migliori amici, la benevolenza di suo padre e suo fratello. Ora era solo una reietta, non più benaccetta nella casa che le aveva dato i natali, maritata con un uomo noto per la sua natura depravata e per essere un ubbriacone.  
>Chiuse gli occhi e si disse che poteva ancora sognare. Quando lui l'avrebbe presa fra le braccia, avrebbe immaginato André. Ogni volta che suo marito avrebbe preteso i suoi diritti coniugali, lei si sarebbe rifugiata nel ricordo del suo amore.<br>La porta si spalancò, lasciando entrare un uomo barcollante che reggeva ancora in mano una bottiglia di vino. Con un calciò deciso richiuse l'anta e si avvicinò a lei che lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati. Persino da quella distanza riusciva a percepire la puzza di liquore.  
>Il marchese si fermò ad un passo da lei e poggiò la bottiglia sulla toletta, senza perderla di vista un solo istante. Le regalò un sorriso torvo, aggrottando le sopracciglia in uno sguardo che non presagiva niente di buono. Gerardine ingoiò un paio di volte e poi chiuse gli occhi, decisa ad estraniarsi di quello che lui stava per farle.<br>Si rese conto di essere stata colpita solo quando si ritrovò per terra, con la guancia in fiamme. Sollevò gli occhi incredula, mentre quell'ombra grottesca si chinava su di lei e l'afferrava saldamente per le spalle.  
>- Eccola qui, la nostra piccola contessina – la schernì la voce imbastata dall'alcool – Vediamo di farti capire subito chi comanda da ora in poi. Tuo padre è stato troppo condiscendente con te. Cavalcare, tirare di scherma… una donna non dovrebbe fare queste cose. Ora ti insegnerò io ad essere una brava moglie.<br>La colpì ancora in pieno volto, stavolta con la mano chiusa. Lei avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, ma si impose di non gridare e di non piangere. Non poteva permettergli di piegarla con la violenza, lei era una de Jarjayes!  
>La strattonò fino al letto e poi la gettò sulle coltri ancora tirate. Come lei cercò di sottrarsi, la colpì di nuovo con più violenza facendole fischiare le orecchie. Sentì la stoffa della camicia da notte lacerarsi ed avvertì il respiro pesante dell'uomo sulla sua guancia.<br>- Ora ti insegnerò un paio di cosette…  
>Avvertì il peso di lui addosso e poi un dolore lancinante fra le gambe. Cercò nuovamente di liberarsi, ma la sua resistenza fu ricompensata con altri colpi sempre più violenti, fino a che i contorni delle cose sfumarono lentamente. Sentiva ancora il dolore mentre lui sbuffava e squittiva, per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva ad imporre al suo cervello di distaccarsi dal corpo.<br>Troppo dolore, troppa sofferenza ed infine le lacrime, mentre lui terminava la sua opera di "ammaestramento".

Continua…


	27. Capitolo 26 Il ballo della Regina

Dopo tutto questo tempo torno a farmi sentire. La mia vita è stata sconvolta più di quanto pensassi e i miei ritmi si sono dovuti riadattare... In tutto quel fermento qualcosa doveva essere sacrificato e la scelta è caduta su questa FF (il che mi dispiace parecchio). Beh, che dire? Cercherò di farmi perdonare.

La Polignac aveva detto che Rosalie non era nobile e il silenzio era calato intorno a loro. Gerardine stringeva a se la ragazza guardando con odio la contessa, non riuscendo a capire cosa Oscar le stesse dicendo.  
>- Contessa, sta forse insinuando che io e mia nipote mentiamo quando asseriamo che Rosalie La Moliere fa parte della nostra famiglia? – il tono era tagliente come lo sguardo che rivolgeva all'amica della regina.<br>- Marchesa, sono sicura che si tratta di un equivoco – la regina si girava ora verso l'una ora verso l'altra contendente – Contessa, dubito che la nostra Oscar porterebbe a corte una ragazza qualsiasi.  
>Il cervello della Polignac girava a grande velocità, c'erano troppo cose da considerare. Il comandante De Jarjayes l'avrebbe costretta ad ammettere di aver investito quella donna a Parigi e di non averle prestato soccorso; anche se fosse riuscita a venirne fuori immacolata agli occhi della regina, la marchesa era in grado di stroncare la carriera di suo marito: persino la migliore amica della regina aveva da temere da una donna così influente e amica intima del duca d'Orleans. Il dietro front era d'obbligo in quel momento.<br>- Mi scusi, sua maestà, mi sono confusa.  
>- Sono contenta che si sia risolto tutto. Non portatevi rancore – la regina passò oltre lasciando le contendenti intente a scrutarsi.<br>Gerardine era allibita, il suo piano per la serata aveva rischiato di andare in pezzi ancora prima di cominciare. Scortò la sua protetta fuori dalla sala e cercò un salottino appartato per permettere alla giovane di riprendersi.  
>- Avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi fare – disse la ragazza che stringeva ancora il pugnale sotto il vestito.<br>- E permetterti di buttare via la tua vita? – la donna la costrinse a sedersi su un piccolo divano e chiuse la porta – Credi che le guardi presenti ti avrebbero permesso di compiere un passo verso la Polignac? Saresti morta senza ottenere la tua vendetta.  
>- Siete come madame Oscar! Non mi lascereste mai vendicarmi. Come fate a non capire? – la ragazza era in lacrime.<br>- Io ti capisco benissimo, tesoro – Gerardine si sedette vicino a lei e le prese il mento fra le dita – Nessuno capisce il rancore e il desiderio di vendetta più di me, fidati. Ricorda solo questo: non essere avventata, lascia che quei sentimenti crescano dentro di te, mostrandoti la via per ottenere l'annullamento totale del tuo nemico. La morte non è la cosa peggiore che si possa fare ad un nobile.  
>- Cosa intendete?<br>- La cosa che conta di più per le persone in quel salone è il buon nome del casato, la reputazione. Se c'è una cosa per cui venderebbero l'anima al diavolo è l'influenza sociale, la capacità di incutere paura e rispetto negli altri nobili.  
>- Anche voi e madame siete così? – Rosalie la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, non riuscendo a credere che le sue benefattrici fossero donne così vuote.<br>- No, ma noi siamo diverse – la marchese le accarezzò dolcemente una guancia – Abbiamo trovato cose più importanti per cui lottare. Fidati, riusciremo a vendicarci della Polignac ma non qui e non col la sua inutile morte. Ora ricomponiti e torniamo alla festa.  
>- Voglio andare a casa.<br>Gerardine si girò verso di lei trasecolando. Non poteva permetterlo, loro dovevano essere lì tutta la serata. La gente doveva vederla alla festa con la sua protetta, sua nipote e l'erede della famiglia De Jarjayes. Tutto questo era cruciale per lei e il suo piano.  
>- Io devo rimanere e… - cercava una scusa per non permetterle di lasciare la festa – Oscar non può andarsene finché le loro maestà non si ritirano, fa parte dei suoi doveri. Una damigella non torna a casa da sola, mai e per nessun motivo. Il tuo accompagnatore ufficiale sono io e non posso lasciartelo fare, le chiacchiere di corte sono deleteree per il nostro piano di vendetta.<br>- Non capisco cosa ci sia di male se torno a casa – la ragazza aveva ripreso a tirare su col naso.  
>- Punto primo, ti ho insegnato che il naso si soffia – prese il proprio fazzoletto e lo diede alla ragazza – Basta piangere. Punto secondo: l'etichetta di corte è molto più complessa di quanto tu possa immaginare, mia cara.<br>La ragazza annuì poco convinta. Di solito la marchesa de Brennon l'accontentava in tutto, aveva un'indulgenza quasi materna verso di lei. In quei quattro anni non le aveva solo insegnato l'etichetta e le materia che madame Oscar riteneva più importanti per la sua cultura: le era stata vicina e l'aveva riempita di mille attenzioni, trasformando palazzo Jarjayes in una casa.

Di solito Gerardine non si tratteneva mai a lungo a quel genere di feste; faceva la sua apparizione a festa inoltrata, si fermava pochi attimi e poi scompariva di nuovo, lasciando l'impressione che fosse un fantasma. Invece quella sera si trattenne in chiacchiere e convenevoli con le altre nobildonne e fece di tutto per mettersi in mostra, come se volesse che tutti la notasse. Era un comportamento strano ed inusuale per lei.  
>Oscar continuava ad osservarla, chiedendosi cosa avesse in mente sua zia. Era sparita solo pochi momenti con Rosalie, sicuramente per consolare la ragazza di quello che era avvenuto e per farla rinsavire. Doveva assolutamente fare un discorso chiaro con la ragazza sul fatto di portare pugnali a corte.<br>Girò il viso in cerca della sua protetta e di sua zia, ma i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Fersen che la osservava divertito. Il conte svedese si avvicinò a lei con passo sicuro e un sorriso gioviale stampato sul bel volto dai lineamenti regolari.  
>- Madamigella Oscar – disse chinandosi rispettosamente – Scusatemi, immagino che sia più appropriato Madame. Non riesco ancora a capacitarmi del fatto che siate sposata.<br>- Non siete l'unico – la bionda comandante girò gli occhi con uno sguardo annoiato – Sembra che l'argomento principale di conversazione sia il mio matrimonio, nonostante siano passati già anni.  
>- Non date rette alle chiacchiere di corte. Le dame si annoiano così tanto che devono immischiarsi nella vita delle altre per riuscire a trovare un po' di svago.<br>- Non solo le dame – Oscar si girò accennando un sorriso tirato – Anche gli uomini non sono da meno.  
>- L'ambiente di Versailles è troppo piccolo, sembra quasi un dovere spettegolare – ammise l'uomo, guardando verso la regina – Anche tirando in ballo personaggi importanti. Anzi, ho notato che più la persona è altolocata più trovano gusto nel parlare male di lei.<br>- Se poi le persone che circondano quel personaggio altolocato non si impegnano nel fare il meglio per quest'ultimo…  
>- Sembra un rimprovero, amico mio.<br>Nel sentirsi apostrofare con un termine maschile, Oscar si girò con uno sguardo furente. Fin da piccolo era stata educata a comportarsi come un uomo e suo padre sgridava chiunque la chiamasse madamigella. Per lei doveva essere normale sentirsi indirizzare appellativi maschile, eppure ora la cosa le dava fastidio e non capiva perché.  
>Sentì una mano forte afferrarla sotto il gomito e si girò verso il nuovo venuto. Il suo sguardo si rasserenò quando riconobbe in quella figura suo marito.<br>- André…  
>- Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma la regina sta per ritirarsi – mentre parlava non staccava gli occhi da Fersen.<br>- Mi dispiace di aver distratto il comandante delle guardie, sono un vero villano – si profuse in un nuovo inchinò – I vostri doveri vi chiamano e io…  
>La frase fu interrotta dal vociare che proveniva alle loro spalle. Un messaggero era appena giunto e chiamava a gran voce la marchese de Brennon. La zia di Oscar si fece aventi con passo deciso.<br>- Sono io la marchesa de Brennon – c'era sicurezza nel suo tono – Cosa è successo? Come vi permettete di disturbare la festa della regina?  
>- Madame, porto notizie urgenti da Parigi. Si tratta di vostro marito…<br>- Vedrò mio marito domani, cosa c'è che non può aspettare? – la donna non mostrava la minima emozione.  
>- Il marchese è andato all'opera stasera, ma all'uscita… ecco… un sicario, madame. Qualcuno ha aggredito vostro marito.<br>- O cielo! – la donna si portò le mani al viso e sbiancò – Come sta? Avete preso quello squilibrato?  
>- L'assalitore è morto, le guardie di vostro marito l'hanno ucciso sperando di fermarlo. Purtroppo sono intervenute troppo tardi… le mie più sincere condoglianze, marchesa.<br>La donna parve svenire, mentre il duca d'Orleans che era dietro di lei la sorreggeva. Oscar e Andrè corsero verso la donna, in evidente difficoltà. Era inconcepibile che un uomo importante come il marchese venisse ucciso impunemente e già i presenti si chiedevano chi fosse il mandante di quel delitto. Ma de Brennon aveva troppi nemici per poter restringere la rosa dei sospetti; era arrivato in alto pestando molti piedi.  
>- Zia, vi sentite bene? – Rosalie era accanto alla donna e cercava di rianimarla.<br>- Portiamola in un salottino – ordinò il duca – Ha bisogno di sdraiarsi.  
>Sollevò la donna con un gesto fluido e lasciò il salone delle feste seguito da Rosalie, Oscar e André. Aprì con decisione la porta del primo salottino e depositò dolcemente la marchesa sul piccolo divano.<br>- Comandate, credo che lei e il conte De Jarjayes dobbiate andare dai figli della marchesa ed avvertirli. Sono tutti e tre qui a Versailles – poi il duca si girò verso Rosalie – Madamigella La Moliere, vi chiederei gentilmente di cercare un valletto e farvi portare del cognac. Credo che la marchesa ne abbia bisogno per riprendersi.  
>Appena tutti ebbero lasciato la stanza, l'uomo chiuse la porta e si girò verso la figura accasciata sul divanetto. Lo sguardo era duro e incollerito.<br>- Potete anche smettere la commedia, mia cara. Il vostro pubblico si è dileguato.  
>La donna aprì gli occhi e sorrise torva, mentre si tirava su un gomito. Guardò l'uomo e il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente.<br>- Non temete, duca, avete fatto la scelta migliore – la donna si permise una lieve risatina – Saprò essere un amica migliore di quanto voi possiate immaginare. Oramai troppi segreti ci tengono uniti, non trovate?  
>- Spero per voi che siate veramente una buona amica per me – l'uomo parve rasserenarsi leggermente – Vostro marito stava comunque diventando pericoloso, con le sue amanti e la sua mania di parlare troppo sotto le lenzuola. Voi avete le lettere, un arma di ricatto molto pericolosa…<br>- Ma non le ho mai usate in tutti questi anni e non ho intenzione di farlo. Sono solo… come dire? Una garanzia per la mia vita.  
>- Gerardine de Brennon, siete un essere abominevole.<br>- Mai quanto voi, mio padre e il mio defunto marito – donna tornò a sdraiarsi – Tra poco torneranno, cercate di continuare la commedia al meglio delle vostre possibilità e nessuno sospetterà nulla.  
>- Siete diabolica – l'uomo sorrise – Ma è proprio questo che apprezzo di più in voi.<p>

Continua…


	28. Capitolo 27 Amore di madre

Oscar osservava distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, mentre era intenta a infilarsi i guanti bianchi. Doveva presenziare al funerale del marchese de Brennon, non solo in quanto suo zio, ma soprattutto perché l'uomo aveva fatto parte dell'aristocrazia più influente del regno. Molti dovevano la posizione che ricoprivano a corte all'intervento di quell'uomo e altrettanti dovevano a lui la propria rovina.  
>Si continuava a mormorare di che uomo fosse: né i nemici né gli amici sembravano avere qualcosa di carino da dire sul morto. Tutti erano d'accordo che fosse incline alla collera e con una passione riprovevole per le giovani ed avvenenti cortigiane che, una volta soddisfatto il marchese, venivano introdotte discretamente nel giro delle persone che contano. Alcuni sostenevano che persino la du Barry dovesse a lui la propria ascesa come favorita del vecchio Re.<br>Oscar meditò che in realtà non sapeva nulla dello zio. Aveva sentito suo padre biasimare il fatto che bevesse molto e sua madre stringeva sempre la bocca in una piega dolorosa quando veniva nominato. Sua zia e il consorte non avevano frequentato molto quella casa, specialmente insieme. Le loro vite si erano separate dopo la nascita della loro unica figlia femmina, Madelaine; ma da un mese girava insistentemente la voce che si fossero riappacificati e che sua zia sarebbe tornata a vivere a Parigi da un momento all'altro.  
>La morte del marchese aveva, tempestivamente, impedito che quell'unione si riformasse, lasciando "l'affranta" Gerardine vedova; con un ingente patrimonio alle spalle e nessuno a dirle cosa fare. La provvidenzialità della cosa era quanto meno sospetta e il biondo colonello ricordava il comportamento tenuto a corte prima dell'arrivo del messaggero…<br>Sentì la porta aprirsi e si girò, pronta a trovarsi davanti Andrè o Rosalie che le annunciavano che era tutto pronto per la partenza. Invece, con suo sommo stupore, sua madre era entrata nella stanza e si guardava intorno come spaesata.  
>- Non venivo spesso nella tua stanza quando eri nubile e non vi sono più entrata dopo il tuo matrimonio – la contessa si avvicinò alla toletta guardando i pochi oggetti che vi erano poggiati – Non sembra che tu ti curi molto del tuo aspetto.<br>- Non l'ho mai fatto, madre, non capisco perché dovrei cominciare ora.  
>- Forse perché sei sposata… Speravo che il matrimonio riuscisse a cambiare la rigida educazione che tuo padre di ha impartito.<br>- Cosa vi porta qui? Pensavo che voi e mio padre foste già partiti alla volta di Parigi.  
>- Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio andare tutti insieme… Sai le apparenze contano in certi frangenti.<br>- Dobbiamo dare l'impressione di una famiglia unita? – ad Oscar scappava quasi da ridere – Madre, io sono molto affezionata a voi e mio padre, ma mi sembra una cosa così assurda fare sfoggio nel nostro legame.  
>- Non parlavo di noi – Marguerite sospirò portandosi una mano alla tempia – Tua zia Gerardine ha bisogno di noi, oggi. Dobbiamo fare di tutto per starle accanto.<br>- Penso che riceverà tutto il conforto di cui necessita dai figli – si mise davanti allo specchio e finì di sistemarsi la giacca – Non vorrei soffocarla con tutte queste attenzioni.  
>- Dubito che i suoi figli le staranno accanto…<br>- Li ha fatti crescere dalle balie, cosa si aspettava? – non riusciva a provare pena per quella donna che, ne era certa, aveva fatto uccidere il marito.  
>- Ti ho già detto che non è stata una sua decisione – la contessa tornò a stringere le labbra, come timorosa di lasciarsi sfuggire chissà cosa – Se solo tu sapessi, se solo riuscissi ad immaginare…<br>- Cosa, madre? Cosa dovrei sapere? – Oscar la guardava fissa: nessuno sarebbe riuscito a farle cambiare idea sulla marchesa.  
>- Ho giurato di non parlare mai di cosa vidi e sentii quando tua zia partorì Madelaine… Quando anche tu sarai madre, riuscirai a capire, forse. Ora ti chiedo solo di starle vicino durante la funzione, per amore mio.<br>Oscar si girò ad osservare la madre, fece pochi passi verso di lei e poi si inginocchiò afferrandole le mani e portandosele al viso.  
>- Madre, farei qualsiasi cosa per voi. Non dubitate mai del mio amore e della mia devozione.<br>- Sei una brava figlia, Oscar… vorrei essere stata una buona madre.  
>Senza attendere risposta, Marguerite de Jarjayes si precipitò fuori della stanza in lacrime lasciando la più giovane delle sue figlie in ginocchio a guardarla andare via con lo stupore dipinto sul volto. Aveva ceduto alla pazzia di suo marito di crescere la loro ultimogenita come un uomo; non aveva opposto rifiuto alla decisione di farla sposare con André Grandier, anzi aveva cercato di organizzare il matrimonio più sfarzoso della storia della nobiltà; cosa faceva di lei una buona madre degna di tanta stima e devozione? Lei non aveva lottato per sua figlia!<br>La vita sa essere ironica e spietata. Gerardine aveva combattuto per i suoi figli rischiando anche la vita… eppure nessuno dei tre la trattava con un minimo di affetto. La consideravano una perfetta estranea e come tale si rivolgevano a lei. Cosa rende una donna una buona madre? Le immagini di quello che aveva giurato di non rivelare mai le scorrevano davanti agli occhi, mentre cercava rifugio nelle proprie stanze.

_Parigi 1755_  
>Il travaglio era stato lungo e difficile, cosa strana visto che non si trattava del primo parto e che la puerpera era ancora giovane. Gerardine continuava ad urlare e dimenarsi sul letto, pregando che tutto finisse presto e che il signore le avesse mandato finalmente una femmina.<br>Suo marito era stato chiaro: non voleva avere niente a che fare con una figlia femmina, preferiva maschi da far educare secondo la rigida morale che lui aveva scelto. Per la ragazza questo voleva dire che avrebbe potuto crescerla lei una bambina; non ci sarebbero state le balie e le amanti del marito ad impedirle di giocare e prendersi cura del frutto del suo grembo.  
>Era quasi l'alba ed ormai erano più di sei ore che la levatrice diceva che c'erano quasi. Possibile che il suo corpo avesse dimenticato come si faceva a partorire? Erano passati solamente tre anni dalla nascita di Etienne, eppure il piccolo si rifiutava di uscire e lei sembrava essersi scordata come si espelleva quel corpicino dal proprio.<br>Dopo l'ennesima spinta, sentì uno strappo e un dolore lancinante fra le gambe, ma fu subito rincuorata dall'urlare di quella creaturina tutta rossa in viso. Sorrise, ripensando che era quella l'immagine che conservava anche dei due figli più grandi. Creaturine piccole ed urlanti, con la faccia tutta rossa e il corpicino percorso da brividi.  
>- E' una femmina, signora marchesa – le comunicò la levatrice dopo averla pulita e fasciata – Vuole tenerla in braccio?<br>- Sì! – tendeva le braccia e sentiva le lacrime rigarle il viso.  
>Quel fagottino sarebbe stato tutto il suo amore, finalmente non sarebbe stata più sola e avrebbe conosciuto anche lei la felicità di sentire la propria piccola stretta al petto. Tutte le sofferenze e le angherie che le aveva inflitto suo marito ora passavano in secondo piano… La sua bambina era a pochi passi da lei. Sua cognata Marguerite, anche lei prossima al parto, era al suo fianco e sorrideva teneramente a Gerardine; le era stata accanto per tutto il travaglio, continuando ad incoraggiarla.<br>Le mani della marchesa avevano appena sfiorato quel corpicino, quando la porta fu aperta in modo brusco. Il marchese era ritto sulla soglia con l'aria di aver bevuto più del solito, seguito da una delle balie dei suoi figli e dall'amante in carica di turno. Gerardine si tirò su a sedere con lo sguardo terrorizzato, aveva già visto quella scena due volte, ma lui non voleva femmine!  
>- Sono venuto a vedere MIO figlio – tuonò con la voce impastata dall'alcool – Dov'è?<br>- Ecco, marchese – si precipitò la levatrice – E' una splendida bambina, sana e piena di vita.  
>- Ti avevo detto che non volevo femmine! – lanciò il bicchiere che teneva in mano verso la moglie e la mancò di pochissimo – Non fai mai quello che ti si dice, sgualdrinella!<br>Fece un segno alla balia che subito prese la bambina fra le braccia, pronta a condurla lontano dalla madre.  
>- Ferma! – Gerardine combatteva contro la stanchezza ed il dolore nel tentativo di rimettersi in piedi – Tu non vuoi figlie femmine, la crescerò io.<br>- Qui si fa come ordina il marchese – si fece avanti la favorita del momento.  
>- Giusto Marie, mi hai tolto le parole di bocca. Ora portate via la bambina e tu rimettiti a letto e vedi di non farmi arrabbiare. Potrei perdere il mio buonumore – fece per allontanarsi, ma qualcuno lo tratteneva per un braccio.<br>- Dammi mia figlia, vecchio pervertito e ubriacone – Gerardine sembrava una gatta selvatica mente strattonava il braccio del marito.  
>- Come osi, puttana?<br>Con noncuranza se la staccò di dosso e la face cadere a terra. Si chinò su di lei che continuava ad invocare sua figlia, a chiedere che le lascassero la sua bambina, e sembrò perdere del tutto la ragione. La bava gli colava dalla bocca mentre prendeva a calci la moglie inerme inginocchiata sul pavimento.  
>Non si fermò neanche quando lo chiazza rossa fra le gambe della donna si andava via via allargando, sporcando tutto il pavimento. Dovettero intervenire svariati valletti, richiamati dalle urla della contessa de Jarjayes, per portare via l'uomo dalla stanza.<br>La levatrice si chinò sulla puerpera che aveva peso i sensi e rischiava di morire per una emorragia. Chiese a gran voce un dottore, mentre la contessa in stato interessante, scivolava lentamente lungo il muro sopraffatta da tutte quelle emozioni.

_Parigi 1778_  
>Intrappolata nei ricordi, Marguerite si era estraniata dalla cerimonia. Riusciva solo a guardare le spalle della cognata, che se ne stava rigida e dritta incurante degli sguardi di odio dei suoi tre figli.<br>Sospettava che avesse avuto più di un ruolo marginale nell'omicidio del marchese; ma lei non riusciva a biasimarla. Quell'uomo le aveva portato via i tre figli e l'aveva picchiata così forte che il dottore era riuscito a salvarla a stento, dicendo ai presenti che la marchesa de Brennon non avrebbe potuto avere altri figli. Chi poteva rimpiangere un uomo del genere?  
>I suoi occhi furono catturati dei riflessi d'oro dei capelli di sua figlia. Sorrise, pensando che Oscar sembrava felice nonostante il tipo di educazione che le era stata imposta. Ringrazio il Signore: Andrè era un marito del tutto diverso dall'uomo di cui si stava celebrando il funerale.<p>

Continua…


	29. Capitolo 28 Inaspettato

Oscar osservava la regina, intenta a conversare con alcune dame di corte mentre passeggiavano per i giardini della reggia. Erano trascorsi solo pochi giorni dall'annuncio dell'assassinio del marchese, eppure sembrava che tale evento non fosse mai successo, che nessuno ne fosse rimasto turbato. Era assurdo che nessuno si preoccupasse che un nobile fosse stato ucciso a Parigi, mentre usciva dall'opera in una serata come tante.  
>Se era vero che l'assassino era solo uno squilibrato, allora chiunque avrebbe potuto cadere vittima del suo pugnale. D'altro canto, se come supponeva lei, quel delitto era stato programmato fin nei minimi particolari, perché nessuno si preoccupava di individuare il colpevole.<br>Girodelle, alla sua destra, continuava a parlare ma Oscar non gli prestava molta attenzione. Il suo sguardo abbandonò la sovrana di Francia, che sembrava non avere una preoccupazione al mondo, per posarsi su una coppia assurda. Sua zia Gerardine de Brennon, vestita come il lutto imponeva, chiacchierava amabilmente con il duca d'Orleans. La ragazza meditò che aveva più di un motivo per dubitare della zia ed ora il fatto che fosse in combutta con quello che era uno dei più grandi nemici dei De Jarjayes, la metteva ancora più in allerta.  
>Fin da quando poteva ricordare, suo padre le aveva sempre detto di comportarsi con deferenza nei confronti del duca ma di evitare di farsi vedere troppo spesso in compagnia di quell'uomo. Allora non aveva posto domande, con il tempo aveva dato per scontato che ci fosse inimicizia fra il suo casato e quello del duca. Capiva, comunque, che non conveniva mettersi contro il cugino del re.<br>Sua zia aveva in mente qualcosa, glielo poteva leggere in quegli occhi scuri come una notte senza stelle. Era pericoloso mettersi contro la marchesa, tutti la temeva e la giudicavano spietata. Quest'ultimo pensiero la turbò, mentre tornava a guardare la regina.  
>Rosalie era una ragazza dolce e sensibile, se la marchesa fosse stata veramente quella donna malvagia che molti dipingevano, la sua pupilla non si sarebbe mai affezionata a quella donna tanto da chiamarla zia e da usare una deferenza quasi figliale con lei.<p>

- Vi ho accontentata, cosa ne avrò in cambio? – il tono del duca era cortese, ma il suo sguardo tradiva una certa circospezione.  
>- Il vostro segreto continuerà a rimanere tale – Gerardine usava il ventaglio per coprirsi le labbra – Noi due abbiamo molti nemici e molto potere, inoltre perseguiamo scopi simili. Sapete come si dice? Il nemico del mio nemico e mio amico.<br>- Noi abbiamo nemici in comune?  
>- Qualcuno che vorrebbe cancellare il passato e distruggere un'alleanza che i nostri padri avevano istaurato – la marchesa cominciò a passeggiare seguita dall'uomo.<br>- Ma questa persona è a voi molto vicina. Il sangue non si può cancellare.  
>- I torti subiti non cementano i legami di sangue e il fatto di essere stati concepiti nello stesso grembo non fa di due persone degli alleati.<br>- Esiste qualcosa di sacro per voi? – il duca fissava la nuca della donna, sempre più affascinato dalla sua malvagità.  
>Gerardine chiuse gli occhi e rievocò i volti di André, Annette e Armand.<br>- Nulla che riguardi il nostro accordo. Mio fratello è fedele alla corona e si vanta che tutti i De Jarjayes lo sono stati… Ma noi sappiamo che non è così, vero?  
>- Neanche voi potete aiutarmi… Anche se arrivassimo a togliere di mezzo quello che ostacola i miei progetti, la famiglia reale austriaca è molto potente e potrebbe… - si guardò in torno timoroso che qualcuno potesse ascoltare i loro discorsi.<br>- Non temete, la regina sta facendo il nostro gioco.  
>- In che senso?<br>- Guardatela.  
>Il duca si voltò ad osservare Maria Antonietta e le sue dame di compagnia. La guardia reale era poco distante dal gruppo di donne, ma fra esse spiccava una presenza maschile. Il conte di Fersen si intratteneva con la regina, che sembrava particolarmente felice quando si rivolgeva a lui. Un lampo di comprensione passò negli occhi del duca.<br>- Pensate che quei due…?  
>- Non importata cosa pensi io o se la cosa sia vera o meno. Quando tutta la corte comincerà a parlare di questa amicizia fuori luogo, il re sarà costretto a prendere provvedimenti. Sapete, io non amo particolarmente i pettegolezzi, solitamente li ritengo una perdita di tempo – si girò a sorridere al proprio accompagnatore – Ma c'è una cosa bella nelle dicerie: viaggiano molto in fretta ed arrivano molto lontano.<br>- Se giungessero fino alla corte imperiale, sarebbe causa di imbarazzo per la corte francese – finalmente l'uomo sorrise capendo dove stava andando a parare l'altra.  
>- La violenza può essere evitata quasi sempre: solo in rarissime occasioni non si possono trovare altre strade. Voi mi avete aiutato e io manterrò il segreto; inoltre, vi ho mostrato la via… Direi che siamo pari.<br>I due risero e si separarono, andando ognuno per la sua strada.

Girodelle, con il suo continuo cicalare, stava diventando un suono fastidioso. Odiava quelle chiacchiere senza senso che imperversavano nei salotti nobiliari. Tutta quella serie di moine che si era costretti a fare al proprio interlocutore perché così voleva l'etichetta… Preferiva di gran lunga un duello con la spada o esercitarsi con la pistola. Non capiva la metà di quei comportamenti ed era sempre più convinta che quel mondo non fosse il suo.  
>Era sempre stata un tipo riservato e taciturno, la maggior parte dei nobili si arrendeva quando capiva che non avrebbe partecipato alla conversazione. Invece, il suo luogotenente riteneva che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto e si sarebbe lasciata andare a quel tipo di passatempo sociale.<br>Chiacchiere, chiacchiere, chiacchiere… E poi faceva caldo, un caldo soffocante nonostante la stagione. Si sentiva quasi mancare il respiro, tanto che quella mattina non era riuscita a fare colazione, trovando i manicaretti di Marron poco invitanti. Tutto le dava noia e si sentiva molto debole.  
>Continuava a guardare fissa davanti a sé, avvertendo appena la presenza di André pochi passi indietro rispetto a lei. Sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di morsa alla gola e barcollò leggermente. Le sembrava che la terra le si muovesse sotto i piedi e che tutto stesse girando, come dopo una sbornia. Si portò una mano alla tempia e cercò di respirare profondamente, mentre chiudeva le palpebre per recuperare il controllo di se.<br>Avvertì una mano delicata sotto il gomito, ma non riusciva a girarsi.  
>- Oscar, ti senti bene? – la voce di André aveva un tono preoccupato.<br>- Io…  
>Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che fu costretta a rifugiarsi dietro il cespuglio per dare sollievo a quella sensazione di soffocamento che l'aveva presa. Sentiva lo stomaco continuare a contrarsi sotto la morsa dei conati di vomito. Sentiva la presa sicura di André che le teneva i capelli lontani dal viso e le sosteneva la tempia.<br>- Tu stai male. Ti riporto subito a casa – si voltò verso le guardie che guardavano il proprio comandante scioccate – Girodelle prendete voi il comando e mandate a preparare una carrozza.  
>- Certo! – il giovane si voltò verso gli uomini – Voi continuate a scortare la regina e tu vai nelle scuderie ad avvertire che il colonnello De Jarjayes ha bisogno urgentemente di una carrozza. Muovetevi!<br>Oscar aveva perso i sensi dopo il violento attacco di vomito, quindi André la girò delicatamente fra le proprie braccia e la sollevò, pronto a prendersi cura di lei ancora una volta. Si disse che ultimamente sua moglie si era stancata troppo, erano svariati giorni che lamentava la perdita dell'appetito; si ripromise di chiamare il dottore appena giunti a casa per scoprire cosa avesse Oscar.  
>Se fosse stato necessario l'avrebbe legata al letto, quella testona. Doveva riposare per riprendersi. Sperò che non fosse nulla di grave; cercò di tranquillizzarsi dicendosi che forse era solo un banale raffreddore non curato.<br>Mentre si dirigeva versò la reggia, notò Gerardine che li fissava con gli occhi sgrananti. Si avvicinò ai due giovani e posò una mano sulla fronte della ragazza, per poi tornare a guardare il proprio figlioccio.  
>- Starà bene – disse Andrè cercando di apparire sicuro.<br>- Portiamola a casa, nelle sue condizioni a bisogno di riposo – dicendo così cominciò a camminare svelta davanti a loro – Avrei dovuto capirlo prima, i sintomi c'erano già da un paio di giorni… Avrei dovuto parlarle… Ha cavalcato?  
>- Come tutte le mattine – ora il ragazzo cominciava ad agitarsi mentre lo stalliere apriva la portiera – Cosa è che avrebbe dovuto notare? Cosa c'è che non va?<br>La marchesa non rispose, aiutandolo a far sdraiare la ragazza sul sedile e cercando di farla stare più comoda aggiustandole dei cuscini sotto la testa. Aspettò che la porta venisse chiusa e poi bussò sul tetto della carrozza.  
>- A palazzo Jarjayes – ordinò con tono autoritario – Non correre troppo e stai attento alle buche… Non fanno bene ne a lei ne al bambino.<br>André si girò ad osservarla incredulo. Possibile che…? Erano sposati ormai da quasi cinque anni e dormivano spesso insieme. Perché non aveva mai pensato che potesse succedere? Cosa avrebbe fatto Oscar ora?  
>- Marchesa, credete che…?<br>- I sintomi ci sono tutti – la donna si sporse verso la ragazza svenuta e le passò di nuovo la mano sulla fronte – E' una cosa naturale e lei non corre rischi. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene, basta che la smetta di andare a cavallo e cominci a occuparsi di più del proprio benessere.  
>Tornò a sedersi accanto ad André e passò una mano sul volto del giovane in una carezza carica di affetto.<br>- Non sei contento? Presto sarai padre.

Continua…


	30. Capitolo 29 Lo stallone bretone

Il silenzio irreale che regnava nella stanza preoccupava non poco Marron Glacé, che continuava a spostare lo sguardo ora su Oscar che giaceva addormentata, ora su André che era seduto sul letto con le mani sul viso, per poi spostarsi sulla marchesa de Brennon che sembrava sconcertata.  
>Gerardine sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa. In tutti quegli anni che aveva passato ad osservare i due ragazzi crescere insieme, le era sempre sembrato che fra i due ci fosse… Non capiva la reazione di André alla notizia, confermata dal dottore, che sua moglie fosse rimasta incinta. Anche il giorno del loro matrimonio, Oscar sembrava turbata e contrariata, ma il ragazzo sembrava raggiante e con una luce negli occhi che indicava tutti i sentimenti che provava per la propria sposa.<br>Allora, perché ora sembrava disperato? Per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Era sicura che il padre fosse lui, era cosa risaputa che i due passassero spesso la notte insieme. Quindi dubitava che la reazione del ragazzo fosse dovuta al dubbio di non essere l'artefice della gravidanza di Oscar.  
>Guardò a sua volta l'anziana domestica e scrollò le spalle in segno di resa. Decise che non poteva fare nulla per i ragazzi e Marron, essendo la nonna di André, sarebbe stata più di conforto di lei.<br>- Vado da Rosalie – annunciò avviandosi verso la porta – Era molto turbata dal malore di Oscar, vado a rassicurarla.  
>L'anziana donna non spostava lo sguardo dal nipote, ora erede dei De Jarjayes e marito della sua piccola Oscar. Fin da quando lo aveva portato a palazzo, su insistenza di Gerardine, aveva temuto per lui. Il ricordo della notte in cui aveva dovuto dire addio a sua figlia e ad Armand era ancora fresco nella sua memoria: sapeva che tutto questo era successo perché l'attendente del figlio del conto non era stato al suo posto. Più di una volta aveva redarguito i suoi ragazzi sulla differenza di rango e sul dover rispettare quello stato di cose.<br>Alla morte di Annette aveva temuto per il piccolo André: che ne sarebbe stato di quel piccolo orfanello? Aveva anche meditato di lasciare la casa dove aveva servito per quasi tutta la vita, trovare lavoro presso un'altra famiglia che non avesse motivo di perseguitare suo nipote, frutto dell'amore di due servi ribelli.  
>Era rimasta sorpresa quando Auguste non solo aveva acconsentito ad accoglierlo in casa, ma aveva, addirittura, ordinato che fosse il compagno di giochi della figlia. Quella stanza che era stata fatta preparare al piano nobile, vicino a quella dei padroni, era stato lo choc più grande.<br>André non era mai stato un servo in quella casa, non nel senso comune della parola. Mangiava con i padroni, dormiva vicino a loro, giocava con l'erede delle famiglia e la sua educazione veniva curata come quella di un nobile. Molti nelle cucine lamentavano quello stato di cose: chi era quel moccioso perché gli fossero accordati tutti quei privilegi? Per un certo periodo era circolata voce che fosse un figlio illegittimo del conte, fatto passare per il nipote di una serva fedele alla famiglia per non provocare uno scandalo.  
>Le sue paure era aumentate nel tempo, invece di scemare. Ogni volta che osservava quei due insieme, scorgeva negli occhi di André gli stessi sentimenti che avevano animato il suo omonimo, deceduto per la presunzione di poter amare la figlia del padrone. In cuor suo aveva sempre temuto che quella fosse la fine destinata anche a lui, l'unico membro della sua famiglia ancora vivo. Lo aveva pregato più volte di stare attento, di non affezionarsi troppo a Madamigella Oscar.<br>Quando era stato annunciato che non solo André era il figlio adottivo del padrone e quindi suo legittimo erede, ma che addirittura ne avrebbe sposato la figlia per cementare la cosa, aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
>Sapeva da tempo che il ragazzo era innamorato della sua vecchia compagna di giochi, glielo si poteva leggere in faccia ogni volta che la guardava. Da quel momento le sue preoccupazioni si erano spostate su Oscar: la ragazza non sembrava contraccambiare con lo stesso trasporto e, come le sue sorelle, era stata costretta ad un matrimonio combinato. Eppure, negli ultimi tempi, aveva creduto di scorgere anche in lei il cambiamento tipico delle ragazze innamorate.<br>Si chiese dove fosse il problema. Se quei due si amavano, visto che erano sposati, avrebbero dovuto essere felici. Perché André reagiva come se fosse una sciagura? Decise di affrontare subito l'argomento. Troppe volte aveva indugiato per amor di pace.  
>- André, mio caro nipote – la donna minuta gli si avvicinò e lo guardò a lungo – Cosa c'è che non va? Dovresti essere felice.<br>Il ragazzo osservò prima lei e poi Oscar, ancora addormentata. Si alzò e le fece cenno di seguirlo vicino alle finestre. Fece un sospiro accorato e poi cominciò a parlarle sottovoce, non perdendo d'occhio la moglie neanche per un momento.  
>- Ho paura della reazione di Oscar. Sai com'è indipendente e caparbia. Come prenderà la notizia che dovrà rinunciare alla vita che ha condotto finora?<br>- Vedrai, mio caro, che si risolverà tutto – lo incoraggiò la nonna – Oscar è una donna intelligente, sa che è solo una cosa transitoria. Una volta nato il bambino, se vorrà, potrà tornare alla vita che ha sempre fatto. Certo, a meno ché tu, come marito, non le ordini di divenire una perfetta dama aristocratica.  
>- Non la forzerei mai a fare qualcosa che non vuole, dovresti saperlo. Io… le sono molto affezionato.<br>- Credo che la cosa sia reciproca – Marron sperò di aver fugato tutti i dubbi – Ora cerca di goderti questi momenti, oppure hai altre incertezze?  
>- Ricordi quel magnifico cavallo che comprò il Generale due anni fa?<br>- Certo, uno splendido stallone bretone… non capisco cosa…  
>- Ascoltami, nonna – si passò una mano fra i capelli, sciogliendo leggermente la coda che li teneva fermi dietro la nuca – L'unico scopo di quell'acquisto era far riprodurre le giumente, era solo quello che si richiedeva a quel cavallo. Nessuno lo ha mai montato dopo il suo arrivo qui.<br>- Continuo a non capire – la donna lo guardò attraverso gli occhiali, sempre più sconcertata.  
>- Non ti rendi conto che l'unico motivo della mia adozione e del mio matrimonio con Oscar era dare un erede alla famiglia? – il ragazzo si girò a guardare fuori dalla finestra – Ho paura che una volta nato il maschio tanto atteso non avrà più bisogno di me… è facile liberarsi di chi non serve più.<br>- Non puoi pensare che Oscar faccia una cosa simile.  
>- Non Oscar, lei non lo farebbe mai, ma… che mi dice del Generale? Puoi giurare che lui non sia quel genere di uomo?<br>La donna deglutì e guardò il pavimento, non trovando il coraggio di guardare suo nipote negli occhi.

Continua…


	31. Capitolo 30 Intrighi e bugie

Nanny camminava svelta per i corridoi alla ricerca della marchesa, l'unica persona a cui potesse confidare i dubbi e le incertezze di André; l'unica che potesse difenderlo. Anche se non aveva mai avuto conferma, sapeva che Gerardine teneva in pugno il Generale con qualcosa. Come spiegare, altrimenti, che il conte tenesse in così alta considerazione l'opinione della sorella? C'erano così tanti segreti in quella famiglia, alcuni atroci, altri legati ad atti di profonda umanità, ma tenuti opportunamente celati ad occhi che non avrebbero capito.  
>Aveva visto crescere Gerardine; aveva assistito al matrimonio di Auguste; li aveva accompagnati, ombra silenziosa e discreta, lungo il percorso della loro vita. Eppure non riusciva a capire quella commedia delle parti che rischiava di tramutarsi in tragedia, ancora una volta. La notte prima del matrimonio di Gerardine aveva assistito alla caduta di quattro ragazzi, legati dal sentimento solido dell'amicizia ed indissolubile dell'amore. C'erano così tante cose taciute su quella maledetta notte, che aveva visto sua figlia lasciare la casa della sua infanzia insieme all'uomo che amava. Ora capiva che il suo silenzio, il suo essere discreta, non aveva più ragione di essere: doveva fare qualcosa per suo nipote e per Oscar, donare loro la speranza per il futuro.<br>Arresto il suo passo vicino alle stanza della principale protagonista delle sue elucubrazioni. Prese un profondo respiro e si rese conto che non c'era nessuna decisione da prendere, solo l'ineluttabile verità che andava svelata una volta per tutte. Se la donna avesse avuto ancora potere su Auguste, lei aveva una moneta di scambio che poteva costringerla a prendere le difese di André. Dubitava che Gerardine avrebbe permesso che qualcosa accadesse al suo pupillo, ma il suo affetto per il ragazzo era così forte da farle usare il suo ultimo colpo di spada contro il fratello?  
>Era pronta a bussare, quando sentì distintamente la voce di Rosalie e della marchese provenire dall'altra parte del corridoio. Stavano sicuramente salendo le scale e l'anziana donna corse in quella direzione, sperando di intercettare Gerardine prima che si ritirasse nelle sue stanze in compagnia della ragazza più giovane. Chiedere a Rosalie di lasciare la stanza avrebbe potuto destare sospetti nella giovane, sospetti che non doveva riferire ad Oscar e André. Era meglio che i due fossero all'oscuro degli intrighi che si tessevano dietro le porte di palazzo Jarjayes.<br>Gerardine notò lo sguardo preoccupato di Marron, prima ancora che questa riuscisse ad aprire la bocca. Si girò sorridente verso Rosalie, facendo segno con la mano alla vecchia governante di attendere.  
>- Rosalie, mia cara, puoi farmi una cortesia?<br>- Certo, zia – la ragazza aveva l'aspetto di chi aveva pianto.  
>- Vai nella tua stanza e ricomponiti. Non vorrai certo che Oscar pensi che tu non sia felice per lei ed André, vero?<br>- Come desiderate, zia – la ragazza fece un inchino veloce e si dileguò lungo il corridoio.  
>La marchesa attese ancora qualche momento, con la mano alzata davanti a sé e lo sguardo corrucciato. Appena sentì il rumore della porta che si chiudeva, sorrise e si girò verso Nanny.<br>- Quella ragazza è troppo facile alle emozioni. Scoppia continuamente a piangere, dovevi vedere la scena quando le ho spiegato perché Oscar…  
>- Marchesa – la interruppe la governante, impettendosi – Io ho sempre servito la vostra famiglia con lealtà. Nessun rimprovero può essermi mosso e quindi poter avanzare umilmente la richiesta che…<br>- Umilmente? – la donna sbatté le palpebre e scoppiò quasi a ridere – Marron, tu sei l'unica persona di cui io mi fidi qui a palazzo Jarjayes. Sei la madre della mia migliore amica – i suoi occhi divennero improvvisamente tristi – o, meglio, dovrei dire eri…  
>La marchesa chiuse gli occhi e respirò rumorosamente, per poi avvicinarsi alle vetrate. Osservava il giardino, ad un occhio senza malizia, in realtà stava cercando di mantenere il controllo di sé e non scoppiare a piangere. Non voleva più dare spiegazioni in quella casa.<br>- Qualsiasi cosa tu desideri, qualsiasi richiesta tu mi debba fare, l'affetto che nutro per te niente ha a che vedere con i tuoi anni di servizio qui. Dovresti saperlo ormai, per me nobile o servo sono solo parole vuote e prive di significato.  
>- Proprio questo è stato la sua rovina, marchesa – osò dire la vecchia, fronteggiando a testa alta lo sguardo furente della donna – Ma non sono qui per rivangare il passato. Si tratta di André.<br>- Cosa c'è? – Gerardine sembrava allarmata – E' successo qualcosa?  
>- No, ma lui teme che possa succedergli e… sinceramente neanche io mi sento tranquilla.<br>- Spiegami.  
>Mano a mano che i dubbi e le preoccupazioni di André venivano rese note, la marchesa assumeva un'aria sempre più accigliata. I suoi occhi si spostavano lungo il corridoio, per essere sicura che nessuno stesse ascoltando quella conversazione così delicata. Alla fine alzò la mano in un gesto imperioso.<br>- Basta così – ammonì Gerardine con piglio deciso – Più tardi, quando sarai lontana da orecchie indiscrete, rassicura tuo nipote. Sul letto di morte di Annette ho giurato che niente di male sarebbe successo al mio figlioccio e che mi sarei presa cura di lui. Ti sembra che finora io non abbia mantenuto la parola data? Chi è più al sicuro dell'erede dei De Jarjayes?  
>- Allora è vero, dietro la decisione del padrone di adottarlo…<br>- Ho i miei metodi per convincere Auguste a fare quello che è giusto. Non temere.  
>- Non potrete proteggerlo in eterno, prima o poi sarete costretta a scegliere fra voi e lui – Marron si asciugò una lacrima furtiva – Siete stata molto generosa finora e, in futuro, se la vostra generosità verrà di nuovo messa alla prova, saprò ripagarvi.<br>- Di cosa parli? – la donna sorrise e scosse la testa con aria dubbiosa.  
>- Sapete, i servi non vengono tenuti in alta considerazione. Il più delle volte i padroni ci vedono come parte del mobilio e non sono accorti a parlare con noi presenti…<br>- Marron?  
>- Per ora vi ringrazio per quello che fate per mio nipote – fece un cenno deciso con la testa – Saprò ripagarvi, lo giuro.<br>Gerardine voleva interrogarla più approfonditamente su quelle asserzioni così strane. Cosa poteva sapere la vecchia donna che potesse tornarle utile? Perché si comportava e parlava in quel modo? Come se fosse a conoscenza di chissà quale intrigo. Ma non fece in tempo. La grande porta principale venne spalancata e lasciò entrare un uomo che correva come se inseguito dal diavolo.  
>Difficile riconoscere in quella figura sudata ed ansante il conte De Jarjayes, di solito sempre così impettito ed attento alla forma. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo a tutti? Dietro di lui, una figura di donna che camminava speditamente ma riuscendo a mantenere la propria dignitosa andatura. Marguerite seguiva il marito scuotendo la testa e sorridendo, mentre Gerardine guardava i due come se fossero due alieni.<br>- Dov'è lei? – chiese il Generale cominciando a fare la scale.  
>- Sta dormendo nelle sue stanze – disse la marchesa mettendosi al centro dello scalone per impedire al fratello di passare – Il dottore ha prescritto riposo assoluto per i prossimi giorni, potrà alzarsi quando avrà recuperato le forze.<br>- Voglio vedere mia figlia – disse l'uomo facendo un altro gradino e guardandola in modo minaccioso.  
>- Ancora non lo sa – la marchesa ricambiò lo sguardo con un misto di disgusto e superiorità – Non credi, mio caro Auguste, che tocchi al marito darle la notizia? Oppure vuoi arrogarti anche questo privilegio?<br>- Io sono suo padre – tuonò l'uomo, che si voltò sentendosi toccare il braccio.  
>Dietro di lui, Marguerite lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di amore e pazienza. Gerardine meditò che sua cognata era una santa, lei avrebbe fatto rotolare giù dalle scale quel caprone già in svariate occasioni.<br>- Mio caro, tua sorella ha ragione. Lasciamoli soli ancora un po' – la dolcezza della donna parve rabbonirlo – Dovresti ricordarti l'emozione di un uomo all'annuncio che sta per diventare padre. Intanto possiamo far preparare una cena adeguata all'evento e potresti scegliere tu personalmente il vino. Non credi?  
>- Hai ragione, moglie mia – l'uomo sorrise a Marguerite e lanciò uno sguardo di sfida alla sorella – In fin dei conti questa è ancora casa mia. Io qui sono il padrone e nessuno può darmi ordini. Nanny, seguimi.<br>Scese le scale di corsa, inseguito dalla vecchia governante che, data l'età, non riusciva a stargli dietro. Marguerite si permise un altro sorriso e poi si girò verso la cognata, chinò lo sguardo e ingoiò un paio di volte. Perché si sentiva così in colpa ogni volta che incontrava quegli occhi neri come la notte? Non era solo il fatto di aver taciuto a tutti gli eventi di quella notte di tanti anni prima, aveva solo mantenuto la promessa fatta alla cognata.  
>Sospirò e tornò a guardare la donna più giovane. Si sentiva in colpa perché lei non meritava la devozione di sua figlia, mentre la marchesa, che aveva lottato per i figli, veniva trattata con una fredda indifferenza. Le sembrava sempre di essere una madre inadeguata al cospetto di quella che per lei era sempre stata la pecora nera della famiglia.<br>Suo marito non le aveva mai voluto dire cosa fosse successo al suo attendente, o perché Annette ed Armand erano stati cacciati dal palazzo in piena notte. O, ancora, perché il vecchio Generale non aveva più voluto sentir nominare la figlia, sostenendo che per lui era morta. Eppure l'aveva vista comportarsi da figlia devota sul letto di morte del padre e suo fratello, così come tutta la corte, non potevano muovere appunti sulla moralità della donna.  
>Cosa celava veramente la marchesa de Brennon? E perché tutti la odiavano?<p>

Continua…


	32. Capitolo 31 Tarda primavera

Si era seduto sul letto, poggiando la schiena contro la testiera, guardando fuori dalla finestra i roseti in fiore. Le finestre erano state aperte per lasciare entrare l'aria tiepida della primavera inoltrata, nella stanza aleggiava odore di lilla. André si chiese da dove veniva quel profumo, Oscar preferiva le rose fresche nella stanza. Erano gli unici fiori che Nanny poteva introdurre in quel posto, la ragazza faceva portare via qualsiasi altra cosa adducendo che le procurava mal di testa.  
>Erano gli ultimi attimi di quiete prima che lei si svegliasse e lui fosse costretto a rivelarle il motivo del malore avuto a corte quella mattina. Qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe stato né facile né gradevole confrontarsi con sua moglie in merito alla gravidanza. Oscar avrebbe sollevato un polverone una volta ascoltato cosa il medico aveva prescritto: riposo fino a che le vertigini non fossero passate, niente cavalli fino al parto, assolutamente doveva abbandonare temporaneamente il lavoro. Chi avrebbe mai osato comunicarle quelle direttive?<br>Sospirò rassegnato: era lui il marito e il padre del piccolo in arrivo, non poteva delegare nessuno all'assolvimento di quel compito. Stavolta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a prendere le difese di Oscar quando avrebbe provato a disobbedire al medico: qualsiasi cosa il Generale avesse in mente, quello era figlio suo e non avrebbe certo aiutato a metterne in pericolo l'incolumità. Se fosse stato necessario avrebbe ordinato che ci fosse sempre una cameriera con lei, per impedirle di fare qualcosa di stupido, avventato e pericoloso.  
>Quello che veramente lo angustiava era l'ultima cosa che aveva detto il dottore: assolutamente doveva abbandonare quanto prima gli abiti di foggia maschile in favore di abiti femminili più ampi e che non costringessero la pancia. Rabbrividiva all'idea della reazione della sua amica d'infanzia: urla, strepiti, minacce. Gli si parò davanti gli occhi la scena di lei che faceva a brandelli qualsiasi indumento vagamente femminile che la madre e Nanny le avrebbero proposto.<br>Decise che era preferibile passare quegli ultimi attimi di pace ricordando le cose belle. Il ricordo che più degli altri gli si affacciava alla memoria, risaliva a poche settimane prima. Oscar aveva preso un giorno di permesso dal suo incarico e avevano passato la maggior parte della mattina nel letto, insieme. Si erano decisi ad alzarsi solo quando la cameriera aveva bussato discretamente alla porta per annunciare che di lì a poco sarebbe stato servito il pranzo.

"Ancora… come ieri sera…" La richiesta così esplicita di Oscar l'aveva lasciato un attimo interdetto, poi aveva sorriso, deciso ad accontentarla. Da che ricordava, era la prima volta che lei chiedeva così sfacciatamente di fare l'amore: normalmente era sempre lui a prendere l'iniziativa e doveva faticare non poco per convincerla a lasciarsi andare; ma dopo… o dopo che si era finalmente rilassata era tutta un'altra storia.  
>La sentiva respirare affannosamente accanto a sé, mentre ammirava i giochi di luce sul soffitto. Erano entrambi sudati e accaldati, ma soddisfatti. Voleva stupirla, voleva godersi fino in fondo quello che poteva essere un caso fortuito: niente in lei sembrava cambiato, lui continuava a dirle quanto l'amava nella vana speranza che un giorno anche lei pronunciasse quelle due parole e gli aprisse, finalmente, il proprio cuore.<br>Si infilò ancora di più sotto le coperte e cominciò la propria esplorazione. La sentì ridere e dimenarsi, sotto le mani che continuavano a stuzzicarla e indugiavano nei punti che la facevano sospirare e gemere. Poi si fece più audace e decise di seguire solo il proprio istinto.  
>- André! Cosa stai facendo? – lei si tirò su a sedere, stupita di quello che stava avvenendo sotto le coperte.<br>- Non ti piace? A me sembrava che apprezzassi – rispose lui, spingendola fino a farla coricare di nuovo.  
>- E'… sono cose che… non si fa! – Oscar sembrava quasi spaventato da quel modo nuovo di procurarle piacere.<br>- Perché no? – il viso di André era la rappresentazione dell'innocenza.  
>- E'… sbagliato – disse, meno convinta.<br>- Chi lo dice?  
>- Come: chi lo dice? Ti rendi conto che… insomma… le regole della buona decenza…<br>Lui afferrò le coperte, si accomodò meglio sul corpo nudo di lei e le tirò fino a coprire le loro teste.  
>- Questo spazio chiuso è il nostro mondo – cominciò lui, con la risata nella voce – Qui ci siamo solo io e te, siamo noi che decidiamo cosa va bene e cosa no. Non esistono regole… fammi continuare.<br>- Cosa ti viene in mente? – lei riuscì a togliersi le coperte del capo – Di cosa parli?  
>- Ti fidi di me? – chiese lui guardandola fissa negli occhi.<br>- Sempre – lo sguardo di Oscar in quel momento… avrebbe voluto imprimerselo a fuoco nella mente.  
>- Lasciati amare…<p>

La sentì muoversi al suo fianco e tornò prepotentemente al presente. La ragazza si stava svegliando, anche se le profonde occhiaie erano ancora presenti sul suo viso, sembrava più rilassata. Evidentemente il riposo le aveva giovato. Permise ad un ultimo pensiero di tornare a quel mattino: forse loro figlio era stato concepito proprio in quell'occasione.  
>- André? – aveva la voce impastata dal sonno e fece fatica a mettersi a sedere contro i guanciali.<br>- Tesoro, ti senti meglio? – premurosamente cercò di aiutarla a sistemare i cuscini per farla stare più comoda.  
>- Cos'è successo? Ricordo che stavo proteggendo sua maestà nell'abituale passeggiata mattutina e poi… devo essermi sentita male – si guardava in torno con aria smarrita – Siamo a casa?<br>- Sì, abbiamo preferito portarti qui e chiamare il medico.  
>- Fammi indovinare: mi sono stancata troppo e devo riposarmi? – scoppiò a ridere girandosi verso il marito, ma trovandolo stranamente serio si zittì subito – Cosa c'è? Non può essere niente di grave, io mi sento bene.<br>- Non è grave, però… il medico ha fatto delle raccomandazioni e tu dovrai seguire, scrupolosamente, le sue direttive.  
>- André, così mi spaventi. E' vero che ultimamente soffro spesso di emicranie e nausee, ma sarà solo un raffreddore mal curato, nulla di più – sembrava stesse cercando di venire a patti con la propria salute.<br>- Oscar… io… tu… - si passò le mani fra i capelli sciogliendo la coda, non sapeva neanche cosa dire esattamente.  
>- Cosa ho? – ora sembrava veramente spaventata – E' così grave?<br>- Sei incinta – lo disse in un soffio, voltandosi verso la porta per non dover vedere la sua reazione quando avrebbe cominciato ad urlare.  
>Contro ogni sua previsione, non un suono proveniva dalle sue spalle. Si girò lentamente, per assicurarsi che lei avesse capito. Si aspettava di vederla pronta ad esplodere, invece rimaneva seduta sul letto, con le mani abbandonate in grembo ed un aria assente sul volto.<br>- Tesoro, ti prego dì qualcosa – si mise a carponi sul materasso e le afferrò le mani.  
>Quella reazione apatica lo terrorizzava, avrebbe preferito vederla saltare giù dal letto e cominciare a dire cose come: "non è possibile", "non cambierò la mia vita per questo" o, quella che si aspettava di più, "il medico si è sbagliato".<br>- Oscar?  
>- Avete avvertito mio padre – continuava a guardare nel vuoto – Il suo tanto sospirato erede… dovrebbe essere contento, ora.<br>- Oscar, ti prego…  
>- E' per questo che ci hanno fatto sposare, giusto? Ho adempiuto al mio dovere verso il casato.<br>- Tutto qui? Per te nostro figlio è solo un dovere verso il casato?  
>I ruoli si erano invertiti: André stava per esplodere, mentre sua moglie sembrava calmissima.<br>- Sai benissimo che è quello che si aspetta da noi – si girò a guardarlo – Come dovrei vederlo?  
>- Come nostro figlio, Oscar, NOSTRO FIGLIO – afferrò il candeliere sul comodino e lo scagliò contro il muro – Come puoi essere così… indifferente.<br>Oscar lo guardò corrugando la fronte, non capiva bene cosa stesse succedendo. Non riusciva a reagire, come se assistesse a quella scena dal di fuori: come se la cosa non la riguardasse.  
>- Io… Non lasciarmi sola, non adesso – si alzò dal letto e fece il giro per cercare di fermarlo prima che uscisse – Ti prego!<p>

Continua…


	33. Capitolo 32 Scomode verità

- Ti prego – Oscar lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, ma lui non si voltava anche se rimaneva fermo.  
>- Dovere verso il casato, è questa l'unica cosa che vedi? – si sentiva profondamente frustrato nei sentimenti che provava per lei e per quel figlio non ancora nato.<br>- Io… Non so cosa provo o cosa vedo – lo lasciò andare e tornò verso il letto – Non so essere diversa da quello che sono e tu dovresti capirlo.  
>- Tu non sei così – girò la testa, per poterla guardare – Questo è quello che ti hanno insegnato, ma non posso credere che quello che fai è solo per il "buon nome" del casato. Non vuoi qualcosa di più? Non hai aspirazioni e sogni tuoi, che non c'entrino con quello che ti ha imposto tuo padre?<br>- Parli come se avessi una scelta – si mise a sedere sul letto, dandogli le spalle – Sembra quasi che voi non sappiate… a volte penso che sia più facile non essere nobile. Si può essere liberi solo quando si ha la possibilità di scegliere. Tu non puoi capire.  
>- Perché non sono nato nobile? – la collera era passata, lasciando dietro di sé solo la delusione – Si riduce tutto a questo? Ti ricordo che abbiamo avuto la stessa educazione, gli stessi insegnanti… Non c'è stato un momento importante della tua vita in cui non fossi al tuo fianco.<br>- Allora dovresti sapere che non posso fare altro che chinare la testa ed accettare quello che mio padre reputa il meglio.  
>- Una possibilità di scegliere l'hai avuta – le ricordò, tornando sui suoi passi – Hai scelto di vivere come un uomo e di seguire la carriera militare.<br>- Qual era l'alternativa? – guardò fuori dalla finestra, con l'amarezza nella voce – Essere costretta a sposarmi? Non poter mai decidere autonomamente? Non era una vita che faceva per me.  
>- Dici di aver fatto quella scelta per questo? Non ti hanno forse costretto a sposarti? Non ti stanno imponendo decisioni che non sono tue? – decise che era una battaglia persa – Sono l'unico che ha sempre voluto solo vederti libera e felice. Quando ho accettato di sposarti, speravo che prima o poi tu aprissi gli occhi. Ho svolto il mio compito, spero che almeno sia un maschio, così che il Generale abbia il suo sospirato erede… Ma dimmi una cosa, Oscar, cosa ne sarà di te una volta che ci sarà un maschio a portare avanti le tradizioni del casato? Credi che tuo padre continuerà a permetterti di vivere come hai fatto finora?<br>Se ne andò, lasciandola sola con le paure che le sue ultime parole le avevano istillato. Oscar cominciò a meditare che forse André aveva ragione: suo padre avrebbe allevato il sospirato erede maschio come più si conveniva ad un futuro soldato. Non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lei; forse le avrebbe addirittura imposto di lasciare la Guardia Reale. Si chiese se c'era ancora la possibilità di ribellarsi, di dire basta e cominciare a decidere per sé stessa.  
>L'unico alleato che aveva mai avuto in quella casa era André, che sembrava deluso dalla sua reazione alla notizia della tanto sospirata gravidanza. Ma, esattamente, come si era aspettato che reagisse? Con lacrime e urletti da nobildonna sciocca e frivola? Oppure che si mettesse a fare salti di gioia?<br>Non sapeva neanche lei cosa provava in quel momento e la notizia le era giunta del tutto inaspettata. Sapeva che ci potevano essere quel genere di "conseguenze" quando si dormiva con un uomo, ma aveva cercato di rimuovere quella consapevolezza. Lei era un soldato e i soldati non rimangono incinta!  
>Si riadagiò piano sul letto e provò a vedersi come madre. Le scappò da ridere: lei, una madre? Non poteva essere: non era pronta ad affrontare urla e strepiti, svegliarsi in piena notte… l'idea di attaccare un bambino al seno per nutrirlo la faceva rabbrividire. No, decisamente non era qualcosa che faceva per lei… ci sarebbero state le balie, come aveva fatto sua zia.<br>Le tornarono alla mente alcuni dei noiosi discorsi fra le sue sorelle e sua madre, mentre lei leggeva un libro davanti al caminetto e quelle donne chiacchieravano delle solite facezie. Sua madre aveva detto che, per quanto una donna non si senta portata, nel momento stesso in cui le viene messo il figlio in braccio tutto cambiava. Poteva succedere anche a lei? Si passò distrattamente una mano sul ventre, mentre si assopiva di nuovo.

Era seduto sulla poltrona della sua camera, davanti alle finestre, mentre rimaneva in silenzio a pensare. Era stata una giornata lunga, pesante e snervante. Oscar era rimasta chiusa nella sua stanza tutto il giorno e aveva comunicato ad una delle cameriere che, non solo non sarebbe scesa per la cena, ma che non voleva vedere nessuno.  
>Il vedere il Generale così furente che chiedeva spiegazioni, fra il silenzio dei presenti, era stato più di quanto i suoi nervi già scossi potessero sopportare. Aveva continuato a guardare il proprio piatto, mentre sperava che la marchesa o la contessa, cercassero di intavolare una conversazione normale, pur di far cessare quel silenzio minaccioso del capo-famiglia. Auguste sedeva a capo tavola, senza toccare cibo, con lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé e un cipiglio contrariato che prometteva tempesta. Alla fine della cena, André aveva detto di essere troppo stanco per intrattenersi ancora e si era rifugiato nella propria camera.<br>L'idea di non tener conto di quello che Oscar aveva detto alla cameriera si era affacciata alla sua mente, non appena era passato davanti alla camera della moglie. Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare? Non sapeva neanche lui come comportarsi esattamente. Quello che aveva detto nel pomeriggio era dovuto al nervosismo per le implicazioni di quella gravidanza: non avrebbe mai voluto mettere la sua adorata Oscar davanti a quella verità così scomoda. Lei era stata allevata come un soldato, semplicemente perché sua madre non era stata in grado di dare un'erede maschio alla casata.  
>Ora non temeva più solo per sé. Se il Generale avesse deciso di imporre alla figlia di cominciare a vivere come una donna… Oscar ne sarebbe stata distrutta e lui non avrebbe tollerato di vederla soffrire. Ma quali erano le alternative? Scappare? E per andare dove? Non avevano soldi loro, vivevano a palazzo e il Generale si occupava anche della parte economica. Non aveva amici fidati che potessero aiutarli in tal senso.<br>Inoltre lui era solo un servo che aveva sposato la figlia del padrone… anche se ora aveva un titolo nobiliare, se lo avessero frustrato nei suoi piani, il conte de Jarjayes poteva decidere di ripudiarlo. Chi avrebbe accolto in casa propria due nobili senza un soldo?  
>La marchesa avrebbe, forse, potuto aiutarli ora che aveva pieno potere sui beni che il marchese de Brennon le aveva lasciato. Ma sarebbe stata disposta a mettersi contro il fratello per aiutare la nipote e il figlio di vecchi amici ormai morti da anni?<br>C'era poi da considerare che se fosse nata una bambina avrebbero avuto ancora un po' di pace. Pregò che Oscar desse alla luce una figlia… questo gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare tempo e poi chissà? Tante cose potevano cambiare… Cercò di non farse troppe illusioni: anche se questa volta fosse stata una femmina, il Generale avrebbe preteso che si rimettessero subito all'opera per dargli il tanto sospirato erede maschio. E cosa ne sarebbe stato di quella bambina?  
>Intrighi a non finire per accasarla il prima possibile con qualche nobile. Un matrimonio combinato che portasse nuovo lustro al casato e cementasse vecchie alleanze. Rifletté che la vita dei nobili si riduceva a questo: le femmine dovevano sposarsi con l'uomo scelto dal proprio padre, spesso e volentieri un vecchio che le avrebbe oppresse; i maschi dovevano fare un matrimonio di convenienza, procreare un altro figlio maschio e seguire le tradizione del casato. Il buon nome di famiglia! Tutto quello che contava per quelle persone era solo il titolo nobiliare: l'affetto e l'amore non erano cose rilevanti nella loro vita; prima di tutto il dovere.<br>La cameriera, che era venuta per preparargli il letto, continuava ad armeggiare alle sue spalle. Sembrava che ci mettesse secoli a lasciarlo solo con i suoi problemi. Si girò ad osservare Marianne, una bella ragazza bruna dall'aria furba: l'aveva vista più volte scherzare con il garzone dello stalliere e sua nonna gli aveva confidato che la ragazza era troppo "sveglia" per essere la cameriera di una casa nobile.  
>La ragazza lo stava fissando, in piedi vicino al letto, con in mano la camicia da notte pulita che aveva portato per lui. Aveva un sorriso civettuolo sul volto e gli occhi avevano una luce maliziosa che non si addiceva ad una ragazza per bene.<br>- Il signore desidera altro? – disse in tono mellifluo – Posso fare qualcosa per voi?  
>Sarebbe stato facile dirle di restare, affogare tutti i suoi dubbi ed incertezze in una scappatella con una servetta desiderosa di salire nella considerazione del figlio del padrone. André corrugò la fronte, ragionando che era scioccante rendersi conto che le ragazze come Marianne ritenevano che diventare l'amante di un uomo sposato, purché nobile e benestante, fosse una specie di scalata sociale.<br>Sarebbe stato così facile… non era questo quello che ci si aspettava dai nobili? Quando la moglie non è disponibile ci sono sempre le servette e Marianne era veramente graziosa. Sarebbe stato così facile…

Continua…


	34. Capitolo 33 Un poco di libertà

Aveva liquidato Marianne, dicendole che non gli serviva altro, che voleva rimanere solo e non essere disturbato. Non pensava che avrebbe rimpianto i tempi in cui era solo un servo, deputato a vegliare sulla sua amica d'infanzia e relegato sempre in secondo piano. Eppure ora avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per tornare indietro, per essere di nuovo padrone del suo destino. Andò alla panca dove erano riposti i suoi vestiti, quelli che il Generale aveva scelto per lui. In un angolo, come dimenticati, c'erano ancora alcuni dei suoi vecchi indumenti, con quelli non avrebbe dato nell'occhio e poteva passare per il servo di una nobile casata.  
>Si vestì in fretta e fuori, per poi rimirarsi nello specchio. C'era ancora qualcosa che non andava… prima che Oscar fosse promossa, prima di tutti gli intrighi che l'avevano portato a ricoprire un ruolo nuovo ed inaspettato, si erano recati spesso insieme a Parigi. Oscar adorava le taverne malfamate, come se dovesse dimostrare a sé stessa di essere in grado di difendersi anche dagli uomini poco raccomandabile che frequentavano quei luoghi. Fortunatamente nessuno si era accorto mai che lei, in realtà, era una bellissima donna e non il figlio effemminato di qualche nobile.<br>Sapeva che gli uomini del popolo non portavano i capelli come i suoi. Aveva visto molti ragazzi della sua età portarli corti alle spalle, in modo che non intralciassero il lavoro e non fossero costretti ad interrompersi per portarli indietro o legarli quando sfuggivano al nostro che avrebbe dovuto tenerli fermi. Prese un coltello da caccia, che il suo nuovo padre adottivo gli aveva regalato poco dopo avergli svelato cosa era stato fatto a sua insaputa.  
>Si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio e si fece coraggio. Afferrò saldamente la coda e recise i capelli di netto. Buttò coltello e capelli in un cassetto e si decise ad uscire. Non aveva bisogno di portarsi a letto Marianne, non aveva bisogno di quei vestiti lussuosi che rappresentavano la differenza fra il suo nuovo status e la classe sociale a cui sentiva di appartenere veramente. Si precipitò nelle scuderie prima che qualcuno potesse chiedergli dove stesse andando e si sellò il cavallo da solo, cosa che non aveva più fatto dopo che l'adozione da parte del conte de Jarjayes era stata resa pubblica.<br>Prima di salire a cavallo, ammirò le stelle che splendevano in quella notte tiepida e si girò ad osservare la luce che proveniva dalla camera di Oscar: forse anche lei, in quel momento, si sentiva soffocare e avrebbe voluto andarsene lontano dal palazzo, ma le sue condizioni non gli permettevano di cavalcare. Annuì convinto e salì a cavallo, pensando che almeno quel genere di libertà gli era ancora concessa. Partì al galoppo senza guardarsi indietro.

Oscar vide André allontanarsi in groppa allo stallone bretone che suo padre aveva comprato qualche anno prima. Nessuno lo mondava mai ed era una scelta strana per una cavalcata notturna nella tenuta. Sarebbe voluta corrergli dietro, chiedergli dove stesse andando e, magari, pregarlo di portarla con sé. Chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, sapeva che non le era concesso quel genere di libertà, non ora che era rimasta incinta.  
>Aprì la finestra e uscì sul balcone, stringendosi addosso la vestaglia leggera: nonostante il clima mite, sentiva il freddo arrivarle fino alle ossa. Guardò le stelle che brillavano nel cielo e una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia: perché tutto era destinato a cambiare, ora che aveva finalmente capito?<p>

Era una bettola della peggior specie, ma a lui non importava. Era stato facile entrare, sedersi in un tavolo d'angolo ed ordinare del vino, pessimo vino. Le ragazze che servivano i tavoli ridevano con gli avventori, facendo capire che, con un po' di generosità, sarebbe stato facile salire con loro alle camere superiori. Lui non era interessato: se avesse cercato quel genere di svago, sarebbe potuto rimanere a palazzo e prendersi una cameriera carina, farlo in un letto pulito e non su un sacco infestato dalle pulci.  
>Fra gli avventori c'erano anche dei soldati, ma non sembravano nobile: André riconobbe la divisa della Guardia Metropolitana, dove servivano le classi più umili. Fra quei tizi ne spiccava uno in particolare: era alto e muscoloso, portava un foulard rosso al collo e sembrava avere molto successo con le ragazze. Cantava a squarciagola e incitava i suoi compagni a fare altrettanto, era decisamente un tipo allegro e lui sorrise all'idea che se le cose fossero andate in maniera diversa anche lui avrebbe potuto trovarsi lì in compagnia di un tipo del genere.<br>- Ehi, musone – lo apostrofò una voce maschile – Cosa ci fai lì tutto solo? Oggi bisogna festeggiare!  
>André alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti proprio il ragazzo che stava osservando poco prima. Era visibilmente alticcio, ma, tutto sommato, reggeva l'alcool molto meglio dei suoi commilitoni.<br>- E cosa festeggiamo? – chiese André portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.  
>- Oggi è giorno di paga – rise lo sconosciuto.<br>- E voi avete intenzione di bervela tutta in una sola notte?  
>- Almeno per una notte, possiamo dimenticare i nostri affanni – rispose l'altro cadendo, letteralmente, sulla sedia di fronte ad André – Allora, amico, ce l'hai un nome?<br>- André – rispose prontamente il ragazzo, poi pensò che non poteva usare il nome dei de Jarjayes là dentro – André Grandier.  
>- Io invece sono Alain de Soisson – rispose l'altro ruttando rumorosamente.<br>André lo studiò accuratamente, i modi erano quelli di un figlio del popolo, ma quel cognome…  
>- Sei nobile? – chiese socchiudendo gli occhi.<br>- Non abbastanza – rispose l'altro ridendo sguaiatamente – Altrimenti non sarei un soldato della Guardia Nazionale… Me ne starei in panciolle tutto il giorno come quei nobile debosciati che risiedono a Versailles .  
>- Non tutti i nobili sono così – rispose André distogliendo lo sguardo.<br>- Fammi indovinare, vuoi? Il nobile che servi è una brava persona e tratta bene la servitù, giusto? – Alain rise ancora di più e poi si girò verso i suoi commilitoni – Secondo voi qual è un nobile buono?  
>- L'unico nobile buono è un nobile morto – risposerò in coro due o tre degli altri soldati.<br>- Non tutti sono così – insistette André stringendo il bicchiere.  
>- Se lo dici tu… Basta parlare dei nobili, ti va' di unirti a noi?<br>- Cosa volete fare?  
>- Bere fino a domattina, naturalmente.<br>- Non ho programmi migliori – André rise per la prima volta quel giorno.

Il cielo era ancora nero, ma in lontananza cominciava ad albeggiare e sentiva la testa pesante per il pessimo vino. Nonostante le insistenze di Alain, non aveva bevuto così tanto da ubriacarsi del tutto, aveva cercato di mantenere la lucidità necessaria per tornare a casa. I discorsi fatti con i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, su come era difficile sbarcare il lunario, gli avevano fatto venire in mente che il suo problema principale nei confronti della situazione che stava vivendo si riducevano ad un'unica cosa: lui dipendeva economicamente dal Generale.  
>Se avesse trovato il modo di avere uno stipendio suo… abbastanza alto per far vivere Oscar in modo agiato… Un'idea gli era balenata in testa ed aveva intenzione di vedere se era fattibile quanto prima. Aveva rimesso lo stallone bretone nelle scuderie ed ora si avviava, fischiettando, verso la sua stanza. La possibilità che aveva intravisto lo aveva messo di buon'umore. Certo, doveva assicurarsi che sua moglie fosse disposta a seguirlo, ma in caso contrario… per una volta si sarebbe imposto, avrebbe fatto leva sul suo essere il "marito", cavoli! Era lui l'uomo e certe decisioni spettavano a lui.<br>Cercò di non fare rumore, mentre passava davanti alla camera di Oscar. Non voleva svegliarla, né essere costretto a dare spiegazioni, prima di aver appurato se poteva percorrere quella strada. Entrò nella propria camera e si avvicinò al letto, nell'oscurità più completa. Grazie al chiarore che cominciava ad affacciarsi all'orizzonte, intravide una sagoma dai lunghi capelli rannicchiata sul suo letto.  
>Armeggiò con la candela, pensando che si trattasse di nuovo di Marianne che non aveva recepito il suo invito a tornare negli alloggi che i de Jarjayes avevano messo a sua disposizione. Stavolta la ragazza meritava una lavata di capo come non ne aveva mai prese neanche da sua nonna. Alzò la candela per illuminare la sagoma femminile e rimase a bocca aperta.<br>Oscar stava dormento, raggomitolata, nel suo letto, stringendosi contro la giacca che André aveva portato il giorno precedente. Posò il candeliere delicatamente e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto. Avrebbe dovuto svegliarla, chiederle il perché di quella visita inaspettata, ma… era così bella ed innocente mentre dormiva. Osservò il suo viso nei minimi dettagli, come non faceva da molto.  
>I capelli erano arruffati e, sulle guance, si potevano ancora vedere i segni del pianto. Forse, si disse, era stata presa dallo sconforto per quello che lui le aveva detto a proposito delle possibili implicazioni di un erede maschio ed aveva cercato rifugio e consolazione nella camera di quello che per lei era solo un amico d'infanzia… Sorrise amaramente, pensando che non si dovrebbe sposare o fare sesso con un amico. Perché Oscar non poteva amarlo, così come lui amava lei?<br>Le carezzò piano i capelli e vide le palpebre fremere. Avvicinò il viso a quello di lei per sentire il suo odore, così famigliare. Si rese conto che due occhi celesti lo stavano fissando in modo nuovo. Si raddrizzò, pronto ad assistere ad una delle famose sfuriate di Oscar: perché lei era così che reagiva, quando si sentiva frustrata correva a litigare con lui per qualsiasi stupidaggine. Sospirò e si mise in attesa.  
>- Dove sei stato? – Oscar non perdeva tempo.<br>- Fuori – rispose laconico, girando lo sguardo altrove.  
>- Dove? – c'era rabbia nella voce di lei, ma anche incertezza.<br>- Che differenza fa? – non voleva darle spago, voleva solo dormire qualche ora.  
>- Sei… sei stato… - si avvicinò a lui e, con una mano, lo costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo – sei stato con… un'altra donna?<br>- Cosa ti viene in mente – scansò la mano di lei, offeso dai suoi sospetti infondati.  
>- Ti prego, André, dimmi che non ci sei andato – il tono ora era differente, sembrava sul punto di piangere.<br>- Cosa c'è, Oscar? – la guardò attentamente e poi le fece una carezza sulla guancia – Non potrei mai, lo sai. Perché questi dubbi?  
>- Ti amo.<br>L'ultima frase rimase in sospeso fra loro, mentre i primi raggi del sole rischiaravano lo stanza.

Continua…


	35. Capitolo 34 Quello che il cuore già sa

Era mattina presto, ma la stanza era già invasa dai raggi del sole. La casa si stava animando e, tendendo l'orecchio, si poteva sentire la servitù che si affrettava nelle faccende quotidiane. Oscar continuava a guardare André che dormiva, pervasa da mille nuove emozioni. L'uomo era caduto addormentato subito dopo che aveva finito di fare l'amore: la nottata brava l'aveva lasciato spossato. La ragazza meditò che stavolta era stato diverso, forse perché aveva finalmente accettato di ammettere la verità: lui non era solo un "dovere" impostogli dal padre, era molto di più per lei…

_La sera precedente_  
>Camminava avanti ed indietro per la stanza, come un leone in gabbia. Avrebbe voluto poter andarsene come aveva fatto André: qualche ora lontana dai doveri e dagli obblighi che derivano dalla sua appartenenza ad una casa nobile. Dopo la nascita del bambino tutto sarebbe stato diverso… forse persino lei.<br>La relativa libertà di cui aveva goduto fino a quel momento, forse le sarebbe stata portata via. Le donne del suo rango, una volta sposate, passavano sotto la tutela del proprio marito, ma la sua era una situazione tutta particolare. André non le avrebbe mai imposto di lasciare la carriera militare e di adattarsi a fare la moglie e la madre; ma non era lui che decideva in quella casa. Suo padre aveva il pieno controllo su di loro, non solo dal punto di vista economico: avrebbe potuto ripudiare André, avrebbe potuto distruggere tutto per un mero capriccio; per il gusto di dimostrare che era ancora lui il "padrone".  
>C'era, inoltre, da considerare sua zia: la marchesa de Brennon era una donna fredda, cinica e calcolatrice. Dietro la decisioni di farli sposare c'era sicuramente il suo zampino e Oscar ignorava ancora quale fosse il fine ultimo di tutte quelle macchinazioni. Una donna che aveva fatto uccidere il padre dei suoi figli era capacissima di qualsiasi cosa: era convinta che non ci fossero sentimenti che la zia reputasse sacri, si limitava a giocare con le vite degli altri per acquisire potere.<br>Quei due erano decisamente fratello e sorella: troppo presi da loro stessi e dai loro intrighi per pensare che stavano facendo del male ad altre persone. La cosa bizzarra è che, nonostante in pubblico si comportassero secondo l'etichetta, le era sembrato più di una volta che i due in realtà si odiassero profondamente. Cominciava a serpeggiare in lei il timore che la sua vita e quella di André per quei due fossero soltanto una specie di braccio di ferro per vedere chi avrebbe avuto l'ultima parola.  
>Temeva che prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe rimasto schiacciato in quei terribili ingranaggi. Si passò la mano sul ventre: poteva toccare a suo figlio rimanere intrappolato e pagare le conseguenze di quella folle battaglia per il potere. Strinse i pugni e serrò la mascella: non lo avrebbe permesso, anche a costo di… sì, ora era certa che avrebbe ucciso pur di difendere André e il bambino non ancora nato.<br>Di lei potevano fare quello che volevano, fin da piccola aveva capito che la sua vita apparteneva ad altre persone e che lei non aveva voce in capitolo. Ma non era la stessa cosa per le altre due vite in gioco: nessuno doveva permettere di fare del male alla sua famiglia.  
>Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi e si rese conto che non era per la rabbia e la paura: aveva saltato la cena ed aveva fame. Strano, di solito lei mangiava pochissimo ed ora si sentiva capaci di divorare un bue. Decise di scendere nelle cucine, a quell'ora la casa doveva essere deserta. Giusto un incursione per trovare qualcosa che placasse quel buco allo stomaco.<br>Cercava di non fare rumore mentre avanzava per i corridoio bui e silenziosi del palazzo con una candela in mano. Certo non voleva incontrare qualcuno della famiglia: rabbrividì all'idea che suo padre potesse decidere a sua volta di fare una passeggiata notturna, era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento. Non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo raggiante e tronfio di vedere realizzato finalmente il suo sogno di un erede, mentre lei era logorata dai dubbi e dalle incertezze di cui lui era la causa principale.  
>Sospirò di sollievo non appena imboccò il corridoio che portava alle cucine: solo la servitù lo percorreva, non era concepibile che un nobile si addentrasse in quel posto a quell'ora di notte. Appena girato l'angolo, infatti, c'erano delle stanze riservate al personale, farsi trovare lì sarebbe stato fuori luogo. Eppure da piccoli lei ed André si rifugiavano spesso in quella parte della casa: Nanny era sempre indaffarata ma trovava comunque il tempo di dare loro qualche biscotto, che i due pestiferi bambini correvano a sgranocchiare in giardino; oppure, quando il loro precettore li cercava perché non avevano finito i compiti, si rintanavano sotto il letto della vecchia Marron, sicuri che nessuno li sarebbe andati a cercare lì.<br>Sorrise di quei dolci ricordi d'infanzia, quando la vita era più semplice e non aveva mai pensato di ribellarsi a suo padre e alle decisioni che venivano prese per lei. Da piccoli si da' per scontato che i genitori sappiamo sempre cosa è meglio per noi, eppure ora che era cresciuta sapeva che non era vero: suo padre agiva come agiva non per il suo bene, ma solo ed esclusivamente per il buon nome dei de Jarjayes. Si sentiva già abbastanza irritata in seguito a quei ragionamenti, quando sentì delle voci provenire dalle cucine e si appiattì contro il muro per ascoltare discorsi che non si adattavano alle sue orecchie.  
>- Davvero? – trillò la vece di una serva – Gilles è veramente sgattaiolato in camera tua?<br>- Non può stare lontano da me – rise un'altra ragazza – Che vuoi? Gli uomini sono tutti uguali, basta accontentare i loro basti istinti per averli in pugno.  
>- Non tutti – sbuffò una terza voce.<br>- Che vuoi dire, Marianne? – riprese la prima ragazza – Qualcuno ti ha rifiutato? Mi sembra impossibile… tu sei così bella…  
>- Eppure non abbastanza per il giovane padrone – rispose rabbiosa Marianne – Vi rendete conto? Passa tutto il giorno con quella "cosa" che si veste come un uomo, gli do la possibilità di passare la notte con una "vera" donna e lui che fa? "Marianne, credo sia il caso che tu torni negli alloggi che ti abbiamo messo a disposizione vicino alle cucine" – scimmiottò la voce di André – Non posso crederci.<br>- Credo che nessuna di noi abbia speranze con il giovane conte – rise la seconda – Fin da piccolo non ha mai abbandonato il fianco della figlia del padrone. Tu sei nuova, Marianne, e non puoi saperlo, ma in realtà il giovane padrone era uno di noi fino a pochi anni fa.  
>- Che vuoi dire? – chiese la ragazza.<br>- Era un servo – spiegò la prima – Il conte lo ha adottato e gli ha fatto sposare la figlia.  
>- Ora mi è chiaro perché mi ha rifiutato – Marianne aveva assunto un tono di superiorità – Ha sicuramente paura che sua moglie e il padrone lo vengano a sapere e non vuole fare la figura dell'ingrato. La prossima volta gli dirò che so essere discreta e allora…<br>Risate maliziose ed eloquenti terminarono quel discorso. Era più di quanto Oscar potesse sopportare in quel momento: con un rapido scatto si portò sulla soglia della cucina e guardò malissimo le tre serve. Le ragazze, che non si erano rese conto fino a quel momento della presenza di una quarta persona, scattarono in piedi ed abbassarono pudicamente gli occhi, arrossendo leggermente non essendo sicure di cosa la contessa avesse sentito.  
>- Chi di voi è Marianne? – chiese Oscar facendo un passo avanti.<br>Le due serve che non rispondevano a quel nome, fecero un passo laterale, lasciando l'amica ad affrontare la collera della figlia del padrone. Guardarono la compagnia e poi si guardarono fra di loro, decidendo che era meglio una ritirata strategica per non rischiare il posto di lavoro. Fuggirono dalle cucine come se il diavolo in persona le stesse seguendo.  
>- E così saresti tu Marianne? – Oscar la guardava con il disgusto dipinto sul volto – Ti reputi così bella da non poter essere rifiutata da un uomo.<br>- Madame, io… - il cervello della ragazza cercava in fretta qualcosa da dire per togliersi dall'impaccio.  
>- Bene, ora voglio vedere la tua stanza – il biondo comandante si girò ed attese che la ragazza facesse strada.<br>Entrarono nella piccola stanza di pochi metri, Oscar si sentì quasi soffocare per il poco spazio a disposizione. Racchiudeva un letto sgangherato, una cassapanca e una sedia. Lo spazio per muoversi era quasi inesistente e vide un pitale fare capolino da sotto le lenzuola lise. Decise di non farsi impietosire da quella sgualdrina che mirava ad entrare nel letto del "suo" André.  
>- Dove sono le tue cose? – chiese alzando il candelabro per fare maggiormente luce.<br>- Qui, signora – disse la serva indicando la cassapanca, sembrava aver perso tutta la sicurezza mostrata alle sue amiche poco prima.  
>- Ti conviene preparare i bagagli, i tuoi servigi qui non sono più richiesti – gongolò nel vedere gli occhi della ragazza riempirsi di lacrime, così avrebbe imparato a non puntare i mariti delle altre – Non aspettare l'alba.<br>Marianne aprì il mobile e cominciò a tirare fuori i suoi pochi averi fra mille lacrime, sotto lo sguardo severe della padrona. Oscar si girò pronta ad andarsene, ma qualcuno le bloccava la strada. Due occhi neri la fissavano piedi di ira.  
>- Cosa sta succedendo? – chiese la marchesa, in camicia da notte e vestaglia, con i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle.<br>- Una serva che è stata licenziata – rispose Oscar con noncuranza – Nulla che ti riguardi, zia.  
>- Tu – disse indicando Marianne – Rimetti a posto quelle cose e fila a letto. Domattina ti voglio nella mia stanza e parleremo del tuo comportamento.<br>Detto questo afferrò Oscar per il polso e, nonostante la ragazza cercasse di divincolarsi, la trascino a forza fino alle sue stanze. Appena entrate, chiuse con il chiavistello e scrutò la nipote, visibilmente arrabbiata per quello che aveva visto ai piani inferiori.  
>- Cosa credevi di fare? – si arrabbiò ancora di più notando lo sguardo di sfida di Oscar.<br>- Licenziare una cameriera. Questa è la casa di mio padre e io posso…  
>- Fare cosa? Buttare una poverina fuori in piena notte? – la guardò come se fosse spazzatura – Sei come tuo padre: pieni di voi ed incuranti degli altri. Pensavo che tu fossi diversa, ma sei una de Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi.<br>- Come vi permettete? – esasperata da tutto, non tollerava che la zia le muovesse quei rimproveri – Chi credete di essere? Se lo è pienamente meritato di essere messa alla porta, quella lurida…  
>- Cosa? Quella lurida cosa?<br>- Sgualdrina – urlò la ragazza bionda – Parlava di portarsi… di infilarsi…  
>- Sai che novità! Tutte le serve sognano di diventare l'amante del padrone, è l'unico modo di avere qualche privilegio in una casa come questa. Ti facevo più saggia: bastava farle la ramanzina e tenerla d'occhio, ma pensare di metterla fuori di casa a quest'ora…<br>- Cosa ci sarebbe di sbagliato? E' solo una serva! – Oscar si zittì, inorridita lei stessa da quello che aveva appena detto.  
>- Viste le tue condizioni, non terrò conto di quello che hai appena detto. Mi auguro solo che tu sia così saggia da vergognarti dei tuoi pensieri. Non è Marianne il problema.<br>Le si avvicinò e la fece mettere a sedere sul divano, prese uno scialle che era stato dimenticato sul bracciolo e le coprì le spalle facendole una carezza sulla testa. Gerardine sospirò, rendendosi conto per la prima volta che sua nipote non era la donna forte e sicura che tutti credevano.  
>- Il problema è solo tuo. Lui lo sa?<br>- Lui chi? E cosa dovrebbe sapere? – Oscar era sconcertata dal comportamento della zia e dal proprio.  
>- André sa che sei così innamorata di lui da voler cacciare una serva solo perché vorrebbe farsi avanti? – le batté una mano sulla spalla – Sai, a volte parlarne con il diretto interessato fa solo che bene.<br>- Di cosa state parlando? – la ragazza cadde dalle nuvole – Io sarei innamorata di André?  
>- Mia cara, quella era una scenata di gelosia in piena regola. Esiste un unico motivo al mondo per essere così gelosa di un uomo – la marchesa sorrise avviandosi verso la porta – Prima glielo dici, meglio sarà.<br>Oscar rimase da sola a meditare su quelle parole e sul suo comportamento di poco prima. Possibile che…? Eppure non era una sorpresa quella rivelazione, era come se una parte di lei l'avesse sempre saputo. Doveva correre a dirlo ad André: finalmente poteva ricambiare quelle due parole, finalmente aveva capito.

Continua…


	36. Capitolo 35 Preparare la strada

Gerardine osservava Marianne, battendo un dito sul bracciolo della poltroncina. La ragazza non riusciva a nascondere un sorrisino, forse pensando di aver trovato un alleata pronta a difenderla dalle ire della figlia del padrone. La donna più matura si accigliò, meditando che quella ragazza era veramente impertinente: al posto della nipote, la sera prima, l'avrebbe colpita davanti alle sue amiche. Era convinta che i tipi così tracotanti temessero solo una cosa: l'essere ridicolizzati davanti ai loro compagni.  
>- Ti conviene toglierti quel sorriso dalle labbra, ora! – si alzò come una furia – Se pensi che approvi il tuo comportamento, non potresti essere più lontana dalla realtà.<br>La serva parve stupita, poi chinò il capo in segno di umiltà. La marchesa dubitava che quella ragazza sapesse anche solo lontanamente il significato di quella parola: l'aveva già notata da tempo e, in più di un'occasione, l'aveva sentita vantarsi di essere la cameriera più bella del palazzo. Le ricordava le amanti del defunto marito: tipi pronti a tutto pur di fare velocemente carriera nelle grazie dei più potenti. Meditò che, un giorno, averla alle proprie dipendenze potesse tornarle utile.  
>- Non è mia abitudine sbattere le persone fuori di casa in piena notte, ma non mettere più alla prova la mia pazienza, o quella di mia nipote – fece qualche passo avanti e sorrise – Mettiamola così: il figlio del padrone è troppo in alto per te, ma…<br>- Ma? – chiese la ragazza, tornando a fissarla.  
>- Un giorno, se seguirai i miei consigli, potresti anche ottenere ciò che vuoi – finì la marchesa con una risata.<br>- Cosa sapete cosa voglio? – chiese la ragazza, interessata a qualsiasi prospettiva la marchesa le suggerisse.  
>- Vedi, le ragazze carine come te, se accorte nello scegliere la preda, possono arrivare molto in alto – le poggiò una mano sulla spalle e le bisbigliò all'orecchio con fare confidenziale – Guarda la du Barry dove è arrivata. Abbi pazienza e un giorno… ti troverò una sistemazione adatta a te, sempre che tu conosca la riconoscenza.<br>Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono: era risaputo che la du Barry era una ragazza povera come tante, prima di diventare la favorita del re. Si chiese se la marchesa potesse veramente aprirle quel mondo dorato. Decise prontamente che le conveniva essere serva fedele della de Brennan, se voleva avere qualche possibilità di tentare la scalata sociale.  
>- Potete contare su di me, marchesa – si inginocchiò e le baciò la mano – Serva vostra.<br>- Vai, Marianne, i tuoi doveri ti attendono – Gerardine sorrise, era così facile manovrare i tipi come quella ragazza – Ricorda: non ti svendere al primo venuto, per te ho in serbo qualcosa di meglio.

André sbatté le palpebre e la prima cosa che vide era Oscar, rannicchiata accanto a lui e che gli sorrideva con un aria furba stampata in faccia. Le fece una carezza distratta sui capelli e poi si sollevò a sedere, tenendosi la testa dolorante per il pessimo vino fra le mani. Decisamente non era una buona idea abbondare con quella porcheria che servivano nelle bettole di Parigi. Ricordava di essersi ubriacato veramente solo una volta, ma per sbronzarsi aveva usato il vino che il Generale serbava in cantina: un vino di ottima qualità, che non gli aveva lasciato quei terribili postumi.  
>- Perché ti sei tagliato i capelli? – Oscar si era tirata su a sua volta e gli passava una mano fra i ciuffi ribelli.<br>- Perché… nel posto dove sono stato ieri sera non era consigliabile essere riconosciuto come un nobile – si massaggiò le tempie, senza trovare giovamento.  
>- Vorrei sapere che genere di posti frequenti, quando fuggi tutto solo nella notte – disse lei, continuando a giocare con le ciocche, ora molto più corte.<br>- Non mi sembra che io "fugga" così di sovente… di solito usciamo sempre insieme – la corresse lui – e comunque non è un posto dove ti porterei. E' peggio delle taverne che ti piace frequentare.  
>- E quindi ti sei tagliato i tuoi bellissimi capelli – c'era una nota di rimpianto nella voce.<br>André tolse le mani dalla testa e si girò ad osservarla. La luce del mattino strappava riflessi dorati alla sua chioma bionda e i suoi occhi, sempre così cristallini, ora risplendeva di una luce nuova. Le posò un bacio delicato su una tempia: non l'aveva mai sentita così "sua" come in quel momento.  
>- Non ti piacciono? – le chiese, un poco deluso.<br>La ragazza lo osservò attentamente per qualche momento e poi scosse la testa ridendo.  
>- Devo ammettere che ti donano molto – gli disse spingendolo leggermente – Sei anche più bello del solito.<br>- Mi trovi bello? – non gli sembrava possibile avere quella conversazione con lei.  
>- Sì – si avvicinò ancora di più e lo baciò con trasporto – Ti trovo bello.<br>- Se stai cercando di distrarmi dai miei doveri per non farmi uscire dal letto – la prese in giro il ragazzo, scimmiottando il suo tono altezzoso – ti avverto che… ci stai riuscendo benissimo.  
>Se la mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe e cominciò a baciarla, fra le risate di lei. Oscar sembrava un'altra persona, quella mattina: di solito non le piaceva rimanere nuda sotto il suo sguardo, cercava sempre di coprirsi alla meglio con il lenzuolo e tendeva a scacciarlo da sé. La mattina del mese precedente era stata una novità assoluta: quando il sole era alto nel cielo, lei sembrava dimentica di cosa succedeva la notte, quando tutti dormivano e André spegneva ogni candela della stanza.<br>Se il fatto di avere capito di amarlo, aveva sortito quel cambiamento così repentino e radicale allora… non aveva di che lamentarsi. Meditò che aveva finalmente tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato: la donna che amava e un figlio loro. Doveva parlare con il Generale e la marchesa, non in quest'ordine se gli era possibile, ma quelle erano faccende che potevano aspettare.  
>In quel momento una specie di tornado urlante entro in camera di André, fra lo svolazzare delle ampie gonne. I due ragazzi si voltarono, colti completamente alla sprovvista da quell'irruzione inaspettata e intempestiva.<br>- André! Mio dio, che sciagura! Oscar, non trovo Oscar – la vecchia governante rimase a fissare i due ragazzi, incredula della scena che le si parava davanti.  
>I nostri, nel frattempo, cercavano di coprirsi come meglio potevano con le lenzuola. Le tre figure era ferme immobili, in evidente imbarazzo, sembrava quasi non respirassero. L'anziana donna alzò un dito e li indicò come se non credesse ai propri occhi.<br>In quel momento passò, davanti alla porta lasciata aperta, la marchesa che si recava al piano inferiore per la colazione. Rimase un istante interdetta anche lei, poi si precipitò nella camera e fece fare dietro-front alla governante, sospingendola verso la porta e cercando di calmarla.  
>- Forza, Marron, mi sembra il caso di lasciarli da soli – continuava a ripeterle, mentre si affrettava verso l'uscita.<br>- Ma… ma… - Nanny sembrava aver perso l'uso della parola.  
>- Non ti agitare: sono sposati. Come credi che abbia fatto mia nipote a rimanere incinta?<br>- Ma… ma…  
>La marchesa si voltò un'ultima volta, roteando gli occhi al cielo e sospirando in modo teatrale, mentre richiudeva la camera e metteva fine a quel momento imbarazzante.<br>Oscar continuava a guardare la porta con la bocca spalancata, mentre André non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Decisamente era arrivato il momento di lasciare il letto.

- Credi che sia una buona idea? – il Generale sembrava dubbioso, mentre soppesava quello che André gli aveva appena detto.  
>- Avete sempre insistito sulla necessità che ci fosse almeno un uomo della famiglia che servisse nell'esercito – gli ricordò il giovane, sperando di trovare appoggiò nel suocero.<br>- C'è già Oscar che adempie a questo dovere – fece notare l'uomo continuando guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
>- Ora che le sue condizioni non le consentono più il servizio attivo, pensavo…<br>- Non so, André, servire nell'esercito richiede un addestramento speciale.  
>La marchesa, che fino a quel momento era rimasta chiusa in un silenzio tombale, occupando una poltrona che guardava verso il caminetto spento, fece sentire per la prima volta la sua voce.<br>- Oscar e André hanno avuto lo stesso tipo di educazione ed addestramento – fece notare, continuando a fissare la pagina del libro che teneva aperto in grembo – Dobbiamo mettere in conto che tua figlia potrebbe anche decidere di abbandonare la carriera militare, una volta che il bambino sarà nato… In fondo, quale madre non preferisce stare con il suo piccolo piuttosto che dedicarsi ad altro?  
>- Tu, per esempio – rispose Auguste con un gesto di stizza – E poi non credo che queste siano cose che ti riguardano, sorella.<br>- Stiamo parlando del nostro casato e del suo buon nome – rispose Gerardine, imperturbabile – L'idea proposta da tuo figlio non è del tutto da scartare.  
>- Non ci sono posti disponibili ed abbastanza di prestigio per uno di noi – l'uomo non demordeva, sentiva puzza di bruciato nell'improvvisa decisione del ragazzo di arruolarsi – Finché Oscar non si dimetterà, il posto di Comandante della Guardia Reale è suo. Spero non ti verrà in mente di arruolarti come un semplice soldato… quelle cose lasciale alle casate che non hanno una posizione sociale come la nostra.<br>- Auguste, perché non mi permetti prima di sondare il terreno – riprovò la donna, con più convinzione – Il Generale Bouille mi deve ancora un favore, sono sicura di riuscire a trovare una collocazione adatta all'erede del nostro casato.  
>Il Generale si alzò, posizionandosi davanti ad una delle finestre aperte ed ammirando i giardini in fiore. La sua mente correva febbrilmente alla ricerca di possibili implicazioni a lui sgradite, ma non ne trovava. Il fatto che anche il figlio adottivo perseguisse la carriera che tanto lustro aveva dato al loro nome, non poteva che essere un ulteriore prova che i de Jarjayes non erano ancora finiti: che smacco per le altre famiglie nobili, che a stento riuscivano a inserire in quell'ambiente così elitario uno solo dei propri rampolli.<br>- D'accordo, interessati tu della cosa, ma… - si girò minaccioso verso la sorella – non accetterò niente di meno che una posizione di comando.  
>- Lascia fare a me – disse la donna chiudendo il libro e uscendo dallo studio.<p>

Continua…


	37. Capitolo 36 Cambiamenti

André salì le scale di corsa, nella speranza di poter parlare con Gerardine da solo: doveva spiegarle il suo obiettivo e chiedere il suo appoggio prima che lei parlasse con Bouille. La marchesa era abbastanza influente a corte da reperire per lui un incarico di prestigio a Versailles, ma il suo intento era allontanare Oscar, sé stesso e il bambino dall'ambiente aristocratico che li circondava. Avere una posizione di comando alla reggia non rientrava nel suo piano.  
>La trovò ferma davanti alle stanze di Oscar, con il volto contratto e un'espressione rabbuiata. Una voce alterata si udiva al di là della solida porta di legno. Si fece più vicino, mentre la marchesa si girava a guardarlo e si accigliava ancora di più. Gli fece segno di tacere e poi indicò la porta: alla voce di Oscar si erano aggiunte quella di Marguerite e di Marron.<br>- Cerca di essere ragionevole, figlia mia – la contessa aveva un tono dolce ma fermo.  
>- Bambina, il dottore è stato chiaro: non puoi continuare a vestirti come hai fatto finora – rincarò la dose Nanny – Guarda questo vestito quanto è bello: pensa che tua sorella Camille ne era entusiasta.<br>- Io non sono mia sorella – stava protestando come una bambina piccola – Piuttosto che mettermi quel ridicolo vestito preferisco rimanere segregata qui fino a ... insomma, ci siamo capite.  
>La marchese scosse la testa e sospirò.<br>- Ora parlo io con lei – disse deciso – Deve ragionare.  
>- Non ti ci mettere anche tu – Gerardine si girò stizzita – Dovreste provare a capirla: non è facile cambiare la propria vita dall'oggi al domani e, comunque, può continuare ad indossare i suoi vestiti ancora per un po' di tempo.<br>- Dite? – André sembrava dubbioso.  
>- Quando era incinta di Etienne, fino al terzo mese ho addirittura cavalcato. Mio figlio non ne ha risentito – ribadì convinta – Non dico che lei deve essere avventata come me, ma il bambino non necessita ancora di ulteriore spazio per muoversi. Quando si comincerà a vedere la pancia, allora sarà il momento di abiti più ampi. Non possiamo stravolgerle la vita in questo modo: ha bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all'idea.<br>- Credo, allora, che dovrò intervenire in suo aiuto come l'altra volta – si arrese il ragazzo.  
>- Quale altra volta? – Gerardine aggrottò di nuovo le sopracciglia.<br>- Per il nostro matrimonio volevano costringerla a mettere un vestito da donna – gli ricordo lui.  
>- Già… in quell'occasione ti sei dimostrato capace di capirla. Dovresti continuare su quella strada: ora, più che mai, ha bisogno di un alleato – mise la mano sulla maniglia e annuì risoluta – Per il momento posso intervenire io in suo aiuto, ma vedi di parlare con Marguerite e tua nonna il prima possibile.<br>Spalancò la porta e guardò, spassionatamente, l'assurdo vestito a fiori corredato di volant che Nanny teneva in mano. Scosse la testa: possibile che fosse l'unica a rendersi conto che per la nipote quella era un'umiliazione?  
>- State facendo un baccano terribile – esordì facendo qualche passo avanti – Vi possono sentire persino le serve giù nelle cucine: direi che la cosa è alquanto disdicevole.<br>- Cognata – la guardò la contessa piena di speranza – Parla anche tu con lei: spiegale che è per il bene del bambino.  
>- Non sento la necessità di spiegarle nulla – rispose la donna strappando il vestito dalle mani di Marron – Per il momento tutte queste preoccupazioni sono premature. Inoltre, oggi, Oscar dovrà andare dalla regina per chiedere di essere sospesa dai suoi doveri. Non può certo presentarsi alla regina con una cosa del genere addosso.<br>Prese il vestito e lo fece ballare fra due dita, come se si trattasse di un topo morto. Lo gettò senza riguardo su una poltrona e poi si girò verso la nipote.  
>- Credo che l'abbigliamento più consono sia la tua divisa di Comandante delle Guardie Reali – Gerardine si diresse nella camera da letto della nipote e si voltò verso la cognata e la governante – Voi potete andare, mi occuperò io di lei.<br>Le due donne si guardarono sconcertate, per poi fissare il loro sguardo su Andrè in cerca di approvazione. Il ragazzo, invece, continuava a scrutare Oscar che era visibilmente sconcertata dal comportamento della zia.  
>- André, devi prepararti anche tu – la voce della marchese si faceva sentire, mentre la donna frugava nell'armadio di Oscar – Questione di etichetta e, poi, sarebbe un bene farti vedere alla reggia mentre io parlo con il generale.<br>- Come volete, marchesa – rispose il ragazzo, chinando rispettosamente il capo – Prima di partire, però, vorrei chiedervi la cortesia di parlare in privato.  
>- Sì, sì… come vuoi tu.<br>Le due donne seguirono André fuori dalla stanza, continuando a guardarsi fra di loro, incapaci di dare un senso al comportamento di Gerardine. La donna era sembrata sempre refrattaria a qualsiasi interazione con la nipote, mentre ora appariva ansiosa di rimanere sola con lei. Marguerite scosse le spalle: non era mai riuscita a capire i rapidi cambiamenti d'umore dei de Jarjayes.

Oscar entrò nella propria camera da letto, incuriosita dal comportamento della zia. Le sue certezze, relativamente alla sorella di suo padre, stavano cominciando a vacillare. La sera prima le aveva impedito di compiere un atto avventato e l'aveva aiutata a fare chiarezza dentro sé stessa; ora le aveva dato qualche attimo di tregua dalle insistenze di tutti perché cambiasse tipo di abbigliamento. Forse aveva un secondo fine ed era tutto calcolato per avere la sua fiducia, ma decise comunque di esserle grata per quel momento di respiro.  
>- Zia – cominciò in tono formale – volevo ringraziarvi per…<br>- Smettila, sappiamo tutte e due che quel tono è fasullo – Gerardine si voltò verso di lei con la giacca dell'uniforme in mano – Ti pregherei di non offendere la mia intelligenza: tu mi sopporti a malapena, per non dire che mi detesti.  
>La ragazza bionda si ammutolì: nel loro ambiente era difficile trovare qualcuno che parlasse così chiaramente. I nobili erano soliti usare giri di parole e fingere per educazione: sua zia, invece, le aveva spiattellato in faccia quelli che erano i loro rapporti.<br>- So che in questa casa mi considerano tutti solo un'intrigante manipolatrice – alzò la mano per fermare sul nascere le proteste della nipote – Torno a ripeterti di non offendere il mio intelletto. Credi che non sappia cosa la gente dice di me? Non che siano lontani dalla realtà, d'altro canto.  
>- Quindi c'è un motivo preciso per cui siete venuta in mio soccorso – Oscar incrociò le braccia, pronta a dare battaglia – Posso sapere, di grazia, cosa avete in mente?<br>- Ti ho detto che non sono lontani dalla realtà, non che la gente abbia ragione. Libera di non credermi, ma non ho in mente niente se non come mi sono sentita io durante la mia prima gravidanza – Gerardine abbassò lo sguardo, come vergognandosi – La mia situazione era diversa, comunque.  
>- Intendete dire che voi siete stata speciale? – la bionda comandante sollevò un sopracciglio con fare ironico.<br>- No, io ero come tutte le donne nobili di Francia, più o meno… sei tu che ti trovi in una situazione "speciale" – sorrise nel vedere Oscar interdetta – Credi che tutte abbiano il privilegio di sposare l'uomo che amano? Oppure che tutti i mariti siano come André? Se è così, allora ti ho sopravvalutata e sei solo una sciocca bambina viziata e cieca.  
>- Come vi permettete? – la più giovane fece un passo avanti.<br>La marchesa sbuffò e le lanciò la giacca, per poi tornare a rovistare nell'armadio. La discussione sembrava divertirla.  
>- Mia cara, data la mia età, la mia posizione sociale e il mio passato, sono nella condizione di potermi permettere un bel po' di cose. Compreso dirti di vestirti alla svelta: non posso continuare a farti da balia visto che tuo marito vuole parlare con me in privato.<br>- Di cosa dovete parlare? – Oscar era sul piede di guerra all'idea che quei due rimanessero soli.  
>- Nipote mia, non credi che potresti smetterla con questa assurda gelosia? Data la mia età potrei essere la madre di tuo marito: con una moglie giovane e bella come te, che se ne farebbe di una vecchia come me?<br>- Voi non siete vecchia – quell'ammissione le dava fastidio e si vedeva – Siete ancora una bella donna, che si veste come tale e che attira ancora sguardi ammirati quando passeggia per i giardini della reggia.  
>- Sul fatto di vestirmi come una donna: potresti farlo anche tu. Invece gli sguardi ammirati… non sono tali: la gente mi teme e mi rispetta, vogliono solo attirare la mia attenzione ed entrare nelle mie grazia – rise coprendosi la bocca – I giovani rampolli delle famiglie meno in vista non si rendono conto di quanto sono ridicoli nel cercare l'attenzione di donne mature per fare carriera. Sembrano tanti cicisbei: cambia solo il tipo di preda che puntano.<br>La ragazza sbatté le palpebre, non capendo perché la zia ridesse. Lei avrebbe trovato imbarazzante che un ragazzo, che poteva essere suo figlio, cercasse di entrare nel suo letto per avere dei favori in cambio. Trovava la cosa degradante sia per la donna che per il ragazzo: possibile che fosse l'unica a vederla in quel modo?  
>- Qualcuno c'è mai riuscito? – non c'era malizia nel suo tono, solo curiosità.<br>- Mia cara, era già insopportabile la presenza di mio marito nel mio letto. Un altro uomo? No, grazie – i suoi occhi tornarono tristi – Io sono morta all'amore.  
>Con quest'ultima frase, le passò accanto mettendole in mano i pantaloni della divisa. Mentre usciva dalla stanza, Oscar non la perdeva di vista. Sembrava una donna sconfitta dalla vita e l'ultima frase che aveva detto… Mille dubbi si insinuarono nella mente della ragazza.<p>

André aspettava appoggiato al muro e con le braccia conserte. Era così ansioso di parlare con Gerardine che si era vestito in un battibaleno, per poi precipitarsi davanti alla camera della marchesa ed aspettarla. La donna lo superò senza una parola, aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di entrare. Era emotivamente sfinita da tutta quell'assurda storia: anni a pianificare freddamente e poi sentirsi così coinvolta da voler prendere le difese di quei due anche a scapito dei suoi piani.  
>- Cosa volevi dirmi? – andò subito al sodo, lasciandosi andare con un sospiro sulla poltrona – Qualsiasi cosa sia, ti pregherei di non girarci intorno: non sono dell'umore adatto per conversazioni da salotto.<br>- Ecco io… vorrei chiedervi un favore riguardo all'incarico di cui dovreste interessarvi – non sapeva neanche lui come affrontare l'argomento.  
>- Ti prego, non dirmi che ambisci ad un incarico in particolare – cominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie – Speravo tu fossi diverso dagli altri. Cosa vuoi, esattamente? Un reggimento prestigioso? Una posizione di comando presso la reggia?<br>- Tutt'altro – rispose il ragazzo con fervore – So che la Guardia Metropolitana necessita di un nuovo comandante… nessun nobile vorrebbe ricoprire quel ruolo e allora, pensavo…  
>- La Guardia Metropolitana? Sai, spero, che è un incarico molto faticoso e di pochissimo prestigio. Inoltre, saresti costretto a fermarti a Parigi anche per giorni: desideri allontanarti da tua moglie?<br>- No, certo che no – non sapeva cosa potesse dirle e cosa no.  
>- C'è un motivo in particolare per cui ti interessa quell'incarico? – la donna lo scrutava, sinceramente sorpresa da quella richiesta.<br>- So che la paga è buona – biascicò lui.  
>- Fammi indovinare – Gerardine sorrise, cominciando a capire – La tutela di mio fratello è un po' troppo oppressiva per te? Certo, ricoprendo il ruolo di Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana, nessuno si stupirebbe se decidessi di trasferirti a Parigi: sarebbe naturale imporre a tua moglie di seguirti, giusto?<br>- Io…  
>- Non temere – si alzò e gli batté una mano sulla spalla – Nessuno meglio di me capisce come possa essere irrespirabile l'aria in questa casa. Vedrò cosa si può fare, ma non garantisco nulla.<br>- Grazie, marchesa.  
>- Potresti cominciare a chiamarmi zia – la donna rise e gli aprì la porta, invitandolo ad uscire – E' più facile ottenere questo genere di favori da un famigliare che da un estraneo.<br>- Grazie, zia – tentennò il ragazzo.  
>Appena fu uscito, la donna si diresse verso la finestra per ammirare i giardini. Erano passati tanti anni, eppure gli eredi di quell'illustre casato avevano ancora l'impulso di fuggire da quella gabbia dorata.<br>- Tutto cambia, tutto resta uguale – mormorò triste.

Continua…


	38. Capitolo 37 La tela del ragno

- Martine Gabrielle – scandì Oscar.  
>Gerardine si immobilizzò sentendo quel nome. Le mani reggevano ancora l'ampia gonna del vestito sfarzoso, il piede destro poggiava sul primo gradino della scaletta della carrozza ed avvertiva, distintamente, la mano di André sotto il suo gomito mentre l'aiutava a salire: eppure il mondo intorno a lei parve fermarsi per un attimo. Quanti anni erano passati? Quanto tempo da che aveva conosciuto quella giovane piena di idee romantiche che le si erano rivoltate contro? Si voltò lentamente verso sua nipote, con uno sguardo incredulo dipinto sul volto.<br>- Come hai detto che si chiama la vera madre di Rosalie?  
>- Martine Gabrielle, zia – il biondo comandante studiò a lungo la sua consanguinea – La conoscete? Rosalie dice che è una nobile.<br>La donna riuscì a mantenere il controllo di sé e salì sulla carrozza, accomodandosi sul sedile ricoperto di morbidi cuscini.  
>- Mi informerò – il suo sguardo si era fatto duro ed impenetrabile – Ora andiamo, sua maestà ti sta aspettando.<br>La carrozza procedeva lentamente, la marchesa si era raccomandata al cocchiere di prestare attenzione: eventuali sbalzi avrebbero potuto nuocere alla salute della gestante e del bambino. Oscar guardava fuori dal finestrino immersa in qualche riflessione tutta sua, mentre il marito seduto al suo fianco fissava Gerardine, che sembrava essersi assopita. Teneva le palpebre calate e non aveva proferito parola da ché avevano lasciato il palazzo: eppure la tensione della mani contratte svelava che era ben sveglia. Il ragazzo si disse che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere cosa frullasse nella testa delle due donne che dividevano il cocchio con lui.  
>Oscar serrò la mascella: la regina era sterile, almeno lo era stata fino a quel momento, si chiese come avrebbe preso la notizia. Maria Antonietta aveva a lungo pregato per dare un erede al trono di Francia, forse non avrebbe preso bene il fatto che il suo comandante delle guardie fosse rimasta incinta: molti dubitavano persino che fosse veramente una donna o che quel matrimonio fosse qualcosa di più che una sceneggiata. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso: almeno le dame di corte avrebbero potuto smetterla di affannarsi tanto nel timore che André rimanesse solo la notte.<br>Si girò verso sua zia, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse che non andava in lei. Per tutta la mattinata si era comportata come un generale dispotico, che impartiva ordini alle sue troppe e non era mai soddisfatto del risultato. Poi, improvvisamente, mentre si dirigevano verso la carrozza fatta preparare per loro, André aveva accennato al fatto che potevano usare quella visita alla reggia per prendere informazioni sulla madre di Rosalie. La zia sembrava cadere dalle nuvole, evidentemente la sua bionda pupilla non l'aveva messa al corrente di quella storia. Forse era rimasta turbata dal fatto che quella che trattava come una figlia potesse nasconderle qualcosa.  
>Si rese conto di non sapere abbastanza della donna per giudicare i suoi comportamenti. Aveva sempre visto la marchesa attraverso gli occhi dei nobili di Versailles, oppure attraverso lo sguardo di rimprovero che il Generale le rivolgeva ogni qual volta si incontravano. Le percezioni che si hanno sugli altri dovrebbero essere il frutto dell'esperienza personale, si rimproverò: come si può giudicare qualcuno che non si conosce? Si sforzò di riportare la propria attenzione sul suo problema più pressante: dare la notizia della gravidanza a sua altezza reale.<br>- Tutto bene? – chiese Andrè al suo fianco – Mi sembri turbata.  
>La ragazza si limitò a chiudere lentamente gli occhi e girarsi verso il finestrino. Non sapeva come mettere in parole le sue preoccupazioni; d'altro canto non voleva fare neanche la figura della stupida, forse Maria Antonietta si sarebbe congratulata e si sarebbe dimostrata sinceramente felice per lei.<br>- Se è per la regina, io non mi preoccuperei più di tanto – disse Gerardine come leggendole nella mente – Ora ha altre preoccupazioni che non siano il tuo dover abbandonare per qualche tempo la tua posizione all'interno delle guardie reali.  
>- Cosa volete dire? – chiese allarmata la ragazza più giovane – E' successo qualcosa alle loro maestà?<br>- La notizia non è stata ancora data al resto della corte e, quindi, teoricamente è un segreto – la donna aprì finalmente gli occhi, traspariva preoccupazione da quelle due pozze nere – Qualcosa è successo, ma nulla di grave. Le mie fonti mi hanno fatto sapere che, probabilmente, il matrimonio bianco dei sovrani è terminato… come il vostro, d'altro canto.  
>- Sua maestà è incinta? – André trovò divertente la simultaneità degli avvenimenti.<br>- Come fate a saperlo, se la notizia non è stata ancora resa nota? – si informò invece Oscar.  
>- Ho le mie fonti, nipote. Non ti sei mai chiesta come mai io sembri sempre informata su tutto? Le cameriere sono delle grandi chiacchierone, se sai premere sui tasti giusti…<br>- E voi sapete suonare il piano molto bene – ironizzò la bionda.  
>- Nella mia posizione è indispensabile essere sempre al corrente di quello che succede a corte. Inoltre, come hai avuto la sfortuna di appurare tu stessa, non serve molto per sciogliere le lingue di quelle ragazze che servono presso le case nobiliari.<br>Oscar arrossì leggermente al ricordo che la zia aveva rievocato. Si vergognava di quella frase che le era uscita: non aveva mai diviso il mondo in nobili e servi, eppure in quel momento travolta dalla gelosia…  
>- Di cosa sta parlando? – Andrè la guardava interdetto.<br>- Niente che ti riguardi, mio caro – venne in suo aiuto la zia – Cose di donne, giusto Oscar?  
>- Giusto – assentì la ragazza per non dover dare spiegazioni a suo marito.<br>- Appena arrivati, voi andate pure dalla regina. Io ho altro da fare – la donna si sporse oltre il finestrino e poi si riaccomodo – Non manca molto: quando avrete finito, mi troverete vicino alla carrozza.

Il generale Bouille la guardava stralunato, incapace di credere al favore che la vedova dell'uomo che l'aveva aiutato a ricoprire quella carica prestigiosa le stava chiedendo. Lui non sopportava i de Jarjayes ed era quello uno dei punti in comune con il marchese de Brennon: nonostante avesse sposato una di loro, il defunto aveva sempre parlato della famiglia della moglie come di un'accolita di incapaci. A Versailles era tutti al corrente che fra Auguste e Gerardine non scorresse buon sangue, persino i ciechi potevano notare gli sguardi carichi di rancore che si rivolgevano i due fratelli. Allora perché quest'improvviso cambio di direzione?  
>- Spero vi rendiate conto che mi state chiedendo un favore molto grande – l'uomo tossicchiò per nascondere l'imbarazzo – Diciamo che… insomma… mi chiedete di aiutare il figlio adottivo di vostro fratello?<br>- Ho sempre creduto di parlare molto bene la nostra lingua, come si conviene ad un nobile: mi state dicendo che non vi è chiara la mia richiesta? – la donna alzò un sopracciglio indispettita.  
>- Con che coraggio e con che diritto mi chiedete di aiutare il figlio del mio più grande antagonista all'interno della camera del consiglio del re?<br>- Vedete, generale, la mia memoria è molto buona: dieci anni fa, mio marito intrallazzò, ricattò e corruppe molte persone per permettervi di occupare quel posto che ora vi affannate così tanto ad ostentare. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di pagare il conto.  
>- Il debito lo avevo, se mai, con il vostro defunto marito, appunto, e non con voi.<br>- Credete che quell'inetto di Antoine sarebbe riuscito da solo ad esercitare tutte quelle pressioni? Vi facevo più intelligente, peccato… vorrà dire che dovrò mettere qualcun altro al vostro posto – dicendo così fece per alzarsi dalla sedia.  
>- Aspettate! – l'uomo non sapeva se la donna stesse bleffando o meno, ma non voleva scoprirlo – Non dico che non vi accontenterò, nei limiti del possibile, ma il fatto di aiutare André de Jarjayes… non mi piace.<br>- Vedetela in un altro modo: avrete come sottoposto il figlio dell'uomo che più vi reca danno a corte. Non trovate che sia un'ottima posizione? – la donna fece un sorriso torvo che il generale prontamente contraccambio.  
>- Capisco da cosa derivi la vostra fama, ora. Siete una donna piena di risorse e priva di scrupoli: la mia ammirazione per voi sta crescendo – l'uomo si alzò e si mise in piedi davanti alla finestra con le mani incrociate sulla schiena – Credo che il giovane conte de Jarjayes non avrà vita facile.<br>- Date tempo al tempo – rispose la donna, alzandosi a sua volta – Vi dirò io come e quando agire, per il momento nessuno deve sospettare nulla.  
>- Come volete, madame.<br>Gerardine chiuse la porta alle sue spalle profondamente disgustata: era tutto così falso ed ipocrita in quel posto. Il prima possibile doveva trovare il modo di far sollevare il generale dal suo incarico per tenere André al sicuro, ma per il momento le tornava utile avere quello sciocco in un posto di comando così prestigioso. Le apriva infinite possibilità per il futuro.  
>Meditò che se non avesse trovato alla svelta un modo di dipanare quella ragnatela di intrighi che aveva tessuto per ottemperare al suo piano, più di una persona a lei cara avrebbe sofferto. Scrutò il riflesso di sé stessa attraverso il grande specchio che ornava il corridoio: si rese conto con orrore che per inseguire la sua vendetta era diventata come suo padre e suo fratello, priva di scrupoli ed incurante di chi rimaneva schiacciato negli ingranaggi della vita di corte.<br>Si voltò verso le vetrate ed intravide un gruppo di dame che passeggiavano e parlavano amabilmente. Il cuore perse un battito quando riconobbe in una di quelle figure sua figlia Madeleine: era una donna fatta ormai, l'aveva già resa nonna due volte dopo aver sposato un conte. Anche da quella distanza era palese la somiglianza con Rosalie: all'inizio era stato soprattutto quello ad avvicinarla alla piccola vagabonda che aveva tentato di aggredire sua cognata. Aveva trovato la cosa divertente, ma ora che sapeva di chi era figlia Rosalie… possibile che il mondo fosse così piccolo e il destino così crudele?  
>Sapeva cosa doveva fare: non c'era altra soluzione.<p>

Continua…


	39. Capitolo 38 Verso Parigi

- Perché desiderate essere sospesa dai vostri incarichi? – la regina sembrava dispiaciuta e disorientata.  
>- Maestà, io… - Oscar era in evidente difficoltà, non essendosi ancora neanche lei abituata a quella novità – Ecco…<br>- Maestà – si intromise Andrè con un inchino – Oscar è in attesa del nostro primo figlio e come lei certo può capire in questo momento ha bisogno soprattutto di riposo.  
>- Oh, madame Oscar, perché non me lo avete detto subito? – Maria Antonietta si illuminò avvicinandosi all'amica rispettosamente inginocchiata davanti a lei – Alzatevi.<br>Obbediente come sempre, il comandante delle guardie reali si mise in piedi davanti alla sua sovrana e le regalò un sorriso teso. La regina le prese le mani e la guardò estasiata.  
>- L'annuncio non è ancora stato dato al resto della corte e forse dovrei aspettare, ma… sono così felice, Oscar. Anch'io finalmente aspetto l'erede al trono e i nostri figli nasceranno insieme! Non lo trovate meraviglioso? – la regina continuava a cicalare tutta entusiasta – Magari saranno due maschietti e così vostro figlio sarà un amico prezioso per il mio, come voi lo siete per me.<br>- Vostra maestà, i miei figli saranno sempre devoti alla corona – Oscar non riusciva a farsi trascinare dall'entusiasmo della sovrana.  
>- Ma io sono qui che vi trattengo e voi dovreste riposarvi! Ora capisco il vostro malore di ieri – si portò le mani al viso e rise di gusto – Che sciocca, non avevo proprio pensato a questa eventualità, tendo sempre a dimenticare che siete una donna sposata anche voi.<br>Andrè fece un sorriso tirato e poi si portò al fianco della moglie, come a ribadire che lui esisteva. I due si congedarono con il permesso della regina per Oscar di potersi astenere dalle sue mansioni fino alla nascita del bambino. Ma il biondo comandante insistette per non tornare subito a palazzo, in modo da poter istruire Girodelle a dovere e prendere congedo dai suoi soldati.

Gerardine attendeva vicino alla carrozza, chiedendosi cosa trattenesse i due ragazzi. La regina non poteva certo aver fatto storie, una volta saputo il motivo per cui sua nipote necessitava di un periodo di congedo: eppure di quei due neanche l'ombra. Cominciò a passeggiare nervosamente su e giù nel cortile, ansiosa di lasciare la reggia e di mettere in pratica il suo proposito. Quello non era l'ambiente più adatto a Rosolie, soprattutto dopo aver saputo che era la figlia illegittima di Martine Gabrielle.  
>Era talmente persa nelle sue elucubrazione che all'inizio non si rese conto di non essere più sola. Avvertì la presenza di qualcun altro ancora prima di essersi girata: si sentiva osservata e non in modo benigno. La Polignac era ferma a pochi passi da lei e la fissava tenendo serrate le labbra: quella scena la riportava a parecchi anni prima, all'inizio della loro inimicizia. Sospirò rassegnata, era impossibile evitare di incontrare persone poco gradite nell'ambito della corte: troppi individui in troppo poco spazio.<br>- Marchesa de Brennon, che piacere rivederla – i suoi occhi dicevano tutt'altro, era uno sguardo in grado di uccidere.  
>Gerardine non ne fu minimamente toccata, aveva la scorza troppo dura per lasciarsi intimorire da quel genere di cose. Molti a corte la guardavano con astio: una sua parola aveva posto fine a molte promettenti carriere, con sommo disappunto dei malcapitati. Non che la marchesa trovasse particolare piacere a stroncare le ambizioni di nobili in cerca di gloria: trovava solo tremendamente irritante che degli inetti ricoprissero posizioni di prestigio, quando persone ben più lodevoli erano costrette a vivere ai margini dell'aristocrazia.<br>- Contessa di Polignac – la testa accennò un lieve inchino – Mi sorprende vederla lontana dalle gonne della nostra sovrana.  
>La sua antagonista parve diventare ancora più furiosa per quella battuta. Era evidente che le due donne non si sopportassero, anche se nessuno a corte sapeva il vero motivo. Aveva sentito alcune dame ipotizzare che fosse uno scontro per il potere e ne aveva sorriso, non temeva certo quella parvenu che era costretta a fare da cagnolino alla regina per avere un po' di visibilità.<br>- La mia amicizia con la regina vi irrita? – la contessa fece un passo avanti cercando di intimorirla.  
>- E' la vostra presenza che mi irrita. Ve lo dissi già molti anni fa: cercate di non far incrociare nuovamente le nostre strade… stavolta potreste non cavarvela così a buon mercato.<br>- Vi brucia ancora? – la donna assunse un aria altezzosa.  
>- Dovrebbe bruciare a voi di essere stata così sciocca. Sbagliate sul motivo del mio disappunto nei vostri confronti: nulla mi avrebbe reso più felice di veder realizzato il vostro "sogno d'amore". Il vostro problema è sempre stato il fatto di considerarvi sopra la media.<br>- Mentre voi lo sareste, giusto? – un altro passo avanti – Sono la migliore amica della regina, non pensate che io le possa chiedervi di allontanarvi?  
>- Siete rimasta tale e quale, desiderosa di vantare un potere che non avete. Mia nipote è anch'essa una cara amica della regina, inoltre il mio potere a corte non ha nulla a che vedere con i sovrani. Potrei causare non pochi problemi a vostro marito e al vostro progetto di maritare la piccola Charlotte con il duca de Guiche.<br>- Come fate a sapere…? – la donna si portò una mano a coprire la bocca.  
>- Io so sempre tutto. Voi andate per la vostra strada e io andrò per la mia, in questo modo nessuno ne avrà a soffrire.<br>La Polignac strinse i pugni pervasa da un'ira che cercava di mascherare, nel timore che qualcuno le potesse vedere o sentire. La regina doveva pensare a lei come a una donna dolce, non avrebbe fatto bene ai suoi piani se eventuali voci su un suo alterco con la marchesa de Brennon fossero arrivate alle orecchie di Maria Antonietta. Decise per una ritirata strategica, in attesa di tempi migliori. Mentre si allontanava udì la voce di scherno della sua antica rivale.  
>- Vedo che il tempo vi ha instillato un briciolo di saggezza, Martine Gabrielle.<p>

Dopo la notizia che Andrè avrebbe avuto il posto cui tanto ambiva, il gelo cadde all'interno della carrozza. Oscar era visibilmente furiosa con il ragazzo perché non le aveva parlato dei suoi progetti, ma preferiva rimandare la lite con lui a quando sarebbero stati soli. Non sapeva ancora che intenzioni avesse sua zia, il fatto che avesse aiutato suo marito a mettersi alle dipendenze di uno dei più acerrimi nemici di suo padre le istillò mille dubbi sulla natura di quella donna.  
>Si chiese fino a dove era in grado di spingersi la marchesa per ottenere quello che voleva. Era difficile trovare il modo di leggere le sue intenzioni: appena pensava di aver inquadrato sua zia, ecco che lei faceva o diceva qualcosa che ribaltavano completamente il parere che aveva avuto fino a pochi istanti prima. La considerava priva di sentimenti, eppure traspariva un affetto particolare per André e Rosalie; la considerava un'intrigante che vedeva solo il proprio interesse, e salvava una serva dall'essere cacciata in piena notte; cominciava a considerarla un'alleata ed ecco che si comportava come il peggiore dei nemici.<br>Nel frattempo Gerardine continuava a guardare fuori dalla carrozza e a stringere convulsamente il fazzoletto che teneva fra le mani. Sembrava in preda a mille dubbi, finché non annuì decisa e si voltò verso la nipote e il di lei marito.  
>- Credo che la mia presenza a palazzo sia diventata un peso per voi.<br>- Cosa vi viene in mente? Voi siete sempre la benvenuta – si precipitò a rassicurarla André.  
>- Ora tua moglie ha bisogno di pace e tranquillità: la mia presenza potrebbe turbarla – precisò la donna abbassando gli occhi – Ho deciso di trasferirmi di nuovo…<br>- Occuperete i vostri vecchi appartamenti a Versailles? – si informò Oscar, guardandola male.  
>- No, credo che la corte mi sia venuta a noi… Con la morte di mio marito sono rientrata in possesso del palazzo a Parigi che faceva parte della mia dote – guardò la nipote dritta negli occhi, pronta a sganciare la bomba – E' chiaro che Rosalie verrà con me.<br>- Come? Non se ne parla neanche! – Oscar strinse i pugni davanti a sé, come preparandosi a picchiare l'altra donna.  
>- Tu ora hai altro a cui pensare e l'educazione della ragazza non va' trascurata – la ammonì – Credimi, è solo per il suo bene.<br>- E perché dovrei credervi?  
>- Perché non farei mai niente che possa nuocerle o farla soffrire – spostò di nuovo lo sguardo fuori dalla carrozza – Se non vi dispiace, pensavo di portare con me anche una delle cameriere. Al momento sono sprovvista di servitù adeguata.<br>- E chi vorresti portarci via, di grazia? – Oscar parve riacquistare la calma, non avrebbe permesso che la zia realizzasse il suo proposito.  
>- Pensavo a quella giovane cameriera… Marianne, mi sembra si chiami – chiuse gli occhi e rifiutò di rispondere a qualsiasi altra domanda.<p>

Continua…


	40. Capitolo 39 Un adorabile stupido

Oscar teneva la porta aperta,m mentre André varcava la soglia; in quel momento il ragazzo avrebbe voluto trovarsi a mille miglia di distanza. Per quanto amasse sua moglie, conosceva bene il carattere irruento e altamente irritabile della ragazza e non aveva proprio voglia di litigare. Avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni che non era sicuro lei avrebbe capito: come spiegarle che il suo adorato padre avrebbe potuto metterlo alla porta senza preavviso? Oppure che non si fidava dell'uomo che l'aveva accolto in casa propria, dato un'istruzione, adottato e fatto sposare con la figlia più giovane?  
>Non sobbalzò quando sentì la porta chiudersi con uno schianto: era inevitabile che quell'incontro cominciasse così. Si girò ad osservarla, dritta ed immobile appena dietro di lui, con le braccia lungo i fianchi ed i pugni stretti; la mascella serrata rendeva chiaro quanto fosse furiosa.<br>- Mi dici come ti è venuto in mente? – la voce era controllata, ma il tono era tagliente – Cosa sarebbe questa novità della carriera militare?  
>- E' tradizione che i maschi de Jarjayes intraprendano quel cammino – provò lui, poco convinto.<br>- C'è già qualcuno che porta avanti quella tradizione – Oscar fece un passo avanti, pronta a sfidarlo anche fisicamente – Vorresti dire che la mia situazione attuale…  
>- Sei incinta, non è una situazione – la ammonì lui con sguardo severo – Ti sarei grato se la smettessi di parlare di nostro figlio come di una "situazione".<br>- Una volta che sarà nato, io tornerò al mio incarico – non stava chiedendo il permesso.  
>- Lungi da me proibirtelo. Dovresti sapere bene che sono l'unico in questa casa che appoggia ogni tua singola scelta.<br>- Che vorrebbe significare? Dovrei esserti grata per non essere un marito despota?  
>- Dovresti essermi grata perché non ti sculaccio – decise di chiarire una volta per tutte chi era l'uomo fra di loro – Dovresti essermi grata del fatto che non ti impongo di smetterla di comportanti come una ragazzina capricciosa, ecco di cosa dovresti essermi grata.<br>- Adesso sarei una ragazzina capricciosa? Chi è che si è messo al servizio di Bouille per il mero gusto di dimostrare chissà cosa? – il volume della voce della ragazza cominciava ad alzarsi.  
>- Non voglio dimostrare proprio niente, se solo mi lasciassi spiegare…<br>- Non mi sembra che tu lo stia facendo molto bene – incrociò le braccia e cominciò a battere un piede in terra – Sto aspettando.  
>- Non ho voglia di litigare – André andò a sedersi sul divano – Non vedo dove sia il problema se decido di fare qualcosa della mia vita, invece di limitarmi a farmi mantenere da tuo padre.<br>- Nostro padre – gli ricordò Oscar – Ti ha adottato ed è normale che provveda al suo erede.  
>- Dovrei fare il parassita senza cercare di mantenere mia moglie e mio figlio? – scattò in piedi – Hai mai sentito parlare di orgoglio?<br>- Orgoglio? Cosa c'entra l'orgoglio? – lo guardò, interdetta dalla sua ultima domanda – E' normale che un padre provveda a suo figlio.  
>- Forse per te sarà normale, ma da dove vengo io…<br>- E da dove verresti, di grazia? Sei cresciuto qui con me, non mi sembra ti sia fatto tutti questi problemi finora.  
>- Il mio compito era vegliare su di te e non abbandonare mai il tuo fianco, in questo modo mi guadagnavo un tetto sulla testa e il pane in tavola. Ora non è più così: sei mia moglie e quello di vegliare su di te e stare al tuo fianco è un mio dovere.<br>- André…  
>- Ascoltami! Per tutta la vita mia nonna mi ha instillato la consapevolezza che bisogna lavorare per vivere: il fatto che abbia studiato con te, che dormissi nella stanza accanto e che mangiassi alla tua tavola, per me erano solo privilegi. Io ero un servo e come tale dovevo comportarmi – il ragazzo tornò a sedersi – Non voglio essere un mantenuto, non è da me.<br>- E quindi hai pensato di arruolarti? – Oscar si mise a sedere accanto a lui – Cosa farò io?  
>- Che vuoi dire? Hai appena detto che una volta nato il bambino tornerai a comandare i soldati della guardia reale.<br>- Ma nel frattempo? Dovrei fare la brava mogliettina che aspetta il marito in casa? – spostò lo sguardo sul vaso di rose che ornava il tavolo – Sai che essere il comandante della Guardia Metropolitana può voler dire passare giorni e giorni a Parigi? Potremmo stare anche una settimana senza vederci… Non sarebbe stato meglio qualche altro incarico?  
>- Oscar, avresti preferito che accettassi un incarico presso la corte? Hai pensato alle conseguenze?<br>- Quali conseguenze, scusa? – batté le palpebre, incapace di dare un senso a quell'ammonimento – Non capisco.  
>- Se avessi accettato un ruolo a corte, sarei stato sovente invitato ai balli reali – gli fece presente lui – Non credi che sarebbe stato necessario che tu mi accompagnassi in molte di quelle occasioni?<br>- Continuo a non seguirti: ho partecipato moltissime volte alle feste che si tengono a Versailles.  
>- Sempre in abiti maschili, però. Tra qualche mese non potrai più indossare i pantaloni, dovrai cominciare a metterti cose più adatte alla gravidanza. Davvero ti avrebbe fatto piacere partecipare a una di quelle feste con un vestito da donna?<br>La ragazza rabbrividì alla sola idea. Il suo sguardo si posò sul vestito che quella mattina le aveva portato sua madre: era orrendamente frivolo con tutti quei fiori disegnati e quel pizzo che sembrava ricoprirlo interamente. Ingoiò, cominciando a chiedersi quale fosse un'alternativa accettabile ad indossare una "cosa" del genere.  
>- In questo modo, invece, sei libera di non frequentare la corte. Nessuno ti vedrà – provò di nuovo lui.<br>- Mi vedranno in questa casa – si alzò e prese il vestito fra le mani – E' proprio necessario?  
>- Il dottore ha chiaramente detto che non potrai più portare vestiti che stringono sulla pancia. Non mi intendo molto di moda femminile, ma… forse un altro modello…<br>- Sarei ridicola, vero? – un moto di stizza la pervase mentre scagliava il vestito lontano.  
>Da quando le importavano questo cose? Perché si sentiva così frustrata ultimamente? Tutto le dava fastidio e si sentiva sempre sul punto di piangere, come una di quelle dame tutte moine che riempivano i corridoi della reggia. Cosa le stava succedendo?<br>- Non saresti ridicola – asserì il ragazzo con convinzione.  
>- Sembrerei uno spaventapasseri – volse il capo dall'altra parte per non incontrare lo sguardo di lui.<br>- Direi proprio di no.  
>- Cosa te lo fa dire? Io non ho mai messo cose del genere, come fai a pensare che non mi starebbero male?<br>- La camicia da notte – ricordò lui con un sorriso – Eri la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.  
>Il ricordo della loro prima notte insieme, come marito e moglie, la fece avvampare. Si era comportata come una sciocca, indossando quell'indumento di seta e passando un sacco di tempo davanti allo specchio a chiedersi se a lui sarebbe piaciuta con i capelli tirati su. Sentì una sensazione di calore invaderle tutto il corpo: si rese conto che probabilmente già era innamorata di André a quel tempo, anche se rifiutava di ammetterlo persino con sé stessa.<br>- Non posso certo andare in giro con una camicia da notte – si schernì lei – Oppure mi stai suggerendo di rimanere segregata qui dentro fino… fino al parto.  
>- So solo suggerendo che, forse, non è quello lo stile che più ti si addice – rispose lui tirando su il vestito da terra – Oscar, già te lo detto: sei una donna bellissima, l'unica che non se ne accorge sei proprio tu. Ma forse è meglio se tu non indosserai mai un vestito da donna: dovrei fare a pugni con la metà degli uomini presenti.<br>Il pugno lo colpì sulla spalla, prima che si rendesse conto che la ragazza aveva caricato tutta la sua forza sul braccio destro. Il ragazzo si massaggiò la parte dolorante: gli sbalzi di umore di Oscar erano ancora più accentuati ultimamente.  
>- Ora perché mi hai colpito?<br>- Perché sei uno stupido – gli si avvicinò.  
>- Grazie – rispose ironicamente il ragazzo.<br>- Sei proprio uno stupido – ripeté lei prima di buttarsi fra le sue braccia – Un adorabile stupido.

Continua…


	41. Capitolo 40 Visite di cortesia

Era ormai agosto inoltrato; nonostante tutte le rimostranze di Oscar, alla fine Gerardine era riuscita a portare Rosalie con sé a Parigi per continuare la sua educazione. Allontanarsi da quel covo di intrighi che era Versailles, sembrava aver giovato alla ragazza che appariva più rilassata e serena. Una cappa d'afa stava soffocando la città e, quindi, la marchesa aveva proposto alla sua pupilla una piccola gita fuori porta.  
>La donna più grande continuava a farsi aria con il ventaglio, mentre Rosalie continuava a girare la testa da una parte all'altra, ansiosa di arrivare a destinazione. Gerardine si lasciò andare ad una lieve risata, la compagnia della ragazza non solo le faceva piacere, ma l'aveva aiutata a rilassarsi e non pensare più incessantemente al suo passato e al suo piano di vendetta nei confronti del fratello.<br>- Siamo ansiose, mia cara – aveva uno sguardo particolarmente bonario quel giorno.  
>- Sì, zia – rispose la ragazza annuendo contenta – Mi fa piacere vivere con voi, ma…<br>- La prospettiva di incontrare di nuovo mia nipote ti alletta parecchio – finì per lei la sua tutrice – Mi complimento, stai imparando a rispondere come si conviene ad una dama dell'alta società.  
>- Merito vostro, zia, e dei vostri insegnamenti – la rozza ragazza del popolo aveva lasciato il posto ad una perfetta aristocratica, anche se a volte la ragazza si lasciava andare ancora ad esternazioni "poco moderate".<br>- Sono sicura che Oscar rimarrà piacevolmente colpita, piccola mia – si sporse leggermente verso il finestrino e annuì soddisfatta – Manca poco ormai e qui la calura è più sopportabile.  
>- Anche il profumo dell'aria è diverso – Rosalie combatteva contro l'impulso di affacciarsi da uno dei finestrini per appurare di persona quanto mancasse – Non capita sovente che usciamo da palazzo.<br>- Le strade non sono più sicure, specialmente per noi nobili – le ricordò la marchesa – Ho sentito dire che un conte è stato addirittura aggredito. Spero che Andrè e i suoi soldati riportino quanto prima l'ordine a Parigi.  
>- Zia, posso farvi una domanda?<br>- Puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa, lo sai.  
>- Vedete… - la ragazza si morse un labbro – Prima del nostro trasferimento in città, avevo confessato a madame Oscar che… è assurdo, lo so. In punto di morte, la donna che ho sempre creduto mia madre mi confessò che le ero stata affidata da una nobildonna. Anche il conte André mi aveva garantito che si sarebbe informato su quella donna, ma poi…<br>- Rosalie – la prevenne la donna, timorosa di continuare quella conversazione – Qualsiasi cosa tu possa pensare, chi ci cresce è nostra madre, non chi ci ha messo al mondo.  
>- Sono d'accordo con voi, ma mi farebbe lo stesso "piacere" sapere chi mi ha dato alla luce – gli occhi della ragazza si rattristarono mentre si voltavano e asciugava una lacrima furtiva – Vorrei solo sapere perché mi ha abbandonato. Può darsi che voi la conosciate: il suo nome è…<br>- Ti fidi di me? – il suo sguardo di fece particolarmente intenso.  
>- Certo, zia – Rosalie la guardò, stupita di quella domanda – Perché dovrei dubitare di voi?<br>- Ti voglio molto bene, come se fossi mia figlia e non farei mai niente che possa farti soffrire. E' meglio che tu dimentichi tutta quella storia: se vorrai sarò io tua madre d'ora innanzi.  
>- Voi siete già mia madre – disse la ragazza non trattenendo più le lacrime.<br>Gerardine compatte contro il nodo alla gola che l'aveva attanagliata dopo la confessione della ragazza che stava crescendo: era finalmente madre, nel significato più vero del termine. Avrebbe protetto la sua piccola, persino da una verità troppo atroce da sopportare.

Marron Glacé corse fuori, attendendo impaziente che le ospiti scendessero dalla carrozza. Era speranzosa che quella novità potesse riscuotere la sua piccola dallo stato di torpore in cui era caduta: per Oscar non era stato facile accettare tutte le limitazioni che la gravidanza portava con sé. Ultimamente aveva dovuto rinunciare persino agli abiti di foggia maschile e questo l'aveva ulteriormente prostrata e la giovane aveva deciso di non uscire più dalla sua stanza, preferendo ampie camice da notte ai vestiti che la governante e la madre avevano trovato per lei. Forse Rosalie sarebbe riuscita a riportare il sorriso su quel viso sempre così serio.  
>- Siete arrivate, finalmente – aprì lei stessa la porta della carrozza – Grazie per essere venute.<br>- Il tuo messaggio non ci lasciava altra scelta – rise la marchese scendendo – La situazione è così grave?  
>- Stamattina ha rifiutato anche la colazione – scosse la testa l'anziana governante – Non so più cosa fare per convincerla a mangiare, il fatto che André non sia tornato a casa negli ultimi tre giorni poi… Almeno lui riesce a farle mandare giù qualche boccone.<br>- Madame sta così male? – Rosalie aveva di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi – Forse non avrei dovuto andarmene. Forse, quando la zia mi ha chiesto se volevo seguirla a Parigi, avrei dovuto dire di no.  
>- Su via, mia cara, cerchiamo di non drammatizzare – la ammonì Gerardine – E' normale che le donne incinta abbiano continuamente sbalzi di umore e qualche volta rifiutino il cibo. Vedrai che la sorpresa che le abbiamo portato la tirerà su di morale – dicendo così, fece segno ad una cameriera di prendere l'ingombrante pacco che si trovava all'interno della vettura.<br>Rosalie corse avanti, facendo le scale in fretta e furia, seguita dalle due donne che, invece, camminavano con calma. La marchesa sorrise bonariamente, per quanto si sforzasse di essere composta, la sua pupilla continuava ad essere una ragazza piena di vita e facile alle emozione: ma a lei andava bene così, non voleva sopprimere quel lato del suo carattere. Trovava adorabile la devozione della giovane per lei e per sua nipote.  
>Nanny si fermò sulla soglia, mentre Gerardine entrò nella camera di Oscar richiamata dal cicalare della piccola Rosalie. Sicuramente tutte le chiacchiere della ragazza avrebbero distratto la futura mamma dai suoi problemi e dalle sue preoccupazioni.<br>- Oh, dovreste vedere i balli a Parigi, madame. E poi, la zia riceve sempre tante visite e il suo salotto è fra i più rinomati di Francia!  
>- Rosalie, mia cara – si face avanti la marchesa – Dovresti cercare di prendere fiato e calmarti, così la nostra Oscar non capirà nulla.<br>- Zia – saluto rispettosamente la ragazza che era seduta sul divano ancora in camicia da notte – Perdonatemi, ma non credo di essere una buona compagnia…  
>Gerardine la scrutò attentamente. Il suo incarnato, sempre così candito, si era fatto pallido in modo preoccupante, la pancia era molto più grande di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati. Lei stessa non aveva raggiunto quelle dimensioni che al sesto mese, mentre la ragazza era incinta di appena quattro. Forse, si disse, era l'eccessiva magrezza di Oscar a dare la sensazione che la pancia fosse più prominente. Aveva visto molte donne incinta a corte, persino sua cognata alla quinta gravidanza risultava radiosa, mentre sua nipote sembrava deperire. I capelli avevano perso la naturale lucentezza e lo sguardo era spento e assente. Decise che la cosa migliore era riuscire a distrarla e a farle passare un pomeriggio senza preoccupazioni, avrebbe affrontato la questione della sua salute in seguito. Era consigliabile consultare un medico e lei ne conosceva due o tre molto bravi a Parigi.<br>- Se è per il tuo abbigliamento, non temere – si mise a sedere accanto a lei e fece cenno a Rosalie di occupare la piccolo poltrona posta sull'altro lato del divano – Con la calura di questi giorni, invidio il fatto che tu possa addurre come scusa la gravidanza per evitare di doverti mettere qualche indumento che non farebbe altro che farti sudare. Siamo venute apposta da Parigi per raccontarti gli ultimi pettegolezzi: scommetto che non hai ricevuto molte visite.  
>- No, non ho voluto vedere nessuno – spostò lo sguardo verso le finestre aperte – Anche se non molti mi hanno cercato. Girodelle, qualche amica di mia madre e il conte di Fersen. Lui è stato l'ultimo, circa un mese fa.<br>- Non dovrai più preoccuparti di essere sgarbata con lui e trovare una scusa per non riceverlo – le rispose la zia facendosi aria con il ventaglio.  
>- Che volete dire? – Oscar si girò, finalmente destata dal suo stato di torpore – E' successo qualcosa al conte?<br>- Rosalie – cambiò argomento la donna – Perché non vai a vedere che fine a fatto il nostro regalo per Oscar?  
>- Subito, zia – la ragazza corse fuori in un turbine di gonne colorate.<br>- Ero certa che nessuno ti avesse informata – riprese la marchesa, appena furono sole – Devi sapere che durante uno dei balli di corte… beh, il nostro amico svedese ha mostrato troppo cosa prova.  
>- Cosa è successo? – ora la ragazza era allarmata.<br>- Pare che abbia invitato la regina a ballare, ma il suo sguardo… rivelava troppo – abbassò ulteriormente la voce, con fare cospiratorio – Fortunatamente qualcuno gli ha suggerito che fosse il caso che abbandonasse la corte. Così si è arruolato con la spedizione di La Fayette per la guerra tra l'Inghilterra e le colonie americane.  
>- Quindi, quando un mese fa è venuto a chiedere di me…<br>- Credo fosse venuto a salutarti. E' partito da Brest circa due settimane fa.  
>La ragazza tornò a guardare fuori, persa in chissà quali pensieri. Sapeva che la regina non avrebbe preso bene la cosa, ma era ovvio che i pettegolezzi dovevano essere soppressi sul nascere. Se il conte non sapeva controllarsi, se non sapeva celare cosa provava… Si disse che se non fosse stata incinta, avrebbe partecipato a quel ballo ed avrebbe impedito il sorgere di quello scandalo.<br>- Oscar, anche se ci fossi stata tu, non potevi certo controllare il modo in cui Fersen guardava la regina – sua zia sembrava leggerle nel pensiero – Non dovevo dirti nulla, ero venuta per distrarti ed invece…  
>- Vi ringrazio, zia – Oscar si girò verso di lei, sembrava sincera – Nessuno mi dice più niente, ormai. Sembra quasi che io sia diventata troppo fragile o troppo ingenua per sopportare la minima cosa. Vi sarei grata se mi raccontasse tutto quello che sta succedendo a corte in mia assenza. Ho sentito le cameriere bisbigliare qualcosa sulla Polignac, ma non ho capito cosa dicevano e si sono interrotte appena si sono accorte della mia presenza.<br>- Charlotte de Polignac è ufficialmente fidanzata con il duca de Guiche – le svelò Gerardine, non trattenendo un brivido – Una bambina sposata con quel depravato… E' vergognoso!  
>- Charlotte è troppo giovane – si stupì a sua volta la ragazza – Come può la contessa permettere una cosa del genere? Capisco che sia difficile dire di no ad un duca, ma, volendo, si potrebbe trovare il modo di prendere tempo.<br>- L'idea è stata sua – chiarì subito la donna più grande – Sa benissimo della predilezione per le ragazze molto giovani del duca e quel vecchio pervertito non aspettava altro. Mi chiedo come possa considerarsi una madre, una che svende la propria figlia al miglior offerente.  
>Oscar si passò istintivamente le mani sul ventre prominente. Aveva avvertito più volte il bambino scalciare ed ora era tutto più reale per lei, cominciava a chiedersi che tipo di madre sarebbe stata. Non aveva dubbi che Andrè sarebbe stato un buon padre e lei era decisa a fare del suo meglio.<br>- Tu non lo faresti mai – Gerardine le coprì una mano con la propria – Sarai un'ottima madre, lo sento.  
>- Come fate a dirlo? Cosa ne sapete voi di cosa vuol dire essere una buona madre? – la ragazza si alzò stizzita – Io non permetterò che siano solo le balie a prendersi cura di lui.<br>- Potrebbe essere una lei – la zia abbassò lo sguardo – Comunque, per quello che può valere la mia parola per te, io non avrei mai voluto che i miei figli fossero cresciuti da altri. Tuo zio non chiese il mio permesso, me li strappo dalle braccia appena erano nati.  
>Oscar aveva avvertito il pianto nella voce della zia e, finalmente, la cominciò a guardare con occhi nuovo. Anche sua madre le aveva accennato che non era stata una decisione della marchesa far allevare i suoi figli da altre persone: era chiaro che la donna soffrisse di come erano andate le cose.<br>- Perdonatemi, zia, non avrei dovuto…  
>- Non temere, sono abituata ad essere giudicata una madre terribile – si voltò verso la porta, sentendo Rosalie tornare – Ma, come vedi, so essere una madre migliore di molte altre. Almeno, per la nostra piccola orfanella, ho cercato di essere tale.<br>- Rosalie sembra molto felice – riconobbe Oscar – Vorrei solo non scattare così per un nonnulla. Se solo facesse meno caldo.  
>- Sarebbe qualcos'altro a darti noia – rise Gerardine – Tipico delle donne gravide, fidati. E' per questo che vi si perdona tutto.<br>- Almeno un lato positivo c'è – si schernì il biondo comandante.  
>- Eccomi di ritorno – Rosalie entrò trionfante con un pacco enorme fra le mani – La cameriera l'aveva portato nello studio al piano terra, non sapendo per chi fosse.<br>- Che sciocchina – disse Gerardine, alzandosi a sua volta – Credo che quello che serve alla nostra Oscar sia una merenda all'aperto.  
>- Scusatemi, ma non ho nulla da mettermi per uscire – Oscar fece qualche passo verso la finestra aperta.<br>- Come sarebbe? – Nanny entrò in quel momento con un vassoio in mano – Io e tua madre ti abbiamo riempito un baule pieno di vestiti adatti.  
>- Marron, perché non vai a preparare qualcosa di appetitoso, che gusteremo sulla veranda? Qualcosa che possa stuzzicare lo stomaco chiuso da quest'afa – la marchesa cerco di troncare sul nascere quella discussione.<br>La vecchia governante se ne andò borbottando, mentre la giovane de Jarjayes scuoteva la testa adombrandosi. Era evidente che tipo di vestiti "appropriati" gli avessero rimediato quelle due, certe che nessuna donna potesse desiderare qualcosa di diverso da trine, merletti e fantasie floreali.  
>- Beh, qualcosa da mettervi l'abbiamo portato noi – cinguettò Rosalie – Il colore l'ho scelto io!<br>- Mentre il modello è stata una mia idea – disse Gerardine sospingendo la nipote verso il pacco – Vedrai che questo ti piacerà.  
>Oscar fece un sorriso tirato, giusto per non offendere le due, e posò il pacco sul tavolo al centro della stanza. Aprì la scatola, pronta a vedere l'ennesimo vestito a fiori, corredato da fiocchi e pizzi, magari anche ricamato con figure di dame e cavalieri. Come spostò la carta rimase interdetta, poi una frenesia nuova la destò del tutto. Tirò fuori dall'involucro l'indumento, guardandolo con occhi luminosi.<br>- Ma sono…  
>- Delle braghe molto larghe sul ventre – finì per lei la marchesa – Ho appositamente chiesto alla sarta di apportare qualche piccola modifica. Vedi quel nastrino all'interno? Ci sono delle asole, così che tu possa allargarlo o stringerlo allacciandolo a quel bottoncino. Direi che fino alla fine dell'estate avrai almeno qualcosa da metterti.<br>Lei e Rosalie si guardarono sorridendo, contente di aver trovato il vestito giusto per Oscar.  
>- Madame – intervenne la più giovane delle tre, avvicinandosi al pacco – Se notate c'è dell'altro: un delizioso gilet che si adatta alla vostra… ehm… condizione.<br>La donna bionda non le stava più ascoltando, si era diretta con fare deciso verso la sua camera per vestirsi.

Continua…


	42. Capitolo 41 Ospitalità

- Non mi va – Oscar girò il viso disgustata.  
>Nonostante fossero riuscite a farla uscire per prendere un po' d'aria fresca in giardino, continuava a rifiutarsi di mangiare. Marron, a forza, le aveva messo in bocca un pezzo di pane imburrato con l'unico risultato che la ragazza era corsa a vomitare dietro un cespuglio. Gerardine corrugò la fronte preoccupata, non era normale nelle sue condizioni non mangiare nulla. Meditò che sua nipote era troppo deperita, ma decise che un attacco frontale non avrebbe sortito gli effetti sperati.<br>Elaborò in fretta e furia una strategia: la ragazza era stata visitata dal medico di famiglia, che non aveva trovato nulla di strano in lei. Quel vecchio caprone, ancorato alle sue certezze in ambito medico, non sembrava riuscire a trovare una soluzione. Dubitava che Oscar si sarebbe piegata a farsi visitare nuovamente da un altro specialista e, quindi, urgeva uno stratagemma.  
>- Ho saputo che tua madre e tuo padre sono alla reggia – cambiò argomento, sperando di portarla dove voleva lei.<br>- Sì – ammise il biondo comandante – Mia madre è una delle dame di compagnia della regina e i suoi servigi sono richiesti a Versailles. Mio padre… beh, a quanto pare il re ha bisogno del suo consiglio.  
>- Capisco… Quindi stai tutto il giorno sola, giusto? – sorrise del gesto di assenso della nipote – Perché non viene a Parigi con noi per qualche giorno? Distrarti ti farebbe bene e forse gioverebbe anche al tuo appetito.<br>La ragazza parve meditare sulla proposta della zia. Era vero che rimaneva spesso sola: i suoi genitori erano via, André rientrava raramente e Nanny era impegnata tutto il giorno a dirigere la servitù. Cosa la tratteneva lì? Era molto tentata, ma non sapeva bene come rispondere.  
>- Sarebbe meraviglioso – squittì Rosalie – Oh, madame Oscar, vi prego di accettare. Stasera io e la zia avevamo in programma di recarci all'opera, potreste unirvi a noi. Voi amate la musica.<br>- D'accordo – cedette infine – Dovrò avvertire Andrè e i miei genitori.  
>- Per i tuoi genitori, penso che un semplice biglietto possa andare bene, mentre Andrè si trova già a Parigi. Sarò felice di mandare uno dei miei valletti a dargli la notizia e ad invitarlo a dormire da noi per tutto il tempo in cui ti tratterrai. Sarebbe anche più comodo per lui non dover fare avanti e indietro tutti i giorni.<br>- Avete ragione, zia – convenne Oscar – Nanny, potresti fare preparare i miei bagagli?  
>- Subito, ma non sarà pericoloso viaggiare nelle tue condizioni?<br>- Su via, Marron – intervenne la marchesa – Parigi non è mica in capo al mondo! Stiamo parlando di un'ora di carrozza, distesa fra comodi cuscini. Io stessa ho fatto quel tragitto molto volte durante la mia seconda gravidanza.  
>- Voi eravate costretta – le ricordò l'anziana governante – Vostro padre stava morendo…<br>- Ma Gilbert non ne ha risentito minimamente, era un bambino forte e sano. Cosa vuoi che sia una passeggiata in carrozza? Oscar potrà riposarsi qualche giorno e poi tornare a casa.  
>- Come desiderate – cedette Marron, poco convinta.<p>

Appena arrivate a destinazione, Gerardine ordinò a una delle cameriere di far preparare un stanza per la nipote e fece accomodare Oscar in salotto, mentre attendevano. Con la scusa di dover mandare un valletto alla caserma della guardia metropolitana, si allontanò lasciando sole la nipote e Rosalie.  
>La donna incinta, guardava incuriosita l'arredamento e le finiture. Era tutto molto sobrio, così diverso dall'opulenza della regia e di palazzo Jarjayes. Non sembrava neanche la casa di un nobile, se non fosse stato per il blasone dei de Jarjayes che faceva bella mostra di sé sopra il portone d'ingresso. Il sole entrava dalle ampie finestre, che erano lasciate aperte per far circolare l'aria in modo da alleggerire l'afa. Anche se erano al primo piano, si sentivano distintamente i rumori della strada e la gente indaffarata che circolava.<br>- E' molto diverso da casa mia – disse, mentre osservava il ritratto di sua zia da giovane.  
>- Sì – ammise Rosalie – A palazzo Jarjayes è tutto calma e tranquillità, qui, invece, si respira la vita frenetica della città.<br>- Ti piace qui? Sei felice? – chiese posando il suo sguardo sulla ragazza più giovane.  
>- Sì, madame – fece un sorriso imbarazzato – Non che non mi trovassi bene con voi, ma…<br>- Deve essere molto più interessante vivere a contatto con il fermento culturale della città. Mi hai detto che il salotto della zia è molto frequentato. Chi viene a trovarla? Nobili?  
>- Pochissimi – ammise con un'alzata di spalle – Ma molta gente interessante. Fatemi pensare… c'è monsieur Rousseau, anche se le sue condizioni di salute lo hanno portato a diradare le sue visite. Poi c'è un avvocato, una volta mi ha detto di avervi conosciuta. Mi ha raccontato del vostro incontro in una taverna del suo paese.<br>- Come si chiama? – chiese Oscar, non capendo chi potesse essere.  
>- Maximilien de Robespierre. E' sempre accompagnato da giovani, alcuni molto a modo.<br>- Uno in particolare – intervenne Gerardine facendo il suo ingresso – Vero, mia cara?  
>- Come? – la ragazza arrossì – Non capisco a chi vi riferiate.<br>- Quel giovane dai capelli neri – altro segno di diniego da parte della giovane – Quello che assomiglia ad André… come si chiama? Bertrand?  
>- Bernard, si chiama Bernard – la corresse Rosalie.<br>- Per non sapere di chi io stia parlando, hai fatto subito il collegamento mentale – la prese in giro la donna facendole l'occhiolino – Scommetto che anche lui non sa di chi io parli, quando mi riferisco a te.  
>- Io… io… - le guance della ragazza avevano assunto un'accesa colorazione rosata.<br>- E' un nobile? – chiese Oscar.  
>- No – Rosalie si prese il viso fra le mani e si girò timida.<br>- Allora non credo possa ambire alla tua mano – meditò seria.  
>- Credo sia ancora troppo presto per pensare a queste cose – il tono di Gerardine era diventato improvvisamente freddo – Inoltre, non importa se nobile o plebeo, Rosalie sposerà chiunque scelga. Non reputo che l'ascendenza sia un fattore così importante. Ma io sto qui a blaterare e tu hai bisogno di rinfrescarti: ero venuta ad avvisarti che la tua stanza è pronta e che il messaggio è stato inviato a tuo marito.<br>- Grazie, zia – Oscar decise di soprassedere: come aveva detto la marchesa, era ancora troppo presto per pensare ad un possibile matrimonio di Rosalie.

Andrè sedeva alla sua scrivania, intento a scrivere il resoconto dell'ultimo pattugliamento. C'erano stati disordini in città, per lo più gente del popolo in preda alla disperazione per la miseria che attanagliava le classi più basse: comunque niente che i suoi uomini non potessero risolvere. Sembrava passata un'eternità da quando era giunto in caserma la prima volta: aveva visto più di una faccia stupita di vedere presentare lui, il ragazzo che si era ubriacato con loro, come il conte Andrè de Jarjayes, il nuovo comandante del reggimento.  
>Lo sguardo più incattivito era quello di Alain, che alla fine della serata di bagordi lo aveva definito "il mio nuovo grande amico". Come poteva non giustificare la sua reazione? Si era presentato come un figlio del popolo ed ora saltava fuori che era un nobile, peggio ancora il loro nuovo comandante.<br>Il suo primo ordine era stato la convocazione del soldato de Soisson nel suo ufficio. Il giovane gigante si era presentato con un'aria strafottente e un atteggiamento aggressivo, che aveva fatto sorridere Andrè. Chissà perché aveva immaginato quella scena proprio in quel modo? Basta una notte per capire così bene una persona? Aveva alzato lo sguardo ed era rimasto a fissare il suo sottoposto per un po'.  
>- Riposo, soldato – quando impartiva un ordine, cercava di ricordare il tono che usava Oscar con i soldati della guardia reale – Credo che noi due si debba parlare.<br>- Come siamo forbiti nell'esprimerci, vero comandante? – Alain aveva incrociato le braccia e attendeva.  
>- Se preferisci: ti devo una spiegazione, amico – il tono si era fatto più confidenziale – Perché non afferri una di quelle sedie e ti metti comodo?<br>- Posso parlare liberamente?  
>- Certo – Andrè corrugò la fronte, pronto a sentirsi riempire di improperi.<br>- Non ci sono spiegazioni da dare: ci hai preso in giro, ti sei fatto passare per uno di noi ed invece sei solo il solito nobile che cercava una serata di svaghi.  
>- Questo non è vero – il comandante mantenne un tono basso – Grandier è il cognome di mio padre ed è stato anche il mio fino a quattro anni fa.<br>- Davvero? Colpo di fortuna essere fatto nobile. A chi hai salvato il culo?  
>- Il nobile presso cui prestavo servizio mi ha adottato – tagliò corto.<br>- Così, di punto in bianco? Ragazzo mio, hai una fortuna sfacciata.  
>- Mai sostenuto il contrario – rise di gusto il primo.<br>- Avrei voglia di pestarti come si deve, ma se lo facessi passerei il resto della settimana in guardina… sempre se tu non decidessi di mandarmi davanti alla corte marziale.  
>- Per come la vedo io hai due scelte: decidi che ti sono antipatico, fai di tutto per mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote e passi un sacco di guai.<br>- Oppure?  
>- Ti decidi a metterti a sedere, parliamo e troviamo il modo di convivere in questa caserma.<br>Alain buttò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Quando si fu calmato, afferrò una sedia e vi si mise a sedere a cavalcioni, squadrando il nuovo comandante con un sorriso beffardo dipinto sul volto.  
>- Una cosa te la riconosco, oltre la fortuna sfacciata: hai una gran faccia tosta. Sai che i soldati mi considerano un po' il loro capo, potrei renderti la vita un vero inferno.<br>- E io potrei rendere la tua insopportabile – l'apostrofò André – Se pensi di poter rendermi difficile la vita qui, non sai cosa mi aspetta a casa tutte le sere.  
>- Il tuo nuovo padre è così cattivo?<br>- No, ma ho sposato sua figlia. Ragazza bellissima e adorabile, ma con un caratterino…  
>I due si scambiarono un sorriso complice, prima di scoppiare a ridere insieme.<br>- André de Jarjayes, sei il primo nobile che incontro che mi vada a genio.

Il bussare insistente alla porta lo riportò al presente, mentre guardava ancora il foglio con il resoconto incompleto che doveva consegnare entro la fine della giornata. Sospirò, sicuro che quelle continue interruzioni non gli avrebbero permesso di terminare il lavoro ad un'ora decente. Si rassegnò a passare un'altra notte lontano da sua moglie: chi aveva detto che la vita dei nobili è facile?  
>- Avanti.<br>- Conte de Jarjayes – un valletto fece il suo ingresso, profondendosi in un inchino – Mi manda la marchesa de Brennon con un messaggio per voi.  
>- E' successo qualcosa a mia moglie? – scattò in piedi.<br>- La marchesa mi ha chiesto di informarvi che vostra moglie è ospite presso di lei e che si tratterrà per qualche giorno. Ha inoltre aggiunto che potete sentirvi libero di recarvi anche voi a palazzo in qualsiasi momento: la mia padrona sarà ben lieta di ospitare anche voi.  
>- Oscar è a Parigi? – batté le palpebre interdetto – Sta bene?<br>- Non saprei, conte, non l'ho veduta.  
>- Grazie, puoi andare – lo richiamò, dopo un breve ripensamento – Avverti la marchesa che sarà ben lieto di accettare la sua cortese ospitalità, ma che potrò raggiungerle solo dopo il tramonto.<br>- Sarà fatto, signore.  
>Rimasto solo, tornò a sedersi e si prese la testa fra le mani. Forse era un bene che Oscar non rimanesse sola tutto il giorno, Rosalie e la marchesa si sarebbero sicuramente prese cura di lei. Ma i recenti disordini lo preoccupavano. C'era, inoltre, il problema della salute della moglie: anche se non ne aveva fatto parola con la diretta interessata, quando l'aveva vista due giorni prima l'aveva trovata deperita. Forse era meglio usare il termine "sciupata": aveva sempre creduto che le donne incinta fossero radiose, ma quella gravidanza non sembrava portare giovamento alla salute di Oscar.<p>

Continua…


	43. Capitolo 42 Du Martin

Avevano dovuto trascinarla a forza all'opera, voleva rimanere in casa ad aspettare André, che comunque non sarebbe rincasato prima del tramonto. Rosalie aveva insistito tanto ed era addirittura scoppiata in lacrime all'ennesimo diniego di Oscar. Gerardine, molto più pragmatica e meno incline ai sentimentalismi, le aveva fatto notare che non aveva senso essersi trasferita momentaneamente a Parigi, se poi restava sola come quando era a palazzo Jarjayes.  
>Il biondo comandante, alla fine, aveva ceduto, ma precisando che voleva rientrare prima di suo marito e quindi sarebbe andata via a metà dell'opera. Sua zia aveva annuito, dicendo che l'avrebbe fatta riaccompagnare a casa in carrozza, sempre che lo spettacolo valesse la pena, altrimenti sarebbero rientrate tutte assieme.<br>Dopo il primo atto, erano tutte e tre sulla scalinata esterna dell'Operà, seguite da molti nobili che non aveva gradito lo spettacolo. Decisamente "Le nozze di Figaro" non rientravano fra le opere teatrali che un aristocratico potesse gradire: si sentivano borbottii di dissenso e austere dame che scuotevano la testa sbuffando indispettite.  
>Presto l'attenzione di chi si accingeva a lasciare il teatro, fu catturata da quella donna in evidente stato interessante che vestiva come un uomo. Oscar strinse le labbra in una piega severa, ma non abbassò la testa: che pensassero quello che volevano.<br>- Brava, mia cara – la marchesa era al suo fianco, anche lei con la testa ben alzata in segno di sfida – Lasciali guardare e parlare, la maggior parte dei nobili non sa fare altro. Dimostragli l'orgoglio della nostra famiglia.  
>- Grazie, zia, ma non ho bisogno del vostro incoraggiamento. Non ho mai permesso alle chiacchiere di abbattermi.<br>- Degna figlia di tuo padre – rise la donna dietro al ventaglio.  
>Stavano quasi per salire sulla vettura, quando qualcuno le chiamò a gran voce.<br>- Marchesa de Brennon, che piacere vedervi qui! – un uomo sulla cinquantina, ben vestito, basso, tarchiato e dal viso aperto e gioviale si fece incontro alle tre donne.  
>- Mio caro, che coincidenza – cinguettò Gerardine allungando la mano perché l'uomo la baciasse.<br>- Dottore – fece una lieve riverenza Rosalie – E' molto che non abbiamo il piacere di avervi ospite del nostro salotto.  
>- Mia cara ragazza, il mio lavoro, purtroppo, si fa ogni giorno più impegnativo e mi tiene lontano dal posto dove alberga il mio cuore – l'ultimo arrivato fece un inchino verso la ragazza e poi si voltò verso Oscar – E questa deve essere vostra nipote. Una vera bellezza, ma non c'è da stupirsi: la vostra famiglia deve discendere da Venere, vista la naturale grazia di cui sono dotate le donne del vostro casato.<br>- Sempre galante, il nostro dottor Du Martin – civettò la marchesa – Ma ditemi, già andate via? Lo spettacolo non era di vostro gradimento?  
>- Vi ho viste all'interno del teatro e sono corso a raggiungervi. La vostra compagnia é cosa molto più mirabile di quest'opera.<br>- Bene, noi stiamo tornando a casa. Volete unirvi a noi per la cena? – lo invitò Gerardine.  
>- Sarebbe un vero piacere per me, nulla mi rallegra di più della compagnia di donne così belle e dall'intelligenza così spiccata.<br>Rosalie e la marchesa risero della galanteria dell'uomo, mentre Oscar corrugò la fronte, trovando quelle parole un'accozzaglia di sciocchezze buone solo per ragazzine piene di idee romantiche. Possibile che alle donne facessero veramente piacere quelle stupidaggini? Non era palese la falsità di quelle iperbole?  
>Girò sui tacchi ed entrò in carrozza, decisa a ignorare quel buffo ometto. Il suo unico pensiero era rivolto all'imminente incontro con André: erano due giorni che non lo vedeva e, mai come in quel momento, sentiva la necessità della sua compagnia e della sua conversazione. Almeno suo marito non si esprimeva in quel modo ridicolo.<p>

Erano riunite nel salotto al primo piano, André era arrivato poco prima e si era ritirato nella stanza della moglie per rinfrescarsi. Nell'attesa del suo ritorno, Gerardine intratteneva una conversazione molto animata con il dottore, mentre Oscar cercava di seguirli.  
>- Dico, semplicemente, che la situazione per il popolo sta diventando insostenibile – ribatté con veemenza l'uomo – Sapete quanti non possono permettersi le cure di un medico? La mia sala d'attesa è sempre piena, perché sanno che faccio pagare solo i nobili. Ma quanti dei miei colleghi agiscono nello stesso modo? E, soprattutto, quanti curano tutti i malati con lo stesso impegno?<br>- Lo so, amico mio, molti si rifiutano di visitare i poveri. L'altro giorno ho litigato, a tale proposito, con un vostro collega. E' inaudito non aiutare quella povera gente. D'altro canto, capisco anche che se i pazienti non pagano voi non potete vivere del vostro lavoro.  
>- Sotto questo punto di vista sono fortunato: alcuni mi reputano un luminare e molti nobili si rivolgono a me.<br>- E voi vi fate pagare profumatamente per i vostri servigi – rise, garbatamente, Rosalie.  
>- Il che mi permette, poi, di non far pagare quasi nulla alla povera gente. Ma questo non vuol dire che non mi impegni nello stesso modo con tutti i miei pazienti. Proprio l'altro giorno ho curato una donna del popolo, caso interessante, soffriva infatti…<br>- Scusate il ritardo – l'ingresso del comandante della guardia metropolitana interruppe il dibattito.  
>Si avvicinò alla moglie e le fece una carezza sui capelli, mentre si chinava alla sua altezza.<br>- Ti senti meglio, oggi? – chiese preoccupato – Hai mangiato qualcosa?  
>- La nausea non glielo ha permesso – la prevenne Gerardine – Dovremmo fare qualcosa per il tuo appetito.<br>- Madame, non si sente bene? – si informò Du Martin – Se permettete, dopo cena vorrei visitarla.  
>- La ringrazio, dottore, ma il medico mi ha già detto che è normale nelle mie condizioni – Oscar era intenzionata a non farsi toccare da quell'uomo che la irritava così tanto.<br>- Un secondo parere non fa mai male – provò a blandirla il medico – Inoltre, visto che siete la nipote della mia adorata marchesa de Brennon, la visita è gratuita.  
>- Oscar, io ne approfitterei – le suggerì la zia – Sai che ci sono dame di Versailles che aspettano mesi per potersi far curare da lui? Non dovrai neanche recarti nel suo studio…<br>- Ho detto… - stava per esplodere, ma Andrè le coprì una mano con la sua e la guardò supplichevole.  
>- Oscar, fatti visitare – aumentò la pressione sulla mano della donna – Per me.<br>- Mi arrendo – disse chiudendo gli occhi.  
>Per lei era diventato impossibile rifiutare qualsiasi cosa a suo marito. Persino quando tutti fallivano nel cercare di farle mangiare qualcosa, bastava un suo sguardo e lei, da brava, mandava giù un paio di bocconi solo per farlo felice.<p>

Aveva temuto di doversi spogliare davanti al dottore e sottoporsi ad una lunga visita noiosa, con le mani di quell'ometto addosso. Invece, Du Martin l'aveva fatta accomodare di nuovo nel salotto, le aveva tastato il collo, il polso e le aveva ispezionato la gola. Poi si era informato sul genere di fastidi che aveva, su quanto mangiasse prima della gravidanza, su quando le nausee erano più forti… Una tempesta di domande a cui Oscar cercava di rispondere il più sinceramente possibile.  
>- Ci sono pietanze oppure odori che vi infastidiscono di più? Ho notato che stasera non avete mangiato molto. Solo un po' di pane… un po' poco per una donna incinta.<br>- Veramente no, non ci sono odori o piatti particolari – la donna scosse la testa, stufa di tutte quelle domande – Ve l'ho detto.  
>- Beh, è una situazione inusuale, ma non è il primo caso che mi capita – l'uomo si accomodò al tavolo e cominciò a scrivere qualcosa – Non temete, l'altra paziente ha portato a termine la gravidanza e ora gode di ottima salute. Di solito le nausee tendono a scomparire dopo pochi mesi, ma non sempre.<br>- C'è un rimedio? – André era dietro la poltrona dove sedeva Oscar, visibilmente teso – Ha perso peso e non mi sembra stia molto bene. Le donne incinta sono sempre radiose e sembrano scoppiare di salute.  
>- Conte, lasciatemi dire che ciò non è vero – il dottore scosse la testa e guardò i due giovani – Ogni donna è diversa, ogni gravidanza è diversa. Comunque ci sono dei rimedi, ma dovrà seguire la mie istruzioni. Vedrete che in poco tempo recupererà peso e forze.<br>- Cosa mi consiglia, dottore? – chiese Oscar, alzando un sopracciglio con fare ironico – Riposo? Chiudermi in casa? Mangiare solo alimenti molto nutrienti?  
>- Chi vi ha dato questi consigli? Un asino? – Du Martin rise da solo della sua battuta – Molti miei colleghi sono convinti che il riposo e la reclusione guariscano ogni male. Nel vostro caso consiglio di fare un moderato movimento, possibilmente passeggiate all'aperto. Inoltre, dovreste sempre far arieggiare le stanze dove vi recate, non c'è nulla di peggio che l'odore di chiuso per una donna con le nausee. Mangiate poco, ma spesso e possibilmente abbondate con frutta e verdura: ma dovrete mangiare anche la carne, su questo non transigo. Per gli spostamenti in carrozza, invece, dovrete limitarli, vi consiglierei di rimanere qui e non intraprendere il viaggio di ritorno, almeno per un paio di mesi.<br>- Ma, dottore, io devo tornare a casa – si disse che era impensabile finire da una gabbia dorata ad un'altra.  
>- Per me e Rosalie sarebbe un vero piacere ospitarti per tutto il tempo che il dottore reputerà necessario – si fece avanti la marchesa – La mia casa è a vostra completa disposizione.<br>- Grazie, zia – Andrè fece un passo avanti e poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Oscar – Altro, dottore?  
>- Qui vi ho scritto la ricetta per una tisana che dovrebbe alleviare le nausee. Bevetene una tazza, tre o quattro volte al giorno. Fra una settimana tornerò a vedere come state: avvertitemi se deciderete di non seguire il mio suggerimento di non spostarvi – l'uomo si alzò seguito da Gerardine – Credo sia giunto per me il momento di togliere il disturbo.<br>- Voi non disturbate mai dottore – la marchesa prese il foglio che l'uomo aveva lasciato sul tavolo e annuì – Rosalie, ti dispiacerebbe andare nelle cucine e spiegare a Marie come preparare questo infuso? Dille di portarne subito un po' a mia nipote.  
>La ragazza prese le istruzioni ed uscì di corsa dalla stanza, seguita con passo meno affrettato da Du Martin e dalla marchesa stessa.<br>- Vi accompagno, dottore – si girò verso Andrè facendogli un segno.  
>Riteneva che fosse meglio lasciare l'opera di convincimento a lui: sua nipote era più testarda di un mulo, quando voleva. Seguiva il dottore lungo la scalinata e tornò con la mente al loro primo incontro, avvenuto molti anni prima.<p>

Era stesa sul letto, percorsa da brividi e con il dolore lancinante in mezzo alle gambe che non le permetteva quasi di respirare. Sentiva il viso tumefatto e gonfio, dove la sera prima suo marito aveva deposto le sue "carezze": era possibile che esistessero persone del genere? Persone che sembravano godere della sofferenza altrui?  
>La vecchia che le avevano assegnato come cameriera personale, le teneva una mano, mentre il medico la visitava. Non era stato suo marito a chiamarlo, ma la domestica stessa, quando si era resa conto che la sua padrona delirava e stava male. La donna più anziana le passava un panno umido sul viso, per rinfrescarla, mentre il giovane dottore la medicava.<br>Era un ragazzo piuttosto basso e con il viso pieno, ma le sue mani, sorprendentemente, erano quanto di più delicato la contessina avesse mai avuto modo di sperimentare. Nonostante fossero grandi e tozze, si muovevano agilmente sul suo corpo martoriato e riuscivano ad alleviarne le sofferenze. Sicuramente la domestica l'aveva chiamato di nascosto e il giovane era un medico alle prima armi: eppure si sentiva al sicuro con loro due nella stanza.  
>La porta si spalancò, lasciando entrare suo marito, visibilmente arrabbiato e seguito da una giovane ragazza dall'aria volgare e dal sorriso soddisfatto stampato sulle labbra. Il marchese osservò a lungo la scena, guardando male l'uomo che armeggiava fra le gambe di sua moglie. Ma il giovane sembrava non notarlo minimamente, tutto impegnato a curare la sua paziente.<br>- E voi chi siete? – tonò Antoine – Come vi permettete di toccare mia moglie?  
>Fece un passo avanti, intenzionato a sbattere fuori quel medico da strapazzo.<br>- Sono un dottore e sto visitando la donna che voi avete ridotto così – non si degnò neanche di voltarsi verso l'uomo più grande – Siete fortunato che la curi io, sono fermamente convinto che nessuno debba sapere lo stato di salute di una persona se non dal diretto interessato. Pensate che scandalo se si sapesse che il marchese de Brennon ha stuprato la giovane moglie e l'ha barbaramente picchiata.  
>Solo allora si girò verso il marchese e lo fronteggiò. C'era qualcosa negli occhi scuri di quel ragazzo bassino, qualcosa che fece indietreggiare l'uomo più anziano e lo fece ingoiare a vuoto un paio di volte. Nessuno si era mai permesso di usare quel tono con il marchese, né di guardarlo con tanto odio malcelato.<br>- Sta bene – bofonchiò Antoine – Sbrigatevi a finire il vostro lavoro e poi sparite.  
>- Ora sono il medico privato di vostra moglie e solo lei può mandarmi via – il ragazzo tornò ad occuparsi della sua paziente – Vi manderò il conto e tornerò a visitarla, personalmente, fra un paio di giorni. Che non vi venga in mente di reclamare i vostri "diritti" prima di due settimane, perché io me ne accorgerò e… Sapete, a volte bisogna fare degli strappi alle regole, sarebbe una vera sfortuna se qualcosa di quello che ho visto qui giungesse alle orecchie dei parenti di vostra moglie o dei suoi amici, oppure, addirittura, alle orecchie del re.<br>- Osate forse minacciarmi?  
>- Sì, la sto avvertendo che non provo simpatia per chi maltratta una donna – gli voltò di nuovo le spalle e cominciò a mettere via i suoi strumenti.<br>Il marchese si ritirò con la coda fra le gambe, timoroso che quel medico da strapazzo potesse veramente far scoppiare uno scandalo. Il duca d'Orleans era stato molto chiaro: basta scandali, oppure avrebbe trovato il modo di farli finire lui. Antoine de Brennon si massaggiò la gola, sapeva come risolveva le cose il suo "amico". Decise che non gli interessava poi molto se qualcuno si occupava di quella sgualdrina della figlia di Jarjayes, lui aveva altro a cui pensare.  
>Due settimane senza potere far valere i suoi diritti matrimoniali? Alzò le spalle: quello non era certo un problema, le sue numerose "amiche" lo avrebbero consolato.<p>

Gerardine ricordava quel giorno ed era infinitamente grata a Du Martin, la prima persona a mostrarsi gentile con lei dopo la morte di André. Sul portone, mise una mano sul braccio del vecchio amico.  
>- Grazie per esserti prestato alla messinscena dell'opera.<br>- Quando ho letto il suo biglietto, credevo che esagerasse in merito alla ritrosia di sua nipote nel farsi visitare – rispose l'uomo – Mi sono divertito, spero di essere stato un attore all'altezza della situazione. Non dovete ringraziarmi, sapete che dal primo istante che vi ho vista sono stato vostro servo devoto.  
>- Fabrice? – alzò gli occhi velati di lacrime – Non so come ripagarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.<br>- Non dovete neanche dirlo, marchesa – l'uomo posò la sua mano su quella della donna – So che la differenza di classe è troppo grande, ma in un mondo diverso,, in un mondo più giusto…  
>- Meriti di meglio – mormorò – Meriti una donna il cui cuore non sia invaso dai fantasmi.<br>- Gerardine, io… - non poté finire la frase, la marchesa era già fuggita al sicuro lungo le scale.

- Beh, potrei cercare di vedere il lato positivo – Oscar non sembrava affatto contenta alla prospettiva di dover vivere con sua zia per due mesi – Immagino che ci vedremo tutti i giorni, visto che anch'io sono a Parigi.  
>- Prometto che se tu seguirai le istruzioni del dottore, io mi organizzerò in modo di tornare tutte le sere – ad André non sembrava vero di trovare sua moglie più ragionevole – Almeno finché sarai qui a Parigi.<br>- E' cosi impegnativo il tuo lavoro? – la ragazza sembrava perplessa.  
>- Il mio predecessore non era un tipo diligente: le truppe devono essere addestrate meglio, le ronde vanno riorganizzate e poi… Non vorrei turbarti, ma mi devi promettere di non uscire mai sola, soprattutto dopo il tramonto.<br>- Cosa c'è?  
>- Ultimamente ci sono stati dei disordini, niente di grave però… Pochi giorni fa un nobile è stato aggredito appena fuori dal suo palazzo. Pare fossero due uomini, forse spinti dalla fame e dalla disperazione: lo hanno derubato, la cosa sarebbe finita lì, ma lui ha deciso di reagire e i due malviventi lo hanno aggredito. Fortunatamente non si tratta di qualche ferita superficiale, ma mi sentirei più tranquillo se mi promettessi di essere prudente.<br>- Prima ascoltavo la conversazione fra la zia e il dottor Du Martin: la situazione è veramente così grave?  
>- La povere gente è stritolata dalle tasse e molti hanno perso il lavoro – ammise il ragazzo a malincuore – C'è molto malcontento fra il popolo.<br>Oscar continuava a guardare il pavimento, come cercandovi chissà che risposte. Aveva sentito la gente lamentarsi della regina e dare a lei la colpa di tutto: ma può una persona sola portare un paese sull'orlo del disastro? Si rese conto che dall'alto della sua torre d'avorio, immersa nei privilegi nobiliari e digiuna dei problemi del mondo al di fuori della reggia, non era in grado di capire fino in fondo cosa stesse succedendo alla Francia. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Rosalie che rientrava nella stanza con una tazza piena di un liquido fumante e dall'odore gradevole.  
>- Questo è per voi, madame – disse la ragazza posando il vassoio vicino ad Oscar – Preparato secondo le direttive del dottore.<br>- Dall'odore sembrerebbe buono – afferrò la tazza e annuso dubbiosa il contenuto scuro – Ha un'aroma… allettante, direi.  
>Oscar bevve un paio di sorsi e guardò la tazza stupita.<br>- Effettivamente è buona, non sembra neanche una medicina.  
>- Il dottore è molto bravo – rispose Rosalie con un sorriso – E' una delle persone che frequentano di più il salotto della zia, anche se ultimamente si è visto poco. Direi che sono molto amici, la zia mi ha detto che è il suo medico da quando si è sposata.<br>Oscar non ascoltava neanche più, intenta a finire l'infuso. Non solo era gradevole, ma le lasciava una sensazione di freschezza che contrastava con le nausee, regalandole un po' di benessere.  
>- Scusatemi – in quel momento fece il suo ingresso una cameriera, che Oscar riconobbe subito come Marianne – La marchesa vi prega di scusarla, ma una terribile emicrania la costretta a ritirarsi prima del tempo. Con permesso.<br>La ragazza fece una riverenza e sparì, sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Rosalie che aveva stirato le labbra in una linea dura.  
>- Qualcosa non va? – chiese Andrè, notando l'espressione dell'altra.<br>- Non so, comunque non sono affari miei – disse la ragazza sedendosi – Ma da quando è diventata la cameriera personale della zia… non so perché non la cacci.  
>- Che intendi? Non si comporta a dovere? – chiese Oscar, memore del comportamento tenuto dalla ragazza a palazzo Jarjayes, ma lì non c'erano uomini a cui fare la corte.<br>- C'è un amico della zia che la viene a trovare, ogni tanto. Non so come si chiami, perché quando lui arriva la zia fa in modo di allontanarmi. L'unica cosa che so è che è un nobile e quando viene a trovarci, Marianne trova mille scuse per entrare nel salotto. Poi capita sovente che sparisca, anche per tutta la giornata – Rosalie scosse la testa – La cosa assurda è che la zia non la rimprovera mai, anzi quando torna la chiama nelle sue stanza e rimangono ore a parlare da sole con la porta chiusa.  
>Oscar e Andrè si guardarono perplessi, anche loro avvertivano che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non avevano mai parlato delle reciproche esperienze con quella ragazza, ma era chiaro che tutti e due avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando la marchesa l'aveva portata con sé a Parigi. Ora un dubbio attanagliava il cervello di Oscar: cosa aveva in mente sua zia? E che ruolo giocava la giovane, carina e sfacciata serva nei suoi piani?<p>

Continua…


	44. Capitolo 43 Sola con se stessa

Breve capitolo di introspezione su Gerardine, mi sembrava doveroso chiarire un po' di cose su di lei.

Era sola nella sua stanza, aveva congedato Marianne in tutta fretta dopo che l'aveva aiutata a cambiarsi per la notte. Quello che aveva visto negli occhi di Fabrice l'aveva turbata non poco: le aveva ricordato il modo in cui la guardava Andrè e lei si era sentita persa. Avrebbe desiderato con tutta se stessa poter ricambiare i sentimenti del vecchio amico, ma il suo cuore le impediva di affezionarsi ad un uomo. Il ricordo di lui era ancora troppo vivido nella sua memoria, oscurando tutto il resto.  
>Eppure non si sentiva più degna di quel sentimento. Come poteva definirlo il grande amore della sua vita, ora? Per anni aveva tramato, mentito, intrigato e ricattato, pur di preparare il terreno per distruggere definitivamente l'ultimo colpevole ancora vivo. Aveva umiliato suo fratello, imponendogli di far sposare la sua ultimogenita con un uomo che lui non reputava degno perché di umili origini. L'aveva costretto ad adottarlo, per riparare in qualche modo a quello che aveva fatto ad Armand e Annette, costretti a lasciare il palazzo in piena notte, senza un posto dove andare e senza lavoro. Una parte di lei era convinta che se tutto quello non fosse accaduto, Annette non si sarebbe mai ammalata e Armand non avrebbe perso la vita, schiacciato da un carico malfermo. Suo padre era morto e lei aveva assistito ai suoi ultimi attimi di agonia, ma non era bastato a placare la sua sete di vendetta.<br>Quando Oscar era rimasta incinta, si era detta che il tempo stava per giungere. Aspettava solo la nascita del tanto sospirato erede di Auguste per gustare appieno la sua vendetta. Suo fratello sembrava convinto che ormai lei avesse finito, che fosse sufficientemente soddisfatta e che avesse accantonato i suoi folli propositi di rivincita. Era quello il momento per colpire e porre fine a quella guerra sotterraneo: una volta che il figlio di sua nipote fosse venuto al mondo, mentre Auguste festeggiava, lei avrebbe fatto recapitare le lettere a chi di dovere: il casato sarebbe stato trascinato nel fango, suo fratello avrebbe perso tutto e lei avrebbe potuto guardarlo dall'alto e ridere di lui.  
>Ma ora… non le era più possibile attuare il suo piano. Aveva permesso a se stessa di lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo: per punire suo fratello avrebbe finito per far del male ad Oscar e Andrè, non poteva tollerarlo. Si ripeteva che lei non era come il padre e il fratello, quello che il suo Andrè amava di lei era il rispetto che provava per le vite altrui. Come si era potuto ridurre a giocare con loro come se fossero pedine in un gioco di cui non conoscevano le regole? Come era potuta cadere così in basso?<br>E poi c'era Rosalie… Andò nell'anticamera, dove Marianne aveva lasciato tutte le candele accese. Piccola sciocca sbadata, troppo presa dal convegno che l'attendeva di lì a poco per badare a fare bene il proprio lavoro: poco male, tra poco Marie sarebbe andata da lei con la medicina, come tutte le sere, e avrebbe provveduto. Marie e Fabrice, gli unici che erano stati gentili con lei dopo il suo matrimonio, gli unici che avevano cercato di alleviare le sue sofferenze come meglio potevano. Cosa avrebbero pensato se avessero scoperto cosa in realtà si agitava dentro di lei? Sicuramente non l'avrebbero più considerata una vittima, non avrebbero più pensata lei come una brava persona.  
>Alzò lo sguardo verso il ritratto dell'uomo che odiava di più al mondo. Dalla parete sopra il camino, Antoine Etienne de Brennon la guardava con severamente, elegante e compito nel suo vestito riccamente ricamato. In gioventù era stato un bell'uomo, ma i vizi e le sregolatezze alla fine avevano avuto la meglio sul suo fisico: quando si erano sposati soffriva già di gotta, era fornito di una bella pancia prominente e aveva l'alito pestilenziale dei bevitori abituali. Non sarebbe stato più clemente ucciderla in quella scuderia insieme al suo amore, piuttosto che darla in pasto ad un lupo del genere?<br>Suo marito la odiava, odiava tutto di lei e della sua famiglia: i suoi piani di gloria erano stati resi vani dal fatto che il vecchio generale si era tirato indietro sul più bello. Aveva impedito che lei stesse vicina ai figli, crescendoli nell'odio verso la corona e verso la famiglia de Jarjayes. Si permise un sorriso cattivo, mentre si accomodava in poltrona e guardava il quadro come se fosse Antoine in persona.  
>- La vita è ironica, mio caro – rise senza allegria – Tu e Yolande avete fatto di tutto per non mantenere fede al vostro impegno. Avresti venduto l'anima al diavolo pur di non farmi crescere un figlio tuo.<br>Rise di nuovo, una risata malata di chi sta per perdere la ragione. Riuscì a recuperare il controllo di sé: non voleva lasciarsi andare ad una scenata isterica. Aveva vinto su suo marito e quella parvenu che si credeva chissà chi: lei era più forte di tutti loro, aveva la forza della disperazione dalla sua parte.  
>Dopo quello che le avevano fatto il padre, il fratello e il marito, aveva imparato una grande lezione di vita: tutto il potere che ti serve è quello che puoi esercitare sugli altri, il potere che hai sugli altri è quello che loro stessi ti accordano. Patetici stupidi uomini, bastava un nonnulla, una minaccia velata al loro nome e correvano tutti a rifugiarsi nelle loro squallide tane con la coda fra le gambe. Quanti di loro aveva ingannato millantando uno scandalo di cui non aveva prove? Persino de Bouille era caduto nella sua trappola: bastava saper recitare, inscenare noncuranza e il gioco era fatto: tutti pronti a fare quello che lei chiedeva.<br>Dove l'aveva portata tutto questo? Era sola con il suo odio e i suoi rimpianti, una donna sconfitta dalla vita e destinata a rimanere sola. Avrebbe dovuto svelare la verità a Rosalie, darle la possibilità di scegliere: ma la giovane avrebbe capito che la scelta sbagliata l'avrebbe distrutta? Nelle mani della Polignac sarebbe divenuta un mero oggetto di scambio come la povera piccola Charlotte: utile solo per fare un matrimonio di convenienza e poi lasciata in balia dei capricci di qualche nobile depravato.  
>Falso! Si alzò in piedi di scatto, desiderosa di distruggere l'intera stanza. Era tutto falso nel loro mondo: solo finzione, nessun rispetto per la vita altrui e per la dignità delle persone. Cadde in ginocchio mentre non riusciva a fermare le lacrime e i singhiozzi che avevano cominciato a venir fuori senza che lei se ne rendesse conto: non c'era redenzione per lei, aveva venduto l'anima al demone della vendetta e ora era giunto il momento di pagarne le conseguenze.<p>

Continua…

**N.B. Nel precedente capitolo non l'avevo detto, perchè all'epoca non aveva un nome. Oscar soffre di ******iperemesi gravidica, nulla di grave che di soli si può curare con dello zenzero e qualche accorgimento (nei casi più gravi è necessario alimentare la paziente con un sondino, ma non è il nostro caso). Quindi non sono capricci, ma un disturbo vero e proprio che all'epoca era considerato un mero fattore isterico.****


	45. Capitolo 44 Martine Gabrielle

Oscar guardava i raggi del sole disegnare strane figure sul soffitto, accanto a lei sentiva il respiro regolare di André. Si voltò per guardarlo, le piacevano quei momenti prima del risveglio, quando tutto era calma e quiete intorno a loro, e avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo per impedire che lui andasse via. Sapeva che il dovere lo chiamava, era quello che era stato loro insegnato fin da piccoli: il dovere prima di tutto. Che fosse il dovere verso il casato, la corona e i loro doveri verso l'esercito, poco importava: non esistevano i desideri personali, prima il dovere e poi, solo se c'era il tempo e l'opportunità, il piacere.  
>Sospirò, chiedendosi per la prima volta in vita sua, se le scelte che l'avevano condotta a quel punto della sua vita fossero sue, oppure se avesse seguito solo gli ordini che gli erano stati impartiti. Si era sempre ritenuta fortunata, poteva godere di una libertà che le donne del suo rango potevano solo sognare: ma era veramente libera? Forse rispetto alle dame che conosceva sì, ma se pensava attentamente a tutto quella che la circondava… L'unica donna veramente libera che conosceva era sua zia: nessuno poteva comandarla, specialmente ora che suo marito era morto. I suoi figli non badavano a lei, la ignoravano del tutto come se ignorandola lei smettesse di esistere: perché tanto odio nei confronti della donna che li aveva partoriti?<br>Gerardine era libera persino verso il fratello. Il generale sembrava temere la propria sorella: anche se ogni tanto alzava la voce, per ricordare chi era a capo della famiglia, non si era mai azzardato a dirle di fare questo o quell'altro. Eppure molte nobildonne nella sua posizione avrebbero trovato la strada preclusa a determinati capricci: vivere lontano dal marito, condurre un'esistenza autonoma alla corte, prendere sotto la propria ala una ragazza del popolo e poi abbandonare il mondo dorato di Versailles e andare a vivere a Parigi. Prendere possesso del palazzo che il padre le aveva dato come dote, aprire il proprio salotto agli intellettuali della capitale, fare vita mondana come e dove voleva.  
>No, non conosceva nessuna come sua zia e, nel profondo, la invidiava. Sorrise scostando una ciocca di capelli dal volto del marito: lei aveva qualcosa che la marchesa poteva solo desiderare. Anche se sotto costrizione, aveva sposato l'uomo che amava; un uomo eccezionale che la rispettava come persona, innanzitutto; aspettava un bambino che avrebbero cresciuto insieme. Decisamente era fortunata e cominciava a rendersene conto.<br>Tornò a guardare il soffitto, mentre meditava che aveva molto eppure si sentiva insoddisfatta. Lei voleva di più, voleva tutto! Scosse la testa in modo energico: non erano ragionamenti degni di lei. Meditò che faceva sempre più spesso pensieri strani, su un possibile futuro lontano da tutto e tutti: solo lei, Andrè e il bambino. Sapeva che erano solo fantasie, non poteva esimersi dai suoi doveri.  
>Avvertì un cambiamento nel respiro di André e riprese a guardarlo mentre apriva gli occhi e sbatteva le palpebre un paio di volte. Sembrava non rendersi ben conto di dove si trovasse, ma appena mise a fuoco il suo viso le regalò uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi.<br>- Buongiorno – si girò sulla schiena e si stiracchiò – Ho dormito talmente bene che avevo dimenticato dove ci trovavamo. Questo letto è molto più comodo di quello che mi hanno messo a disposizione in caserma.  
>Oscar sorrise di rimando e si tirò su a sedere, preparandosi ad essere investita dalle solite nausee.<br>- Mi sento bene – disse perplessa, come aspettandosi l'esatto contrario.  
>- Direi che è una cosa buona, no? – anche lui si era messo a sedere e le passò una mano sui capelli, trattenendo alcune ciocche fra le dita – Anche il tuo colorito è migliore.<br>- Forse perché ho dormito tutta la notte. Ultimamente mi svegliavo spesso.  
>- Il cambiamento d'aria fa miracoli – sussurrò lui, mentre le baciava un orecchio – Sai cos'altro potrebbe farti bene?<br>- Che la smetteste tutti di trattarmi come una bambina? – alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
>- Avevo in mente ben altro, ma se reputi che sia questo a farti bene… io posso anche andare.<br>Fece per scendere dal letto, ma Oscar, prontamente, l'afferrò per la camicia e lo sbatté sul materasso.  
>- Dove credi di svignartela? – il tono era serio.<br>- Devo andare in caserma, mi dispiace ma sarò irremovibile – rispose Andrè con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra – Dovrai usare la forza.  
>- Sono sempre stata più forte di te, mio caro – con un'agilità insospettata per una donna con il pancione gli si mise a cavalcioni – Potrei costringerti a rimanere qui con me…<br>- Solo se io volessi e non sarà facile convincermi.  
>- Non mi sfidare – fece scivolare le dita sulla stoffa e cominciò a slacciare i nastrini che la tenevano chiusa – Io ottengo sempre quello che voglio.<br>- Disse la bambina viziata – le diede un colpetto sul naso.  
>Senza badargli, Oscar aprì del tutto la camicia e cominciò ad accarezzargli piano il torace, mentre lo guardava fisso negli occhi e si mordeva il labbro inferiore, cercando di trattenere il desiderio.<br>- Potrebbe fare male al bambino – sussurrò Andrè, colto alla sprovvista da quelle carezze così sensuali.  
>- Al bambino farebbe male anche che la mamma fosse insoddisfatta – rispose chinandosi in avanti e cominciando a baciargli il petto – Sai che le voglie delle donne incinta vanno assecondante?<br>- Oscar…

Si erano ricomposti e si accingevano a scendere per la colazione, camminando lungo il corridoio fianco a fianco. Videro avvicinarsi Rosalie che aveva uno sguardo serio e sembrava assorta in altri pensieri, quasi non notando i due giungere: aveva la fronte corrugata e aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, come se temesse di mettere un piede in fallo. Erano giunti ormai alla sua altezza, quando la ragazza alzò la testa di scattò e sgranò gli occhi.  
>- Buongiorno, non vi avevo visti arrivare – si portò una mano sul volto e sospirò – Venivo a chiedervi se avevate intenzione di unirvi a me per la colazione o preferivate che vi fosse servita in camera.<br>- La zia non scende? – chiese Oscar perplessa.  
>- Marie ha detto che non si sente bene – disse la ragazza visibilmente preoccupata – Vorrei chiamare il dottore, ma la zia si oppone, dice che è un male passeggero e che presto starà meglio: dice sempre così…<br>- Capita spesso che abbia di queste indisposizioni? – si fece avanti Andrè.  
>- Ultimamente più del solito. Il medico dice che dovrebbe lasciare Parigi, ritirarsi in una tenuta dove possa respirare aria buona e dove possa rilassarsi e distendere i nervi, ma lei sembra sorda a qualsiasi tentativo di persuasione. L'ultima volta mi ha detto che troppe cose la tengono ancora legata a questi posti. D'altro canto, mi ha confidato che Versailles con i suoi mille intrighi è ancora più deleterio per la sua salute.<br>- E' molto malata? – Oscar era sempre più stupita – Eppure sembra godere di ottima salute.  
>- Non so cosa abbia, né lei né il dottore mi hanno mai detto in cosa consiste la sua infermità. Ma una cosa è certa, sempre più spesso si rinchiude in camera e non esce fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Non permette a nessuno di starle vicino se non a Marie e al dottor Du Martine – alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime verso Oscar – Madame, sono così in pena per lei. Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare?<br>- No, se non si lascia aiutare – scosse la testa André – Possiamo solo cercare di starle accanto e controllare che vada tutto bene.  
>- Sì, ma…<br>I ragionamenti della ragazza furono interrotti dal trambusto che veniva dai piani bassi. C'era un gran vociare e qualcuno chiamava la marchesa a gran voce. I tre si affrettarono verso il grande atrio per capire l'origine di quella baraonda. Appena giunsero a destinazione videro un uomo vestito da valletto che cercava di superare due cameriere che invece tentavano di calmarlo e allontanarlo.  
>- Ho notizie per la marchesa, deve riceverle subito! – l'uomo si accalorava.<br>- Madame non sta bene, non può ricevere nessuno – rispose la più anziana delle due – Se avete un messaggio saremo liete di riferirlo appena sarà in grado di alzarsi dal letto.  
>- Voi non capite – il valletto cercò di liberare un braccio strattonando malamente la serva più giovane – E' importante, mi ha ordinato di darle immediatamente notizie provenienti dalla reggia. Mi sono precipitato qui al sorgere del sole!<br>- Calmati! – ordinò Oscar facendo un passo avanti – Come ti è stato già detto mia zia non è in grado di ricevere nessuno ora. Riferisci pure a me, vedrò io di informarla.  
>- Ma… - provò ancora l'uomo, interrotto da una voce perentoria proveniente dalla scalinata e che fece girare tutti.<br>- Cosa sei venuto a riferirmi? Cos'è che non può attendere? – la marchesa era ritta in cima alle scale.  
>Sembrava impossibile riconoscere in lei l'altera Marie Gerardine de Brennon: indossava una camicia da notte molto accollata, con le maniche lunghe nonostante la stagione calda, che le arrivava fino ai piedi. I capelli, di solito splendidamente acconciati, erano una matassa di ricci spettinati, mentre il viso appariva emaciato, senza l'abituale belletto che copriva i segni del tempo. Eppure, anche in quello stato, trasmetteva una forza tale da intimorire le serve, che corsero a rifugiarsi nelle cucine.<br>- Madame – si fece avanti il valletto, inginocchiandosi – Notizie urgenti dalla reggia: ieri sera Charlotte de Polignac è morta.  
>- Come? – il colorito della donna sembrò farsi ancora più pallido.<br>- La versione ufficiale parla di un incidente, ma sottovoce si mormora ben altro – il valletto continuò il racconto torturandosi le dita – Vedete, madame, chi era presente dice che la giovane Polignac si era arrampicata sul parapetto della scalinata che porta all'aranceto del Re*… La versione ufficiale, come le ho detto, parla di un disgraziato incidente, sarebbe scivolata e caduta. Eppure molti sostengono che si è gettata di proposito.  
>- Capisco – il suo sguardo diceva tutt'altro – Passa da Marie, saprà ricompensarti a dovere. Vai ora.<br>Rosalie corse su per le scale seguita da Andrè, entrambi timorosi che la marchesa stesse per sentirsi male. La donna, infatti, si aggrappò al corrimano e pareva sul punto di svenire, mentre i due ragazzi cercavano di sostenerla e Oscar li seguiva più cautamente, viste le sue condizioni.  
>Appena giunti nelle stanze di Gerardine, la donna si liberò malamente delle mani che la sorreggevano e si diresse alla sua poltrona, dove si lasciò cadere a peso morto. Respirava a fatica e guardava il ritratto dal defunto marito piena di odio. Poi, lentamente si voltò verso Rosalie, mentre calde lacrime cominciavano a sgorgarle dagli occhi e tese le braccia in una muta supplica. La ragazza corse subito ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lei e l'abbracciò all'altezza della vita, mentre la marchesa le lisciava i capelli.<br>- Rosalie, la mia piccola dolce Rosalie – mormorava sconsolata – Potevi essere tu… avresti potuto essere tu.  
>- Zia, cosa dite – la ragazza alzò lo sguardo sulla donna che era una seconda madre per lei – Perché avrei dovuto fare un gesto insano?<br>- Ho combattuto tanto per decidere se parlare o meno. Se avessi parlato prima, potevi essere tu su quel parapetto pronta a gettarti – la strinse forte a sé – Ne sarei morta.  
>- Di cosa parlate, zia? – si intromise Oscar.<br>- Antoine era un mostro della peggior specie e tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando, dopo la nascita della mia Madeleine, si allontanò definitivamente dalle mie stanze e da me. Avrebbe dovuto seguitare a frequentare le ragazze di strada, quelle che gli piacevano tanto – sciolse l'abbraccio con Rosalie e si alzò – Tutti gli uomini hanno un punto debole, nessuno escluso: quello di Antoine era la sete di conquista, avere ciò che non gli spettava; ottenerlo con la forza o con l'inganno. Era molto amico di una coppia aristocratica, ma le loro finanze non erano fiorenti come il loro nome poteva suggerire e quindi vedevano in mio marito la possibilità di avvantaggiarsi socialmente dell'amicizia di qualcuno che contava.  
>Sospirò e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza. Sembravano un'anima in pena, mentre di quando in quando il suo sguardo cadeva sulla giovane ragazza ancora inginocchiata davanti alla poltrona.<br>- I de Polastron erano felici di averlo sempre in casa loro, quello che non potevano sapere era che lui aveva puntato la giovane ed ingenua figlia minore. Yolande era una bella ragazza, ma piena soltanto di bei sogni romantici e priva di buon senso. Lui le aveva detto che io ero gravemente malata, che sarei morta da un momento all'altro e che sarebbe rimasto vedevo inconsolabile: io era una pessima moglie, ma ero comunque la madre dei suoi figli, nonostante li avessi rifiutati e li avessi affidati a delle balie. Maledetto bugiardo! – si girò nuovamente verso il ritratto, come se volesse aggredire quella tela priva di vita – Quella sciocca si beveva le sue parole come se fossero acqua fresca e si lasciò incantare dalla prospettiva di diventare la nuova marchesa de Brennon.  
>- Ma voi non eravate malata, voi siete ancora viva – interloquì scioccamente Rosalie.<br>- La disonorò – continuò Gerardine, come se non l'avesse udita – La famiglia minacciò uno scandalo e lui corse a cercare il mio aiuto: lurido verme. Sapeva che il duca non avrebbe tollerato altri scandali che rischiassero di macchiare anche il suo nome, in quanto amico di un libertino depravato. Parlai con la famiglia di lei e arrivammo ad un accordo: loro avrebbero mantenuto il segreto anche per il bene della figlia, mio marito si impegnava a trovare un pretendente per quella sciocca e io avrei avuto quello che desideravo di più. Il bambino sarebbe stato mio. MIO!  
>Afferrò un bicchiere e lo tirò contro il camino spento.<br>- Ma no! Il grande uomo e la sua piccola sgualdrina non potevano permetterlo! Lei fu rinchiusa in convento con la scusa di ultimare la sua educazione, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che era stata disonorata e alla fine della gravidanza ne sarebbe uscita, io avrei preso il bambino con me e l'avrei cresciuto come se fosse stato mio – appoggiò entrambe le mani contro la parete e si sostenne in quel modo – Disse che la bambina era nata morta, piansi ma alla fine decisi di dimenticare: se era la volontà di Dio che io non fossi mai madre, l'avrei accettata. Yolande si sposò e la vita continuò. Eppure il destino a volte gioca con noi.  
>- Perché mi state raccontando tutto questo? – Rosalie piangeva, avendo già intuito che quella era la "sua" storia.<br>- Yolande mi mentì. La bambina era vive e sana, l'aveva affidata ad una serva che aveva lavorato per i Polastron: tutto pur di non darla a me – si girò a guardare la ragazza che tratteneva il fiato – Ora so che l'aveva affidata a Lamoliere.  
>Rosalie sgranò gli occhi e la guardò come se la vedesse per la prima volta.<br>- Chi è? – mormorò fra le lacrime – Chi è mia madre?  
>- Perdonami, piccola mia – Gerardine era immobile come una statua – Tua madre si chiamava Yolande Martin Gabrielle de Polastron e mio marito combinò per lei un matrimonio con il conte de Polignac.<br>Gerardine chiuse gli occhi, udendo la ragazza cominciare a gridare.

Continua…

* Scena ripresa dal manga, mentre nell'anime si butta giù dal tetto della reggia.


	46. Capitolo 45 Capire

Oscar e Andrè erano fermi al centro del corridoio facendo correre lo sguardo dalla porta chiusa della stanza di Gerardine a quella di Rosalie, dove la ragazza aveva trovato rifugio dopo le dolorose rivelazioni sulla sua nascita. Entrambe aveva espresso il desiderio di rimanere sole, per riprendersi da quelle emozioni che ancora permeavano l'aria del palazzo.  
>I due ragazzi si guardavano preoccupati, ma indecisi sul da farsi. La marchesa sembrava sull'orlo di un collasso nervoso, mentre la piccola Rosalie, dopo le urla isteriche, si era trasformata in una maschera che non lasciava trasparire nulla di quello che le passasse per la testa.<br>- Cosa possiamo fare? – chiese Oscar – Non sono molto pratica di questo genere di situazioni, non so esattamente come ci si comporta con una donna sconvolta.  
>- Non temere – André le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e se la strinse contro – Nessuno è pratico di queste situazioni: non capita tutti i giorni di ascoltare storie del genere.<br>- Perché mia zia non ha detto subito la verità? Sarebbe stato mille volte meglio.  
>- Credi? Pensi che per Rosalie sarebbe stato diverso scoprire mesi fa che la donna che più odia al mondo è la madre naturale che tanto cercava? – Andrè sciolse l'abbraccio e si diresse verso le scale – Qualsiasi momento sarebbe stato quello sbagliato.<br>- Hai ragione – ammise la ragazza con un sospiro – Deve esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare.  
>- Stare loro vicino e cercare di limitare i danni – Andrè cominciò a scendere le scale seguito da Oscar – Temo che i rapporti fra loro due siano compromessi, almeno per il momento. Spero solo che Rosalie sia abbastanza matura da capire che provare risentimento per la zia non risolverebbe nulla e che lei ha fatto solo quello che riteneva il meglio.<br>- Ti ricordi cosa dice sempre tua nonna? – Oscar lo seguiva a poca distanza – La strada per l'inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni. Immagino che il dovere ti chiami, mi occuperò io di loro.  
>- Sto mandando qualcuno ad avvertire in caserma che oggi non andrò – si voltò ad osservarla e le prese una mano – Il dovere più grande è quello che si ha verso la propria famiglia. Tu, la nonna e tua zia siete tutta la famiglia che ho, è mio dovere vegliare su di voi. Almeno siete tutta la mia famiglia per il momento…<br>Le carezzò il ventre prominente, per poi soffermarvisi con entrambe le mani con uno sguardo dolce e protettivo negli occhi.  
>- Promettimi che nostro figlio non sarà mai al centro di intrighi come questi, promettimi che qualsiasi cosa accada lo proteggerai.<br>- Lo proteggeremo insieme – Oscar mise le proprie mani su quelle di lui – Te lo giuro.  
>Lo lasciò andare e rimase ferma a metà della scalinata, meditando su quello che le aveva detto poco prima. "Il dovere più grande" si aveva con la famiglia, non con i sovrano, con il casato o con l'esercito: questo andava contro tutto quello che le era stato insegnato fin da piccola, eppure una parte di lei non riusciva a non essere d'accordo con quell'affermazione.<br>Si passò le mani sulla pancia e poi si piegò ad abbracciarla. A volte per proteggere il buon nome del casato si arrivava a schiacciare i propri figli sotto un cumulo di bugie oppure si costringevano delle bambine a matrimoni deplorevoli. Le sembrava che tutto il suo mondo dovesse crollare da un momento all'altro: dove erano tutte le certezze che le venivano dall'educazione di suo padre? Perché cominciava a mettere in dubbio l'assioma per cui le decisioni prese per il buon nome della famiglia andavano sempre bene?  
>Tornò sui suoi passi e si fermò davanti alla porta della zia con una mano sul pomello. Erano crollate anche tutte le sue certezze su quella donna bizzarra: chi era veramente? Cosa nascondevano quegli occhi scuri? Cominciò a provare un'infinita pena per quella donna a cui era stato negato di essere madre nel senso più vero del termine: non aveva dimostrato con Rosalie che lei erano nata per quello? Ripensando alla confessione che aveva fatto poco prima davanti a tutti loro, c'erano delle cose che cominciavano a farle cambiare idea.<br>Il marchese era un uomo terribile, come confermato dai pettegolezzi fatti dai suoi stessi amici, era arrivato al punto di sedurre una ragazzina pur di compiacere se stesso; aveva maltrattato la moglie togliendole tutti e tre i figli avuti insieme e poi le aveva negato anche la creatura nata nel peccato che Gerardine si era offerta di crescere. Perché tanto odio nei confronti della propria moglie? Il volto contrariato di suo padre mentre guardava la sorelle fece affiorare nuove domande. Perché suo padre era così adirato con lei? Perché ne rimproverava gli atteggiamenti ma non cercava di imporsi?  
>L'unica che aveva sempre difeso le stranezze della marchesa era sua madre. Ogni volta che si toccava l'argomento Gerardine, la contessa serrava le labbra in una linea dura e poi sosteneva che la libertà di fare quello che voleva se l'era guadagnata a caro prezzo. Cosa intendeva? Cosa sapeva sua madre che gli altri ignoravano?<br>La marchesa era stata la madrina di Andrè ed era stata molto amica di entrambi i suoi genitori, nonostante fossero servi e i nobili fossero sempre portati a vedere nei servi meri oggetti decorativi. Molti non facevano caso neanche se si trovavano nella stanza, mentre parlavano con i propri ospiti: ma sua zia no, conosceva tutte le cameriere per nome, comprese quelle che lavoravano nelle cucine o svolgevano le mansioni più umili, chiamava per nome tutti gli uomini che lavoravano nel palazzo e ringraziava sempre quando svolgevano qualche mansione per lei. Era così diversa dalle dame arroganti che liquidavano le serve con un gesto della mano una volta che avevano finito i propri doveri…  
>Cominciò a meditare su tante cose. Le sembrava che la testa dovesse scoppiarle da un momento all'altro. Alla luce di quelle considerazioni, tutto il mondo che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento le appariva falso e poggiato sui pilastri dell'ingiustizia e dell'iniquità. Si era così arrabbiata alla prospettiva di passare due mesi insieme a sua zia, ma, forse, era giunto il momento di vedere un altro lato del mondo. Una realtà diversa da Versailles e da palazzo Jarjayes: avrebbe approfittato del tempo di permanenza lì per capire.<p>

Chiuse il libro di scatto, annoiata da quella lettura e insofferente verso la pioggia battente. Sospirò, guardando fuori dalla finestra l'acqua che scivolava sulla vetrata e chiedendosi quanto ancora sarebbe durato il maltempo. Era fine ottobre e le giornate si erano accorciate, l'aria si era fatto più fredda e da due giorni il tempo era troppo brutto per pensare ad una passeggiata all'aperto.  
>La sua permanenza a Parigi si era prolungata oltre l'aspettato, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare a casa. Non era pensabile rinchiudersi di nuovo in quella prigione dorata, non sarebbe più riuscita ad adeguarsi a quella vita vissuta in punta di piedi.<br>Oscar sorrise, pensando che in quei due mesi e mezzo in cui era stata ospite di sua zia si era abituata alla passeggiata mattutina per le vie del quartiere. Con Rosalie andavano spesso in giro per librerie e laboratori pittorici, infatti la più giovane aveva trovato in se un talento che non credeva di possedere. Riusciva ad imprimere sulla tela figure che suscitavano emozioni, era particolarmente brava con i paesaggi lacustri. La zia incoraggiava la sua giovane protetta a coltivare quel talento e provvedeva lei stessa a saldare il conto, ogni volta che la ragazza comprava tele e colori nuovi.  
>Oscar aveva cominciato a scoprire un mondo nuovo che le piaceva. Le piccole botteghe, i negozi del quartiere dove il contatto umano era qualcosa che le era stato sconosciuto fino a quel momento. A palazzo Jarjayes i fornitori parlavano direttamente con Marron, che si occupava anche di saldare i conti; la zia, invece, preferiva andare personalmente in quelle piccole attività famigliare per scegliere la merce e poi si faceva consegnare tutto a casa.<br>La prima volta che aveva proposto alla nipote di andare con lei, Oscar l'aveva guardata come se fosse pazza. Lei recarsi da un fornaio per scegliere il pane? Non si vedeva proprio in quel ruolo, ma acconsentì pur di respirare un po' d'aria fresca. Quel giorno aveva conosciuto il panettiere e la moglie, una simpatica coppia sempre sorridente e che la intrattenevano raccontandole simpatici aneddoti sugli altri abitanti del rione. Per lei quello era diventato un appuntamento imprescindibile, almeno due volte a settimana doveva recarsi lì per scambiare due parole con la signora Brunet, che non mancava mai di chiederle come proseguiva la gravidanza e di regalarle un dolce, dicendo che le donne incinta dovevano mangiare il doppio.  
>Nonostante i suoi ventitre anni, non aveva mai messo piede personalmente nel negozio di un sarto e non le era mai capitato di scegliere delle stoffe: quelle erano cose di cui si occupava Nanny o sua Madre, la sua educazione non prevedeva quel genere di "frivolezze". La prima volta era rimasta più di due ore ad esaminare gli scampoli che il sarto le aveva messo davanti, chiedendosi quale fosse la scelta migliore. Alla fine si era arresa con un'alzata di spalle e si era girata con sguardo implorante verso Gerardine. La marchesa si era lasciata andare ad una lieve risata e poi le aveva spiegato le diverse caratteristiche delle stoffe e per cosa era meglio usarle; le aveva anche consigliato i colori migliori da abbinare al suo incarnato e, per la prima volta, le aveva messo una mano intorno alla vita e l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio impacciato ma materno.<br>Mai avrebbe creduto di essere stata cresciuta in un bozzolo, eppure ora si rendeva conto che il mondo ovattato in cui l'aveva tenuta suo padre non era TUTTO il mondo. C'erano tante cose fuori dalle porte del palazzo, tanti tipi di persone che non si potevano semplicemente dividere in nobili e plebei. Tutta la gente che aveva conosciuto nella sua permanenza in città aveva qualcosa da insegnarle e lei era avida di sapere.  
>Si alzò, decisa ad interrompere la monotonia di quel pomeriggio piovoso. Andrè non sarebbe arrivato prima di due ore, ma forse sarebbe riuscita a convincere sua zia e Rosalie a giocare a carte. Era un passatempo che suo padre trovava deplorevole, era un'altra cosa a lei sconosciuta in cui lei aveva preso gusto: sua zia le aveva insegnato un sacco di giochi, ma era stata categorica nel dettare le regole. In casa de Brennon non si giocava d'azzardo, solo giochi adatti a delle signore di buona famiglia. All'inizio Oscar l'aveva preso come un attacco velato alla regina, ma poi aveva alzato le spalle dicendosi che non importava: tutto pur di non passare le giornate davanti alla finestra ad attendere il ritorno di Andrè.<br>Scese nel salotto al primo piano, sicura di trovare sua zia e Rosalie intente a chiacchierare, effettivamente era quello che stavano facendo ma Oscar non si era aspettata che avessero ospiti in una giornata del genere. Due giovani uomini erano seduti compitamente e sembravano molto presi dalla conversazione, lei ne riconobbe almeno uno.

Continua…


	47. Capitolo 46 Troppo presto

Quattro paia di occhi si girarono verso l'ultima arrivata, mentre Oscar avanzava sicura verso di loro. L'uomo più grande si alzò in piedi mentre la omaggiava con un lieve inchino.  
>- Contessa de Jarjayes – la salutò.<br>- Maximilian de Robespierre, ho sentito molto parlare di voi in questa casa – la ragazza chinò leggermente il capo in segno di saluto – La nostra piccola Rosalie sembra molto colpita dai vostri discorsi.  
>La ragazza abbassò il capo e arrossì leggermente, al suo fianco la marchesa si alzava per lasciare la poltrona più comoda alla donna gravida.<br>- Vieni a sederti qui mia cara – la invitò con un gesto della mano – Permettimi di presentarti l'altro nostro ospite, Bernard Chatelet.  
>A sentire quel nome, Oscar si concentrò ancora di più sul ragazzo. Ricordava il discorso fatto dalla zia, riguardo l'interesse del ragazzo per Rosalie e del fatto che sembrava corrisposto. La marchesa aveva detto che il giovane assomigliava ad André, ma la ragazza storse la bocca, dicendosi che le uniche somiglianze erano i capelli neri corti e la corporatura. Suo marito era più bello, decise dopo averlo soppesato con lo sguardo.<br>- Ho sentito dire che siete ospiti assidui di questo salotto – disse rivolta a Robespierre – Ma non ho avuto mai il piacere di incontrarvi nei miei mesi di permanenza qui.  
>- Impegni urgenti ci hanno tenuto lontano – rispose diplomaticamente – Sono tempi bui, colonnello, o dovrei dire… madame?<br>- Colonnello va benissimo, è il mio grado – anche se parlava con Robespierre, con la coda dell'occhio non perdeva di vista l'altro ospite – Sono in congedo temporaneo, credo intuiate il perché.  
>Si passò una mano sul ventre, mentre studiava le reazioni di Rosalie agli sguardi di Chatelet.<br>- Le mie più sincere congratulazioni – Maximilien era terribilmente serio.  
>Oscar guardò tutti e quattro i presenti e si rese conto che non c'era ombra di sorriso o cordialità sui loro volti. Aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse che non andava.<br>- Scusaci, mia cara – la prevenne sua zia – Credo che oggi nessuno di noi sia di compagnia.  
>- Brutte notizie? – chiese preoccupata.<br>- Anche… - tergiversò la marchesa – La regina ha finalmente partorito. Sfortunatamente non è il tanto sospirato erede al trono, ma una femmina a cui pare sia stato imposto il nome di Marie Therese.  
>- E' per questo che siete tutti così seri? Quando è successo?<br>- La regina ha partorito circa quattro ore fa, ma noi lo abbiamo appena saputo – sospirò Gerardine – Comunque non è questo che ci angoscia. Vedi… hai sentito parlare di monsieur Rousseau, vero?  
>- Certamente, chi non lo conosce? E' diventato molto famoso anche grazie a quel romanzo…<br>- "La nuova Eloisa" – intervenne Bernard che continuava a guardare il pavimento – Non è per quello che dovrebbe essere famoso, ma per le sue idee.  
>- Indubbiamente anche per quelle, dubito che ci sia una sola persona in Francia che non lo conosca – convenne il colonnello.<br>- Jacques è un mio caro amico – proseguì la zia – Era assiduo frequentatore di questo salotto, fino a poco tempo fa. La sua salute sta peggiorando molto velocemente, Du Martine ci ha comunicato che dubita possa arrivare alla fine della settimana.  
>- Questo mi addolora molto – rispose la bionda ragazza di rimando – Capisco il vostro stato.<br>- Sarà una vera gioia per i nobili sapere che un uomo di tale levatura morale ed intellettuale, finalmente sta per morire – Bernard sollevò finalmente lo sguardo e lo puntò su Oscar, astioso – Nessuna voce si leverà più per difendere il popolo, è questo che l'aristocrazia si augura.  
>- Bernard! – Rosalie si sporse in avanti, come per farlo tacere.<br>- Monsieur Chatelet, credevo di essere stata chiara la prima volta che avete messo piede in casa mia – Gerardine si alzò di scatto – Tutti sono i benvenuti nel mio salotto, a patto che rispettino gli altri miei ospiti. Il vostro attacco lo trovo fuori luogo e da vero villano. Anch'io sono una nobile, vi sembra forse che stia gioendo della morte di un caro amico? Siete pieno di pregiudizi: le persone non si giudicano in base alla propria estrazione sociale.  
>- Scusate, marchesa, sapete bene che non mi riferivo alla vostra persona – si giustificò il ragazzo.<br>- Quindi vi stavate riferendo a me – Oscar lo prese in antipatia – Perché dovrei sentirmi felice della morte di un uomo? Solo per le sue idee liberali?  
>- Siete o non siete al comando delle guardie reali? Siete una nobile, è normale che certi discorsi che di Rousseau vi infastidiscano.<br>- Siete in errore – si difese la donna – Non ho motivo di sentirmi infastidita: Rousseau ha ragione su molte cose.  
>- Anche sulla regina? – Bernard scansò la mano di Robespierre che cercava di farlo tacere – Lo sappiamo tutti che, mentre la Francia si trova in difficoltà, lei vive rinchiusa nel suo bel mondo dorato alle spalle della povera gente.<br>- Non potete accusare la regina di tutti i mali di questo paese – Oscar scattò in piedi a sua volta – Non pensate che una persona da sola non può essere la causa della rovina economica della Francia? Mi chiedo come osate parlare di persone che neanche conoscete e…  
>- Oscar, calmati – sua zia le era accanto e cercava di tranquillizzarla – Non fa bene al bambino il fatto di agitarti in questo modo.<br>- Non fa bene a ME sentire certe stupidaggine che… - non fece in tempo a finire la frase.  
>Si piegò su sé stessa, avvertendo un forte dolore al basso ventre, seguito da una sensazione di bagnato. Sentì Rosalie emettere un lieve grido, mentre sua zia cercava di sorreggerla.<br>- Rosalie! Corri a chiamare il dottore e avverti Marie di mandare a prendere la levatrice – si voltò di nuovo verso la nipote – Calmati ora, cerca di respirare a fondo e vedrai che andrà tutto bene.  
>Oscar avvertiva di nuovo quel dolore al ventre, mentre si aggrappava al braccio della marchesa e sentiva Robespierre afferrarla appena sotto il gomito per tenerla in piedi.<br>- Zia, cosa sta succedendo? – non riusciva quasi a respirare per il dolore.  
>- Si sono rotte le acque, stai per partorire – le rispose la donna – Vedrai che andrà tutto bene.<br>- Ma è troppo presto! Mancano ancora due mesi!

Gerardine continuava ad impartire ordini alla servitù, ferma sulla porta della camera di Oscar, con il viso tirato e l'ansia che traspariva dagli occhi cerchiati. Bernard e Robespierre erano vicino a lei, insicuri su cosa fosse meglio fare. Alla fine il primo prese la parola.  
>- Sono mortificato, madame, se la colpa del malore di vostra nipote è colpa mia…<br>- Certo non le ha fatto bene quell'alterco con voi – lo rimbrottò dura – Ma non può aver certo causato tutto questo; sarebbe successo comunque.  
>- Possiamo fare qualcosa? Renderci utili? – Maximilien la guardò stralunato.<br>- Qualcosa che potete fare, effettivamente c'è – si massaggiò le tempie, visibilmente stanca – Andate alla caserma della guardia metropolitana; André de Jarjayes è il loro comandante, avvertitelo che sua moglie sta per partorire.  
>- Servo vostro – rispose pronto Robespierre – Andiamo, Bernard.<br>I due ragazzi corsero giù per le scale, sotto lo sguardo spaesato della marchesa. Rimasta sola la donna si concesse di appoggiarsi un attimo alla porta socchiusa e cercare di recuperare il controllo. Sapeva che in quel momento così delicato doveva fare forza a sua nipote, non lasciando trasparire la propria preoccupazione e cercando di farle credere che fosse tutto normale.  
>Ingoiò un paio di volte: Oscar era incinta solo di sette mesi, quante possibilità c'erano che il piccolo sopravvivesse? Temeva il peggio e non aveva nessuno a cui appoggiarsi per chiudere aiuto e conforto: ora lei avrebbe dovuto essere la roccia, il punto fermo di sua nipote. Fece un respiro profondo e si stampò sul volto un sorriso, sperando che risultasse naturale: a Versailles aveva affinato le sue doti di attrice, sperava che ora le sarebbero tornate utili.<br>All'interno dell'ampia camera, Marie era accanto a Oscar e le detergeva il volto sudato con un panno umido. La ragazza cercava di farsi forza, non un fiato le usciva dalle labbra, anche se gli spasmi del viso rivelavano quanto stesse soffrendo. Gerardine l'ammirò immensamente: durante il suo primo parto aveva urlato e pianto, si era dimenata come una pazza, mentre la vecchia Marie cercava di aiutarla come poteva. Non aveva avuto vicino nessuno, oltre la cameriera e una levatrice: fino all'arrivo di Marguerite, avrebbe fatto il possibile per rassicurare la ragazza. Si mise a sedere sul letto e prese la pezza dalle mani di Marie con un sorriso.  
>- Dai a me, faccio io – delicatamente le asciugò la fronte – Va tutto bene, respira a fondo. Presto arriveranno sia il dottore che la levatrice; ho già mandato qualcuno ad avvisare tua madre e André.<br>- Zia – le afferrò il polso, il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore – E' troppo presto.  
>- Ssssh. Non pensare a questo, ora – le sorrise dolcemente – Concentrati sul fatto che andrà tutto bene. Rimarrò io accanto a te, fino all'arrivo di tua madre.<br>- Ho paura – le faceva male doverlo ammettere.  
>- Tutte abbiamo paura la prima volta – le strinse una mano, cercando di apparire sicura di sé.<p>

Continua…


	48. Capitolo 47 Caparbietà

Gerardine continuava ad asciugarle la fronte, mentre il dottore e la levatrice si affaccendavano attorno ad Oscar. La marchesa era sempre più colpita dalla nipote, non un gemito usciva dalla labbra contratte in una dolorosa smorfia: lei non era stata così coraggiosa. Vide le pupille della ragazza dilatarsi all'arrivo di una nuova contrazione ed istintivamente le afferrò la mano, chinandosi verso di lei.  
>- Sei bravissima – le disse con un sorriso – Vedrai che finirà tutto molto presto.<br>- Non lasciatemi sola, zia – Oscar strinse la mano della donna fino quasi a farle male – Promettetemi di non lasciarmi sola.  
>- Sarò al tuo fianco fino alla fine – annuì Gerardine.<br>- Parlatemi ancora. Ho bisogno di distrarmi – alzò leggermente il busto, serrando la mascella.  
>- Le contrazioni sono sempre più lunghe – disse la levatrice, china fra le sue gambe – Vuol dire che ci stiamo avvicinando. Fatevi forza.<br>- Zia! – c'era urgenza nella sua voce.  
>La marchesa ingoiò, pensando freneticamente ad un argomento che potesse distrarla.<br>- Come avete deciso di chiamarlo? – provò, sperando di coinvolgerla.  
>- Non abbiamo parlato di questo, pensavamo ci fosse ancora tempo – Oscar si lasciò andare contro i cuscini che la tenevano leggermente sollevata – Rosalie… non è un nome che avete scelto voi, vero?<br>- No – ammise la marchesa continuando a sorridere – Avevo scelto un altro nome, nel caso di una femmina.  
>- Come l'avreste chiamata? – Oscar si girò verso di lei, continuando a stringerle la mano.<br>- Con il nome della mia più cara amica. Un nome che Antoine non mi avrebbe mai permesso di usare per i nostri figli… Annette – sussurrò infine – Se fosse stata una femmina volevo chiamarla Annette.  
>- La madre di André? – la ragazza sorrise a sua volta – Lasciatemi indovinare: se fosse stato un maschietto l'avreste chiamato Armand, giusto?<br>- Molto perspicace, mia cara – Gerardine emise una lieve risata – Sono solo una sciocca sentimentale, lo so: ma cos'altro mi rimane, se non i bei ricordi?  
>- Annette è un nome che sarebbe stato bene alla nostra Rosalie – commentò Oscar prima di voltarsi a guardare il dottore – Ditemi la verità: è troppo presto, vero?<br>- Madame, non siete giunta al termine dei nove mesi come di consueto – disse Fabrice tastandole il polso – Ma pratico la medicina da troppo tempo per azzardarmi a dare un parere. Ho visto bambini nati a termine morire senza una spiegazione; ma ho anche visto bambini nati prematuri crescere e irrobustirsi, come mai mi sarebbe stato dato di credere. Ho una mia teoria, in proposito: ci sono bambini più attaccati alla vita di altri, dipende da loro.  
>- Allora andrà tutto bene – annuì convinta la marchesa – Se ha preso la tua tenacia e caparbietà, nulla potrà nuocergli.<br>- Anche Andrè sa essere molto cocciuto e caparbio – sorrise Oscar, prima di gemere al sopraggiungere di un'altra contrazione.  
>La levatrice fece un segno al dottore, che da parte sua tastava il ventre con aria preoccupata. Nella stanza si respirava un aria pesante e nessuno osò parlare fino a che lo spasmo non parve finire. Anche allora, fu Oscar a rompere il silenzio.<br>- Zia, posso chiedervi un favore? – due occhi color zaffiro si fissarono negli occhi neri della marchesa.  
>- Qualsiasi cosa, bambina mia – Gerardine chiuse gli occhi, si sentiva impotente.<br>- André…  
>- Ho già mandato qualcuno a chiamarlo, arriverà a momenti – la donna si girò verso la porta, come se il ragazzo dovesse entrare in quell'istante.<br>- Non fatelo entrare – biascicò Oscar – Promettete che non saprà che…  
>- Che stai soffrendo per permettergli di diventare padre? – Du Martine parve contrariato – Se gli uomini sapessero il prezzo che pagano le proprie spose per dargli un erede…<br>- Io non voglio che lui sappia – la ragazza assunse un espressione decisa – Giuratelo, zia!  
>- Te lo giuro – la marchesa si alzò, udendo delle voci concitate giungere dal corridoio – Dovrà passare sul mio corpo per entrare qui. Tu segui le istruzioni della signora Brunet e io sarò di ritorno in un baleno.<br>- Grazie – mormorò Oscar sfinita.

Erano ormai passate sei ore dall'inizio del travaglio, Marguerite e Gerardine non avevano più lasciato la stanza, cercando di rendersi utili ed incoraggiando Oscar. Du Martine e la signora Brunet continuavano ad avvicendarsi intorno al letto, appartandosi di quando in quando per parlare fra di loro. La donna anziana si chinò fra le gambe della partoriente e poi alzò gli occhi verso di lei, guardandola intensamente.  
>- Ci siamo quasi, dalla prossima contrazione deve cominciare a spingere – prese delle pezzuole pulite e fece un gesto al dottore – Fra poco sarà tutto finito.<br>- Sono ore che non ripetete altro! – Oscar, ormai, era sfinita e cominciava a perdere il controllo – Perché ci vuole tanto?  
>- E' normale, visto che è il vostro primo parto – le rispose Fabrice, mettendole una mano appena sopra il ventre – Ora vi aiuteremo noi, vi garantisco che nascerà a momenti.<br>Oscar serrò la mascella e chiuse gli occhi, mentre sua madre e sua zia la sorreggevano. Du Martine spinse con decisione e la ragazza avvertì qualcosa cedere in mezzo alle gambe. Nonostante si fosse ripromessa di essere forte e coraggiosa, le uscì un urlo mentre spalancava le palpebre. Avvertì distintamente il piccolo uscire e si lasciò andare all'indietro, sorretta dalle sue parenti.  
>- Ecco! – disse la levatrice, afferrando il piccolo per i piedi e dandogli uno schiaffetto sul sederino.<br>Il piccolo cominciò a piangere, mentre le tre donne sedute sul letto tiravano un sospiro di sollievo all'unisono. Gerardine guardò sua cognata e le sorrise: sentiva che il peggio era passato.  
>- E' una femmina – annunciò il dottore sorridendo – Ora la puliremo e ve la daremo. Permettetemi solo di controllare che stia bene.<br>- Una femmina – mormorò Oscar – E' sana, vero?  
>- Da come urla direi di sì – le sussurrò sua madre all'orecchio – Anche tu urlavi a squarciagola appena nata: ho sempre saputo che saresti stata la più forte delle mie figlie.<br>Le tre donne emisero una risatina, finché Oscar non contrasse di nuovo la mascella. Sembrava ancora sofferente. La signora Brunet alzò di nuovo la camicia da notte e corrugò la fronte.  
>- Dottore, venga, presto!<p>

1783, cinque anni dopo  
>I giardini di palazzo Jarjayes erano di nuovo in fiore, Gerardine li ammirava seduta su una panca di pietra. Era raro, ormai, che si recasse a far visita al fratello: molti impegni la tenevano a Parigi. Eppure sapeva che era giusto così, non poteva impedire che Auguste si perdesse quei momenti così importanti della vita.<br>Si sorprese di come la sua vita fosse cambiata nel volgere di pochi anni. Era una donna diversa, meno amareggiata dalla vita e, nonostante l'odio profondo che ancora albergava in lei, aveva deciso di rinunciare alla propria vendetta per proteggere qualcosa di prezioso.  
>Sentiva la voce del fratello che spiegava come fosse importante essere fedeli alla corona. Le sarebbe bastato voltare il capo leggermente per includere lui nella propria visuale, ma cercava di estraniarsi quando sentiva quelle stupide chiacchiere. Sapeva che la cosa più importante era essere fedeli a se stessi e lei cercava ogni giorno di esserlo.<br>- Zia! – una voce cristallina la desto dai suoi pensieri.  
>Si girò verso una bambina dai capelli neri e gli occhi di un azzurro che ricordava il cielo di primavera. Era difficile dire a chi somigliasse di più: se a Oscar o ad André. Sembrava un misto fra i due, ma la caparbietà e la tenacia erano decisamente della madre. Sorrise guardando uno dei due motivi che le avevano fatto vedere il mondo sotto un'altra luce.<br>- Vorrei che venisse più spesso a trovarmi – Auguste era sopraggiunto con uno sguardo triste.  
>- Cerco di venire almeno una volta al mese – gli ricordò la sorella minore – Potresti venire tu da noi a Parigi.<br>- Troppi impegni – scosse la testa l'uomo – E poi sto invecchiando.  
>- Tu non sei vecchio, nonno – sostenne la bambina con decisione.<br>- Grazie, Annette, sei molto gentile – sorrise l'uomo che ormai era nonno.  
>Delle grida provenienti dalle scuderie fecero girare tutti e tre. Sembrava che un uragano si fosse abbattuto sulla tenuta: Auguste guardava la scena con gli occhi sgranati, mentre Gerardine rideva e la piccola Annette guardava ora l'uno ora l'altra.<br>- Ma cosa diavolo… - chiese il Generale guardando sua sorella.  
>Un bambino correva trafelato verso di loro, continuando ad emettere urla miste a risa di bambino.<br>- Nonno! Nonno! – si strinse forte alle gambe dell'uomo anziano – Avrò un cavallo mio appena sarò in grado di cavalcarlo!  
>- Lo voglio anch'io! – cominciò a piagnucolare Annette.<br>- Annette, Armand, che modi sono! – Andrè andava verso i figli con sguardo severe – Sapete che dovete comportarvi bene quando veniamo a fare visita al nonno!  
>- Sì, papà – risposerò i due guardando per terra.<br>- Decisamente sono figli di Oscar – Gerardine emise una risata cristallina.

Continua…


	49. Capitolo 48 Versailles

Armand guardava incuriosito fuori dal finestrino, mentre sua sorella giocava con una bambola. Spalancò i grandi occhi verdi e si girò verso suo padre e sua zia, che sedeva composti in silenzio.  
>- Questa non è la strada per casa – disse convinto.<br>- No, non stiamo andando a Parigi – confermò il padre, sporgendosi per fargli una carezza – Andiamo alla reggia.  
>- Vedremo la regina? – strillò contenta Annette – Ti prego, papà, possiamo vedere la regina?<br>- Solo se farete i bravi – sentenziò Gerardine puntando loro un dito contro – Armand, niente capricci e niente grida e tu, Annette, non cominciare a piagnucolare. Una vera signora non lo farebbe mai.  
>- Io sono una vera signora – sentenziò la bambina facendosi seria.<br>- D'accordo, zia – annuì invece il maschietto con aria triste.

Scendendo dalla carrozza, Gerardine si guardò intorno, chiedendosi quanto fosse cambiata la vita all'interno di quelle mura. Sospirò, dicendosi che i nobili continuavano a tessere le loro trame e i valletti continuavano a correre su e giù per i corridoi: niente cambiava mai in quell'ambiente. Vide un gruppo di nobili passeggiare e discutere con aria seria, un circolo di uomini che parlava sotto voce e scuoteva la testa. Fra quel piccolo gruppo, la marchesa riconobbe qualcuno che non doveva trovarsi lì.  
>- André, torno subito – disse senza voltarsi a guardarlo – Ho visto un vecchio amico, penso sia il caso di andarlo a salutare.<br>- D'accordo, zia – rispose l'uomo, alzando le spalle.  
>A volte non riusciva proprio a capirla, nonostante vivessero sotto lo stesso tetto da cinque anni quella donna rimaneva spesso un mistero per lui. Si consolò pensando che era stata la volontà di Oscar che fosse la marchesa a prendersi cura dei bambini e che questi rimanessero a vivere a Parigi. Non avevano mai affrontato l'argomento, lui non aveva posto domande anche se in testa gliene frullavano molte.<br>Perché non palazzo Jarjayes? Perché non suo padre e sua madre, per prendersi cura dei piccoli? Perché così lontani dalla reggia? Eppure loro due avevano passato un'infanzia felice fra quelle mura, accuditi da Marron che si comportava come una nonna nei confronti di entrambi. Scosse la testa, dicendosi che le donne di quella famiglia erano impossibili da decifrare, prese i bambini per mano e si incamminò verso il corpo centrale della reggia.  
>Gerardine da parte sua affrettò il passo, non volendo lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di avere notizie di prima mano. Aveva ancora sul suo "libro paga" valletti e cameriere che le facevano pervenire notizie giornaliere, ma poteva esserle sfuggito qualcosa. Avvertiva sempre la necessità di essere informata su tutto, come quando annaspava alla ricerca di una posizione sociale che la mettesse al disopra di ogni possibile rovescio di fortuna. Arrivata a pochi passi dal capannello di uomini, si stampò un sorriso falso sulle labbra, meditando che avrebbe dovuto spingere Marianne fra le braccia di qualcuno più in alto di Bouille: nonostante la ragazza parlasse sempre con lei di quello che riusciva a tirare fuori dalle labbra dell'uomo che la manteneva, la marchesa era convinta che ci fosse ben altro che aleggiava nell'aria.<br>- Duca d'Orleans – chiamò con voce allegra – Non si saluta più i vecchi amici?  
>- Marchesa de Brennon – si voltò l'uomo, stupito di vederla a Versailles – Cosa la porta fra noi comuni mortali?<br>- Impegni improrogabili, mio caro – la donna si avvicinò ancora di più e gli si fece accanto – Allora, signori, di cosa si parla oggi?  
>Gli altri uomini presenti abbassarono gli occhi, indecisi se parlare o meno. Il duca non parve preoccuparsi della presenza della nuova arrivata: non era un mistero per nessuno che la marchesa fosse una donna dalla mente aperta e particolarmente portata per gli intrighi.<br>- Parlavamo del comportamento della regina – annunciò con tracotanza – Sapete, vero, che non risiede più alla reggia? Non riceve che per un'ora al giorno, solo se l'interessato ha preso preventivamente accordi in tal senso… E' inaudito che i nobili non possano presentare le loro richieste alla regina di Francia.  
>- Ne ho sentito parlare – annuì la donna, rimanendo sul vago – Dopo la nascita del Delfino si è ritirata al Petit Trianon e diserta la vita di corte. Avete ragione, signori, a lamentarvi della situazione. Perché non mi spiegate meglio la faccenda?<br>Gerardine si concentrò sulle lamentele di quei nobili, sperando di avere qualche informazione che potesse tornarle utile in seguito. Era così facile manipolare quella gente, troppo piena di sé per concepire che un'aristocratica non si interessasse di simili facezie.

I bambini guardavano estasiati i soldati durante il cambio della guardia, nel grande cortile davanti all'ingresso principale. André alzò gli occhi verso le finestre dell'edificio destinato agli ufficiale della guardia reale, sembravano passati secoli dall'ultima volta che vi era entrato. Dal suo ingresso nella guardia metropolitana come nuovo comandante, non aveva più messo piede a Versailles e la cosa non gli dispiaceva minimamente.  
>Nonostante con la sua adozione ed il matrimonio con Oscar fosse entrato di diritto nell'aristocrazia francese, conservava un pessimo ricordo della reggia. Ricordava gli sguardi civettuoli di tutte quelle grandi dame che non lo avevano degnato di un'occhiata quando era un semplice attendente: essere divenuto l'erede del conte de Jarjayes l'aveva reso, agli occhi di quelle donne, estremamente attraente e potenzialmente utile nella scalata sociale. Il fatto che fosse un uomo sposato non interessava minimamente, non era previsto che lui rifiutasse le loro avances, come se fosse un animale in calore pronto ad entrare nel letto della prima che glielo avesse paventato come fine gloriosa di una bella serata.<br>All'inizio si era divertito molto alle loro spalle, facendo finta di non capire e, magari, pronunciando frasi di elogio per la moglie. Non che quello che dicevano non fosse vero: ai suoi occhi nessuna valeva la metà di Oscar, anche cercando fra tutte le donne di Francia non avrebbe trovato nessuna alla sua altezza. Quel gioco, però, gli era venuto a noia molto presto: alla fine aveva cominciato a rispondere in modo scostante a tutte le civetterie di quelle vuote bambole senz'anima, guadagnandosi la reputazione di "uomo impossibile".  
>Sorrise, perso in quei ricordi. Era acqua passata, non faceva più parte di quel mondo e la cosa lo sollevava. Preferiva che i suoi figli restassero lontani dalle finte luci della nobiltà e che crescessero a Parigi, facendo una vita il più normale possibile vista la loro posizione. Gerardine incoraggiava i nipoti a giocare con gli altri bambini del quartiere, a prescindere dalla loro estrazione sociale, cosa che lui vedeva di buon occhio e suo suocero no. Troppe differenze fra loro per essere d'accordo sul tipo di educazione da impartire ad Armand e Annette, troppo divario fra il loro modo di vedere la realtà che li circondava.<br>Si girò verso il capannello di uomini che andavano disperdendosi e i suoi occhi si puntarono sulla marchesa e il duca d'Orleans, che erano rimasti a chiacchierare come due vecchi amici. Ricordava quell'uomo, altezzoso anche se cercava di apparire umile, lo considerava un rettile pronto a colpire e non capiva avessero in comune quei due. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide la zia salutare per ricongiungersi con loro: quell'amicizia non lo convinceva e non riusciva ad approvarla, ma non si sarebbe mai permesso di dirlo alla sua benefattrice.  
>- Scusatemi – disse Gerardine appena fu vicina – Una conversazione noiosa ma necessaria.<br>Non aggiunse altro, posando una mano sulla testa bruna di Armand che la guardò e le sorrise adorante. Una cosa era certa: al di là di quello che lui potesse pensare della marchesa, i suoi figli la adoravano. Quando rientrava la sera, non era raro trovarli addormentati sul divano, con le teste poggiate sulle sue ginocchia, e la zia sembrava ricambiare quel trasporto. Nonostante fosse sempre apparsa seria e compita, si intratteneva spesso a giocare con i bambini e, non di rado, il palazzo risuonava anche delle sue risate. Era più una nonna affettuosa che una parente di cui erano ospiti.  
>- Andrè, credo che tu ora abbia un impegno, no? – lo esortò tornando seria – Vai pure, mi occupo io delle due piccole pesti.<br>- Non siamo pesti – sentenziò Annette risentita – Io sono una signora.  
>La marchesa buttò indietro la testa e rise di gusto a quell'asserzione. Sembravano un'altra persona rispetto a quando lui era piccolo e la vedeva arrivare una volta al mese per poi chiudersi nello studio con il Generale.<br>- Allora io vado, voi due vedete di fare i bravi.  
>- Sì, papà – risposero di due in coro, per poi darsi di gomito.<br>Andrè scosse la testa e fece un'espressione esasperata. Per i loro quattro anni i gemelli erano fin troppo svegli e riuscivano a cacciarsi in una miriade di guai, non gli restò che sperare che Gerardine riuscisse a tenerli sotto controllo. Si voltò e si diresse verso il corpo di guardia, ansioso che quella giornata finisse.  
>Entrato nell'edificio si trovò di fronte Girodelle, che parlava con alcune guardie, rimbrottandole per chissà che "grave" mancanza: comandare la guardia metropolitana, formata da uomini appartenenti alle classi più umili, gli aveva aperto gli occhi su quanto in realtà fosse diversa la vera vita militare. Niente balli, niente permessi speciali per accorrere a chissà quale ricorrenza importante del casato: quando un soldato della guardia reale era di ronda, poteva imbattersi in qualche coppietta clandestina; un soldato della guardia metropolitana rischiava di incontrare qualche malfattore che non avrebbe esitato a tagliargli la gola. Mentre un soldato della guardia reale era lautamente ricompensato per i suoi servigi in quanto nobile, i soldati ai suoi ordini venivano pagati una miseria: spesso non riuscivano neanche a sfamare le proprie famiglie e passavano di nascosto il rancio della caserma ai figli e ai fratelli più piccoli*.<br>- Conte de Jarjayes – lo saluto Girodelle con un lieve inchino – E' molto che non vi si vede a corte.  
>- Essere il comandante delle guardie metropolitane mi tiene molto occupato – rispose André con noncuranza.<br>- Molte dame sentono la vostra mancanza – lo punzecchiò il primo.  
>- L'unica di cui mi preoccupo è dietro la porta del suo ufficio e mi sta aspettando. Con permesso, non è buona cosa far attendere una donna – lo oltrepassò senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata.<br>Certe cose non cambiano mai, si disse André. Provava ancora un senso di stizza quando incontrava il sottoposto di sua moglie: era evidente che il conte Girodelle provasse qualcosa per Oscar, ma lei non riusciva a vederlo. Sapeva che la sua gelosia era infondata, sua moglie non badava certo a quel damerino. Come gli aveva detto una volta: non guarderei due volte un uomo che ho battuto facilmente in duello. Ergo il pretenzioso nobile non aveva speranza, visto il loro primo incontro.  
>Bussò deciso alla porta e sentì la voce di sua moglie invitarlo ad entrare. Rimase un momento fermo sulla soglia, incantato dalla chioma bionda rischiarata dal sole primaverile che entrava dalle finestre alle sue spalle. Erano due settimane che non si vedevano per via dei reciproci impegni e, come ogni volta che passavano qualche giorno lontani, si stupiva di come fosse bella. Un moto di orgoglio lo pervase, all'idea che quella eterea creatura fosse in realtà sua moglie.<br>Oscar alzò gli occhi chiari su di lui e sorrise. Rimise la penna all'interno del calamaio e tornò a chinarsi sui fogli per continuare a scrivere.  
>- Siete in anticipo – gli disse come giustificazione.<br>- Sei tu che sei in ritardo – la corresse Andrè, chiudendo la porta – I bambini sono rimasti incantati dai tuoi soldati, ho preferito lasciarli nel cortile ad assistere al cambio della guardia.  
>- Speriamo non combinino guai come al solito – rispose firmando l'ultimo foglio – Finito. Non mi resta che dare le ultime direttive a Girodelle e poi…<br>- Due settimane solo per noi in Normandia – disse raggiante l'uomo.

Continua…

* Vedi manga. Oscar scopre che alcuni dei suoi soldati sono malnutriti, perché la sorella di Alain porta via il cibo di nascosto dalla caserma per darlo alle famiglie dei suoi sottoposti.


	50. Capitolo 49 La Normandia

Capitolo 49.

La brezza primaverile scompigliavi i lunghi capelli biondi, mentre Oscar rimaneva seduta a guardare Andrè giocare con i bambini sulla battigia. Alzò la testa per osservare le falesie, mura bianche che sovrastavano la spiaggia e rendevano difficile la visuale sul maniero che apparteneva alla sua famiglia da generazioni*. Da quando erano arrivati, sua zia non era quasi più uscita dalle mura del palazzo, adducendo che il clima della Normandia in aprile, non giovava alla sua salute e lamentandosi del freddo.  
>La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia: certo non faceva caldo, ma lei, Andrè e i bambini giravano solo con la camicia e una giacca leggera. D'altronde era risaputo che il clima della regione non era particolarmente rigido d'inverno e che le estati non erano torride; motivo per cui, spesso, suo padre vi si recava nei mesi più caldi.<br>Tornò a guardare i propri figli che ridevano contenti, mentre il padre li spruzzava con l'acqua salata. Sorrise, pensando che in quei momenti non sapeva bene distinguere chi fisso il genitore e chi il figlio: Andrè aveva l'innata capacità di riuscire a mettersi al livello dei bambini e di divertirsi nei giochi infantili che loro preferivano. Meditò che lei non aveva mai giocato così con il proprio padre.  
>Sbarrò gli occhi per poi chiuderli in fretta, timorosa che suo marito tornasse di nuovo a domandarle cosa c'era che non andava fra lei e il Generale. Era ben noto che stava facendo crescere i propri figli a Parigi sotto la tutela di sua zia, donna che suo padre detestava cordialmente; nonostante vivesse per la maggior parte del tempo a Versailles non tornava mai a palazzo Jarjayes, a meno che non fosse sicura che suo padre si fermasse a dormire alla reggia; non si recava a trovarlo neanche durante le visite mensili che i suoi figli facevano al nonno. Praticamente aveva fatto in modo da evitare suo padre da quasi cinque anni: non parlava mai con nessuno di cosa fosse successo o cosa si fossero detti dietro a quella porta chiusa, quando sua madre, attirata dai toni di voci concitati, si era precipitata all'interno ricordando al marito che una donna aveva bisogno di tranquillità dopo il parto.<br>Era evidente che aveva imparato una lezione importante: a volte la verità fa solo soffrire chi ci è vicino, meglio tacere se ci è possibile farlo. Aveva intrapreso quella via, senza confidarsi mai con nessuno: non che avesse qualche confidente. L'unica persona con cui riusciva ad aprirsi era André e sarebbe gelato l'inferno prima che ne parlasse con lui. Aveva evitato di dire a suo padre dove erano diretti, chiedendo a sua zia e suo marito di fare altrettanto: non voleva ritrovarselo davanti con la scusa che quella era anche casa sua. Quando si era sposata, il Generale le aveva concesso di usare la villa di Etretat quando voleva, senza chiedergli il permesso: "Fa parte della tua dote", era stata la spiegazione.  
>La sua dote… un brivido le percosse la schiena al ricordo di quelle parole. Si può odiare una persona perché amiamo troppo qualcun altro? Sorrise ad Annette, che le correva incontro felice: sì, lei odiava suo padre perché amava troppo Andrè e i figli.<p>

Gerardine guardava fuori dalla grande finestra del salone le onde del mare: i suoi pensieri erano in tumulto da un po' e lei cercava di porre un freno a quel vagare mentale che non la portava da nessuna parte. Andrè le aveva chiesto di unirsi a loro per badare ai bambini, onde concedere a lui e a Oscar un minimo di intimità durante quella vacanza primaverile: aveva accettato subito, Parigi stava diventando fonte costante di preoccupazioni e allontanarsi non poteva che farle bene.  
>Continuava a chiedersi cosa fosse che non andava fra Auguste e Oscar, ma la ragazza sembrava decisa a non rivelare nulla. Di parlarne con suo fratello non le passava neanche per l'anticamera del cervello: quanto volte si era lamentato della situazione? Non vedeva i nipoti che una volta al mese, non aveva voce in capitolo sul tipo di educazione da impartire loro e non vedeva mai la figlia. Dopo aver esposto le sue rimostranze, trascorreva attimi infiniti a guardarla in un silenzio pieno di astio, come se la responsabile fosse lei: ma stavolta non c'erano i suoi intrighi dietro quella situazione, non era stata lei a mettere Oscar contro suo padre e non riusciva a capacitarsi che un tale evento fosse avvenuto nel volgere di una notte.<br>Era così stanca di tutto: intrighi, bugie, raggiri vari e pettegolezzi. Le sembrava di combattere da sempre per il proprio diritto a vivere come più le piaceva: ma, in fin dei conti, non era così? Da quando si era svegliata, la mattina dopo le nozze, nella sua stanza con il viso tumefatto e il corpo pieno di dolori, non aveva fatto altro che cercare un modo di obbligare chi aveva deciso per lei e l'aveva manovrata come una pedina senza valore, di riconoscerle il diritto alla vita.  
>Solo con la morte di suo padre era entrata in possesso di un'arma di ricatto così potente da piegare suo fratello: quelle lettere che aveva affidato a Fabrice Du Martine, pregandolo di farle avere alle loro maestà in persona se mai le fosse successo qualcosa. Si chiedeva ancora come suo padre potesse essere stato così stolto da lasciare intatte le prove della sua infedeltà ai reali di Francia: una vera fortuna per lei, che quel vecchio somaro si sentisse così al sicuro da non pensare alle conseguenze.<br>Tramare con il vecchio duca d'Orleans per uccidere il re: scosse la testa sbigottita. Come potevano pensare di farla franca? Avevano addirittura pensato di uccidere il Delfino, nella speranza di avvicinare Luigi Filippo** al trono. Non capiva come Luigi Filippo I avesse una brama di potere così sviluppata da meditare di uccidere suo padre e suo nipote, pur di far divenire sovrano suo figlio o di diventarlo lui stesso. Per quanto lei avesse odiato suo padre, non era mai arrivata al punto di volerlo uccidere: aveva goduto della sua agonia, ma non si sarebbe mai macchiata le mani con il sangue di un famigliare.  
>Strinse ancora di più lo scialle che portava attorno alle spalle: ultimamente sentiva sempre freddo, niente riusciva a scaldarla e, spesso, i brividi le impedivano persino di muoversi. Du Martine l'aveva pregata di farsi visitare, non gli piacevano quei sintomi: lei sperava che il momento si stesse avvicinando, cosa la legava ancora a quel mondo fatto di menzogne e tradimenti? Voleva solo rivedere il suo Andrè, riunirsi a lui e trovare la pace.<br>Si alzò dalla poltrona, risoluta ad uscire per accogliere i bambini al loro rientro: i piccoli non dovevano capire che non stava bene. Non voleva che ne fossero turbati, anche se la malattia fa parte della vita. Appena fuori dal portone, si coprì gli occhi con una mano e si chiese distrattamente se bastano due giorni per disabituarsi al sole. Sorrise di sé stessa: il freddo, la stanchezza cronica, il non sopportare la luce del sole primaverile. Forse stava veramente male, oppure…  
>- Sono solo diventata vecchia – si prese in giro ad alta voce.<br>- Non sei vecchia. Sei ancora bellissima.  
>Si voltò di scatto verso quella voce, così famigliare e così estranea insieme. Un uomo era ritto davanti a lei con delle cesoie in mano, gli abiti dimessi e sporchi di terra, il capo coperto da un cappello di paglia: il giardiniere.<br>- Sei proprio come ti ricordavo – riprese l'uomo guardandola intensamente.  
>Quegli occhi, quegli occhi che avevano ossessionato i suoi pensieri in tutti quegli anni: possibile che…? Poi, comprese: non era malata, semplicemente la follia l'aveva raggiunta ed afferrata, costringendola in un mondo che non aveva senso.<br>Sentì le ginocchia cedere, mentre tutto intorno a lei si faceva buio e freddo. Si sentiva in una specie di limbo, dove nulla più contava: né chi era, né chi era stata, né quello che aveva fatto. Eppure percepiva ancora il mondo intorno a sé: mani gentili che la sollevavano e un voce che sussurrava il suo nome.

Continua…

* Piccola licenza letteraria (che, d'altro canto si era presa anche la Ikeda, visto che il cavaliere de Jarjayes non aveva possedimenti in Normandia).  
>** Luigi Filippo II di Borbone-Orleans (1747-1793): il famoso duca che appare nel manga e nell'anime. Era il cugino di Luigi XVI, suo padre era il figlio cadetto di Luigi XV.<p> 


	51. Capitolo 50 Follia

_Aveva l'assurda sensazione di essere in due posti contemporaneamente. Stava rivivendo il suo passato, ma come se si trovasse fuori dal proprio corpo, come se tutti i legami con la razionalità fossero stati recisi in un sol colpo. Quegli occhi azzurri che la fissavano così intensamente, sembravano perseguitarla e lei correva lungo i corridoi di un palazzo sconosciuto cercando di nascondersi a quello sguardo così insistente._  
><em>Sentiva le voci familiari di Oscar e Andrè, ma non riusciva a trovarli, per quanto li cercasse in quei meandri ignoti. Si fermò al centro di quella fila di porte chiuse, guardandosi intorno e chiedendosi dove si trovasse. Annuì e afferrò con decisione una maniglia, intenzionata a vedere cosa ci fosse dietro quella porta chiusa.<em>  
><em>Come l'uscio si aprì, tutto intorno a lei scomparve, trasformandosi nella stalla del palazzo di suo fratello. Vide suo padre trascinarla via, mentre rantoli indistinti venivano da dietro la parete di fondo. Correva verso quei suoni, avvertendo un peso sul petto e chiedendosi perché le risultasse così difficile respirare. Appena girato l'angolo vide suo fratello incombere su un corpo esanime, con un pugnale insanguinato fra le mani e gli occhi spaesati di chi non capisce bene cosa sta succedendo. Un urlò le uscì prepotente dalla gola.<em>  
><em>- Auguste! Lascialo stare! Il mio Andrè! Il mio Andrè!<em>

- Zia, sono qui, sono qui accanto a voi.  
>Cosa stava succedendo? Quella non era la voce del suo Andrè e perché lui avrebbe dovuto chiamarla zia? Lottò con tutta se stessa per aprire gli occhi, anche se le sembrava che già lo fossero. La stalla scomparve e vide davanti a se due occhi verdi, con un'espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto che conosceva così bene. Sorrise e allungò una mano per posarvi sopra una carezza.<br>- Armand, hai sempre voglia di scherzare – sospirò stordita, tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

_Il sole cocente la rese cieca per qualche istante, i contorni delle case e delle persone rimasero indistinti per alcuni attimi, prima che le iridi si contraessero permettendole di mettere di nuovo a fuoco le cose. Si trovava nella grande piazza del mercato, che aveva visto solo una volta, quando Annette l'aveva mandata a chiamare._  
><em>Davanti ad un vinaio, alcuni uomini stavano armeggiando intorno ad un carro pieno di grandi botti. Riconobbe subito quei capelli neri e corti, e la risata inconfondibile le tolse ogni dubbio.<em>  
><em>- Sbrighiamoci! Voglio tornare a casa prima dell'ora di cena – Armand si asciugò la fronte con un braccio, sembrava così vivo e sereno in quel momento.<em>  
><em>- Ci credo! Con quella bella moglie che ti aspetta e quel bambino che stravede per te – rise un altro uomo, aiutandolo a tirare una fune – Sai, Grandier, non tutti hanno la tua fortuna.<em>  
><em>Altre risate, frasi che non capiva e poi quel rumore sinistro. Uno scricchiolio che non le piacque per nulla. Vide le botti cominciare a muoversi e di nuovo urlò.<em>  
><em>- Attenti! Armand, spostati!<em>  
><em>Troppo tardi. Si voltò per non vedere il suo amico d'infanzia schiacciato dal carico malfermo. Le lacrime le inondarono il viso, mentre avvertiva di nuovo quel senso di perdita indescrivibile: perché doveva perdere tutto quello a cui teneva? Perché doveva seppellire così la sua vita passata?<em>  
><em>Alzò la testa di scatto, pensando che qualcuno doveva avvertire Annette. Non poteva permettere che un estraneo le portasse quella infausta notizia, voleva esserle accanto per consolarla anche se sapeva che non c'era consolazione quando moriva l'uomo che ami. Cominciò a correre lungo le strette strade di Parigi, dove la miseria e la disperazione la facevano da padrone. Nessuna redenzione, nessuna speranza per quella povera gente costretta a lavorare fino alla morte per un tozzo di pane: trovava ingiusto che i nobili banchettassero nei loro bei palazzi, quando tanti, troppi, francesi erano costretti a vivere di stenti.<em>  
><em>I suoi migliori amici erano finiti lì per aiutarla, erano lì per colpa sua: cosa aveva guadagnato da tutto questo? Andrè era morto, Armand era morto e Annette sarebbe morta di crepacuore. Si dava la colpa di tutto: riusciva solo a far del male alle persone che le volevano bene, lei portava sfortuna, ecco la verità.<em>  
><em>Spalancò la porta malferma, pronta a prendere la sua migliore amica fra le braccia e rimase pietrificata sulla soglia. Si vedeva inginocchiata accanto al letto, dove giaceva il corpo esanime di qualcuno a cui era stato messo un fazzoletto sul volto. Vide il piccolo Andrè piangere in un angolo e si sentì morire: di nuovo era arrivata troppo tardi. Fabrice era dietro l'altra se stessa e le aveva posato una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto.<em>  
><em>- Marchesa, mi dispiace – sembrava sincero – Ho fatto tutto il possibile, ma il suo fisico era troppo provato.<em>  
><em>Vide l'altra Gerardine rimettersi in piedi e tirare sul il cappuccio, dopo essersi asciugata rabbiosamente le lacrime. Si era voltata verso il bambino che piangeva sconsolato, guardandola pieno di paura. Sicuramente si stava chiedendo cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui ed era atterrito dall'idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fargli quella donna vestita di nero. La figura incappucciata gli tese la mano e gli parlo con voce bassa e dolce.<em>  
><em>- Vieni, mio piccolo André. Ti porterò in un bel posto, dove tua nonna si prenderà cura di te e dove sarai felice di nuovo.<em>  
><em>- Voglio la mia mamma! – piagnucolò il bambino.<em>  
><em>- Anch'io vorrei che la tua mamma fosse ancora qui con noi. Le ho promesso che non ti avrei mai abbandonato e ora voglio fare a te un'altra promessa.<em>  
><em>Il bambino la guardò incuriosito e, finalmente, si alzò afferrando la mano che gli veniva tesa.<em>  
><em>- Non sarai mai solo: veglierò sempre su di te, anche se non mi vedrai. I tuoi genitori ti guardano da lassù e sicuramente vogliono che tu sia coraggioso e forte. <em>  
><em>Prese il bambino e si avviò verso l'uscita, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla salma e facendo un cenno al dottore.<em>  
><em>- Occupatevi voi di tutto. Che abbia una degna sepoltura e che venga ufficiato il funerale. Vi affido tutto.<em>  
><em>- Hai vostri ordini, marchesa – rispose Du Martine, inchinandosi rispettosamente.<em>  
><em>Le due figure le passarono attraverso e lei chiuse gli occhi. Troppe morti, troppa sofferenza per quelle persone così buone. <em>

Aprì gli occhi, come se si fosse svegliata da un sonno di mille anni e guardò i tendaggi del baldacchino illuminati dal tenue sole del pomeriggio. Voltò la testa lentamente, sentiva tutti i muscoli doloranti e la pesantezza che nel sogno aveva avvertito sul petto l'aveva inseguita anche nella realtà.  
>Riconobbe subito la sagoma che si stagliava contro la finestra, dandole le spalle e sorrise. Era uno dei suoi più cari amici, anche se lui sperava in qualcosa di più e glielo aveva fatto capire molte volte. Eccolo lì, il caro e dolce Fabrice Du Martine, l'uomo che si era preso cura della sua salute dal giorno dopo il suo matrimonio. Cercò di alzarsi, ma non riusciva a fare forza sulle braccia per mettersi seduta, chiuse gli occhi un istante e lo chiamò.<br>- Fabrice – un bisbiglio appena udibile, ma lui si girò di scatto e corse al suo capezzale.  
>- Marchesa, vi siete svegliata finalmente – le toccò la fronte con il dorso della mano – La temperatura è finalmente scesa. Ci avete spaventato molto.<br>- Cos'è successo? Siamo a Parigi? – ricordava di essere uscita nel giardino della tenuta in Normandia, e poi tutto era diventato folle e confuso.  
>- No, madame, siamo in Normandia – si inumidì le labbra, prima di continuare – Avete avuto un malore e vostra nipote mi ha mandato a chiamare…<br>- Addirittura da Parigi, per un malore passeggero? Dovete esservi precipitato, sono dolente.  
>- Non lo chiamerei un malore passeggero. Avete la polmonite e siete stata incosciente per giorni, preda del delirio causato dalla febbre alta – l'aiutò a mettersi seduta e poi cominciò a picchiettarle sulla schiena – Siete in via di guarigione e il clima di questa regione vi farà senz'altro bene, ma mi raccomando di riguardarvi e di non uscire fino a che io non vi darò il permesso.<br>La porta si aprì, Gerardine non fece in tempo a girarsi che udì il rumore delle tazze di porcellana che si infrangevano sul pavimento. Nanny era ritta vicino alla porta con le mani davanti alla bocca e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
>- Bambina mia, vi siete svegliata – si avvicinò rapidamente e diede un colpo secco sulle mani del dottore – Credo che l'abbiate visitata abbastanza, tenete le mani a posto.<br>- Marron! – la marchesa le afferrò le mani – Fabrice è un medico, sta solo cercando di fare il suo dovere. Cosa ci fai tu qui?  
>- Oscar era così preoccupata e i bambini avevano bisogno di qualcuno che si occupasse di loro – spiegò la donna tornando a guardare male il medico che si defilò alla svelta – Mi ha scritto di raggiungervi il prima possibile e sono corsa, per quanto me lo consenta la mia età.<br>- Marron – si avvicinò le mani di lei al volto e chiuse gli occhi – Sono impazzita. Sapevo che prima o poi la follia mi avrebbe trovata, ma ora…  
>- Perché dite così?<br>- Forse era solo il delirio delle febbre, ma mi era sembrato che… - voltò gli occhi e li sbarrò, vedendo un vaso pieno di rose appena colte – Perché quei fiori? Perché proprio delle rose nere?  
>Cercò di alzarsi, ma l'anziana governante la trattene e le si sedette accanto sul letto.<br>- Ascoltami, bambina mia, devo dirti una cosa importante e devo essere sicura che tu capisca.  
>Gerardine si girò verso di lei, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Chi stava giocando così crudelmente con la sua mente e il suo dolore? Perché tutto quest'accanirsi su di lei?<p>

Continua…


	52. Capitolo 51 Quale amore?

Capitolo 51. Quale amore?

Marron continuava a tergiversare, blaterando di come fosse importante mantenere al sicuro i propri cari e come, a volte, fosse necessario nascondere la verità per non causare altro dolore. Gerardine, semisdraiata sui cuscini la guardava intensamente, sempre più spazientita da quel monologo senza senso; spostava lo sguardo solo per fissare il vaso di rose nere, che faceva bella mostra di sé al centro del tavolo nella sua camera.  
>- Non sono più una bambina – la zittì con un gesto secco – Se devi dirmi qualcosa… se sai qualcosa di tutta questa assurda storia, allora dillo e basta!<br>- Bambina mia…  
>- Non sono più una bambina da molto tempo! – rispose imperiosa – Ho quarantotto anni e sono nonna: ti prego di smetterla di cercare di proteggermi. So badare a me stessa.<br>- Quando parlate così, sembrate vostra nipote – rispose l'anziana donna, chinando il capo – Non dovete odiare vostro fratello, non è come pensate: quella sera lui…  
>- Uccise Andrè su ordine di mio padre – strinse i pugni e ricacciò indietro le lacrime – Per i grandi de Jarjayes la vita umana conta meno di niente, se non si è nobili.<br>- Non è così, voi non sapete.  
>- Cosa? Cosa dovrei sapere? – la marchesa volse gli occhi verso le vetrate e rimase a fissare il sole morente.<br>Marron annuì e si fece forza: era ora che la verità su quella terribile notte venisse svelata a chi, più di tutti, aveva sofferto per le bugie dette in seguito.  
>- Dopo che Annette e Armand andarono via e vostro padre ordinò che voi…<br>- Fossi rinchiusa nella mia stanza, senza poter vedere o parlare con nessuno. Conosco ogni minimo dettaglio: ho sbagliato, forse è vero, ma nessuno di noi meritava quel trattamento – asciugò furtiva una lacrima, che ribelle era sfuggita al suo controllo – Auguste si è sempre rifiutato di dirmi dove l'avessero seppellito, nonostante io l'abbia minacciato più di una volta: sicuramente gettarono il corpo in qualche fosso, per evitare scandali.  
>- No, non andò così – Nanny la costrinse a girarsi e guardarla negli occhi – Ora tacete ed ascoltate: voi non avete motivo di odiarvi fra fratelli.<br>Prese un lungo respiro: come si faceva a dire certe cose, quando negli ultimi trent'anni si era mentito così spesso? Non era più sicura neanche di conoscere la verità "vera".  
>- Vostro fratello mi convocò nel suo studio, in gran segreto, e mi disse che qualsiasi cosa io avessi visto o sentito di lì a poco sarebbe dovuta rimanere segreta. Non mi minacciò mai, in modo diretto, disse semplicemente che se quella cosa fosse venuta alla luce, lui avrebbe trovato la mia Annette anche in capo al mondo…<br>- Che minaccia velata – ironizzò Gerardine – Riesco persino a vedermelo davanti, mentre ti terrorizzava con quello sguardo truce.  
>- Avrei potuto parlare dopo la morte della mia piccola Annette, ma voi portaste Andrè a palazzo, proprio sotto i suoi occhi…<br>- Scommetto che non fece minacce neanche in quel caso, giusto?  
>- No, non disse mai niente, ma io dovevo pensare a proteggere mio nipote e per questo ho fatto soffrire la donna che avevo cresciuto come una figlia – le afferrò le mani e scoppiò a piangere – Perdonatemi! Dovete perdonare il mio egoismo.<br>- Non piangere: non c'è nulla da perdonare – Gerardine accarezzava con infinito amore la testa canuta della sua vecchia governante – Vorrei solo avere un posto dove piangere per lui.  
>Marron si alzò, allontanandosi dal letto, e si asciugò gli occhi. Aveva fatto quello che doveva, ma non era una giustificazione per tutto l'odio ed il dolore che avevano avvelenato quella famiglia in tutto quel tempo.<br>- Vostro fratello mi portò dietro le stalle, nella stanza del vecchio Pascal. Pensavo che volesse dare degna sepoltura al corpo di Andrè e che mi avrebbe ordinato di provvedere, in accordo con il vecchio stalliere. Invece, Pascal non c'era, il conte mi disse che lo aveva mandato a chiamare un giovane dottore di cui poteva fidarsi.  
>- Un dottore? – Gerardine non poteva credere alle implicazioni di quel racconto.<br>- Sì, un dottore che voi conoscete molto bene – finalmente tornò a voltarsi verso la marchesa – Du Martine arrivò subito dopo che misi piede in quella catapecchia. Mi sono sempre chiesta come facesse Pascal a vivere in quel posto così malandato, ma, d'altro canto, quel vecchio caprone non poteva certo essere accolto…  
>- Marron! – la donna si sporse verso di lei, rischiando di cadere malamente dalle coltri.<br>- Scusatemi – si riscosse subito e continuò il suo racconto – André era disteso sul letto dello stalliere, il volto molto pallido e la camicia strappata. Era vivo, ma dubitavo che si potesse fare molto per lui. Il conte mi ordinò di prendermi cura di lui e di fare esattamente quello che il dottore avrebbe ordinato: nessuno della servitù doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo, ma soprattutto non avreste dovuto saperlo voi o vostro padre.  
>- Andrè era vivo? Auguste ha provato a salvarlo? – Gerardine si mise le mani nei capelli e serrò le palpebre, tutto l'odio covato in quegli anni sembrava non aver più ragione d'essere.<br>- Il giorno del vostro matrimonio, la sera tardi, durante la visita del dottore, Andrè parlò per la prima volta da una settimana. Era preoccupato per voi, non sapeva cosa vi avessero fatto ed era terrorizzato che vostro padre, in preda all'ira, avesse potuto… Temeva un gesto inconsulto, ecco.  
>Si girò verso la donna più giovane, che sembrava schiacciata dal peso di quelle rivelazioni. Marron aggrottò le sopracciglia: non avrebbe dovuto essere sollevata, sapendo che Andrè non era morto come lei aveva sempre creduto?<br>- Vostro fratello, invece, temeva quello che avrebbe potuto farvi vostro marito, se… se voi non fosse stata come avreste dovuto essere – arrossì vistosamente.  
>- Cioè se Andrè si fosse preso la mia verginità, giusto? – scosse la testa e rise amara – Non era così e anche se lo fosse stato, per Antoine non avrebbe fatto la minima differenza: il trattamento che mi avrebbe riservato non sarebbe stato diverso. Se Marie non avesse mandato a chiamare Du Martine, forse oggi non sarei qui.<br>- Non fu la vostra cameriera – rivelò Nanny – Vostro fratello accolse la preghiera di Andrè di mandare qualcuno a sincerarsi che voi stesse bene: decisero che il dottore sarebbe stato sopra ogni sospetto.  
>- Fabrice fu mandato da mio fratello? – la marchesa alzò la testa di scatto – Auguste era preoccupato per me, fino a questo punto?<br>- Al di là delle vostre incomprensioni, vostro fratello vi ha sempre voluto bene – asserì convinta la governante – Su questo non ho dubbi: non avrebbe agito come agì per salvare André, se non avesse avuto dell'affetto per voi.  
>- Cosa ne fu di Andrè? – provava una rabbia nuova, un odio nuovo, ma ora il soggetto del suo risentimento era un altro.<br>- Impiegò più di un mese per rimettersi abbastanza da essere allontanato da palazzo senza pericolo per la sua vita. Non sapevo dove il padrone avesse intenzione di mandarlo: partì di notte, col favore delle tenebre, con una lettera chiusa con lo stemma della vostra famiglia. Non mi disse dove era diretto e non tenevo a saperlo: se ne ero all'oscuro, non avrei avuto la tentazione di dirvelo.  
>- Non lo sapevi, finché non sei giunta qui su invito di mia nipote – Gerardine raddrizzò la schiena, mentre Marron fece un passo indietro terrorizzata dallo sguardo di lei – E' qui, è sempre stato qui al sicuro.<br>Si alzò a fatica e si avvicinò al tavolo: con un dito seguì il contorno di una rosa appena sbocciata, poi afferrò il vaso con entrambe le mani e lo sbatté con forza sul pavimento mandandolo in frantomi. I suoi occhi erano pieni di odio, sembrava una Errini pronta a colpire: aveva recuperato le forze, sorretta dalla furia che sentiva dentro. Aveva venduto l'anima al demone della vendetta e ora era pronta a colpire.  
>- Bambina mia, non fate così. Cercate di capire, cosa avrei potuto fare?<br>- Tu, niente: hai detto bene, avevi qualcuno da proteggere – un sorriso cattivo le piegò le labbra – Colpa mia e della mia ingenuità. Amore? Quale amore?  
>- Marchesa… - Marron ora aveva veramente paura di quella donna sconosciuta che restava rigida in piedi al centro della stanza.<br>- Bugie su bugie, ma quella più grande l'ha detta lui – chinò il capo e i capelli le coprirono parzialmente il volto, rendendola simile ad una pazza – Pagherà, pagherà per tutto!  
>Se l'avesse amata veramente, avrebbe cercato di mettersi in contatto con lei. Se fosse stato vero tutto quello che le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio quella notte, sarebbe tornato per portarla via e salvarla dal marchese de Brennon. Invece era rimasto al sicuro nella tenuta in Normandia: forse si era persino rifatto una vita con qualche procace cameriera, dimenticando che lei era a Parigi a vivere un inferno.<br>Marron aveva mentito per proteggere sua figlia e suo nipote; Auguste aveva mentito per il buon nome del casato e per salvare la vita di Andrè dalla furia di loro padre; ma lui? Che giustificazione poteva dare? Era così poco l'amore che provava per lei da pensare solo a proteggere se stesso?  
>Si era salvato più di trent'anni prima, ora era il momento di pagare il conto.<p>

Continua…


	53. Capitolo 52 Riflessioni notturne I parte

La notte senza luna era calata, ormai sembrava tutto quiete e silenzio… silenzio sì, quiete no. Nonostante l'ora tarda alcune persone non riuscivano a dormire, rigirandosi nel letto come se quel momento di ristoro fosse diventato un loro nemico. La casa era avvolta nelle tenebre, le cameriere avevano provveduto a spegnere tutte le candele e i servi si erano assicurati che tutte le porte fossero sprangate.  
>Lungo i corridoi regnava il silenzio, ma dietro alcune porte alcune persone facevano i conti con i loro demoni, con il loro passato e con le scelte che avevano fatto. Cosa rappresentava l'amore per ognuno di loro? Mentire? Tacere? Quanto amore bisogna nutrire per qualcuno per tenere dentro di se certi segreti? Quando il proteggere qualcuno diviene tradire la sua fiducia? Tante domande, a cui ognuno di loro dava risposte diverse.<p>

_Marron Glacé_  
>Silenzio, finalmente. Ma non c'è pace per questa mia mente, per questa mia anima. Tradire, ingannare, mentire per proteggere ciò che avevo di più caro e alla fine scoprire che ho solo distrutto la bambina che ho cresciuto come se fosse mia. Quante volte ti ho vista correre per i giardini del palazzo, in compagnia di mia figlia e di quei due perdigiorno dei figli degli altri servi.<br>Giochi di bambini, mi ripetevo, eppure io sapevo, capivo ciò che vi univa. Ricordo la prima volta che tu e Annette vi siete incontrate: tu avevi solo pochi giorni di vita e la mia piccolina già due anni. Ricordo il sorrise che fece quando ti vide e come rimase incantata quando apristi gli occhi. Un amicizia, un legame quasi fraterno che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto spezzare: so che le sei stata vicino fino alla fine, incurante di cosa sarebbe potuto succederti se tuo marito lo avesse scoperto.  
>Sorelle nel cuore, anche se non nel sangue e io avevo incoraggiato questo legame: chi più di Annette avrebbe potuto servirti fedelmente per il resto della tua vita? Non avevo pensato che l'amicizia travalica certi confini che la società impone: mia figlia e il suo uomo sono stati allontanati da palazzo, pur di darti la possibilità di vivere ancora un istante della tua giovinezza.<br>Quando la vidi fare i bagagli, lei mi consolò: "_Sapevo cosa rischiavo, ma per lei farei questo ed altro_". Così coraggiosa, la mia piccola, così incurante di se stessa pur di aiutare un'amica.  
>Avevo visto come Andrè ti guardava, ma quello che mi aveva atterrito era come tu guardavi lui. Che un servo potesse amare la figlia del padre, nel segreto del suo cuore, era riprovevole, ma poteva succedere. Che una nobile ricambiasse con egual trasporto quel sentimento era inconcepibile e pericoloso.<br>Poveri i miei bambini: avete vissuto sulla vostra pelle la differenza incolmabile che esiste fra i nobili e i plebei. Sono leggi immutabili nel tempo: noi siamo nati per servire e voi sarete sempre un gradino sopra di noi, irraggiungibili. Eppure tu, piccola Gerardine, hai osato sfidare questo stato di fatto: ti sei innamorata di un umile servo e volevi stare con lui.  
>Dove vi ha portato tutto ciò? Sapevo che nulla di buono ne sarebbe venuto, ma addirittura la vostra rovina: mai avrei pensato che si giungesse a tanto. Quando tuo padre mi disse che stavi per sposarti, tirai un sospiro di sollievo: una volta lontano da palazzo, sposata e magari madre, avresti trovato la forza di dimenticare e lo stesso avrebbe fatto lui. Se solo quella maledetta notte non fosse mai esistita.<br>Sai, Gerardine, ho temuto per mio nipote come temevo per te e Andrè. Aveva il vostro stesso sguardo quando guardava Oscar, la piccola Oscar: tremavo e gli ripetevo di continuo che la differenza di classe non si abbatte mai. Gli ricordavo continuamente qual'era il suo posto e che era solo un servo. Sapevo che non sarebbe servito: non potevo certo raccontargli la vostra storia. Avrei dovuto mentire anche a lui sulla fine di André.  
>Mentire, mentire: non ho fatto altro da quella maledetta notte. Troppo vigliacca per parlare; troppo presa da cosa dovevo difendere per capire che stavo distruggendo te.<br>Perdonami, bambina mia, perdonami.

_Fabrice Du Martine_  
>Cosa ti turba, amore mio? Cosa c'è che non puoi dire al tuo confidente di tutta una vita? E' per l'uomo che ho salvato tanti anni fa e che ora fa il giardiniere qui? Tuo fratello mi disse che aveva attentato alla tua virtù, ma non voleva che morisse. Ho fatto tutto il possibile per salvarlo, dicendomi che non dovevo giudicare l'uomo ma solo salvare la sua vita.<br>Poi ti ho conosciuta e ho visto cosa ti aveva fatto quell'animale di tuo marito. Credo di averti amata fin dal primo istante: eri così indifesa, sembrava che fossi rassegnata ad essere trattata così, come se il fatto di essere quasi stata stuprata da un vile stalliere ti avesse resa colpevole di chissà quale abominio. Non c'era voglia di vivere nei tuoi occhi, solo un'infinita tristezza e tanta rassegnazione.  
>Avrei voluto uccidere il marchese e quel ragazzotto che avevano osato alzare le mani e gli occhi su di te. Nessuno ha il diritto di trattare in quel modo un altro essere umano; come se fosse un mero oggetto. Tu sei più di questo: tu per me sei sempre stata tutto. Se solo non fossi nato borghese o tu non fossi stata nobile… Avrei ucciso pur di averti per me: ma non come quelle bestie senza ritegno. Io voglio il tuo amore, il calore di una tua carezza e il tuo sorriso gentile che illumina tutta la stanza: voglio te in ogni tua sfumatura.<br>So che non mi ami e, forse, non mi amerai mai. Però… ti prego, non chiuderti in te stessa, negandoti la consolazione di un amico fidato. Quando sono tornato nella tua stanza, ho subito notato il vaso di fiori fracassato in terra e il tuo sguardo pieno di ira. Sai che lui è qui e, sicuramente, non tollereresti di averlo di nuovo davanti ai tuoi occhi.  
>Vuoi che lo uccida? Per te lo farei subito, bastarebbe un tuo cenno e gli strapperei il cuore dal torace per donartelo. Amore mio, dimmi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Non chiudermi fuori dal tuo cuore. Io sono qui per te, sempre.<p>

_Andrè Legrand_  
>Anche tu non puoi dormire, Gerardine? Anche tu stai ripercorrendo i sentieri dei ricordi che ci riportano al periodo più felice? Quando ti ho vista in giardino, avrei dovuto sfuggire lontano. Sapevo che non mi avevi notato: chi noterebbe un giardiniere che si occupa dei roseti?<br>Eppure non ho saputo resistere, è stato più forte di tutto. I tuoi occhi che sembrano ancora nascondere chissà quali segreti; i tuoi boccoli neri in cui tante volte ho affondato le mani; il tuo viso, uguale a come lo ricordavo, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Come resistere al richiamo che emanava la tua presenza?  
>Ricordi ancora la nostra riva? Dove passavamo pomeriggi interi a raccontarci tutto, a scambiarci i nostri segreti? Ricordi quando, spinto da una forza più grande di me, ti ho coperto una mano con la mia? Io non scorderò mai il tuo sguardo e le tue labbra così invitanti: quel bacio è stato l'inizio della mia dannazione.<p>

Continua…


	54. Capitolo 53 Riflessioni notturne II part

Capitolo 53. Riflessioni notturne (II° parte)

_Gerardine_  
>Una vita sprecata ad odiare, nel ricordo di un amore che non è mai esistito. La sofferenza che ho inflitto a mio padre durante la sua agonia; i continui ricatti a mio fratello perché si piegasse al mio volere, per preparare la strada alla mia vendetta; l'assassinio di Antoine per mano dei sicari del duca d'Orleans… Tutto questo per nulla.<br>Di quante atrocità mi sono macchiata in ricordo del tuo nome? Troppe per ricordarle tutte: ho giocato con la vita di mia nipote e del figlio dei nostri più cari amici pur di tenere vivo il tuo ricordo. Per quell'amore che tu mi professavi, ho calpestato tutto, ho venduto la mia anima barattandola con il potere di vendicare la tua morte. Ma tu non eri morto, eri qui in Normandia, rifugiato al sicuro nella tenuta di mio fratello. Quanto devi aver riso della mia ingenuità.  
>Hai mai provato rimorso, in tutti questi anni, per quello che hai fatto a chi ti era amico? Annette e Armand hanno rischiato tutto e hanno perso, per permetterci di vederci un ultima volta: ti sei reso conto che le tue bugie hanno rovinato le loro vite? Oppure sei rimasto qui, cullandoti nel ricordo di aver quasi sedotto la figlia del padrone con finte dichiarazioni d'amore?<br>Se tu avessi tenuto anche a uno solo di noi, non ti saresti comportato così: saresti tornato per affrontare con noi quel tormento. Dimmi, André, chi sei veramente? Il ragazzo dolce e gentile che rideva e giocava con noi, oppure qualcuno che si è sempre nascosto dietro una maschera di circostanza? Perché non sei venuto a prendermi? Contavo così poco per te?  
>Vorrei essere morta, vorrei che Fabrice non mi avesse salvato la vita in più di un'occasione. Fabrice… cosa sa di tutta questa storia? Io non ho mai parlato con nessuno di te, eppure lui ti ha curato dopo che mio padre ti aveva ferito: possibile che non sappia chi tu sia in realtà? Possibile che ignori che è per te che mi sto struggendo da tutta una vita?<br>Se glielo chiedessi, lui mi direbbe la verità. Lui mi ama, più di quanto tu abbia mai fatto: anni nascosto nell'ombra a sperare in un mio gesto, senza dire mai nulla, senza avanzare pretese. Tu, invece, nonostante il tuo amore valesse così poco, volevi tutto e lo stavi per ottenere.  
>Ho sempre creduto che la mia prima volta fosse stata atroce per via di Antoine e di quello che mi ha fatto; ma sarebbe stato meglio donarmi a te, scoprendo poi questa verità che mi sta lacerando? Rosa nera… il soprannome che mi avevi dato: nera come la notte e altrettanto misteriosa. Parole vuote che potevano colpire solo l'immaginazione di una quindicenne che desiderava vivere: chiunque provasse a dirmele ora, sarebbe deriso e scacciato. Non sono più un'ingenua bambina che crede a tutto ciò che le viene detto.<br>Meriti di pagare per tutte le sofferenze che hai causato, ma prima dovrai espiare le tue colpe e confessare tutto. Sì! Sarò la dea della vendetta per te, perché tutti, prima o poi, dobbiamo pagare lo scotto delle nostre scelte. Sono dannata? Tu brucerai con me all'inferno, traditore!

_Oscar_  
>Padre, sapete che non dormo più bene da quando abbiamo avuto quella conversazione? Come avete potuto pensare che io… no, siete un folle, oppure non conoscete il mio cuore. Qual è l'ipotesi peggiore? Voi mi avete cresciuta come un uomo, siete stato sempre un passo dietro di me per educarmi, abbiamo passato molto più tempo insieme di quanto possano dire le figlie femmine di molti padri. Eppure non sapete nulla di me e di ciò che voglio.<br>Perché mi avete fatto quella proposta? Perché non vi siete reso conto che, con quelle parole, avete distrutto tutto? Io vi amavo, vi ero devota e provavo un'ammirazione sconfinata per voi: poche frasi e tutto si è sgretolato, come se fosse costruito sulla sabbia. Il momento, poi, era dei meno appropriati: vi avevo reso nonno da poche ore. Ma esiste un momento appropriato per chiedere alla propria figlia di rinnegare l'uomo che ama? Il padre dei suoi figli?  
>"Oscar, dopo che l'avrò diseredato, dopo che sarà solo una breve parentesi nelle nostre vite… Potrai sposare un nobile, qualcuno di antica schiatta come noi! Pensaci, figlia mia, non possiamo legare il nostro nome a quello di un'umile servitore, ne va del buon nome del nostro casato. Mia sorella… troverò il modo di ridurla alla ragione: nessuno può giocare così con la vita di mia figlia, la figlia che ho cresciuto per portare avanti il nome della nostra illustre famiglia"<br>"Padre! E' il padre dei miei figli, come potete pensare che…"  
>"Sciocchezze. I nomi che avete scelto poi, sono inappropriati! Annette non sarà un problema: troverò subito un pretendente, oppure la rinchiuderemo in convento. Armand… cambieremo il suo nome in qualcosa di più appropriato. Forse sarebbe meglio mandarlo lontano, formare la sua educazione e il suo carattere senza l'ombra delle storie sull'uomo che sarebbe suo padre…"<br>Andrè è suo padre! Come avete potuto, come avete osato? Avete giocato con la mia vita, mi avete cresciuta come un uomo e poi mi avete fatto sposare l'unico amico che abbia mai avuto: vi ho reso nonno come avete chiesto e il risultato è l'ignorare ancora una volta ciò che io voglio? Ciò di cui ho bisogno? Voi non capite, non avete mai capito: io amo André, è l'unico uomo che potrebbe mai essere al mio fianco. Come reagireste se qualcuno vi chiedeste di ripudiare mia madre? Certo, se adducessero il bene del casato, voi non avreste un attimo di esitazione.  
>Non c'è nulla di sacro per voi, oltre il nome dei de Jarjayes? Non vi interessa altro? Avete mai provato affetto per me o per una delle mie sorelle, oppure eravamo solo il tramite per giungere al vostro obiettivo? Perché non voglio vedervi? Perché potrei anche dirvi tutto quello che sento ora per voi.<br>Mi disgustate e vi odio. Avete provato a distruggere quella felicità che credevo di non avere mai. Sono una donna, una moglie e una madre: mi sentite? Avete fallito, padre mio, sono una donna con dei sentimenti e non un burattino nelle vostre mani, buono solo per stringere alleanze.

_Andrè_  
>Sei qui, accanto a me, eppure è come se fossi lontana chilometri. So che è successo qualcosa con tuo padre, anni fa, ma tu non vuoi dirmi nulla: ogni volta ti chiudi in un ostinato silenzio e mi guardi con quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Cerchi di apparire lontana e disinteressata, come se la cosa non ti riguardasse o non ci fosse nulla da dire. Ti conosco da sempre, Oscar, so tutto di te e so che quel modo di comportarti serve solo a nascondere la tua sofferenza.<br>Perché non ti confidi con me? Non sono sempre stato il tuo migliore amico? Sai che puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, puoi condividere qualsiasi pensiero e io rimarrò sempre al tuo fianco per sostenerti: cosa è cambiato così drasticamente? Ho mille domande da farti, ma so che non risponderai mai a nessuna.  
>Vorrei parlare come facevamo una volta, stare abbracciati a bisbigliare fino all'alba e ritrovare quello sguardo pieno di infantile abbandono. Amore mio, mio unico grande amore. I segreti avvelenano l'anima di chi li detiene e distruggono i rapporti con chi gli sta intorno: quante volte mia nonna ce l'ha ripetuto? Dicevi sempre che c'era del vero in quelle parole, ma ora preferisci ignorarle chiudendoti nel tuo guscio e non permettendo a nessuno di entrare.<br>Vorrei tornare ai primi tempi del nostro matrimonio, quando morivo d'amore per te e cercavo di conquistarti: a volte ho temuto che non avresti mai ricambiato i miei sentimenti. Ma una parte di me sapeva che un giorno…  
>*<em>Lo sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo; sapevo che sarebbe accaduto da quando mi sono accorto che il tuo corpo acerbo di bambina si stava trasformando in quello flessuoso di una adolescente.<em>  
><em>Hai iniziato ad indossare delle camicie più larghe; ti sei fatta più silenziosa e più volevo parlare con te, più tu tacevi.<em>  
><em>Allungavo la mano per toccarti e tu ti ritraevi.<em>  
><em>Mi stavo rendendo conto di cosa comportasse la mia condizione di servo nella maniera più dolorosa possibile: ero innamorato di te ed allo stesso tempo, capivo che non mi sarebbe mai stato concesso di essere il tuo uomo, il tuo compagno.<em>  
><em>Tu crescevi e diventavi sempre più bella e pian piano ti allontanavi da me.<em>  
><em>Non venivi più a dormire nel mio letto quando c'era il temporale, non mi prendevi più per mano quando volevi mostrarmi qualcosa.<em>  
><em>Facevi il tuo ingresso a corte e sempre più uomini e sempre più donne notavano la fierezza del tuo sguardo limpido, il tuo portamento fiero, l'oro dei tuoi capelli e la delicatezza dei tuoi lineamenti.<em>  
><em>Ed io non potevo far niente, tranne che ad assistere a quelle occhiate, a volte lascive, che ti lanciavano gli aristocratici di Versailles.<em>  
><em>La loro battuta ricorrente: chissà cosa nasconde sotto all'uniforme.<em>  
><em>Iddio mi perdoni: avrei voluto saperlo anche io.<em>  
><em>Avrei voluto trapassarli da parte a parte con la spada più affilata che avevo, dal primo all'ultimo.<em>  
><em>Avrei voluto dire loro di non permettersi di guardarti a quel modo, che non erano certo degni di starti accanto.<em>*  
>Il giorno che ci siamo sposati mi sembrava un sogno e tu eri splendida: così altera e composta mentre percorrevi la navata. Mi sentivo l'uomo più fortunato della terra e ricorderò sempre quel giorno. Ci sono stati soli altri due momenti in cui mi sono sentito così felice e completo: la prima volta che mi hai detto "Ti amo" e quando ho tenuto in braccio i nostri figli, appena nati.<br>Oscar, tu sei tutta la mia vita, sei il mio presente, il mio passato e il mio futuro. Apriti con me e torniamo ad essere quello che siamo sempre stati l'uno per l'altra. Vuoi?

Continua…

* Tratta dalla splendida "Chiacchiere di un ubriaco" di Nisi. Voglio ringraziare l'autrice per avermi permesso di utilizzare la prima parte di questa bellissima one-shot di sua creazione, vi invito a leggerla al link qui riportato. Me ne sono innamorata dalla prima volta che l'ho letta e speravo, prima o poi, di poterla inserire in una delle mie storie. Perché? Perché la reputo una delle più belle dichiarazioni d'amore che siano state mai scritte. Ancora complimenti all'autrice. (Alcune parole sono state cambiate per renderle più attinenti con la trame dalla mia FF).

.?sid=88340&i=1


	55. Capitolo 54 Una persona cattiva

- Non fate così, dovete mangiare – Du Martine era seduto sul letto di Gerardine, disperato dall'apatia della donna che rifiutava il cibo – Dovete rimettervi in forze.  
>- Perché?<br>- Come? – Fabrice sbatté le palpebre, stupito da quella risposta.  
>- Perché dovrei rimettermi in forze? A che pro?<br>- Marchesa, cosa c'è che non va? Sono giorni che vi comportate in modo irragionevole.  
>- Cosa sai, Fabrice? – vedendo la faccia perplessa dell'uomo si spazientì – Cosa sai di André?<br>- Di vostro nipote? Cosa dovrei sapere?  
>- Insomma! Sai che non mi riferisco al marito di mia nipote. Possibile che tu gli abbia salvato la vita tanti anni fa e che, nonostante questo, tu non sappia niente di lui?<br>Il medico posò il piatto di minestra sul comodino e si alzò. Portò le mani dietro la schiena e si incamminò verso la finestra, rimase in silenzio a guardare i roseti e cercò di riordinare le idee.  
>- Vostro fratello mi disse cosa cercò di farvi. So che è un gesto riprovevole e che non ha scusanti, ma cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarlo morire? Sapete bene che la mia professione prevede un giuramento. Non devo tener conto di che genere di persona sia l'ammalato, ma solo provare a salvargli la vita.<br>- Quello che cercò di farmi? – era il turno di Gerardine di rimanere spiazzata, poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata – E' questo che ti ha detto? Che cercò di usarmi violenza?  
>Scosse la testa e si riadagiò sui cuscini. Tipico di Auguste mentire per salvare il buon nome del casato: non poteva certo ammettere che quell'uomo era stato ferito mortalmente perché sua sorella si stava per donare a lui di propria volontà.<br>- Mi dispiace deluderti e, forse, dopo quello che sto per dirti la tua opinione di me cambierà radicalmente – tornò a guardare il vecchio amico, che ora si era girato verso di lei con lo sguardo smarrito – Io ero innamorata di lui. Dovevo sposarmi contro la mia volontà con un uomo con il doppio dei miei anni e, la sera che fosti mandato a chiamare, ebbi un incontro clandestino con l'attendente di mio fratello.  
>Sospirò, raddrizzando la schiena e abbracciandosi le ginocchia con le braccia. Sembrava una bambina, con quell'aria indifesa di chi sta per fare una confessione.<br>- Io l'amavo – come se con quella frase potesse racchiudere tutto quello che era successo – E credevo che anche lui amasse me. Come sono stata stupida.  
>- Lo incontraste di nascosto e lui provò ad approfittarsi di vuoi, quindi – Fabrice si teneva stretta quella che ormai sapeva essere una menzogna, tutto pur di non accettare le implicazioni di quella conversazione.<br>- No – lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi – Mi dispiace, Fabrice, mi dispiace veramente. Mio padre ci scoprì e… il resto credo tu possa immaginarlo.  
>- E' per questo motivo che tuo marito ti ridusse in quel modo?<br>- No, lui non lo seppe mai. Mio padre ci interruppe prima che… quando ho sposato Antoine ero come lui si aspettava che io fossi – arrossì, non le piaceva parlare di quelle cose, ma sentiva che, dopo tutti quegli anni, era giunto il momento di raccontare la sua storia a qualcuno – Mio marito mi fece quelle cose per il gusto di farmi del male. Lui era così: non c'erano motivazioni dietro la sua cattiveria, semplicemente gli piaceva veder soffrire gli altri.  
>- Ma, dopo che l'ho minacciato, smise – si avvicinò di nuovo al letto e la guardò con occhi nuovi.<br>Aveva sempre pensato a lei come ad una vittima del proprio marito e del tentativo di violenza di uno stalliere: si rese conto che c'erano molte cose che il suo amore per lei gli aveva reso impossibile vedere. Scosse la testa e le si sedette accanto, poggiandole una mano su quelle chiuse a pugno di lei. Non gli importava cosa nascondesse nel suo passato, lui l'amava e questo niente avrebbe potuto cambiarlo.  
>- Si fece più furbo, evitò di lasciare segni evidenti. Tranne quando nacque Madeleine.<br>- Perché non me lo ha mai detto? Avrei trovato il modo di fermarlo, di impedirgli di farvi ancora del male.  
>- Io me lo meritavo, sentivo che era giusto così – chiuse gli occhi, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso – Ero convinta che l'uomo che amavo fosse morto per colpa mia, della mia avventatezza. Non meritavo di soffrire per espiare la mia colpa? E poi, dove sarei potuta andare per sfuggire a quel mostro di Antoine? Mio padre non mi avrebbe mai ripreso in casa, dopo quella notte, e mio fratello non avrebbe mosso un dito, timoroso di trascinare nel fango il nostro nome. Non avevo nessuno che potesse aiutarmi, solo tu e Marie come consolazione.<br>Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò, cercando di sorridere. Allungò un braccio per posargli una carezza sul viso, lui imprigionò quella mano con la propria e la trattene per assaporare quel momento che aveva tanto sognato: essere toccato da lei in modo così dolce.  
>- Siete stati i soli che mi abbiano mostrato affetto e che si siano presi cura di me. Dopo che te ne andasti, quella mattina, presi una decisione: non volevo più essere una vittima e rimanere a piangere in un angolo. Dovevano pagare, tutti loro, per quello che avevano fatto a me e André. Se solo tu sapessi fino a dove mi sono spinta, nella mia sete di vendetta, non… non potresti più essere così caro con me.<br>- Cosa dite? Voi sarete sempre… - tacque, chiudendo la mano di lei fra le sue e cercando le parole, che sapeva di non poter pronunciare – Voi sapete cosa provo, questo niente e nessuno potrà mai cancellarlo.  
>- Provate quei sentimenti perché avete un'immagine distorta di me: un'immagine che io ho alimentato nel corso degli anni. Non sono una brava persona, Fabrice, sono cattiva e senza scrupoli. Voi non conoscete la mia vera natura.<br>- Allora, parlatemi, permettetemi di capire.  
>Gerardine annuì e sospirò. Temeva come lui avrebbe reagito alla fine del racconto, ma cominciò lo stesso a parlare. Gli disse tutto: come aveva torturato suo padre in agonia; come aveva piegato ai suoi voleri il fratello, obbligandolo a crescere la sua ultimogenita come un uomo e poi farle sposare il figlio dei suoi amici defunti; come aveva complottato con il duca d'Orleans, per impedire a suo marito di farle ancora del male e strapparle Rosalie, la figlia che non aveva mai avuto.<br>Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse durata la sua confessione, ma doveva essere passato molto tempo, visto che le ombre cominciavano ad allungarsi. Du Martine non aveva proferito parola e non l'aveva guardata in faccia, per tutto il tempo, limitandosi ad annuire o corrucciare la fronte quando aveva parlato dell'assassinio di suo marito e il ruolo che lei aveva avuto in quella faccenda.  
>Le sembrava che il silenzio che li aveva avvolti, dopo che aveva finito, fosse irreale. Non riusciva neanche a percepire il respiro di lui o il proprio, come se fossero sospesi nel tempo e l'aria fosse diventata superflua ai loro polmoni. Alla fine Fabrice rialzò lo sguardo verso di lei e sospirò a sua volta, tornando a prenderle la mano.<br>- Voi sapevate cosa aveva in mente il duca?  
>- Sì – decise di essere sincera fino in fondo – Quando mi disse che era di importanza vitale che tutti mi vedessero alla reggia quella sera… capii che mio marito sarebbe stato ucciso. Quello che mi spaventa ancora oggi è che non provai la minima emozione o il minimo rimorso, come se tutta la faccenda non mi riguardasse. Quando dissi al duca che o fermava Antoine o io avrei rivelato i suoi segreti, sapevo di averlo condannato a morte, ma non me ne curai. Vedi, Fabrice? Io sono un mostro.<br>- Voi non siete un mostro – per la prima volta in tanti anni, osò toccarla non come un medico ma come un innamorato, mentre le sfiorava una guancia – Siete stata vittima di uomini violenti che vi hanno usata e hanno abusato di voi. Avete fatto quello che era necessario per sopravvivere, nessuno potrebbe condannarvi.  
>- IO mi condanno, amico mio. Quando ho intrapreso la strada della vendetta, sapevo che non ci sarebbe stata redenzione. Ora vai, mio caro Fabrice, devo riflettere e anche tu avrai molte cose a cui pensare.<br>Non avrebbe voluto farlo, non avrebbe voluto lasciarla sola in quel momento, ma come sua abitudine negli ultimi trent'anni, chinò rispettosamente il capo e rispettò i suoi desideri.

A fatica si alzò dal letto, dopo aver congedato la cameriera che era venuta a portare via il piatto. Aveva dato un ordine a quella ragazza, sorridendo del fatto che anche se era suonata strana la sua richiesta, nessuno avrebbe osato contravvenire ad un suo ordine. Si infilò la veste da camera e aprì il cassetto dello scrittoio: il pugnale che suo fratello le aveva regalato per aprire le lettere era ancora dove l'aveva lasciato l'ultima volta che era andata in quel palazzo, tanti anni prima.  
>Sollevò lo sguardo, per ammirare il sole morente e trattenne le lacrime. Fin da piccola odiava andare in Normandia per il periodo estivo, suo padre non riusciva a capire: lì i suoi amici non potevano andare. Armand e André dovevano rimanere a palazzo Jarjayes vicino a Parigi, non c'era utilità nel portare quei due servi con loro, durante le vacanze in famiglia.<br>Dopo che Andrè era divenuto l'attendente di Auguste, qualche volta aveva accompagnato la famiglia. Ma, quasi sempre, suo fratello preferiva rimanere alla reggia per adempiere i suoi doveri. Unica consolazione era Annette, che in qualità di sua cameriera personale, la seguiva ovunque. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare i ricordi della sua giovinezza.  
>Non poteva permettersi di essere vulnerabile o di esitare in quel frangente. La resa dei conti era ormai vicina e aveva fatto la sua confessione, anche se non a un prete. Sarebbe stato inutile avvicinarsi al sacramento, sapeva che non c'era perdono per lei visto quello che stava per fare. Tanti anni prima aveva desiderato di essere morta con lui, ora era giunto il momento che quel suo desiderio di ragazzina sciocca ed ingenua venisse esaudito.<br>Quando sentì bussare discretamente alla porta, afferrò il pugnale e lo nascose fra le pieghe della vesta. Si concesse di riaggiustarsi i capelli, ultima vanità e poi cercò di assumere un tono fermo.  
>- Avanti – si girò verso la porta e attese che lui entrasse.<p>

Continua…


	56. Capitolo 55 Decisioni

Entrò con un vaso pieno di rose nere, senza neanche guardarla si diresse, zoppicando, verso il tavolo posto al centro della stanza. Lo posò, dandole le spalle, e poi raddrizzò la schiena, attendendo quello che sarebbe seguito.  
>Gerardine serrò le labbra e tremava dalla rabbia: come poteva essere così indifferente, dopo essere stato la causa della rovina delle vite dei suoi amici? Lui al sicuro lì e loro nell'occhio del ciclone, cercando di tenersi a galla nel mare in tempesta dove erano stati gettati. Possibile che non provasse il minimo rimorso? Oppure era così folle da non temere la sua vendetta?<br>- Dì qualcosa! – ordinò vicina alle lacrime – Sto aspettando le tue patetiche spiegazioni.  
>- Non ho spiegazioni da dare – continuava a darle le spalle, timoroso che guardarla anche solo di sfuggita potesse far venir meno il suo coraggio – Tornatevene a Parigi, marchesa, e dimenticate quello che credete di aver visto.<br>- Codardo! – strinse con più forza lo stiletto, pronta a colpirlo – Traditore! Bugiardo!  
>- Bugiardo, mai! – si girò di scatto, pronta a fronteggiarla – Se tenete alla vostra vita, rimanete chiusa nelle vostre stanze e, appena la vostra salute lo permette, andate il più lontano possibile da qui. Non dite mai a nessuno chi credete di aver visto, specialmente a vostro fratello.<br>- Mi dai del voi, ora? – fece un passo verso di lui – Piccolo, patetico, egoista. Riesci ancora a pensare solo a salvare te stesso. Come ho potuto essere così cieca?  
>- Credete ciò che volete, ma, se mai avete nutrito dell'affetto per me, ascoltatemi – si girò di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi, non tollerando di vedere lo sguardo di Gerardine pieno di odio.<br>- Affetto per te? Io ti amavo e tu… tu ti sei preso gioco di me e dei miei sentimenti. Non ti sei curato di nessuno: hai permesso che Armand e Annette pagassero anche per te.  
>- L'unico modo che avevo per proteggerli era rimanere qui, non mi aspetto che capiate. Voi siete una nobile e…<br>- Non osare! Non ti permettere di usare le differenze sociale per giustificare il tuo modo vile di fare – estrasse il pugnale e si avvicinò a lui – Voltati e guardami.  
>- No – non alzò la voce, professando il suo rifiuto – Fate ciò che dovete oppure congedatemi.<br>- Non sono come te, voltati.  
>Vedendo che lui non le ubbidiva, con la mano libera afferrò il braccio di lui e lo strattonò per costringerlo a girarsi. Andrè piangeva e non faceva nulla per mascherare le lacrime che gli inondavano il viso.<br>- Hai paura? Fai bene ad averla – Gerardine alzò il braccio che brandiva il pugnale, pronta a reclamare la sua vendetta.  
>- Non qui, vi prego – l'uomo si inginocchiò a fatica, supplicandola – Vi seguirò nel bosco e lì potrete fare di me ciò che volete, ma non nella vostra camera. Se vostro fratello lo sapesse…<br>- Se mio fratello sapesse cosa? – la donna lo guardò, tentennando un momento – Cosa non dovrebbe sapere mio fratello?  
>- Che non ho mantenuto la mia parte del patto – allungò una mano per sfiorarle la gonna della veste da camera – Vi prego, non rendete vano il sacrificio che ho fatto finora.<br>- Smettila! Parla chiaramente una volta per tutte. Di che patto stai parlando?  
>- Una vita per una vita – sospirò Andrè chiudendo gli occhi – La mia vita per la tua. Se io fossi rimasto morto, sareste stati al sicuro. Se avessi provato a vederti ancora…<br>- Ti avrebbe ucciso? – l'ironia nella sua voce e la derisione sul suo volto lo ferirono.  
>- No, avrebbe ucciso voi – mise i pugni sulle ginocchia piegate e sospirò – Io sono morto molti anni fa e rimango qui, come un fantasma, per tenere al sicuro le persone a cui voglio bene.<br>- Armand e Annette sono morti, molto tempo fa – trovava nauseante quella scena – Come vedi non c'erano nessun'altro da proteggere.  
>- Tu, eri rimasta tu da proteggere – tornò a guardarla con quegli occhi azzurri la turbarono, come avveniva tanto tempo prima – Se mi fossi allontanato da qui o avessi provato a farti avere mie notizie, tuo fratello ti avrebbe fatto uccidere. Non avrebbe permesso che tu "disonorassi" ancora il nome della tua famiglia, mischiandoti con gente di bassa lega.<br>- Ora non sono più in pericolo? Oppure ti fa comodo così?  
>- Lui non sa che ci siamo visti – distolse lo sguardo – Andiamo nel bosco, uccidimi e poi vattene. Se io muoio davvero, lui non ti farà nulla.<br>Gerardine, alzò di nuovo il braccio brandendo il pugnale. Auguste era stato furbo: se Andrè l'amava veramente si sarebbe tenuto a debita distanza per proteggerla, altrimenti, come un vile, sarebbe rimasto lo stesso nella tenuta in Normandia. Piano perfetto, se non fosse stato per quella vacanza fuori programma di cui suo fratello non sapeva nulla.  
>- Se decidessi di non ucciderti? – voleva portarlo all'estremo, prima di calare il braccio.<br>- Ho già parlato con Marron, lei non parlerà con nessuno e se continuerete a comportarvi come se io fossi morto… lui non sospetterebbe niente.  
>- Dimentichi il dottore, ti ha visto e ti ha riconosciuto anche lui.<br>- Allora tutto è perduto – sorrise asciugandosi gli occhi – Non fa differenza ormai, per quel che mi riguarda sono morto il giorno che ho dovuto rinunciare a te. Uccidimi qui e ora: se io muoio tu sei salva.  
>Gerardine annuì e poi calò il braccio.<p>

La sagoma di Oscar si stagliava contro il tramonto, mentre sorseggiava dalla tazza in piedi sulla terrazza della propria camera. Osservava sole infuocato disegnare strane forme sul mare calmo e sembrava molto concentrata in quell'attività. Erano riusciti a far addormentare i bambini, finalmente, e si erano trovati d'accordo sul godersi quei momenti di tranquillità facendosi portare la cena in camera più tardi.  
>- Sei piuttosto silenziosa, ultimamente – Andrè cercò di essere diplomatico – C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?<br>- Non esattamente – si girò verso di lui, che era seduto composto su una sedia e aveva appoggiato i gomiti sul tavolino – Devo prendere alcune decisioni, ma non so dove mi porteranno.  
>- Posso aiutarti? Parliamone – provava di nuovo ad abbattere quel muro invisibile che lei aveva eretto – Una volta mi parlavi di tutto.<br>Oscar sospirò, poggiando la tazza sul piattino e avvicinandosi al tavolo. Spostò l'altra sedia e si mise a sedere, continuando a guardare il liquido ambrato che era rimasto sul fondo. Una volta parlavano di tutto, ma ora aveva paura che qualsiasi conversazione avessero cominciato avrebbero finito per parlare di quello che era successo fra lei e suo padre. Scosse la testa e cercò di sorridere: erano in vacanza insieme, avrebbero dovuto cercare di godersi quei momenti.  
>- Parla con me – la supplicò di nuovo André – Sai che puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa. Questo tuo silenzio… non mi piace, Oscar.<br>- Sì, forse hai ragione – guardò suo marito dritto negli occhi e poi decise di rivelargli a cosa stava pensando da un po' di tempo a questa parte – Sto pensando di investire la mia dote in una palazzo a Parigi.  
>- Sarebbe bello – rispose il ragazzo moro con un sorriso di cortesia – Ma anche poco pratico. Io lavoro molto e anche tu sei sempre impegnata: i piccoli si sono affezionati alla zia e sarebbe poco opportuno mettere vicino a loro una balia. Vivendo a casa della zia, invece, sappiamo che c'è sempre qualcuno che si occupa di loro.<br>- Potrei occuparmi io di loro – disse voltandosi di nuovo a guardare il mare.  
>- Tu hai il tuo incarico alla reggia, come pensi di riuscire a conciliare le due cose?<br>- Sto pensando di lasciare il comando della guardia reale – ammise con un sospiro – Se mi trasferisco a Parigi con i bambini, tu potresti tornare a casa tutte le sere.  
>- Sei sicura? Non è la vita che fa per te, non riusciresti ad adattarti a fare solo la madre e la moglie – l'ammonì il marito – Sappiamo entrambi che non è quello il genere di vita che sceglieresti per te.<br>- Come facciamo a saperlo? Non ho mai provato, potrebbe anche piacermi – insistette lei.  
>- Oscar, ti conosco da sempre – Andrè sorrise e scosse la testa – Passare la vita ad aspettare dietro una finestra il mio ritorno? Non lo sopporteresti.<br>- L'ho fatto, durante la gravidanza, e ora avrei anche i due gemelli a cui pensare – caparbia come sempre, non cedeva di un millimetro – Oppure c'è qualche altro motivo per cui non voi?  
>- Niente mi renderebbe più felice che tornare tutte le sere da te e dai nostri figli, ma non a discapito tuo – cominciò anche lui a guardare il mare – Potremmo fare una prova.<br>- Cioè?  
>- Perché non prendi un lungo periodo di permesso? Ora che la regina non risiede più a Versailles tu hai meno preoccupazioni e meno impegni. Sono sicuro che Girodelle saprebbe tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Diciamo… tre o quattro mesi, giusto per fare un tentativo – tornò a guardare sua moglie e le sorrise in modo dolce – Sarai ospite di tua zia e potrai vedere se quel genere di vita ti piace. Se così non fosse, faresti sempre in tempo a tornare indietro e non avremmo buttato la tua dote in un palazzo che rimarrebbe vuoto.<br>- Possibile che tu sia sempre così pragmatico? – chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, avvertendo la vecchia complicità serpeggiare fra loro.  
>- Fra i due, ci deve pur essere qualcuno con la testa sulle spalle – rispose con aria saccente.<br>- Sei impossibile, quando fai così – lo ammonì lei – Sai che la regina mi considera ancora un'amica. Potrei chiederle il tuo posto e lei me lo darebbe in un battibaleno. Ti ritroveresti a farmi da secondo così velocemente che la testa ti continuerebbe a girare per un bel po'.  
>- Non dubito che lo faresti: ti piace troppo stare sopra – lo disse con un fare malizioso che la fece arrissire.<br>Si alzò in piedi e sollevò il pugno.  
>- Andrè! Sei impossibile!<p>

Continua…


	57. Capitolo 56 Progetti

La sera era ormai calata e le stelle avevano fatto la loro comparsa, rendendo il cielo un manto infinito di punti colorati. La luna si specchiava sul mare, mentre il leggero sciabordio delle onde giungeva fino alle finestre aperte della stanza, rischiarata dalle candele accese che strappavano riflessi dorati ai capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino. Domande, a cui non c'era stata risposta, aleggiavano ancora nell'aria, mentre i respiri affannati cercavano di portare aria ai polmoni.  
>- Sedurmi non è una risposta – ansimò Andrè, lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso.<br>- Non mi sembra che tu ti sia lamentato, poco fa – gli rispose Oscar stiracchiandosi pigramente – Anzi, qualche lamento l'hai fatto, ma non credo fosse di protesta.  
>- Da quando in qua sei così sfacciata? – si girò sorpreso.<br>- Si prendono brutte abitudini frequentando i tipi come te – rispose con un sorriso malizioso.  
>- Fammi indovinare: mi sedurrai ogni volta che ti chiederò il perché della tua voglia improvvisa di cambiare vita?<br>- Ti prego, Andrè, perché dobbiamo tornare sempre sugli stessi argomenti?  
>- Perché tu non vuoi rispondere, ecco perché – si mise a sedere sul letto evitando di guardarla – Cosa c'è che non puoi dirmi? Riguarda il motivo per cui hai litigato con tuo padre e ora ti rifiuti di vederlo?<br>Si tirò a sedere a sua volta, coprendosi con il lenzuolo. Aveva un'espressione triste negli occhi e si girò a fissare la schiena di lui. Forse era giusto che lui sapesse, così forse avrebbe finito di porle tutte quelle domande sul motivo che la spingeva a lasciare la reggia. Ma come poteva dirgli una cosa del genere? Come poteva spezzargli il cuore? Inoltre, neanche lei sapeva o capiva le motivazioni dietro le parole di suo padre: se lui avesse posto altre domande, non ci sarebbero state comunque risposte da dare. Si fece coraggio e provò a spiegargli cosa la turbava tanto.  
>- Quando sono nati i gemelli, io e mio padre siamo rimasti da soli perché lui voleva parlarmi. Pensavo che fosse contento, che finalmente avesse avuto quello che più bramava e che ci avrebbe lasciati in pace… invece… - non trovava le parole, sentiva un groppo in gola al ricordo del momento in cui aveva capito che suo padre non era un eroe, ma un uomo vile e pieno di sé.<br>- Ti ha proposto di ripudiarmi, vero? – lo disse senza amarezza, voltandosi verso di lei e carezzandole una spalla.  
>- Come fai a saperlo? – alzò lo sguardo stupita e lo fisso intensamente – Avevi origliato?<br>- No, semplicemente era quello che mi aspettavo. Ho temuto una sua mossa del genere dal preciso istante in cui ho saputo che aspettavi nostro figlio – scosse la testa e fece un sorriso forzato – Non sono stupido, Oscar, e sapevo che il nostro matrimonio non era stata un'idea di tuo padre, lui l'aveva semplicemente subito.  
>- Mia zia – confermò lei guardando fuori dalla finestra – Mio padre mi confessò che era stata tutta una sua idea e lui aveva dovuto soggiacere alle sue richieste, per non so che motivo… credo che lei lo ricatti, in qualche modo. Fatto sta che non vede di buon occhio che io sia sposata con un…<br>- Plebeo – finì lui – Puoi dirlo, non è un insulto. E' quello che sono, a prescindere dal titolo che ho acquisito con l'adozione e con il matrimonio.  
>- Non sembri particolarmente sorpreso o turbato da questa storia – non capiva come lui potesse accettare la situazione così com'era.<br>- Spesso e volentieri i nobili non si preoccupano della servitù – rispose enigmatico – Quando la mia adozione non era ancora stata resa nota, sentii dei discorsi… niente che mi piace ricordare.  
>- Riguardavano il nostro matrimonio?<br>- No, non sapevo neanche che noi due eravamo "fidanzati" – le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le baciò il capo – Se l'avessi saputo, avrei vissuto anni più sereni e felici. Ero così triste ed amareggiato.  
>- Perché?<br>- Io ti amavo, credo di essere sempre stato innamorato di te – ammise sorridendo fra i suoi capelli – Sentire che loro avevano in mente un pretendente ben preciso e che questi aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere un buon partito… non era certo incoraggiante. Mi ero preparato a perderti, ancora prima di averti mai avuto. Per te ero solo l'amico d'infanzia e, una volta sposata, non sarei stato neanche più quello.  
>- Chi? – chiese corrugando la fronte – Aspetta… Tu vai d'accordo con tutti, non hai nemici, eppure detesti una persona senza apparente motivo. L'uomo che mio padre aveva scelto era…<br>- Girodelle – ammise Andrè con un sospiro – Capisci perché non provo simpatia per lui? Se non fosse stato per la zia, ora saresti la contessa de Girodelle.  
>- Ti prego! Ho i brividi solo al pensiero di un'eventuale matrimonio con lui – rabbrividì veramente, mentre gli si stringeva contro – Ti amo, Andrè, credo di averti amata per tanto tempo senza mai rendermene conto veramente. Non avrei mai potuto provare la stessa cosa per Victor.<br>- Non pensiamo più, vuoi? Tu non permetterai a tuo padre di scacciarmi, altrimenti avrebbe già agito. Per rendere nullo il nostro matrimonio ha bisogno della tua approvazione, quindi siamo al sicuro – la guardò alzando un sopracciglio – Giusto? Oppure devo cominciare a fare i bagagli?  
>Oscar afferrò il cuscino e cominciò a darglielo in testa, fra le risate di lui che si girò e glielo strappò dalle mani.<br>- Sei la solita manesca.  
>- E tu il solito buffone – gli diede un colpetto sul naso – Ma mi piaci così, sei l'unico che riesca a strapparmi un sorriso.<br>- E' per quello che mi hai appena detto che voi lasciare la guardia reale? – André tornò serio.  
>- Non solo – si coricò e allargò le braccia in un muto invito.<br>- Non ci riuscirai una seconda volta – ma, intanto, le si sdraiò sopra – Perché vuoi lasciare la guardia reale? Per allontanarti da tuo padre ancora di più?  
>- Sai, il pensiero di quello che mi propose quel giorno era diventato una specie di tarlo e non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Così ho cominciato a pormi delle domande su mio padre e sulla natura del nostro legame – sospirò accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia – Lui non mi conosce e io non conosco lui, non riusciamo a capirci e non sappiamo nulla l'uno dell'altra. Mia madre… sai che le voglio bene e le sono molto legata, ma mi rendo conto che è poco più di un'estranea al di là del legame di sangue. Così ho cominciato a chiedermi che tipo di madre io sia. Andrè, non voglio essere un'estranea per i nostri figli. Tu e i bambini siete le cose più preziose che ho.<br>- Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire – la strinse ancora di più a sé – Ma ricordati sempre che non devi cambiare te stessa per noi. Abbiamo bisogno di te esattamente come sei.  
>- Cosa proponi, allora? Che li faccia crescere da mio padre? Mai! – si alzò di scatto e strinse i pugni – Voleva… voleva mandare lontano Armand e rinchiudere Annette in un convento, se non avesse trovato qualcuno disposto a sposarla. Che tipo di vita farebbero nelle sue mani?<br>- Hai mai sentito parlare di compromessi – le carezzò la schiena e le tirò dolcemente i capelli per farla stendere di nuovo – C'è un posto vacante a Parigi.  
>- Quale? – lo guardò dubbiosa, insicura su dove lui volesse andare a parare.<br>- Ho bisogno di un secondo in comando – rispose sorridendo – Credo che sia una posizione adatta a te… Ma se non so se potrai abituarti a non essere al comando. Potrebbe essere una soluzione, pensaci.  
>- Non sarebbe la prima volta che starei sotto di te – gli rispose dandogli una gomitata.<br>- Torno a ripetere che non capisco quando tu sia diventata così sfacciata – tirò fuori la sua faccia più angelica – Non capisco dove tu possa aver imparato queste frasi maliziose.  
>- Ho avuto un ottimo insegnate – gli rispose baciandogli il naso – Prometto che ci penserò… però sarebbe sempre un'alternativa valida se io chiedessi alla regina il tuo posto e tu mi facessi da secondo.<br>- I miei uomini mi sono fedeli – la redarguì con un'espressione boriosa – Non accetterebbero mai un simile cambio al vertice.  
>- Perché sono una donna? – era sul piede di guerra.<br>- Perché non sei me – fu la risposta enigmatica di lui.

Continua…


	58. Capitolo 57 Estranei

La carrozza entrò dal cancello ad un'andatura sostenuta, chiunque fosse che, all'alba, si recava al palazzo in Normandia dei Jarjayes aveva molta fretta. La carrozza non fece quasi in tempo a fermarsi, che ne scese un uomo visibilmente agitata. Una delle domestiche si precipitò fuori dal portone per accogliere il nuovo arrivato.  
>- Conte – disse facendo una riverenza – Non l'attendevamo, altrimenti avrei provveduto ad accoglierla…<br>- Non ho tempo ora per queste cose – ingiunse il Generale entrando a grandi falcate nell'atrio.  
>Oscar e Andrè si affacciarono dal parapetto del piano superiore, ancora in camicia da notte e fissarono il conte visibilmente preoccupati.<br>- Padre, cosa ci fate voi qui? – la donna era sulla difensiva, pronta a litigare di nuovo con il proprio genitore.  
>- Non ora, Oscar, ho cose più importanti a cui pensare – si avvicinò con fare minaccioso alle scale – Dov'è mia sorella?<br>Non ottenendo risposta, si voltò verso la governante, che era ferma sulla porta cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo.  
>- L'uomo che ti ho affidato anni fa… dov'è ora? Convocalo immediatamente – era furente e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo.<br>- Signore, veramente… Lazare non è nella sua camera e non sembra esserci tornato per la notte. Ho mandato alcuni domestici a cercarlo.  
>- So io dove si trova, quella serpe ingrata – fece di corsa le rampe di scale che lo separavano dal primo piano e spinse via sua figlia, prontamente sostenuta da Andrè.<br>- Signore, se mi permettete, non so cosa stia succedendo ma il vostro comportamento…  
>- Taci! – continuò per la sua strada sbraitando all'indirizzo del genero – Non osare mai più intrometterti, gli affari della NOSTRA famiglia non ti riguardano.<br>Du Martine e Nanny erano nel corridoio superiore, richiamati da quelle urla che sembravano prive di significato. La vecchia Marron corse via, non appena sentì i bambini piangere, svegliati di soprassalto da tutto quel trambusto, mentre Fabrice si avvicinò alla porta della camere di Gerardine, fissando l'uomo che si avvicinavano con fare minaccioso.  
>- Togliti – disse spintonandolo – Non avrei dovuto chiamarti, avrei dovuto lasciarlo morire. Ora è venuto il momento di rimediare a quell'errore.<br>- Non potete saperlo con certezza. Cosa vi fa pensare che vostra sorella abbia voluto rivederlo?  
>- Conosco quella disgraziata, segue solo i propri capricci senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. Stavolta faremo i conti una volta per tutte – dicendo così spalancò la porta, ma trovò la stanza miseramente vuota – Se è fuggita con lui, giuro che…<br>- Padrone, correte, padrone! – le urla della governante spinsero i quattro a tornare sui propri passi e dirigersi verso l'atrio.  
>La donna sorreggeva la marchesa di Brennon, vestita da cavallerizza e con gli indumenti sporchi di terra. Lo sguardo della donna era vacuo e il viso era scavato dalla stanchezza. Il medico accorse al suo fianco e la sorresse, mentre la riaccompagnava nelle sue stanze.<br>- Le avevo detto di non uscire senza il mio permesso – la redarguiva con voce dolce – Perché vi siete allontanata in piena notte? La vostra salute potrebbe risentirne.  
>Gerardine non rispose, limitandosi ad alzare gli occhi verso il fratello con aria di sfida. I due si affrontarono per alcuni istanti, mentre un vociare concitato proveniva dal giardino.<br>Uno dei domestici entrò nel palazzo con un cappello in mano e un pugnale insanguinato nell'altra. Aveva il respiro affannato in seguito alla corsa e sgranò gli occhi alla vista del padrone. Immediatamente chinò il capo e tacque, guardando di sottecchi la governante che non sapeva cosa fare o dire in quella circostanza.  
>- Dimmi cosa hai trovato – ordinò il Generale.<br>- Vicino alla scogliera a strapiombo, oltre la boscaglia, ho trovato il capello di Lazare e questo pugnale – rispose il ragazzo evitando lo sguardo del nobile – C'erano tracce di sangue sulla roccia… credo che il vecchio Lazare sia morto.  
>Il Generale parve pietrificarsi a quelle parole e poi si girò lentamente verso la sorella, che, invece, non sembrava sorpresa dalla notizia. Si limitò a guardare di nuovo il fratello e poi si girò verso Du Martine.<br>- Fabrice, portami nelle mie stanze, sono così stanca – mormorò poggiandosi a lui.  
>I due cominciarono a salire le scale, seguiti dal Generale, mentre Oscar e Andrè rimanevano fermi, incapaci di dare un senso a tutto quello che avevano sentito. Si guardarono e rimasero così per alcuni minuti.<br>- I bambini, saranno spaventati – disse Oscar incamminandosi verso il piano superiore.  
>- Hai ragione, andiamo da loro – convenne André seguendola.<p>

Una cameriera accompagnò la marchesa dietro un paravento per aiutarla a cambiarsi, mentre Auguste e Fabrice camminavano nervosamente per la stanza, guardandosi di quando in quando.  
>- Conte, vostra sorella mi ha raccontato tutto – ammise l'uomo - Mi avete mentito.<br>- Non ora – prese tempo il Generale, indicando con un cenno la cameriera presente, continuò abbassando la voce – Aspettiamo che la servitù si ritiri e poi parleremo liberamente.  
>Appena la giovane domestica uscì, la marchesa si diresse con passo malfermo verso una poltrona e lì si accoscio priva di forze. Sembrava che la sua bravata notturna avesse peggiorato le sue condizioni, ma la donna non si lamentava, limitandosi a tenere il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi.<br>- Gerardine, per l'amor del cielo, cosa hai fatto? – Auguste le si avvicinò – Non avrai…  
>- Perché ti sorprendi, Auguste? Cos'altro mi rimaneva da fare? – rimaneva accasciata, senza guardare nessuno – Ho finito il lavoro che nostro padre ha cominciato tanti anni fa.<br>Si girò verso il fratello e sorrise della sua espressione inorridita.  
>- Il buon nome del casato va preservato a qualsiasi costo, no? Nessuno deve osare infangarlo e nemmeno provarci – sembravano impazzita – Era solo un servo che aveva osato guardare troppo in alto: ha avuto quello che si meritava fin dall'inizio.<br>- Come hai potuto?  
>- L'avresti fatto tu, in qualsiasi caso, no? Ti ho risparmiato la fatica.<br>- No! Potrò anche averlo minacciato, potrò aver fatto cose riprovevoli per salvare il nome di famiglia dal fango dove tu volevi trascinarlo, ma non sono un assassino! – la rabbia sembrò abbandonarlo repentinamente come era arrivata – Gli salvai la vita, perché ero sinceramente affezionato ad Andrè.  
>Sospirò e scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla finestra e dando le spalle alla figura seduta sulla poltrona.<br>- Ero furioso quando sono arrivato qui, pensavo che voi due… - raddrizzò la schiena – Avrei fatto in modo di separarvi di nuovo, ma non sarei mai arrivato ad ucciderlo. Non so chi tu sia, ne come abbia fatto a prendere il posto di mia sorella. Per quel che mi riguarda, da oggi in poi noi siamo degli estranei. La tua presenza non sarà più gradita a palazzo e, se mai ci incontrassimo per i corridoi della reggia, ti invito a guardare da un'altra parte e fare finta di non conoscermi. Appena sarai guarita, fai i bagagli e lascia questo posto. Addio.  
>Dicendo così uscì dalla stanza senza guardarla e sbatté l'uscio. Fabrice e Gerardine erano rimasti soli: l'uomo le si avvicinò per controllarle il polso, mentre rabbrividiva a quel contatto. Si chiedeva anche lui chi fosse la donna che si trovava davanti. Non era, sicuramente, colei che gli aveva rapito il cuore tanti anni prima, eppure non riusciva a separarsi da lei.<br>- Come avete potuto? – disse, prima di scoppiare a piangere.  
>- Ho fatto ciò che dovevo, non mi aspetto che tu capisca – si alzò, solo per andare a sdraiarsi sul letto – Quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che io possa viaggiare fino a Parigi?<br>- Almeno un mese – rispose l'uomo guardandola – Come giustificherete quello che avete fatto?  
>- Cosa avrei fatto? – chiese con un sorriso diabolico e alzando un sopracciglio – Non c'è il corpo, nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto il vecchio giardiniere… si posso fare solo congetture. Forse si è ubriacato e, in quello stato, non si è accorto di dove si trovava e ha messo un piede in fallo.<br>- Il pugnale… ho riconosciuto lo stemma della vostra famiglia – balbettò l'uomo – Chiunque potrebbe fare il collegamento.  
>- Quale collegamento? – di nuovo quel sorriso cattivo – Uno dei domestici ha rubato un oggetto della nostra famiglia e poi è morto perdendolo… cose che succedono tutti i giorni in una casa piena di servi.<br>Du Martine indietreggiò, ingoiando a vuoto. Quella donna era del tutto pazza, ma di una follia lucida che le aveva permesso di non lasciare prove. Chi avrebbe osato accusare la marchesa de Brennon di omicidio? E poi perché una donna così altolocata si sarebbe presa la briga di assassinare un umile servo? Era un piano semplice ma perfetto, che la metteva al di sopra di ogni sospetto.

Continua…


	59. Capitolo 58 La regina Maria Antonietta

I giardini di Versailles erano belli da togliere il fiato, in quella primavera così mite che aveva permesso ai fiori di sbocciare in tutto il loro splendore. Oscar si era recata al Trianon per incontrare la regina e ora attendeva che Maria Antonietta la raggiungesse in giardino.  
>Il biondo comandante si voltò, sentendo il vociare allegro della principessa reale e del piccolo Delfino di Francia. La regina sembrava felice, circondata dai suoi figli che non facevano altro che chiamarla per farla partecipare ai loro giochi: si chiese come sarebbe stata la sua vita se fosse stata cresciuta come una donna e la sua educazione l'avesse costretta ad accontentarsi di essere una madre e una moglie. Forse avrebbe avuto lo stesso sorriso felice e spensierato che la regina aveva in quel momento, oppure si sarebbe sentita incompleta?<br>Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda e credeva che nessuno mai avrebbe potuto dire cosa sarebbe successo se la sua vita avesse preso una piega diversa. Come le aveva detto una volta sua zia, in un raro momento di complicità, bisogna giocare con le carte che la sorte ci ha dato: inutile chiedersi come sarebbe andata la partite se avesse avuto un asso invece di un quattro. Sorrise al ricordo di quello strano paragone fra il Whist* e la vita.  
>Strana donna sua zia: nonostante si conoscessero da anni, per un periodo avessero diviso lo stesso tetto ed ora stesse crescendo i suoi figli, Oscar ignorava quasi tutto della donna. L'unica certezza che aveva riguardava il fatto che non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcosa di male capitasse ad Andrè o i bambini, giocoforza aveva affidato a lei l'educazione dei gemelli sapendo che sarebbero stati al sicuro. Si alzò dalla panca al sopraggiungere della regina, accantonando i suoi pensieri sulla marchesa de Brenon.<br>- Madame Oscar, quanto tempo? – la regina usava sempre quel tono famigliare con lei, cosa che indispettiva non poco la Polignac che era poco distante.  
>- Maestà – rispose la donna, inchinandosi rispettosamente.<br>- Spero che la vostra breve vacanza sia andata bene e che la Normandia vi abbia ristorata. Ultimamente sembrate piuttosto affaticata. Come stanno i gemelli? Spero sempre che li portiate alla reggia: potrebbero giocare con la piccola Marie Therese. Hanno la stessa età.  
>- Non credo, vostra maestà, che sarebbe una cosa appropriata: i miei figli sono piuttosto irruenti e temo spaventerebbero la principessa.<br>La regina portò una mano alla bocca, ridendo della battuta, per poi tornare seria e fissare il comandante delle guardie reali.  
>- Ditemi, cosa vi porta qui? Ci sono problemi alla reggia? Oppure, anche voi come il conte di Fersen, siete venuta a rimproverarmi della mia assenza dalla corte?<br>- Maestà, chi sono io per dirvi cosa potete o non potete fare? Posso solo avvisarvi che il malcontento serpeggia fra i nobili. Comunque non sono qui per questo: devo chiedervi un grande favore, mia regina.  
>- Ditemi, Oscar – la regina parve incuriosita, in tutti quegli anni mai una volta il comandante De Jarjayes le aveva chiesto un favore.<br>- Si tratta del mio incarico, maestà… desidero lasciare la guardia reale ed essere trasferita alla guardia metropolitana – Oscar si era inginocchiata e teneva il capo chino.  
>- Perché volete lasciarci, Oscar? – la regina parve rattristata da quella richiesta – Volete onori più grandi?<br>- No, maestà, già quelli di cui mi avete investita sono troppi. Vedete… - non trovava le parole e quindi alzò la testa, ma non per guardare la regina.  
>Maria Antonietta seguì il suo sguardo, fino ad incontrare la figura di sua figlia, Marie Therese, che giocava vicino al fratellino, e allora comprese. Si girò nuovamente verso l'altra donna e sorrise.<br>- Volete passeggiare con me, comandante? – le chiese con tono dolce.  
>Oscar scattò in piedi e cominciò a seguirla, rispettosamente a qualche passo di distanza. La Polignac, nel frattempo, la stava fulminando con gli occhi, gelosa dell'evidente amicizia fra le due donne: per quella donna intrigante, qualsiasi legame la regina avesse, poteva risultare un ostacolo alla propria scalata sociale.<br>- Vi mancano i vostri figli, vero madame Oscar?  
>- Maestà io… - tacque qualche istante e poi si decise a parlare – Voi vi siete rifugiata qui per poter crescere i vostri figli, io vorrei fare altrettanto trasferendomi a Parigi, dove potrei vederli tutti i giorni.<br>- Deve essere triste non poter vedere i propri figli, lo comprendo – la regina si fermò per guardare Oscar dritta negli occhi e poi le sorrise – Vi concedo due mesi di permesso straordinario dai vostri incarichi qui alla reggia: se, trascorso questo periodo, rimarrete ferma nella vostra decisione, farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per accontentarvi.  
>- Grazie, maestà – il comandante si inchinò rispettosamente verso la sua sovrana – Vi chiedo il permesso di congedarmi.<br>- Andate pure, Oscar, e portate i miei saluti a vostro marito.  
>- Grazie, maestà.<p>

Stava andando a riprendere il suo cavallo, che aveva affidato ad uno stalliere all'ingresso del palazzo, quando vide un uomo arrivare nella sua direzione. Nonostante gli anni passati, avrebbe riconosciuto quella figura dovunque e sorrise, preparandosi ad inscenare la solita conversazione di cortesia.  
>- Conte di Fersen, mi fa piacere rivedervi – sperò che il suo sorriso fosse abbastanza convincente – Sono contenta che siate tornato dalla guerra, sano e salvo.<br>- Oscar, che piacevole sorpresa. Non pensavo certo di incontrarvi qui – rispose il conte, guardando verso la regina e la Polignac che giocavano con i bambini – Avete parlato con sua maestà?  
>- Sì, avevo una richiesta da farle – disse in modo non impegnativo – Voi venite spesso a trovarla?<br>- Quando posso – il conte sembrava teso – Vi ha ascoltato? Spero che almeno voi l'abbiate ridotta alla ragione.  
>- In merito a cosa? – era francamente stupita dell'atteggiamento del conte svedese.<br>- Non siete venuta qui a pregarla di tornare alla reggia? – Fersen la guardò, stupito a sua volta – Voi siete l'unica che la regina ascolterebbe. Sua maestà tiene in grandissima considerazione la vostra opinione.  
>- Perdonatemi, conte, ma non credo che la regina ascolterebbe chicchessia in merito alla sua permanenza qui al Trianon.<br>L'uomo sospirò, mordendosi le labbra come a cercare il coraggio di parlarle ancora. Era visibilmente teso e ansioso, mentre spostava lo sguardo su e giù lungo il vialetto.  
>- Oscar, sono preoccupato.<br>- Per le chiacchiere che fanno i nobili a corte? – si informò, incuriosita dall'atteggiamento dell'altro.  
>- La regina dovrebbe risiedere a corte e dare udienza ai nobili: è innegabile che il suo voler rimanere qui a tutti i costi sta ledendo la sua immagina fra l'aristocrazia. Inoltre la compagnia della Polignac esercita una pessima influenza sulla regina: quella donna non è come voi, la sua amicizia non è disinteressata.<br>- Ne avete parlato con sua maestà? – si informò, guardando a sua volta la contessa che rideva con Maria Antonietta.  
>- Temo che non mi darebbe ascolto, ritiene la contessa una cara amica e non accetterebbe di sentire quello che ho da dire su quella donna.<br>- Conte, devo dirvi che anch'io nutro gli stessi timori. L'unica speranza è che la regina apra gli occhi e prenda questa decisione in autonomia. Null'altro potrebbe convincerla delle cattive intenzione della contessa di Polignac.  
>- Da parte mia, farò tutto il possibile per convincerla. Mi auguro che anche voi mi darete man forte in questa situazione.<br>- Sto per lasciare la guardia reale. Non avrò molte occasioni di parlare in privato con la regina – Oscar distolse lo sguardo e si mise a fissare i fiori del giardino – Vi auguro di riuscire nell'intento e di convincere sua maestà a tornare a corte. per quanto riguarda la Polignac… non so cosa dirvi: ho motivo di credere che non sarà così facile interferire con la sua influenza sulla regina.  
>- Oscar, non potete abbandonare la regina. I vostri doveri…<br>La donna si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo pieno d'ira, strinse i pugni e parlò chiaramente, come avrebbe dovuto fare già da anni.  
>- Avreste dovuto tenerla al riparo dai pettegolezzi e dalla calunnie: invece siete riuscito solo a fuggire oltreoceano quando le cose hanno cominciato a prendere una brutta piega. Voi non avevate dei doveri verso la regina? Avreste dovuto ascoltarmi la prima volta che vi parlai e non tornare più in Francia – sospirò e scosse la testa – Conte, voi non fate il bene della mia regina: capisco i vostri sentimenti ma, se l'amaste veramente, avreste dovuto fare in modo da non far trapelare quello che c'è nel vostro cuore. Ci sono persone che amano in silenzio tutta la vita**: sfortunatamente voi non siete una di loro.<br>Detto questo, lasciò il conte di Fersen alle proprie spalle e si diresse verso la sua nuova vita. Voleva fuggire da quel mondo pieno di intrighi e finzioni: avrebbe voluto poter fare di più per la sua regina, ma, sfortunatamente, Maria Antonietta non le avrebbe dato ascolto. Come non le aveva dato ascolto il conte svedese, quando gli suggerì, tanti anni prima, di lasciare la Francia e non farvi più ritorno se non era in grado di celare quello che provava per la regina.

Continua…

* Storia del whist: .net/ita/whist_  
>** Frase di Andrè, tratta dall'anime.<p> 


	60. Capitolo 59 Ritorno a casa

Quasi due mesi erano passati dall'ultima volta che aveva visto la facciata di quel palazzo: non avrebbe mai detto che le sarebbe mancata così tanto la prigione che si era scelta. Du Martine l'aiuto a scendere dalla carrozza e poi l'accompagnò all'interno, dove la penombra del grande atrio li risucchiò.  
>Gerardine aveva recuperato le forze, ma era ancora più magra ed emaciata del solito, la qual cosa non aveva fatto che accrescere le paternali di Fabrice sul fatto che doveva riguardarsi e smetterla di comportarsi come una ragazzina avventata. La cosa buffa era che lei si sentiva ancora una ragazzina: la giovane ancora piena di speranze dell'estate dei suoi quindici anni, quando la vita le si stendeva davanti come un imperscrutabile viale di possibilità e sorprese. Sfortunatamente tutte le sue aspettative erano andate deluse, o quasi…<br>Mentre faceva le scale, ricordò a se stessa che aveva ancora molto per cui vivere e per cui essere felice. Rosalie l'attendeva in cime alle scale con gli occhi velate di lacrime e le mani tremanti, come timorosa di correre ad abbracciarla. Gerardine le sorrise ed allargò le proprie braccia per accoglierla, mentre si perdeva nel tempore di quel benvenuto che tanto aveva agognato. Era di nuovo con la sua bambina e nulla di male poteva ancora succedere.  
>- Zia, mi siete mancata così tanto – singhiozzò la ragazza – Perché non mi avete permesso di raggiungervi.<br>- Tu hai cose più importanti di cui preoccuparti – la scostò da se con delicatezza e le asciugò le lacrime – Spero che, in mia assenza, ci siano state delle novità.  
>- Che novità? – chiese la ragazza, sbattendo le palpebre.<br>- Possibile che quel giovanotto non si sia ancora deciso a chiedere la tua mano? – sbuffò la marchesa con un sorriso – Lascialo stare, se ancora non si è fatto avanti è un povero stupido che non apprezza la vera bellezza.  
>- Zia, cosa dite! – Rosalie arrossì e distolse lo sguardo – Inoltre… Bernard è tornato a casa: sua madre non sta bene.<br>- Me ne rammarico, ma vedrai che al suo ritorno… spero di ricordarmi ancora come si organizza un matrimonio.  
>- Zia!<br>Gerardine scoppiò a ridere, buttando indietro la testa, sotto lo sguardo severe di Du Martine che era a pochi passi da loro. La marchesa si girò verso di lui e la risata le morì in gola: sapeva di dover fare i conti con quello che era successo in Normandia, ma aveva sperato di rimandare quel momento per sempre.  
>- Vai ad avvertire che siamo arrivati – disse sbrigativa alla ragazza.<br>Rosalie corse giù per le scale, ma, invece di dirigersi verso le cucine, uscì dalla porta che dava sul piccolo giardino retrostante il palazzo. La donna più grande corrugò la fronte, ma tenne per se le proprie perplessità, fece un cenno a Fabrice e si diresse verso le proprie stanze.  
>Appena entrata, si adagiò sulla poltrona che troneggiava al centro del piccolo salottino privato, proprio di fronte al camino. Il ritratto di Antoine era ancora al suo posto e lei si lasciò andare alla considerazione che forse era giunto il momento di sostituirlo con qualcosa di più appropriato, qualcosa che non le ricordasse costantemente l'odio che l'aveva consumata per gran parte della sua vita.<br>- Marchesa – cominciò il medico, titubante – Credo che dopo quello che è successo…  
>- Cosa sarebbe successo, amico mio? – continuava comportarsi come se non sapesse di cosa si parlava, tutte le volte che lui provava ad intavolare quella conversazione.<br>- Capisco… ma ora, lei deve cercare di capire me. Per tutta la mia vita ho lottato contro la morte, non guardando chi dovevo salvare: non mi sono mai soffermato sul ceto sociale o sulla vita che il malato aveva condotto fino a quel momento. Spero che capiate che non posso tollerare un omicidio a sangue freddo – sospirò triste – Se avrete bisogno di me, chiamatemi e io correrò senza esitare, ma stando così le cose, non posso più tornare qui di mia spontanea iniziativa.  
>- Lo so, Fabrice, e non ti porto rancore per questo – il suo sguardo si era fatto tenero, mentre si posava sulla tozza figura dell'uomo che era stato un amico sincero per oltre trenta anni – Credo che questo sia un addio e, quindi: addio, amico mio, prenditi cura di te.<br>- Vorrei poter ricambiare il saluto – era sull'orlo delle lacrime – ma per quanto mi sforzi, so che non potrò mai dirle addio. Arrivederci, marchesa de Brennon, abbiate cura di voi.  
>Dicendo così uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi a guardarla. Gerardine chiuse gli occhi per non assistere a quella scena così penosa e così li tenne fino a che non sentì i passi di lui allontanarsi lungo il corridoio. Una lacrima ribelle le sfuggì dalle ciglia e lei si affrettò ad asciugarla, non aspettandosi che altre lacrime seguirono a quel triste addio. Alzò gli occhi verso la porta chiusa e poi mormorò.<br>- Addio, Fabrice, avrei voluto ricambiare il tuo amore ed essere la persona che tu meriti di avere accanto. Mi spiace, mio caro, per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato.  
>Mentre finiva quel commiato, la porta si spalancò, lasciando entrare due bambini urlanti e felice che le si gettarono in grembo. Gerardine rise, mentre le lacrime finalmente si fermavano, e strinse a se i pronipoti, rincuorata di avere qualcuno che l'amasse senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio. Spostò gli occhi verso la persona ferma sulla porta.<br>- Bentornata, zia, vi trovo bene.  
>- Oscar, anch'io ti trovo bene – spostò i due piccoli che erano ancora chini sulle sue gambe – Voi due, dovreste andare da Rosalie a giocare, con questa bella giornata è un peccato rimanere chiusi in casa.<br>- Ma, zia – provò la piccola Annette – Voi non venite con noi?  
>- No, tesoro mio, sono ancora troppo debole. Ma il dottore ha detto che fra un paio di giorni potrò avventurarmi anch'io nel giardino.<br>- Che bello – gridò Armand – Allora resteremo a farvi compagnia fino a quando non potrete venire con noi.  
>- Grazie del pensiero, ma voi dovete respirare l'aria fresca. Andate a giocare con Rosalie – li spinse dolcemente per farli allontanare.<br>Armand roteò gli occhi e prese per mano la sorella che ancora esitava vicino alla zia.  
>- Andiamo, Annette, la mamma e la zia devo parlare di cose "da adulti" e non ci vogliono qui – disse il bambino, trascinando la piccola fuori dalla stanza.<br>Appena furono fuori, Oscar chiuse la porta e si voltò verso la zia con un sorriso orgoglioso.  
>- E' molto intelligente e perspicace – disse piena di fierezza.<br>- Cosa che manca alla maggior parte degli adulti che popolano Versailles – rispose la donna, poggiandosi contro lo schienale – Allora? La tua lettera è giunta al quanto inaspettata, come le notizie che portava. Ti trovi bene nel ruolo di madre?  
>- I gemelli sono impegnativi, ma non mi lamento – replicò Oscar mettendosi a sedere sull'altra poltrona – Voi, piuttosto, come vi sentite?<br>- Stanca, il viaggio di ritorno sembrava non finire mai – disse la donna con un sospiro – Sto diventando troppo vecchia per queste cose.  
>- Volete dirmi cosa esattamente è successo quella notte?<br>- Quale notte? – Gerardine sembrava cadere dalle nuvole.  
>- Sapete a cosa mi riferisco, ma se preferite: la notte in cui lasciaste la vostra stanza, contro il parere del medico, e riappariste il mattino dopo vestita con dei pantaloni.<br>- Niente di ché – ribatté la marchesa – Avevo voglia di cavalcare, ma sono stata disarcionata. Hai mai cavalcato al chiaro di luna? Lo spettacolo sul mare è incantevole.  
>- Cosa è successo fra voi e il giardiniere?<br>- Quale giardiniere? Ancora con questa storia? Io non so niente di questo Lazare, che forse è precipitato dalla scogliera.  
>- D'accordo, come preferite – si arrese la donna bionda – Sapete spiegarmi il comportamento di mio padre o la reazione di Nanny?<br>- Riguardo tuo padre: non sono mai riuscita a capire quell'uomo, per quanto mi sforzassi – si girò a guardare fuori dalla finestra – Cosa ti ha detto Marron?  
>- Si è rifiutata di seguirmi qui a Parigi. Mi ha detto che sarebbe venuta se e quando avessimo lasciato questo palazzo: non vuole venire a stare qui. Perché?<br>- Dovresti chiederlo a lei – Gerardine si alzò e fece il giro della poltrona, poggiando le mani sullo schienale – Oscar, io ho fatto molti errori nella mia vita, ho preso molte decisioni sbagliate, ma ti posso garantire che non mi pento di niente.  
>Dicendo così, lasciò sola la nipote, e si ritirò nella sua stanza da letto. Oscar rimase qualche minuto seduta a riflettere sulle risposte evasive della zia e poi decise che era ora di andare a vedere cosa stavano facendo i suoi figli.<p>

Continua…


	61. Capitolo 60 Nuove regole

Capitolo 60. Nuove regole

Oscar si stava preparando davanti allo specchio, guardava la nuova divisa con occhio critico e sorrise, pensando che Andrè la sera prima le aveva detto che il blu le donava molto. Nonostante le rimostranze della regina, aveva fatto la sua scelta, lasciando il comando della guardia reale a Girodelle e accontentandosi di essere il secondo ufficiale della guarda metropolitana. Non essere più al comando era un'esperienza nuova per lei e la cosa la rendeva più nervosa di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere con il marito.  
>Nonostante il diniego di Marron nel venire a Parigi per occuparsi dei bambini, avevano deciso di rimanere ospiti presso la zia, almeno per i primi tempi. Andrè le aveva fatto notare che troppi cambiamenti tutti insieme potevano avere un effetto negativo sui piccoli e così avevano rimandato il progetto di una casa "loro". D'altro canto non sapeva bene come muoversi in quell'ambito, non conosceva nessuno che avesse dovuto comprare un palazzo: normalmente i nobili ereditavano le proprie dimore.<br>Suo padre le aveva garantito che palazzo Jarjayes un giorno sarebbe stato loro, ma non volevo tornare lì finché ci fosse stato anche lui. Era ancora tremendamente adirata con il Generale, anche se ormai erano passati cinque anni. Non avevano più ripreso l'argomento e gli avvenimenti della Normandia avevano messo tutto il resto in secondo piano.  
>Si fermò dopo aver allacciato l'ultimo alamaro. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ne perché quell'uscita notturna di sua zia avesse causato tutto quello scompiglio. Le uniche cose certe erano che un giardiniere era scomparso e che suo padre, Nanny e Du Martine avevano troncato i rapporti con la marchesa. Scosse la testa dubbiosa: quando si era trattato della morte del marchese de Brennon non aveva avuto incertezze sul fatto che sua zia vi entrasse in qualche modo. Ma perché un servo? Non c'era logica nel supporre che lei avesse avuto un ruolo nella presunta morte di quell'uomo.<br>Avevano detto che si chiamava Lazare e che era a servizio della sua famiglia da molti anni, eppure lei non ne aveva memoria. Non lo aveva mai notato e neanche Andrè aveva qualche ricordo di lui. Non aveva mai scambiato neanche una parola con quell'uomo e, ogni volta che era andata in Normandia, stranamente il giardiniere le si era tenuto a debita distanza, come se avesse voluto evitarla. Chiuse gli occhi e prese la decisione di non pensarci più ed archiviare la cosa come uno dei tanti misteri che circondavano Gerardine.  
>La sua attenzione fu attratta dalle urla felici dei bambini che giocavano nel piccolo giardino retrostante il palazzo, si affacciò dalla finestra e li guardò giocare per qualche istante. Il famoso "giardino" non era altro che un piccolo fazzoletto di terra trascurato fino a poco tempo prima. Improvvisamente la marchesa aveva deciso di piantarvi delle rose e Marie si era premurata di assumere addirittura un giardiniere. Fece spallucce e si decise ad andare, rischiava di fare tardi il suo primo giorno e non voleva dare un'impressione sbagliata ai soldati. Che sua zia decidesse di sprecare i propri soldi per mantenere un piccolo capriccio non era una cosa che la riguardava.<p>

Oscar percorreva il corridoio di malumore, i soldati, se bene fossero scattati sull'attenti quando era stata presentata, l'aveva guardata dall'alto in basso. Non era abituata a quegli uomini rudi, che, una volta scoperto che l'ufficiale in seconda non era solo una donna ma addirittura la moglie del loro amato comandante, la ritenevano solo un bel faccino a cui avrebbero ubbidito di malavoglia e solo per portare rispetto a suo marito.  
>Si fermò davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del comandante della compagnia e sospirò: Andrè l'aveva avvertita che avrebbe dovuto guadagnarsi il rispetto dei soldati, che non ritenevano di dover essere deferenti verso qualcuno solo perché nobile; grugnì, meditando che non sarebbe stato facile ritagliarsi un posto di comando in quel mondo a lei ignoto. Sorrise e annuì con convinzione: le erano sempre piaciute le sfide.<br>Bussò ed attese rispettosamente l'invito ad entrare: anche se erano sposati, sul lavoro Andrè era il suo nuovo superiore e non contava che dividessero lo stesso letto, l'etichetta andava rispettata e lei si sarebbe comportata da bravo sottoposto. Aprì la porta e il sorriso le morì sulle labbra: seduto di fronte ad Andrè, c'era quell'inqualificabile de Soisson che aveva osato addirittura farle l'occhiolino con fare ammiccante.  
>Avrebbe gradito dare una lezione a quell'indisponente villano, che ora se ne stava seduto scomposto e con i piedi sulla scrivania come se non si rendesse conto di trovarsi nell'ufficio di un superiore. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi con l'espressione più glaciale di cui era capace: se fosse stata al posto di Andrè l'avrebbe preso a calci fino al cortile dove si stavano esercitando gli altri soldati e poi l'avrebbe sfidato a duello: mal sopportava quell'atteggiamento menefreghista di cui l'altro era chiaramente un illustre esponente.<br>- Colonnello – l'apostrofò senza alzarsi.  
>- Soldato, dovresti essere con i tuoi compagni a esercitarti – lo redarguì gelida.<br>- Sono già abbastanza allenato – sorrise lui, rigirandosi una paglia fra le labbra.  
>- Alain, raggiungi gli altri, finiremo il discorso più tardi – Andrè non aveva neanche alzato gli occhi dai fogli e de Soisson era scattato in piedi.<br>- Come ordinate, comandante – rispose rispettoso – Colonnello, ci vediamo nella piazza d'armi.  
>Oscar lo seguì con lo sguardo, fino a quando non lasciò la stanza, dopodiché si girò verso il marito con un cipiglio che prometteva tempesta. Andrè si limitò a sorridere leggermente, mentre intingeva la penna nel calamaio e riprese a scrivere senza badarle troppo.<br>- Non ti sembra di essere troppo permissivo? Se fossi al tuo posto…  
>- Ma non lo sei – il marito, finalmente alzò lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo – Prima lezione: qui c'è un equilibrio di potere precario. Alain è il capo indiscusso dei soldati e se lui dice di fare o non fare qualcosa loro ubbidiscono senza fare domande. Meglio averlo come amico e alleato.<br>- Ma tu sei il comandante! – rispose lei sbigottita – Devono rispettare i tuoi ordini!  
>- A Versailles, forse – si alzò e fece il giro della scrivania – Ti avevo avvisato: questo è un mondo diverso da quello che conosci tu, quindi dimentica le regole che hai imparato e adeguati al nuovo stato di cose. Se non ci riesci questo non è il posto per te.<br>- Sì, comandante – rispose scattando sull'attenti.  
>L'uomo rimase un attimo ad osservarla. Se solo lei si fosse resa conto di quanto era seducente con quella divisa addosso! Una vera tentazione per chi sapeva cosa nascondeva quella giacca che celava al resto del mondo quello che lui, ormai, conosceva bene. Era arrivato il momento di mettere alla prova l'ubbidienza del suo nuovo secondo, meditò con un'espressione maliziosa dipinta sul volto.<br>Sapeva che sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e noiosa, visto che in programma c'erano le solite esercitazione e i turni di guardia erano stati già decisi: perché non concedersi un piccolo diversivo? Andrè la superò e chiuse la porta con il chiavistello, per poi avvicinarsi e stringerla da dietro. Oscar si irrigidì e cercò di divincolarsi.  
>- Siamo in caserma – gli ricordò, con il panico nella voce.<br>- Rilassati, i soldati sono nel pieno delle esercitazioni e ne avranno per un paio d'ore.  
>- E tu dovresti andare ad assicurarti che quello che fanno…<br>- Seconda lezione: qui non siamo a casa e comando io – rise nell'orecchio di lei e fece scorrere le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
>- Mi sta ordinando di farmi sedurre? – sollevò un sopracciglio, divertita dalla bizzarra situazione.<br>- Mi hanno detto che sei un bravo ufficiale e i bravi ufficiali rispettano sempre gli ordini dei loro superiori – la situazione aveva più di un risvolto positivo, rifletté Andrè mentre le slacciava la giacca dell'uniforme.

Continua…


	62. Capitolo 61 Scandalo

Andrè era ancora una volta chinò a riempire un rapporto, mentre Alain era in piedi davanti alla finestra a guardare le esercitazioni che si svolgevano nella piazza d'armi. Come sempre masticava rumorosamente una paglia, cosa che sapeva irritare moltissimo il comandante e il suo vice: lui era così, si divertiva a provocare i propri superiori per vedere fino a dove poteva spingersi.  
>Aveva imparato ben presto che non poteva prendersi la benché minima liberta con il colonnello de Jarjayes, ma, in compenso, era diventato amico del comandante de Jarjayes. Gli uscì una lieve risatina nel pensare all'ironia di quella situazione: era amico del suo comandante, un povero diavolo che era salito di rango con un'adozione e un matrimonio, mentre non era visto di buon occhio dal secondo ufficiale, che era anche la moglie del suo amico. Una situazione ingarbugliata, se ne aveva mai vista una, che lo lasciava sempre perplesso. Da come Andrè gli aveva parlato estasiato della moglie si era aspettato una di quelle dame tutto moine, sciocche e prive di personalità, non certo quella specie di virago che faceva scattare tutti sull'attenti con uno dei suoi gelidi sguardi.<br>Si girò ad osservare il suo comandante ancora chino su quelle carte e si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, come avesse fatto un bell'uomo del genere a ritrovarsi sposato e innamorato di quella che hai suoi occhi era tutto fuorché una donna che poteva far girare la testa ad un uomo.  
>- E' inutile che continui a squadrarmi in quel modo – lo ammonì Andrè con un sorriso – Anche se ti sei innamorato di me, il sentimento non è corrisposto.<br>- Spiritoso – spostò una sedia e come di consueto accavallò le gambe di traverso sul tavolo – Mi stavo chiedendo come hai fatto…  
>- A fare cosa? – finalmente l'altro alzò la testa di scatto, sconcertato.<br>- A finire nella rete di quell'amazzone senza cuore – disse indicando il cortile dove Oscar visionava l'addestramento – Quando me ne parlavi, pensavo ad una dolce ed ingenua dama dell'alta società, non certo ad un soldato così… come dire?  
>- Non lo so cosa vuoi dire, ma se fossi in te non mi azzarderei a finire il pensiero in sua presenza – sorrise prima di continuare a stilare il rapporto.<br>- Capacissima di evirarmi su due piedi – rabbrividì il più grande dei due – Comunque è da ammirare, sicuramente non difetta di testardaggine.  
>- Non è il suo solo pregio, fidati – finì di firmare i fogli e poi li mise da una parte – Non la conosci come la conosco io.<br>- Mi stai proponendo di ovviare a questa mia mancanza di conoscenza del nostro ufficiale in seconda? – rispose malizioso Alain.  
>- Se solo ci provi, prima ti sistema lei e poi passerai dalle mie mani – minacciò, puntando un dito contro l'amico.<br>- Figurati, non è il mio genere – sbottò a ridere il soldato – Comunque una cosa è certa.  
>- Quale?<br>- Ti tiene per le palle – quando voleva sapeva essere molto volgare, ma suscitò l'ilarità dell'altro.  
>I loro discorsi da uomini furono interrotti dal bussare insistente contro la porta. Si guardarono un momento, quindi Alain si affacciò nuovamente alla finestra e scosse la testa stupito.<br>- Non è il nostro colonnello biondo.  
>- Avanti – ordinò Andrè, sollevando un sopracciglio e chiedendosi chi poteva essere.<br>Gerardine fece il suo ingresso, con uno sguardo preoccupato dipinto sul volto. Rimase qualche momento sulla porta, squadrando il soldato di cui ignorava l'identità e poi si voltò verso il nipote acquisito facendo un cenno della testa alla volta dello sconosciuto.  
>- Zia – Andrè scattò in piedi e fece il girò della scrivania – Cosa fate voi qui? E' successo qualcosa ai bambini?<br>- I tuoi figli godono di ottima salute – rispose la donna cominciando a sfilarsi i guanti – Quando li ho lasciati erano intenti a far disperare Rosalie, nascondendosi in giro per il palazzo.  
>- Cosa vi porta qui? – chiese ancora il giovane, avvicinandosi.<br>- Non mi presenti? – di nuovo accennò ad Alain con un lieve movimento della testa.  
>- Scusate – si riprese subito lui – Marchese de Brennon, questo è il soldato semplice Alain de Soisson.<br>A sentire il nome della nobildonna, il gigante le si fece incontro e si chinò rispettosamente, prima di farle il baciamani. Ritornò in posizione eretta e le sorrise: tutta quella deferenza di Alain nei confronti di un nobile, spiazzò André.  
>- Ho sentito molto parlare di voi, marchesa – disse il ragazzone – Grazie per tutto quello che fate.<br>- Vorrei poter fare di più – disse la donna togliendosi anche l'altro guanto e avvicinandosi alla finestra – Ho sentito parlare di voi, de Soisson: non è una buona cosa che due donne vivano praticamente da sole in quel quartiere.  
>- I miei turni di guardia, purtroppo…<br>- La mia cuoca ci ha lasciati per ritirarsi in campagna presso uno dei figli che pari necessiti della sua presenza – rese noto la donna con un sospiro – Mentre la mia cameriera personale sta per sposare il figlio del fornaio e dubito rimarrà al mio servizio ancora per molto.  
>Alain si limitò a guardare la schiena della donna, chiedendosi dove stesse andando a parare con tutta quella storia.<br>- Mandate vostra madre e vostra sorella da me, domattina presto – finalmente si girò con fare imperioso – Dite loro di portare le proprie cose: esigo che la servitù dorma a palazzo.  
>- Marchesa, sono benissimo in grado di provvedere alla mia famiglia – rispose piccato il soldato.<br>- Ma permettete che una giovane e bella ragazza come vostra sorella viva da sola con vostra madre – Gerardine lo guardò dall'alto in basso – Vi voglio dire una cosa che io ho imparato solo con gli anni: l'orgoglio è un sentimento nobile che può portare lontano, a condizione di non metterlo davanti agli interessi dei nostri cari.  
>- Avete fama di ottenere sempre quello che volete – Alain sbuffò divertito – Perché vi interessate a noi?<br>- Perché non dovrei? La signora Brunet mi ha messo al corrente del fatto che vostra sorella è stata "infastidita" da un'ufficiale: vi posso garantire che queste cose non succedono sotto il mio tetto, perché tutti sanno che non le tollero.  
>- La signora Brunet ha la lingua lunga – Alain incrociò le braccia e poi scosse la testa – Domattina all'alba?<br>- Non proprio all'alba, ma di buon'ora sì – la donna sorrise soddisfatta – Ora, se non vi è di disturbo, potete chiamare mia nipote e dirle che ho urgenza di parlare con lei?  
>- Subito – l'uomo scattò sull'attenti e fece per uscire – Grazie, madame.<br>Gerardine si limitò a voltarsi di nuovo verso la finestra, sotto lo sguardo corrucciato di Andrè, che prima di esternare i suoi pensieri attese l'uscita di scena del suo sottoposto.  
>- Cosa sta succedendo? Perché vi interessate della famiglia del soldato de Soisson?<br>- Non mi interessano in quanto familiari di un tuo subalterno. Ho sentito parlare di loro e delle condizioni in cui vivono, a me occorrono una cuoca e una cameriera, ovvia soluzione ad entrambi i problemi, no? – la donna si accomodò su una sedia – Per quanto riguarda quello che sta succedendo: ho avuto notizie preoccupanti da Versailles e credo che ne dobbiate essere informati quanto prima.  
>In quel momento la porta si aprì, Oscar era entrata senza bussare e aveva il fiatone. Gli occhi sgranati e pieni di preoccupazione, lasciavano capire che il suo primo pensiero, come per Andrè, era stato che fosse successo qualcosa a uno dei gemelli.<br>- Calmati, mia cara, o invecchierai prima del tempo – disse Gerardine alzandosi in piedi – I tuoi figli stanno bene, come ho già detto a tuo marito. Chi è nei guai è la regina.  
>- Cos'è successo a sua maestà? – si informò la ragazza chiudendo la porta.<br>- Ieri il gioielliere Bohmer si è recato a Versailles chiedendo che gli venisse pagata una collana.  
>- La regina ha comprato un gioiello e non lo ha pagato? – chiese Andrè perplesso.<br>- No, la cosa è un po' più complicata – la donna sospirò e si mise di nuovo a sedere – Pare che la collana in questione fosse stata commissionata dal vecchio re per la sua favorita, la contesse du Barry. Il gioiello in questione era composto da diamanti, vi lascio immaginare quale può essere il suo valore… comunque, la regina ha negato di averla acquistata.  
>- Non capisco – disse Oscar, sedendosi a sua volta.<br>- Neanche io capivo, all'inizio – la donna più matura si massaggiò le tempie – Il gioielliere è stato indotto a credere che la regina volesse comprare la collana di nascosto, visto il suo enorme valore e lo stato di avversità in cui si trovano le casse dello Stato; il cardinale de Rohan ha fatto da garante, mentre madame de la Motte si è incaricata di consegnare il prezioso alla regina. Tu la conosci, Oscar?  
>- E' la moglie di Nicolas de la Motte, che era ai miei ordini quando ero a capo delle guardie reali.<br>- Esatto – annuì la marchesa – Ma non solo… Jeane de la Motte da nubile si chiamava Jeanne Valois ed era la figlia di Nicole LaMoliere.  
>Oscar e Andrè si guardarono, riconoscendo quel nome.<br>- Quindi Jeanne e Rosalie… - cominciò Andrè facendo il giro della scrivania per sedersi.  
>- Sono cresciute come sorelle – finì Gerardine – Che situazione intricata… ho paura che non ne verrà fuori niente di buono.<br>- Come ha reagito la regina? – si informò la nipote.  
>- Si è dichiarata innocente, sostenendo che il cardinale de Rohan e Jeanne de la Motte hanno complottato alle sue spalle per suscitare uno scandalo. Se questo era il loro intento ci sono riusciti, anche se credo che Jeanne, in realtà, puntasse solo ai soldi.<br>- Cosa intendente con "ci sono riusciti"? – Oscar temeva di sapere la risposta.  
>- La regina è stata troppo avventata, facendo una scenata davanti ad altri nobile e sollevando un vespaio – la marchesa scosse la testa in segno di biasimo – Non solo tutta la corte è al corrente di questa storia, ma lo scandalo sta varcando i cancelli della reggia.<br>- Cosa succederà, ora? – chiese Andrè.  
>- Non lo so – Gerardine chiuse gli occhi e si portò una mano alla testa – Stavolta non so proprio che sviluppi può avere questa storia, ma credo che niente di buono possa venire da un simile scandalo.<br>- Rosalie ne è al corrente? – Oscar fissava il pavimento.  
>- Sa dello scandalo per averne sentito parlare oggi al mercato, ma non sa che sua sorella è implicata – la donna strinse i pugni e guardò fuori dalla finestra.<p>

Continua…


	63. Capitolo 62 Il processo

C'erano voluti due anni* perché i colpevoli del furto della collana venissero processati, tutto per fare in modo che lo scandalo si sgonfiasse. L'unico risultato, invece, era stata la morbosa attenzione del popolo e dei nobili, indispettiti dal fatto che la regina non concedesse più udienza. Persino ora l'aula era gremita: Oscar, Rosalie, Andrè e Gerardine avevano faticato non poco a trovare posto in quella ressa di curiosi che anelavano solo ai particolari piccanti che l'imputata principale sembrava pronta a fornire durante la propria deposizione.  
>Jeanne era ritta davanti ai giudici, con uno sguardo arrogante dipinto sul bel viso e l'atteggiamento di chi non ha più nulla da perdere. Gli altri imputati erano dietro di lei e sembravano terrorizzati da tutta quella storia, cosa comprensibile visto che rischiavano il carcere a vita. La bella ragazza mora si scostò i capelli dal viso e prese un respiro, prima di continuare a sputare veleno sulla regina.<br>- Sappiamo tutti che la contessa di Polignac è la preferita della regina. Anche lei è sua amante – approfittando del brusio della sala, Jeanne si guardò intorno e poi puntò il dito contro Oscar – Poi… l'ex comandante delle guardie reali! E' lui la prova, più di chiunque altro. Era il capo di mio marito Nicolas ma, anche se si veste da uomo, è una donna.**  
>Oscar si alzò in piedi, indignata e con una mano sulla spada, prontamente trattenuta da Andrè che le bisbigliò all'orecchio di calmarsi, mentre la Valois appena più in basso, continuava la sua messa in scena.<br>- Non è questa la prova migliore? La regina fa vestire da uomo una che ama e se la teneva vicino come compagna di giochi amorosi** - il giudice le ingiunse il silenzio e allora provò ad attaccare da un altro fronte – Cosa mi dite della missiva del gioielliere che la regina bruciò? Non è forse un'ammissione di colpa? Perché bruciare la lettera se non per nascondere la parte che la regina ha avuto in questa storia?  
>Il pubblico cominciò ad urlare in favore dell'imputata, mentre il giudice continuava a battere il martelletto ordinando che fosse fatto silenzio. Jeanne se la rideva, aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, instillare il dubbio nella gente che la regina avesse tramato per impossessarsi della collana senza pagarla. Il giudice fu costretto a far sgomberare l'aula, mentre Andrè cercava ancora di calmare Oscar, pronta a farsi largo a forza e passare quella bugiarda a fil di lama.<br>Gerardine, invece sedeva composta e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mentre teneva una mano su quelle giunte di Rosalie. La ragazza tremava ed era sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma anche questo non sembrava preoccupare la marchesa, che rimaneva chiusa in un silenzio ostinato.

- Ti rendi conto! Ha detto che sono omosessuale! – Oscar era esplosa, non appena varcata la soglia di casa – E tutte le bugie che ha detto sulla regina?  
>- Calmati ora – Andrè era seduto intorno al tavolo con Rosalie e Gerardine – Il tuo urlare non cancellerà quello che è stato detto in quell'aula.<br>- Parli bene, tu – si girò come una furia verso il marito e poi riprese a camminare su e giù per la stanza – Non è di te che sono state dette quelle cose.  
>- Perché te la prendi tanto? – la marchesa si girò verso la porta e fece un cenno alla governante – Marie, potresti portarci del tè? Vedi se la cuoca ha preparato dei dolcetti e fanne portare qualcuno anche ai bambini.<br>- Come desiderate, marchesa – l'anziana donna fece un inchino e si dileguò.  
>- Come fate a essere così tranquilla? – Oscar si fermò di colpo e scrollò le spalle in segno di resa – Non c'è nulla che vi turbi, zia?<br>- Dopo tutti questi anni, dovresti aver capito che ci sono poche cose che mi sorprendono. Mia cara, cosa avresti fatto tu al posto di Jeanne? Sapeva di essere spacciata, prima ancora di entrare in quell'aula di tribunale – batté dei colpetti sulle mani di Rosalie, che era nuovamente scoppiata a piangere – Quando sai di essere destinata ad affondare, tanto vale portare più gente possibile giù con te.  
>- Quindi secondo voi ha agito correttamente? – la donna bionda afferrò una sedia e si mise a sedere – Dire bugie è accettabile?<br>- Punto primo, ti consiglierei di non urlare in quel modo: i bambini potrebbero sentirti ed esserne turbati – si girò verso Andrè e lo fissò a lungo – La cosa migliore, visto quello che è stato detto, è cercare di non dar peso alla cosa e comportarci il più normalmente possibile.  
>- Parlate come se la cosa riguardasse anche voi – Oscar poggiò il mento sul pugno chiuso e cominciò a tamburellare con le dita – Sono io ad essere stata diffamata.<br>- Cosa è diverso, stavolta? – la marchesa sollevò un sopracciglio guardando la nipote con curiosità.  
>- Stavolta? – Oscar smise di tamburellare con le dita e la guardò esterrefatta.<br>- Tesoro – la rabbonì Andrè, poggiandole una mano su quella aperta di lei – Anche quando frequentavamo la reggia, molte persone dicevano quelle cose di te. Non ti ho mai vista reagire in questo modo, di solito ti limitavi a sorridere di queste chiacchiere.  
>- Non sono pettegolezzi fatti dietro una colonna. Jeanne de La Motte ha detto pubblicamente che…<br>- E' dunque questo il problema? Che lo ha detto pubblicamente? – Gerardine scosse la testa – Hai ben altro di cui preoccuparti, che non quelle stupide illazioni. Ci sono cose più gravi in tutta questa faccenda.  
>- Cosa volete dire? – Rosalie guardò tutti con gli occhi sgranati – Cos'altro ha detto mia sorella?<br>Oscar e Andrè, a loro volta stupiti, si girarono verso la marchesa, che cominciò a giocare nervosamente con un fazzoletto. Marie entrò nel salotto portando il tè con i dolci ancora caldi, poggiò il tutto sul tavolo, fece un inchino e si ritirò rispettosamente nel più totale silenzio.  
>- Nicolas de La Motte era ai tuoi ordini – disse Gerardine quasi sopra pensiero.<br>- Avete detto bene: era. Quando è scoppiato lo scandalo, io avevo già lasciato la guardia reale – Oscar afferrò un biscotto e lo morse nervosa – Di cosa dovrei preoccuparmi.  
>- E' vero che quando era scoppiato lo scandalo, tu eri già stata trasferita alla guardia metropolitana, ma prima? – la donna si alzò e cominciò a sua volta a camminare nervosamente per la stanza – Tu eri ancora il comandante di quell'uomo, quando lui e Jeanne avevano cominciato a imbastire questa truffa.<br>- Non sono responsabile di quello che fanno i miei soldati quando non sono in servizio – la ragazza si mise subito sulla difensiva.  
>- Qualcuno ha già fatto notare a sua maestà che è alquanto strano che tu non sapessi degli intrallazzi di uno dei tuoi sottoposti – si fermò e guardò Rosalie di sottecchi – Mia piccola cara, potresti assicurarti che i bambini siano tranquilli e non abbiano sentito le urla di poco fa?<br>- Come desiderate, zia – la ragazza si alzò, asciugandosi ancora una volta gli occhi ed uscì dalla stanza.  
>Andrè guardò la porta, corrugando la fronte e poi si girò verso la marchesa.<br>- La Polignac – sentenziò.  
>- Chi altri? – la donna si appoggiò alla spalliera della sedia – Ci odia profondamente e il fatto che abbia scoperto chi sia Rosalie in realtà… diciamo che le ha dato una spinta in più per cercare di farci del male.<br>- La regina non crederà mai a questa cosa – asserì Oscar convinta.  
>- Non è quello il suo scopo. Non è alla regina che vuole forzare la mano – strinse così forte la sedia che le nocche diventarono bianche.<br>- Vuole forzarla a voi? A che scopo? – Oscar si alzò per fronteggiare la zia, con piglio deciso – Cosa vuole da voi?  
>- Rosalie, vuole Rosalie – la donna strinse gli occhi e imprecò sottovoce.<br>Continua…

* Tempi Ikediani. Secondo la ricostruzione cronologica della Ikeda nel 1783 il gioielliere Bohmer si reca a corte per farsi pagare la collana, mentre il cardinale Rohan viene convocato a corte solo nel 1785 e da lì si da avvio al processo. La sentenza viene emessa nel 1786, ben tre anni dopo che "l'affare della collona" venne alla luce.  
>** Preso dal manga<p> 


	64. Capitolo 63 Vipera

Jeanne Valois era stata condannata alla fustigazione e alla marchiatura a fuoco come ladra, ma era riuscita misteriosamente a fuggire dalla prigione di Sanpetriere e ora si era nascosta chissà dove grazie all'aiuto di qualcuno. A corte si mormorava che fosse protetta da una persona importante che faceva parte dell'aristocrazia e tutto il dispiegamento di forze che era stato ordinato dai consiglieri del re non era servito a nulla.  
>Mentre viaggiava sulla carrozza diretta a palazzo Polignac, meditava che la contessa aveva tutto il diritto di chiedere a Rosalie di andare a vivere con lei, visto che era la madre naturale della ragazza: ma il ricatto? Forzare la mano a tante persone solo per ottenere quello che voleva era un atto meschino degno di quella donna priva di scrupoli. Pettegolezzi che giravano insistentemente per i corridoi della reggia, dicevano che la contessa non si era arresa e meditava di adottare una ragazza per farla sposare al duca de Guiche e ottenere così la tanto sospirata alleanza con quell'uomo influente.<br>Scese davanti al portone del palazzo e socchiuse gli occhi, se per ripararsi dal sole o per soppesare il nemico che si accingeva ad affrontare, non lo sapeva neanche lei. La Polignac era un'avversaria temibile, un serpente velenoso pronto a colpire quando ormai l'altro contendente aveva abbassato le difese. La battaglia di cui sarebbe stato teatro quel palazzo era imminente e non doveva uscirne sconfitta, la felicità di troppe persone era in gioco e doveva riuscire a recidere tutte le teste dell'Idra.  
>Fu scortata da una cameriera fino alla biblioteca e lì le fu chiesto di aspettare che la contessa la ricevesse. Era prevedibile che la donna, giocando sul suo terreno, cercasse di avvantaggiarsi in ogni modo, quindi si mise a sedere e si preparò ad una lunga attesa. Le sue previsioni si rivelarono infondate, la sua nemica arrivò poco dopo facendo il suo ingresso con cipiglio deciso e lo sguardo torvo di chi si sente la vittoria in pugno.<br>- Madame de Jarjayes, a cosa devo l'onore – prese posto sulla poltrona di fronte a quella già occupata dalla sua ospite.  
>- Colonnello – precisò Oscar, intrecciando le mani e socchiudendo le palpebre – Non è una visita di cortesia e questo lo sapete benissimo, contessa.<br>- Immagino siate qui per parlare di mia figlia.  
>- Sono qui per parlare di Rosalie de Brennon – tutto il suo piglio militare traspariva dal tono deciso e tagliente – Vedo dalla vostra espressione stupita che non sapevate della recente adozione di Rosalie da parte di mia zia. Ora è una nobile a tutti gli effetti e fa parte della nostra famiglia.<br>- E' mia figlia! – la donna lasciò trasparire tutta la sua ira.  
>- Vi conviene abbassare la voce, contessa, non vorrete essere sentita da tutta la servitù mentre definite una ragazza "qualunque" come vostra figlia – si permise un piccolo sorriso di scherno – In fin dei conti è stata abbandonata appena nata, sua madre era ancora nubile. Non ritenete che sarebbe una cosa imbarazzante?<br>La donna deglutì e annuì, cercando di recuperare la calma. Il suo sguardo diceva che non si sarebbe arresa così facilmente e che non aveva ancora giocato tutte le sue carte.  
>- Sarebbe ancora più imbarazzante se si venisse a sapere che negli ultimi anni voi e vostra zia vi siete prese cura della sorella di Jeanne Valois – la donna sorrise cattiva – Il vostro reggimento è stato mobilitato come il resto dell'esercito, giusto? Eppure non siete ancora riusciti a catturare la fuggitiva… non ritenete che sia una cosa che darà adito a molte voci? Persino la regina potrebbe essere informata. Come credete che reagirà? Non pensate che anche lei avrà dei dubbi sulla vostra famiglia?<br>Oscar continuava a guardarla fissa, quasi non batteva le palpebre, come se si aspettasse che la Polignac potesse avventarsi su di lei da un momento all'altro. Durante il discorso dell'altra si era sporta in avanti come per ascoltarla attentamente, ora annuì grave e tornò ad appoggiarsi contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
>- E, ditemi, contessa, non suonerebbe ancora più compromettente essere la madre della ragazza che è cresciuta considerando Jeanne Valois come sua sorella? In fin dei conti le voci girano a Versailles. Basterebbe che una sola delle dame che frequentano la reggia fosse messa al corrente del legame che intercorre fra voi e Rosalie… devo proseguire? Anche per voi sarebbe una situazione difficile da spiegare a sua maestà, non trovate? – Oscar si alzò e la squadrò dall'alto – Senza contare lo scandalo che si abbatterebbe sul vostro nome. Una ragazza nubile che si è fatta sedurre da un uomo più grande di lei, con la promessa di sposarla non appena fosse morta la prima moglie… dire che non fate una bella figura, contessa. Dovreste anche spiegare alla regina il perché l'abbiate abbandonata, affidandola ad una serva che si trovava in ristrettezze economiche e con una figlia da allevare.<br>Fece qualche passo verso la porta e poi si girò nuovamente a guardare la sua nemica, che ora la fissava piena d'odio. Persino una donna caparbia come la Polignac si rendeva conto di aver perso al suo stesso gioco: le accuse che lei poteva muovere contro Oscar e Gerardine, erano le stesse che potevano essere mosse contro di lei.  
>- Ditemi una cosa, contessa, se tenevate così tanto a vostra figlia perché non l'avete lasciata a mia zia che l'avrebbe cresciuta come propria? Perché non vi siete più preoccupata di cosa le fosse successo? Non vi siete neanche degnata di mandare qualcosa alla povera Lamoliere, per alleviare il carico di avere due piccole da sfamare. Voi sareste una madre affranta che ora rivuole sua figlia? – aveva già una mano sulla maniglia della porta e le rivolse un ultimo sguardo di disprezzo – Stavolta non otterrete quello che bramate, vi avverto che per avere Rosalie dovrete vedervela anche con la marchesa de Brennon. Sappiamo entrambe come risolve i suoi "problemi", vero contessa?<br>Uscì dalla stanza, lasciando la contessa di Polignac tremante di ira malcelata, ma incapace di ribattere a quelle verità che non dovevano arrivare alle orecchie della regina. Aveva troppo da perdere per tentare la sorte. Oscar salì sulla carrozza sorridendo soddisfatta: non avrebbe mai più messo piede a palazzo Polignac e, sperava, non avrebbe più rivisto quel serpente infido.

- In Inghilterra? – Rosalie aveva le lacrime agli occhi* e continuava a guardare Gerardine incredula.  
>- A quanto pare è riuscita a lasciare il Paese**, anche se quell'orribile libro circola ancora impunemente in Francia – disse la donna con noncuranza, sedendosi vicino a Oscar – Jeanne Valois non è più un nostro problema.<br>- Sembrate delusa, zia – ribatté Andrè sorseggiando il tè.  
>- L'unica mia delusione è stata la deportazione di Cagliostro*** – spiegò la donna con una smorfia.<br>- Zia! Non ditemi che voi simpatizzavate per quel ciarlatano – Oscar sembrava scandalizzata.  
>- No, ma mi divertivano i suoi imbrogli e raggiri ai danni di quei nobili creduloni – Gerardine a sua volta cominciò a bere il tè – La vita sarà un po' più monotona senza quel ciarlatano che prendeva in giro tutta l'aristocrazia.<br>- Permettetemi, zia, siete perfida – rise Andrè.  
>- No, sono sincera, anche se la differenza a volte è sottile – si difese la donna con un sorriso – Ora che questa storia è finita, direi che possiamo passare ad occuparci di cose più importanti.<br>- Tipo? – chiese Oscar con disinteresse.  
>- Dobbiamo organizzare un matrimonio – rese noto la marchesa.<br>- Quale matrimonio? – Rosalie sbatté le palpebre interdetta.  
>- Il tuo mia cara – le rispose la madre adottiva con un sorriso – Ieri un baldo giovane, che credo tu conosca bene, mi ha chiesto la tua mano. Avrei dovuto rifiutare? Penso che Bernard fosse l'uomo giusto per te.<br>La ragazza arrossì portandosi le mani al viso, mentre Andrè continuava a ridacchiare e Oscar guardava sua zia alibita.

Continua…

* Tanto per fare qualcosa di diverso N.d.A.  
>** A differenza del manga e dell'anime, la "vera" Jeanne Valois trovò rifugio in Inghilterra (per via dei cambiamenti apportati alla vicenda con questa mia What if..? ho deciso di mantenermi fedele alla Storia).<br>*** Cagliostro (il famoso "mago" italiano) era ospite del cardinale Rohan, Jeanne Valois testimoniò che l'idea della truffa era stata dell'italiano e quindi fu processato con tutti gli altri. Dichiarato innocente insieme alla moglie dal Parlamento (che era stato incaricato del processo) fu comunque esiliato dalla Francia con una "lettre de cachet".


	65. Capitolo 64 Cuore infranto

- Mia figlia avrà tutto quello che desidera per il suo matrimonio – Gerardine si girò con fare imperioso verso Bernard.  
>- Non è vostra figlia, l'avete adottata – l'uomo prese un respiro profondo – E' una donna del popolo e…<br>- Le tue idee "illuminate" sul popolo e la nobiltà, puoi anche tenerle per te – la donna si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona e guardo l'uomo dalla posizione di vantaggio così presa – Rosalie è mia figlia, più di quanto tu potrai mai capire. Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta: non dovrai sentirti in debito di nulla, quello che farò lo farò solo per la sua felicità. Smettila di giocare al filosofo offeso e guarda in faccia la realtà: se io fossi la tiranna che tu dipingi nei tuoi discorsi avrei rifiutato la tua proposta di matrimonio e l'avrei fatta sposare con un nobile.  
>- Un nobile come voi… - Bernard fece per alzarsi a sua volta, ma fu trattenuto da Robespierre che sedeva al suo fianco.<br>- Sei così pieno di odio, ragazzo mio – la donna scosse la testa sconsolata – Parli di nobile e plebeo come se fossero i nostri nomi di battesimo. Sei così cieco davanti alla felicità della ragazza che sostieni di amare?  
>Il ragazzo la guardò con l'odio dipinto sul volto e poi si alzò, respingendo la mano che lo tratteneva, per dirigersi verso la porta e chiuderla in malo modo. La marchesa sospirò, mentre si lasciava andare sulla poltrona e guardò il suo unico interlocutore rimasto con lo sguardo di chi non capisce.<br>- Mi spiegate cosa c'è che non va con quel benedetto ragazzo? Sembrava che avesse capito che non tutti i nobili sono suoi nemici ed improvvisamente… L'ho forse offeso dicendo che avrei pagato io l'abito nuziale? E' usanza che sia la famiglia della ragazza ad occuparsi di queste cose – si portò un dito davanti alla labbra e meditò prima di parlare di nuovo – E' per la storia della dote?  
>- Marchesa, voi vi siete sempre dimostrata benevola verso tutti noi, ma… - Robespierre spostò lo sguardo in giro per la stanza e poi si sporse verso di lei bisbigliando – Ho l'impressione che i nuovi "amici" di Bernard lo stiano… come dire? Forviando.<br>- Alimentando di nuovo quel suo folle odio verso tutti gli aristocratici – finì per lui la donna con un sospiro – Vedete di ricondurlo alla ragione, per il bene suo e di mia figlia. So che quei due si amano e non farei nulla per intromettermi, ma esigo almeno un po' di rispetto.  
>- Vedrete che tornerà alla ragione quanto prima – rise l'uomo – Non esiste cura migliore per lui che i due occhi adoranti di una bella ragazza bionda.<br>I due risero insieme per qualche momento, poi l'avvocato si congedo con un inchino e lasciò la donna alle sue elucubrazioni. Proprio mentre lui usciva, entrava nel salotto Rosalie che aveva visibilmente pianto. Fece un lieve inchino con il capo verso Robespierre e poi si rifugiò sulle ginocchia della marchesa de Brenon, mentre l'uomo chiudeva la porta per lasciarle alla loro intimità.  
>- Su, piccola mia, non c'è nulla per cui piangere. Vedrai che domani tornerà, dimentico di questo piccolo alterco – la consolò la donna battendole una mano sulla schiena.<br>- No, stavolta non tornerà – singhiozzò la ragazza afflitta – Ha detto che non può sposare una traditrice della causa, per quanto la ami.  
>Gerardine strinse la spalla della figlia adottiva e guardo fuori delle finestra corrucciando la fronte. Cosa poteva essere successo a Bernard per farlo comportare in quel modo? Chi erano i suoi nuovi amici e cosa gli stavano mettendo in testa?<p>

Era finalmente riuscita a calmare Rosalie e l'aveva lasciata spossata nella propria stanza, distesa sul letto e con l'emicrania causata dal gran piangere. Si diresse verso le cucine per chiedere a Marie di portarle un tè caldo e per ordinare che nessuno la disturbasse. Capiva benissimo che la ragazza, ora, desiderava solo rimanere sola per piangere sul suo amore infranto. Maledisse dentro di sé ancora una volta quel ragazzo intemperante che aveva osato illuderla per poi spezzarle in cuore in quel modo così meschino. Passando nell'atrio si avvide che c'erano nuovamente visitatori e sbuffò indispettita. Possibile che quel giorno non si riuscisse ad avere un po' di pace?  
>Si avvicinò, sentendo una delle cameriere ripetere per l'ennesima volta che quel giorno la casa della marchesa era chiusa a qualsiasi visitatore. Aveva già qualche frase tagliente che le fremeva sulla lingua, quando riconobbe il misterioso ospite e si fermò a guardarlo stupita.<br>- Conte Girodelle – sbatté le palpebre interdetta – Cosa siete venuto a fare a Parigi?  
>- Marchesa – l'uomo si profuse in un profondo inchino – Mi duole disturbarvi, ma ho urgenza di parlare con il colonnello de Jarjayes.<br>- Mia nipote è in caserma… Perché la cercate? E' successo qualcosa a corte? – era sempre più perplessa: se fosse avvenuto qualcosa di grave le sue spie l'avrebbero già informata.  
>- Sono qui per chiederle un consiglio – Victor era in evidente stato di imbarazzo – Forse sarà meglio andare alla caserma della guardia metropolitana…<br>- Non siate sciocco, ormai staranno per tornare – Gerardine fece un passo avanti e posò una mano sulla spalla della cameriera – Béatrice vai nelle cucine e fai preparare qualcosa per il nostro ospite. Dì a Marie di portarlo nel salotto al primo piano e di provvedere affinché venga portato del tè anche a mia figlia.  
>- Subito, marchesa – la ragazza fece una riverenza e scomparve di fretta verso le cucine.<br>- Venite, Girodelle – lo invitò la donna – Sarete stanco dopo questa lunga cavalcata da Versailles.  
>- Non vorrei disturbarvi, madame, la vostra cameriera mi aveva informato che oggi non ricevete visite – ribatté contrito.<br>- Questo non vale certo per il figlio del mio vecchio amico, vostro padre – rispose la donna con un sorriso cordiale – Volete seguirmi? La mia casa è famosa per l'ospitalità e voglio tener fede a questa fama, ingiustamente meritata se voi ora andaste via.  
>- Grazie, madame, accetto con piacere – finalmente sembrò rilassarsi e la seguì lungo le scale.<br>- Devono essere gravi le ragioni che vi portano a Parigi a quest'ora, conte – riprese la donna mentre faceva strada – Le strade stanno diventando pericolose e voi rischiate di rimanere lungo la strada al calar del buio.  
>- Avete ragione, le strade non sono sicure dopo il tramonto, ma mi trovo in grave difficoltà e speravo che vostra nipote potesse darmi qualche buon consiglio.<br>- Mi auguro non ci siano problemi nella guardia reale – la donna si girò appena fece l'ultimo gradino – Mi dicono che siete un comandante delle guardie molto ben voluto e che svolgete il vostro incarico al meglio delle vostre possibilità.  
>- Mi duole riconoscere che questa faccenda è qualcosa a cui non sono preparato e non so come affrontarla – Victor la raggiunse in cima alle scale e la guardò attentamente – Avete sentito parlare del "Cavaliere Nero"?<br>- No – si stupì la donna, che si vantava di sapere tutto ciò che accadeva alla reggia.  
>- Questo furfante osa avventurarsi nelle case nobiliari e rubare i gioielli delle dame. Ultimamente ha avuto l'ardire di rubare dei preziosi ad una contessa nel bel mezzo di un ballo – l'uomo scosse la testa – E' inconcepibile! Inoltre, pare sia invischiato nel furto di alcune armi da fuoco dell'esercito.<br>- Addirittura? Ma cosa c'entra mia nipote in tutto questo e come può aiutarvi?  
>- Ancora non lo so, ma credo che sia importante parlarle, visto che i fucili rubati erano sotto la responsabilità di vostro fratello.<br>Gerardine, che l'aveva condotto lungo il corridoio, rimase pietrificata con la mano sul pomello della porta. Quello si che era un duro colpo per l'orgoglio di Auguste, ma capiva anche perché nulla fosse giunto alle sue orecchie. Le sue spie le riferivano i pettegolezzi di corte e tutto quello che riguardava la regina, non aveva mai chiesto loro notizie del conte de Jarjayes e ora se ne rammaricava.

Continua…


	66. Capitolo 65 Tranello

- Non posso aiutarvi – Oscar abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi.  
>- Ma, colonnello, stiamo parlando dell'onore di vostro padre e dell'esercito francese! – Girodelle si alzò di scatto, scandalizzato dallo scarso interesse dimostrato dalla donna verso il furto dei fucili.<br>- Capisco perfettamente, ma non credo di potervi essere d'aiuto – ribadì lei cercando di sfuggire lo sguardo del suo sostituto.  
>Victor aveva insisto per parlare da solo con lei, escludendo così Andrè che si era limitato a sorridere scuotendo la testa e annunciato che sarebbe andato dai bambini. Sua zia era stata più titubante nel lasciarli soli, per un momento aveva socchiuso le labbra come se si preparasse a dire qualcosa, poi le aveva richiuse e se ne era andata a testa china.<br>Girodelle non aveva fatto altro che insistere sull'importanza che lei partecipasse alla cattura del fantomatico cavaliere nero, per recuperare sia i gioielli che i fucili che il furfante aveva rubato. Da venti minuti non faceva altro che ribadire l'importanza di un suo intervento in quella faccenda, mentre la donna continuava a negare una sua qualche utilità in quel frangete.  
>- Colonnello, voi siete stato un ottimo comandante, non capisco i motivi che vi hanno spinto ad accettare così facilmente l'oltraggio di essere il sottoposto di…<br>- Mio marito – lo prevenne lei, presagendo che non sarebbe stato quello il termine usato dal suo interlocutore – Non è stato un oltraggio e vi pregherei di tenere a mente che le mie decisioni in merito alla MIA vita non sono cose che vi riguardino, Victor.  
>- Vi state comportando scioccamente – si spazientì l'uomo – Se riuscissimo a prenderlo, voi tornereste nelle grazie della regina e riavreste il vostro vecchio posto al comando delle guardie reali.<br>- Cosa vi fa pensare che io non sia più nelle grazie della regina o che il mio nuovo incarico sia una specie di punizione? – ora lo guardava con vivo interesse.  
>- Vostro padre mi ha detto…<br>- Mio padre? – si alzò a sua volta, con tale foga da rovesciare la sedia, e ora guardava il conte piena di malcelato furore – Di grazia, è stato lui a chiedervi di venirmi a parlare? C'è lui dietro la vostra assurda richiesta?  
>- No… non esattamente – Girodelle si mise a sedere non distogliendo lo sguardo da lei – L'idea è stata mia e vostro padre mi appoggia, sostenendo che potrebbe essere una buona cosa per la vostra carriera se riuscissimo a prendere quel furfante.<br>- Una buona cosa per la mia carriera? – gli fece un sorriso pieno di scherno – Cosa volete, Victor?  
>- Semplicemente che mi aiutiate – l'uomo distolse lo sguardo.<br>- Credo che sia meglio che voi andiate, ora – Oscar si voltò a guardare verso le finestre – Si sta facendo buio e la strada fino a Versailles è lunga.  
>Dicendo così lasciò Girodelle da solo nel salone e si avviò verso le sue stanze. Sua zia la incontrò lungo il corridoio e alzò una mano come per chiederle qualcosa, ma notando il passo marziale e lo sguardo furioso, abbassò il braccio e si spostò per lasciarla passare. Gerardine attese che la ragazza entrasse nei propri appartamenti e corse verso il salotto, che trovò vuoto. Si precipitò, quindi, per le scale, nella speranza di fermare Victor prima che lasciasse il palazzo.<br>Lo trovò in strada, fermo con le briglie del cavallo in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. In quel momento provò tenerezza per lui, sembrava un bambino a cui qualcuno aveva rivelato che gli eroi non esistono. Mosse un passo verso di lui, poi si disse che non era il caso di immischiarsi in quella storia, che poteva solo portare ancora più tensione in una situazione che le sembrava già esplosiva di suo. Chiuse piano il portone e vi si appoggiò contro: la faida fra lei e suo fratello si era così inasprita che ormai non poteva neanche provare ad aiutarlo, senza correre il rischio di essere fraintesa.

- E tu hai rifiutato? – André non la guardava, mentre continuava a lavarsi con una pezzuola.  
>- Certo – riferì Oscar cominciando a spogliarsi – In fin dei conti non è una cosa che ci riguarda e, inoltre, non saprei neanche come aiutarli.<br>- Sul fatto che non ci riguardi, dissento – finalmente l'uomo si girò – Il fatto che rubi gioielli alle nobildonne, potrebbe anche non essere di nostra competenza, ma l'onore di tuo padre è un altro discorso. Ora ha bisogno di te.  
>- Ti ricordo che stiamo parlando dell'uomo che voleva disconoscerti e far annullare il nostro matrimonio – rispose la moglie stizzita, lanciando la giacca dell'uniforme su una poltrona.<br>- So che sei ancora arrabbiata con lui, ma ti conosco: tu adori tuo padre e hai sempre avuto una sorta di venerazione per lui.  
>- E' vero, lo veneravo, prima di aprire gli occhi e rendermi conti di chi sia in realtà – si mise a sedere sul letto per potersi togliere gli stivali.<br>- E chi è in realtà? – fermò le parole della moglie con un gesto – Un nobile cresciuto secondo determinati principi: i servi sono sempre servi, lealtà assoluta alla corona, il buon nome del casato prima di tutto. Amore mio, mi dispiace fartelo notare, ma sono le stesse cose che si potrebbero dire di quasi tutti gli aristocratici che frequentano la corte… lealtà ai sovrani a parte.  
>- Allora, cosa mi proponi di fare? Fargli una statua? All'uomo che voleva distruggere la nostra felicità?<br>- Metti per un attimo da parte il tuo astio e ragioniamo – si mise a sedere a fianco a lei – Comunque sia, tu non approvi i furti e sei preoccupata che quei fucili finiscano nelle mani sbagliate.  
>- Non ho mai detto nulla del genere.<br>- Ti conosco da una vita, non è necessario che tu lo dica – le sorrise tirandole una ciocca di capelli – La mia Oscar, sempre a combattere per la giustizia o, almeno, per quello che lei ritiene giusto.  
>- Mi stai prendendo in giro?<br>- No, ricordavo a me stesso uno dei motivi per cui ti amo.  
>- Comunque ho già detto a Girodelle che non posso aiutarli – sospirò stanca – Cosa potrei fare?<br>- Potremmo tendere un tranello al nostro misterioso ladro e vedere se cade nella rete – Andrè si alzò e cominciò a camminare su e giù per la stanza – Potremmo chiedere i gioielli in prestito a tua zia.  
>- Che cosa hai in mente? – cominciò ad osservarlo con attenzione – Che genere di trappola vuoi tendergli?<br>- Sappiamo che si è fatto così ardito da rubare i preziosi duranti i balli direttamente dal collo delle dame… Basterà che al prossimo ballo qualcuno indossi i gioielli più belli e vistosi di tua zia e poi esca a fare una passeggiata in giardino.  
>- Non posso chiedere a mia zia di fare una cosa così pericolosa. E se le facesse del male?<br>- Non pensavo alla zia – rispose il marito, accarezzando distrattamente la giacca che lei aveva abbandonato su una poltrona.  
>- Non ti venisse in mente di coinvolgere mia madre o Rosalie, ti ripeto che è troppo pericoloso.<br>- Serve una donna che sappia difendersi, all'occorrenza. Anche se io sarà lì per impedire il peggio.  
>Oscar lo fissava ancora, senza riuscire a capire a chi si riferisse. Non conosceva donne capaci di difendersi da sole e apparire, nel contempo, come grandi dame. Avevano bisogno di una donna che conoscesse l'etichetta, che sapesse comportarsi durante un ballo, ma che fosse in grado di tirare anche qualche pugno se la situazione lo avesse richiesto. Socchiuse gli occhi e le uscì un lamento dalle labbra: aveva capito dove stava andando a parere Andrè e la cosa non le piaceva per niente.<p>

Continua…


	67. Capitolo 66 Il piano

Oscar continuava a guardare il marito come se fosse pazzo, mentre Andrè, dal canto suo, si era appoggiato al camino con la braccia incrociate e continuava ad esporle il suo piano. Aveva una luce divertita negli occhi, come se quel nuovo problema per lui fosse un'avventura in cui gettarsi a capo fitto.  
>- Tra due settimane ci sarà un grande ballo alla reggia, la regina non parteciperà e sarà difficile che qualcuno ti riconosca – fece spallucce – Anche se fosse non sarà un problema, dubito fortemente che il cavaliere nero, chiunque egli sia, sappia che tu non sei una dama indifesa.<br>- Dovrei vestirmi da donna? – Oscar aveva sbarrato gli occhi – Non lo fatto durante la gravidanza, perché dovrei farlo ora? Per aiutare mio padre e Girodelle? Non è una cosa che ci riguarda, visto che l'incarico di prendere quel furfante è stato assegnato alla guardia reale.  
>- Ma tu muori dalla voglia di prenderlo, vero? – sorrise furbo – Guarda che me ne accorgo se dici una bugia.<br>- Sì, mi piacerebbe dargli una lezione e sono molto preoccupata per quei fucili, tu no? Potrebbero cadere nelle mani sbagliate – sospirò massaggiandosi gli occhi con una mano – Sai anche tu che ci sono stati molti focolai di rivolta, ultimamente, se finissero nelle mani dei rivoltosi? Sarebbe pericoloso anche per noi, che saremmo chiamati a sedere gli animi.  
>- Quindi, non c'è motivo di non portare avanti il mio piano – annuì lui convinto.<br>- Perché dovrei vestirmi da donna?  
>- Per partecipare ad un ballo con tuo marito, almeno una volta in vita tua – le si avvicinò e le prese le mani, facendola alzare.<br>- Abbiamo partecipato a più di un ballo quando ero comandante delle guardie reali – fece osservare lei, facendo finta di non capire.  
>- Ma non abbiamo mai ballato insieme. Potremmo unire l'utile al dilettevole – le mormorò all'orecchio, prima di posarle un bacio sulla tempia – Allora siamo d'accordo.<br>- No che non lo siamo – rispose lei, sbarrando gli occhi e guardandolo andare verso la porta.  
>- Vado a parlarne con la zia, per chiederle i gioielli in prestito e…<br>- E? – era sempre più atterrita dall'intraprendenza di suo marito.  
>- Avrai bisogno di qualche lezione su come ci si muove con un vestito da sera, anche se il tuo portamento è sempre stato invidiato da tutte le dame di corte – le fece l'occhiolino lui prima di sparire.<br>Oscar si accasciò sul letto prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Da era entrata nella guardia metropolitana, Andrè aveva preso troppo gusto nel darle degli ordini e nel farsi ubbidire; anche se quando la chiamava nel suo ufficio per darle direttive in privato, non poteva certo lamentarsi. Scosse la testa e si alzò, decisa a far buon viso a cattivo gioco: voleva prendere quel ladro e recuperare i fucili, non certo per fare un favore a suo padre, ma perché riteneva fosse la cosa giusta. Appoggiò la mani sul tavolino al centro della stanza e si chinò in avanti, maledicendo se stessa e il suo senso della giustizia.

Alla fine Oscar non aveva voluto saperne delle "prove", trovava già umiliante dover indossare un abito da sera per tendere una trappola a quel ladro, non aveva intenzione di prolungare il suo supplizio. Ora si trovava nella sua stanza, con Marron che per l'occasione si era decisa ad andare da loro a Parigi ed era tutta intenta a stringerle il corpetto. Le aveva detto di tenersi al baldacchino del letto e ora tirava con tutte le forze che ancora aveva. Nessuno dei soldati della guardia metropolitana o di quella reale avrebbero riconosciuto in quella bella donna bionda, strizzata in un corpetto, il loro comandante.  
>- Così mi soffochi – supplicò senza fiato.<br>- Zitta, deve essere stretto – la rimbrottò l'anziana governante – Non avrei mai creduto di arrivare a vedere il giorno in cui avrei potuto aiutarti a vestirti come si conviene.  
>Mollò la presa sui lacci per asciugarsi una lacrima furtiva, tirando puoi fuori un fazzoletto e soffiandosi sonoramente il naso. Guardò la ragazza bionda, ancora solo con la biancheria intima e sospirò, scuotendo la testa.<br>- Una così bella ragazza costretta a vestirsi da uomo – piagnucolò andando a prendere il vestito.  
>- Non sono costretta, a me piace – si risentì la più giovane cercando di respirare costretta in quello strumento di tortura.<br>- Bubbole! Solo perché tuo padre ha insistito per crescerti come un uomo – le si accostò con il vestito di un tenue color azzurro – Sarai incantevole.  
>- Sarò ridicola, ma Andrè non sente ragioni – sospirò Oscar portando in alto le braccia perché la vestizione continuasse.<br>Appena le finì di mettere il vestito, Marron la sospinse verso la toletta e la costrinse a sedersi sullo sgabello, poi afferrò con piglio deciso la spazzola e cominciò a dividerle la folta chioma in ciocche che poi appuntava con l'aiuto delle forcine.  
>- Cosa mi stai facendo ai capelli? – chiese la ragazza, cercando di sfuggire.<br>- Silenzio, è così che dovresti portarli acconciati – la redarguì l'anziana donna continuando il suo lavoro.  
>- Basta con queste forcine, fanno male – si lamentò di nuovo, cercando di allentarne una con un dito.<br>Nanny, prontamente, le schiaffeggiò la mano e risistemò la ciocca che stava per sfuggire all'acconciatura. Improvvisamente, udirono una risatina trattenuta provenire dalla porta e si girarono contemporaneamente. Gerardine era ferma sulla soglia con uno scrigno in una mano e cercava di trattenersi dal ridere.  
>- Ecco, lo sapevo, sono ridicola! – scattò in piedi Oscar.<br>- Ridevo per come ti stai lamentando, non per come stai con quel vestito – la donna chiuse la porta e si avvicinò ammirando la nipote – Sei incantevole, sarai la dama più bella del ballo.  
>Marron fece pressione sulla spalla della donna più giovane, per farla tornare a sedere, e riprese il suo lavoro, ignorando ostentatamente la padrona di casa. La marchesa fece finta di non notare il comportamento dell'anziana governante e posò il portagioie sul ripiano della toletta. Senza proferire parola lo aprì e cominciò a cercare qualcosa all'interno.<br>- Vediamo… con la pettinatura che hai, questo ti starà d'incanto – sentenziò posandole un diadema sul capo – Decisamente è quello che ci vuole, ora dobbiamo cercare gli orecchini e la collana più adatti…  
>- Devo indossare per forza tutti questi gioielli? – chiese con un sospirò.<br>- Devi attirare l'attenzione del nostro ladruncolo o sbaglio? – gli ricordò la zia – Quindi molti gioielli, molto grandi e molto costosi.  
>Svuoto lo scrigno di tutto il suo contenuto e guardava ora la nipote ora i preziosi che facevano bella mostra di sé sul ripiano. Sembrava indecisa e un paio di volte si voltò verso Marron, che invece aveva girato il viso per non guardarla. Scosse la testa, dicendosi che non era il momento di litigare con la sua vecchia balia, aveva cose più importante di cui occuparsi.<br>Finito di preparare Oscar, Gerardine e Marron scesero nell'atrio e aspettarono vicino ad Andrè che la ragazza scendesse. La marchesa aveva un sorriso materno, mentre osservava il suo figlioccio che camminava avanti ed indietro, gettando di continuò occhiate alla scalinata. Finalmente Oscar fece la sua comparsa nel suo abito da sera, lasciando senza fiato il marito che la guardava stralunato. Scese le scale con grazia, reggendo la lunga gonna di seta, con le guance appena arrossate per l'imbarazzo e il fiato sospeso nell'attesa che qualcuno dicesse qualcosa.  
>- Sei… sei magnifica – riuscì a dire Andrè, mentre se la mangiava con gli occhi – Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.<br>Oscar lo superò con finta indifferenza e un sorrisino compiaciuto stampato sul volto. Troppo presa dagli sguardi di ammirazione che era riuscita a suscitare, non si accorse che la scarpa si era impigliata nel vestito e cadde rovinosamente in avanti*. Andrè e Gerardine scoppiarono a ridere, mentre la ragazza si rialzò con un grugnito.  
>- Visto? Io l'avevo detto – disse ingoiando l'umiliazione.<br>- Mia cara, basterà che tu presti maggior attenzione alla gonna e vedrai che andrà tutto bene – la rincuorò la zia con un sorriso – Sfido chiunque a riconoscerti, anch'io non sarei in grado di farlo se non avessi partecipato alla tua trasformazione.  
>- Inoltre, non lascerò il tuo fianco neanche un secondo – le promise Andrè prendendola a braccetto – Non permetterò che tu cada di nuovo.<br>- Spero che almeno ne valga la pena – si arrese Oscar, avviandosi verso il portone.  
>Appena i due furono saliti in carrozza e le due donne rimasero sole, Marron si girò verso una cameriera che passava in quel momento, diretta alle cucine.<br>- Di al cocchiere che prepari la carrozza – disse ignorando la marchesa.  
>- Ho già disposto che ti preparassero una stanza – rese noto Gerardine superandola – E' impensabile che tu vada a Jossigny di notte da sola. Non sarai costretta a vedermi, visto che sto per ritirarmi nei miei appartamenti e potrai cenare con la servitù.<br>Prima che riuscisse a fare un gradino, la marchesa si sentì afferrare e si volse a guardare Marron, che aveva gli occhi pieni di disapprovazione.  
>- Vi ho cresciuto e vi ho voluto bene come se fosse mia figlia – sibilò fra i denti – Mai avrei creduto di aver allevato un'assassina.<br>Detto questo le lasciò il braccio e si diresse verso le cucina. Gerardine rimase impietrita ad osservarla allontanarsi e trattenne a stento le lacrime: aveva perso l'ultimo legame con il suo passato.  
>- Perdonami, Marron, perdonami – mormorò prima di correre via e rifugiarsi nelle sue camere.<p>

Continua…

* Scena presa dal manga, quando Oscar si era vestita da donna per fare colpo su Fersen.


	68. Capitolo 67 Ballo a corte

Sentiva il cuore batterle forte mentre la carrozza si avvicinava a Versailles. Per tutta la vita si era vestita da uomo, era stata educata da uomo e si era comportata da uomo: non aveva rinunciato a quell'identità, a cui si era aggrappata con i denti e le unghie, neanche per il suo matrimonio o la gravidanza. Ora era diretta alla reggia con un sontuoso vestito da sera in stile odalisca, di una tonalità che riprendeva l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, acconciata come una gran dama e ricoperta di gioielli.  
>Appena fosse entrata nella sala al braccio di Andrè, sarebbe stata chiara per tutti la sua vera identità e la cosa la atterriva: non era disposta a sentire i risolini dietro i ventagli delle nobili che avrebbero affollato il salone dove si teneva il ballo. Unica consolazione l'assenza della sovrana; per quanto fosse devota ed affezionata alla regina, sapeva benissimo che Maria Antonietta aveva l'innata capacità di dire sempre la cosa sbagliata con una vocina acuta da bambina. Forse, se fosse stata presente quella sera, avrebbe persino battuto le mani estasiata dal vederla conciata in quel modo assurdo.<br>Continuava a chiedersi come avevano fatto a convincerla a prestarsi a quella farsa: neanche un cieco avrebbe potuto scambiarla per una nobile. Sarebbe stato fin troppo evidente il suo essere impacciata in un vestito. Sbarrò gli occhi di colpo: e se Andrè le avesse chiesto di ballare? Ingoiò chiudendo le palpebre, sapeva che sarebbe stata ridicola e che tutti avrebbero riso di lei. Eppure suo marito sembrava eccitato, non dalla caccia al ladro, ma dalla possibilità di prenderla a braccetto e condurla in giro per la sala. Possibile che non si rendesse conto che quella non era lei? Si ripeté più volte che, per causa dell'educazione impartitale dal padre, lei era solo un ufficiale che era a proprio agio solo e unicamente in divisa.  
>Avvertì una mano calda e forte che copriva la sua e si girò verso Andrè, che guardava dritto davanti a sé con un leggero rossore che gli imporporava le guance. Lo vide sorridere mentre accentuava la stretta e poi, finalmente, si voltò verso di lei.<br>- Credo di non avertelo detto quanto sei bella stasera – disse in un soffio, per poi tornare a guardare in avanti.  
>- E' perché sono bella che non mi guardi? – rispose lei ironica.<br>- Non ti guardo perché la tua visione potrebbe farmi scordare il motivo per cui ci troviamo qui – tentennò un momento prima di sorridere e chiudere gli occhi – Il solo vederti così, potrebbe indurmi a ordinare al cocchiere di tornare indietro per potermi chiudere nella nostra stanza con te.  
>Oscar arrossì e si voltò per guardare fuori dal finestrino. In mille occasioni lui le aveva ripetuto quanto la amava e quanto la trovava bella, ma mai prima di allora le aveva confessato di trovarla irresistibile. La cosa la imbarazzava molto, vista la sua natura riservata, ma le faceva provare anche un moto di orgoglio. Non si era mai sentita in quel modo e non sapeva definire quella sensazione: non voleva che lui distogliesse lo sguardo, voleva che si riempisse gli occhi della sua immagine in quel bellissimo vestito azzurro, bordato di blu e oro. Voleva che Andrè la prendesse fra le braccia e la facesse volteggiare, non notando la presenza di nessun'altra donna che non fosse lei. Voleva vederlo impazzire dal desiderio e dalla gelosia, nel caso un altro uomo l'avesse notata. Si chiese cosa le stava succedendo, che stesse diventando pazza?<p>

Appena scesa dalla carrozza si guardò intorno, sbigottita dal notare quel dispiegamento di uomini che sembravano aver circondato completamente la reggia. Evidentemente il cavaliere nero era fonte di molte preoccupazioni per Girodelle, molto più di quanto avesse immaginato dopo la sua accorata preghiera di aiutarlo. Guardò suo marito dritto negli occhi, sperando che nessuno dei suoi ex soldati la riconoscesse: era sicura che sarebbe morta dalla vergogna se una tale eventualità si fosse presentata.  
>Salì i gradini cercando di concentrarsi sulla necessità di non inciampare nell'ampia gonna; era stato già abbastanza umiliante quando era avvenuto a Parigi, ma qui era impensabile. Prese il braccio di Andrè e aspettò pazientemente in fila di essere annunciata, per poter fare il suo ingresso nel salone. Quando sentì presentare il conte e la contessa de Jarjayes, sentì il cuore sobbalzarle e si chiese se avrebbe trovato il coraggio di entrare. Ingoiò e si rimproverò per la sua mancanza di disciplina: un soldato non abbandona mai il campo di battaglia. Prese un profondo respiro e fece un cenno ad Andrè.<br>Camminò impettita al fianco dell'uomo che aveva sposato, sotto lo sguardo attento e curioso di tutti i presenti. Se fosse stata vestita in uniforme, avrebbe osato girarsi verso di loro con aria di sfida, per ricordare a quelle persone che non erano fatti loro. Vestita da donna si sentiva più vulnerabile, come se un semplice vestito avesse fatto crollare tutte le sue certezze e la corazza che si era costruita negli anni, lasciandola come nuda al pubblico ludibrio. Fece appello a tutto il suo coraggio di soldato e cercò di non prestare attenzione a tutte quelle persone che la fissavano, pregando che quel martirio finisse il prima possibile.  
>Si erano appostati vicino ad una colonna con un bicchiere di vino ciascuno, intenti ad osservare la sala e qualsiasi movimento che potesse rivelare la presenza del ladro che erano venuti ad arrestare. Oscar continuava a tenere il bicchiere di vino con entrambe le mani, come se avesse paura che potesse caderle, mentre, in realtà, cercava di allentare la presa per non stritolarlo. Era nervosa: si trovava alla reggia, con vestiti non suoi, esposta alle chiacchiere della gente e senza la possibilità di nascondersi dietro il suo grado militare. Andrè le accarezzò piano un braccio e le sorrise incoraggiante, sembrava capire cosa stesse frullando in testa alla moglie. Si voltarono, avvertendo la presenza di una terza persona che si era avvicinata a loro.<br>- Conte Fersen – lo salutò Oscar con un lieve cenno del capo.  
>- Conte Fersen – le fece eco Andrè, dimostrando uno scarso interesse per il nuovo arrivato.<br>- Andrè – rispose lo svedese profondendosi in un inchino - Oscar, siete di una bellezza abbagliante stasera.  
>- Vi prego – lo ammonì la donna – Queste galanterie fra noi le trovo assurde.<br>- Avete ragione, madame – convenne l'uomo con un sorriso – I musicisti stasera sembrano particolarmente ispirati, è un vero peccato che ci siano così poche coppie ad approfittarne. Posso avere l'onore di…?  
>- Avete perfettamente ragione – si intromise Andrè togliendo il bicchiere di mano alla moglie per poi posarlo accanto al suo su di un tavolino – Se permettete, vorrei ballare con mia moglie.<br>La trascinò lontano dal loro rifugio sicuro e dal conte svedese, che rimase a fissarli interdetto, prima di sollevare il calice alla volta di Andrè, come per un brindisi. L'uomo moro prese Oscar fra le braccia e cominciarono a danzare fra le altre coppie.  
>- Sei stato sgarbato, non trovi? – lo rimproverò fintamente lei.<br>- Sgarbato perché ho espresso il desiderio di ballare con mia moglie? – lui faceva finta di niente.  
>- Conte de Jarjayes, qualcuno potrebbe pensare che lei è geloso – cercando di concentrarsi nel ballo per non inciampare.<br>Andrè non le rispose, limitandosi ad accentuare la pressione della mano sulla vita di lei. Oscar, dal canto suo, dopo un paio di giri cominciò a rilassarsi, rendendosi conto che era la prima volta dopo il matrimonio che ballavano insieme. Quando aveva dovuto imparare a ballare, perché secondo suo padre un ufficiale doveva essere in grado di muoversi in qualsiasi ambiente con disinvoltura, il maestro che le avevano assegnato aveva coinvolto anche il suo amico fidato: non si può ballare da soli, insisteva, e c'era bisogno di qualcuno che l'aiutasse. Si rese conto che aveva sempre condotto lei durante le lezioni e poi non aveva mai più ballato a nessun ricevimento, specialmente con un uomo.  
>Andrè la fece volteggiare di nuovo e Oscar si permise un piccolo sorriso: ora era lui a condurre e non solo nel ballo. Sentiva il profumo di lui e il velluto della giacca sotto la mano, tante sensazioni nuove l'avvolsero e non sapeva dare un nome a nessuna di esse. Meditò che c'erano ancora tante cose che ignorava e che, a volte, si sentiva ancora impacciata e inadatta in molti momenti della vita insieme a lui. Forse la sua educazione maschile l'aveva privata di molte cose, ma era altrettanto vero che le permetteva di apprezzare ancora di più quegli attimi in cui era solo la moglie dell'uomo che amava.<br>Andrè si fermò bruscamente e solo allora si rese conto che la musica era terminata. Così presa dai suoi ragionamenti aveva perso l'opportunità di godersi a pieno quel momento che non si sarebbe più ripresentato: quando le sarebbe capitato di nuovo di presenziare ad un ballo in abiti femminili? Guardò il marito, che sembrava concentrato su qualcosa alla loro sinistra: con gli occhi seguì la direzione dello sguardo fisso dell'uomo e notò un movimento strano dietro le vetrate che davano sui giardini.  
>Si fecero un segno di assenso e si affrettarono a lasciare la sala per attuare il loro piano. Oscar sarebbe uscita per prima, mentre Andrè sarebbe rimasto più indietro nascosto nell'ombra: una dama tutta sola nei giardini bui sarebbe stata un bersaglio molto ghiotto per il cavaliere nero. Appena si avvicinò alla grande fontana si sentì afferrare, si voltò pronta ad affrontare il famigerato ladro e sperò di essere abbastanza rapida o che lo fosse Andrè. Invece si trovò davanti una folta e lunga chioma castana e due occhi nocciola che la fissavano stupefatti. Girodelle allentò la presa e scosse la testa.<br>- Mi scusi, madamigella, questa luce così fioca fa degli strani scherzi – si giustificò, non del tutto sicuro di essersi sbagliato – Per un momento vi avevo scambiata per un'altra persona, ma il mio errore è evidente.  
>Fece un inchino senza perderla di vista un momento, mentre lei, con la coda dell'occhio, notava Andrè farsi più vicino e sentì dei passi pesanti alle spalle del suo sostituto.<br>- Girodelle, l'avete preso? – chiese una voce che le era tremendamente familiare.  
>- No, Generale, è stato un errore – disse Victor non perdendola di vista un momento – Ho visto la sagoma di questa dama vicino alla fontana e mi sono avvicinato per riaccompagnarla dentro. Non è prudente attardarsi nei giardini a quest'ora.<br>Il padre di Oscar fece un passo avanti e la guardò in penombra, anche così la donna notò lo sguardo di rimprovero del genitore e l'espressione dell'uomo farsi furente. Andrè oramai era vicinissimo e le si accostò, pronto a sfidare il suocero.  
>- Come ti sei conciata? – tuonò il conte de Jarjayes con furore – Perché sei qui se ci hai rifiutato il tuo aiuto?<br>- Era necessario che nessuno sapesse della nostra presenza – si intromise Andrè per evitare che i due litigassero e alzassero la voce – Era un piano per aiutarvi a catturarlo. Oscar avrebbe dovuto attirare la sua attenzione e…  
>- E mettersi in pericolo? – terminò il Generale – E' così che ti prendi cura di mia figlia?<br>- Non ho bisogno che nessuno si prenda cura di me – Oscar ne aveva abbastanza dell'arroganza di suo padre – Non siete stato voi ad insegnarmi a badare a me stessa? Di cosa vi preoccupate? Comunque, ormai, è tutto inutile: se era qui, vedendoci avrà deciso di tentare altrove.  
>- Comandante! – un soldato della guardia giunse trafelato.<br>- Cos'è successo? Perché hai abbandonato la tua postazione? – Girodelle era tesissimo.  
>- Sono giunte notizie da Parigi, il ladro ha cercato di colpire nel palazzo del barone Mantenon, ma è stato scoperto e pare sia stato avvistato nei pressi del Palais Royale – riferì la guardia.<br>- Bene, soldato, torna al tuo posto – lo liquidò Victor con un cenno della mano.  
>- Ora cosa possiamo fare? – disse Auguste in preda alla frustrazione.<br>- Recarci a Parigi e continuare le ricerche lì. Se non è riuscito a portare a termine il colpo che aveva progettato, forse tenterà da qualche altra parte. Molti nobili vivono in quella zona – rispose convinto Girodelle.  
>I quattro si fissarono e annuirono all'unisono, per poi andare a prendere le carrozze. Oscar sarebbe passata prima al palazzo per cambiarsi e accertarsi che a casa della zia andasse tutto bene. Andrè le strinse la mano durante tutto il tragitto, con i cavalli che correvano a tutta velocità.<p>

Continua…


	69. Capitolo 68 Il Cavaliere Nero

Aveva congedato Diane, aveva spento tutte le candele e aveva aperto la finestra che dava sulla strada, poi si era seduta su una poltrona attendendo nel buio più totale. Si sentivano voci concitate salire dalle strade circostanti, voci di uomini che rispondevano a dei richiami, di quando in quando si sentiva qualcuno impartire degli ordini. Corrugò la fronte e poi sorrise divertita: pensavano di riuscire a prendere il cavaliere nero facendo tutto quel rumore così da avvisarlo preventivamente della loro presenza? Più passava il tempo, meno capiva cosa passasse per la testa dei soldati della corona o, forse, lo capiva benissimo: alcuni di quegli uomini appartenevano alla guardia metropolitana, erano figli del popolo e sicuramente parteggiavano per l'uomo che stava derubando i nobili.  
>Si portò una mano alla tempia, meditando che la situazione si faceva giorno dopo giorno più tesa e pericolosa. Il popolo era sull'orlo della rivolta e mal digeriva i privilegi accordati a determinate categorie come gli aristocratici e parte del clero. Come dare loro torto? I poveri erano affamati e molti perdevano il lavoro rischiando di soffocare nei debiti, mentre la miseria si faceva sempre più pressante. Questa marea di disperati guardava alla reggia e alla sovrana come alla sorgente di tutti i mali: libelli, sempre più velenosi, prendevano di mira Maria Antonietta, i suoi amici e i dignitari di corte. L'affare della collana aveva contribuito a rendere l'austriaca ancora più invisa ai francesi; mentre il suo comportamento e la sua ostinazione di rimanere al Trianon, non facevano che accrescere l'astio dei nobili che si vedevano negate le udienze che la sovrana avrebbe dovuto concedere.<br>Non erano discorsi che poteva fare in presenza di sua nipote; Oscar avrebbe difeso la regina a spada tratta, arrivando ad inveire contro chiunque osasse dire una parola sul suo comportamento e contegno. Negli ultimi otto anni aveva evitato accuratamente che la suscettibile donna incontrasse ancora Bernard, o che assistesse ad uno degli incontri che si svolgevano nel suo salotto: come avrebbe potuto giustificare la presenza di tutti quei repubblicani nel suo palazzo? Come spiegarle che lei era d'accordo con le idee del suo amico deceduto, Rosseau?  
>Era così concentrata sui suoi pensieri che ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto di non essere più sola nella stanza. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, rendendosi conto che la mezzanotte non era ancora scoccata: socchiuse le palpebre e ispezionò con lo sguardo l'anticamera dei suoi appartamenti, sapeva che c'era qualcuno ma non riusciva ad individuare l'intruso.<br>- Sei tu? – chiese in un sussurro.  
>Poi lo vide: una sagoma con un mantello era passata velocemente davanti alla porta della sua camera da letto, leggermente illuminata dal chiarore della luna. Si alzò di scatto, avvertendo i peli dietro il collo rizzarsi e la paura cominciare ad attanagliarle il cuore.<br>- Chi c'è? – chiese a voce più alta, senza avere risposta.  
>Ingoiò un paio di volte, timorosa di conoscere la risposta a quell'interrogativo. Chiunque si fosse introdotto, non era passato dalla porta che dava sul corridoio, ne dal pannello vicino al camino che conduceva ad un passaggio di servizio che ormai nessuno più usava. L'intruso era entrato dalla finestra aperta e questo chiariva bene che non fosse qualcuno che lei aspettava. Cominciò a spostarsi lentamente verso il muro, stando attenta a non dare le spalle al misterioso uomo che sentiva come una minaccia.<br>- Cosa volete? – riuscì a dire, in preda al terrore.  
>- I vostri gioielli, madame – era un brusio quasi indistinto – Non costringetemi ad usare la forza.<br>- Non li ho qui con me, li ho prestati a mia nipote – rispose sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
>- Non vi credo e voi mi costringete a fare qualcosa che non vorrei – sentì una spada che veniva sguainata.<br>Gerardine si appiattì contro la parete e sperò in un miracolo.

Oscar afferrò la mano che Andrè le tendeva per aiutarla a scendere dalla carrozza, con la coda dell'occhio vide suo padre e Girodelle scendere da cavallo: li avevano seguiti, invece di unirsi al resto degli uomini che perlustravano le strade. Si girò impettita verso il Generale, pronta a dare battaglia: non le era piaciuto il modo in cui l'aveva apostrofata alla reggia, ma poi tutto era sembrato precipitare e non era riuscita a parlargli. Suo marito le mise una mano sul braccio e le si accostò ancora di più.  
>- Non ora, Oscar. Abbiamo altri problemi da risolvere – le sussurrò Andrè all'orecchio.<br>- Vorrei sapere come vi è venuta in mente questa follia – tuonò l'uomo che si avvicinava a grandi falcate.  
>Prima che la figlia potesse rispondergli, furono costretti a girarsi tutti verso le finestre del palazzo: l'inconfondibile suono di un colpo di pistola aveva lacerato il silenzio delle strade buie.<br>Andrè quasi buttò giù il portone d'ingresso e i quattro fecero di corsa le scale fino al secondo piano, da dove proveniva il pianto dei bambini. Oscar aveva raccolto l'ampia gonna con entrambe le braccia e correva più velocemente possibile abbigliata in quel modo. Si fermarono in cima alle scale, guardando il corridoio illuminato solo da due candele: una l'aveva Rosalie e l'altra Marron. I bambini si stringevano alle gonne della vecchia governante e piangeva, Diane arrivò dietro di loro, mentre tutti fissavano la figura appoggiata alla porta. Gerardine era in penombra e reggeva una pistola in mano, mentre cercava di calmare i presenti.  
>- Vi ripeto che non è successo niente – si voltò e vide gli ultimi arrivati, sgranando gli occhi – Scusatemi, mi sono svegliata udendo le grida in strada e mi era sembrato di vedere un movimento nella mia stanza. Ho afferrato la pistola che tenevo accanto al letto ed è partito un colpo: nulla di grave…<br>Auguste fece un passo verso la sorella, che posò di corsa la pistola sulla consolle che ornava il corridoio e poi si ritrasse nell'oscurità.  
>- Entriamo a controllare – fece sapere con tono imperioso.<br>- Vi ho detto che non è successo nulla, mi sono solo spaventata per un'ombra – ribadì la donna sbarrandogli la strada – Rosalie, porta i bambini in camera loro e cerca di calmarli.  
>Appena la ragazza si allontanò, fu la volta di Andrè di provare ad entrare, ma la marchesa gli bloccò la mano sulla maniglia e scosse la testa.<br>- Insomma! Quante volte devo ripetervi che era solo un'ombra? Mi sono spaventata come una sciocca, ecco tutto – prese un respiro, sapendo di non poter contare su nessuno dei presenti – Non ho mai permesso a nessun uomo di entrare in camera mia, non ho intenzione di cominciare stasera.  
>- Entro io – si fece avanti Marron spostando il nipote – Con permesso.<br>L'anziana donna accostò la porta e cercò di farsi luce con la candela che reggeva in mano. Non notando niente di strano nel salottino che fungeva da anticamera, varcò la porta che conduceva al letto di Gerardine. Corrugò la fronte, notando una sagoma vicino al letto della marchesa e fece per avvicinarsi: sentì qualcosa sulla bocca che le impediva di urlare e vide la mano di un uomo che afferrava il candeliere per non farlo cadere.  
>- Per quello che avete di più caro, non fate un fiato ed ascoltate attentamente – disse in un sussurro una voce baritonale.<br>L'anziana donna annuì e si girò, sgranando gli occhi. Continuò ad annuire come in trance ascoltando quello che l'uomo le stava dicendo, poi riprese il candeliere dalle sue mani e uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di lei.  
>- Come ha detto la marchesa, non c'è nessuno in questa stanza – disse seria la donna – Solo un foro di proiettile sulla parete di fronte al letto, che dovrà essere riparata quanto prima.<br>I presenti si guardarono, ma nessuno fece domande. Gerardine, che sembrava cercare di sfuggire alla luce della sola candela rimasta, parlò con tono imperioso.  
>- Diane, accompagna i signori nel salotto al primo piano e avverti tua madre di preparare il tè. Una bevanda calda è quello che ci vuole dopo uno spavento del genere – si voltò verso sua nipote e fece una risatina – I miei nervi non sono più quelli di una volta e mi sono comportata come una donnetta isterica. Aspettatemi di sotto, mentre cerco di rendermi presentabile.<br>- Non abbiamo tempo di aspettare che tu ti vesta – rispose Auguste sbrigativo – Io e il conte Girodelle dobbiamo pattugliare le strade…  
>- Padre – si fece avanti Oscar – Lasciatemi il tempo di cambiarmi e…<br>- Anzi, Girodelle andate avanti senza di me – la interruppe l'uomo – Qui ho delle faccende da risolvere. Devo parlare con mia figlia e mio genero.  
>Si incamminò con passo sicuro verso le scale, seguito da Andrè e Victor, mentre Oscar si girò a guardare ancora una volta sua zia. Non era così facile spaventare una tempra come la sua: cosa l'aveva spinta a sparare e perché sfuggiva alla luce delle candele? Decise che questa volta la marchesa de Brennon avrebbe dovuto fornirle spiegazioni molto convincenti per tutto quel parapiglia.<br>Gerardine, dal canto suo afferrò Marron per un braccio e la trascinò nella sua stanza, accertandosi di aver chiuso la porta. Si avvicinò al camino e tirò un pannello, che si aprì rivelando una scala a chiocciola.  
>- Corri a chiamare Fabrice – sbatté le palpebre e si corresse – Il dottor Du Martine, ma non devi essere vista da nessuno. Questa scala ti porterà nel corridoio dell'ala riservata alla servitù.<br>Marron annuì seria e fece per scendere le scale, ma la marchesa la trattenne per le mani e la fissò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
>- Ti prego, Marron, siamo nelle tue mani. Dipende tutto dalla tua capacità di mantenere questo segreto.<br>- Bambina mia, dovreste sapere che sono una maestra nell'arte di mantenere i segreti – disse la governante facendogli una carezza sul viso.  
>- Allora sbrigati, fai più in fretta che puoi – si girò verso la camera da letto – Ho paura che sia molto grave.<br>Appena l'anziana donna cominciò a scendere le scale, Gerardine fece scattare il meccanismo che richiudeva il passaggio e corresse nella camera attigua, quasi strappandosi di dosso la veste da camera sporca di sangue.  
>- Come sta? – si rivolse ad una figura china su un uomo vestito di nero e con una maschera.<br>- Non bene. La ferita è profonda, ma l'ho preso ad un braccio: se riusciamo a fermare l'emorragia, non corre pericolo di vita.  
>- Bene – disse la donna, indossando una vestaglia pulita e tirando su i capelli alla meglio, fermandoli con delle forcine – Chiuderò la porta a chiave da fuori, in modo che nessuno possa entrare se non attraverso la scala. Du Martine non deve vederti!<br>- So quanto sia importante che nessuno mi veda… possiamo fidarci di lei? – fece un cenno verso il passaggio segreto.  
>- Marron sarà una tomba – disse la donna guardando il suo interlocutore – Ora devo andare, altrimenti Auguste potrebbe sospettare che gli nascondo qualcosa.<br>Si precipitò fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta con tutte le mandate, infilandosi la chiave in una tasca della vestaglia. Prese un profondo respiro e si preparò a recitare la parte dell'ingenua sprovveduta che si era spaventata per un'ombra.

Continua…


	70. Capitolo 69 La chiave

- Girodelle mi aveva detto che avevi rifiutato di aiutarci – tuonò il Generale – E, invece, ti trovo nei giardini della reggia, vestita in quel modo e piena di gioielli.  
>Auguste de Jarjayes passeggiava avanti ed indietro con le mani dietro la schiena, mentre Oscar era seduta composta su una poltrona, con Andrè in piedi alle sue spalle.<br>- Vi rendete conto del pericolo che stavate correndo? Quell'uomo è pericoloso e avrebbe potuto farti del male!  
>- Ero lì per proteggerla; non avrei mai permesso che le capitasse qualcosa – fece presente Andrè, mantenendo la calma.<br>- Sconsiderati, ecco cosa siete. Entrambi! – si girò verso la figlia, puntandole un dito contro – Avevo chiesto il tuo aiuto, ma non certo per fare da esca. Dovevi pianificare con me e Girodelle il modo di acciuffare quel furfante.  
>- Ritengo che il mio piano fosse il più valido – Oscar non si degnò neanche di guardare suo padre – Una nobildonna qualsiasi avrebbe corso un pericolo maggiore, io so difendermi. Dimenticate, inoltre, che Andrè era a pochi passi, pronto ad intervenire nel caso il cavaliere nero si fosse fatto vivo.<br>- Hai sempre odiato i vestiti da donna, ti sei rifiutata categoricamente di indossarne uno persino durante la gravidanza: e ora sei così ansiosa di metterti in ghingheri?  
>La donna non rispose, limitandosi a sorridere sbuffando. Trovava esagerata la reazione di suo padre, nonché senza senso: aveva chiesto il suo aiuto e ora si lamentava perché loro aveva avuto una buona idea? Probabile che dietro tutto quel suo sbraitare si nascondesse la rabbia di non aver pensato lui a quel piccolo sotterfugio. Si chiese se un'altra spiegazione non potesse essere la paura che loro riuscissero dove le guardie reali aveva miseramente fallito: il suo orgoglio ne sarebbe stato distrutto.<br>- Sono grande abbastanza per prendere da sola le mie decisioni – si decise a dire alla fine, vedendo che il Generale non si sarebbe accontentato del suo silenzio.  
>- Tu permetti a tua moglie di rispondermi in questo modo? – la sua rabbia si era spostata sul genero.<br>- Con tutto il rispetto, Generale, voi avete educato Oscar a pensare ed agire come un uomo. Cosa pensate io possa fare, se non vegliare su di lei?  
>Auguste tentennò, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere a quello che era un dato di fatto: lui aveva allevato sua figlia come un uomo, ora non poteva lamentarsi se la donna agiva come un ufficiale invece che come una moglie e una figlia obbediente. Mentre cercava una risposta per non uscire sconfitto da quello contro, si rese conto della figura che rimaneva ferma sulla soglia del salotto: Gerardine era pallida ed indossava una veste da camera; i capelli non erano acconciati e non c'era traccia di belletto sul suo viso. La mente pratica del conte calcolò che era più facile spostare l'attenzione su quella che lui riteneva la causa di tutti i problemi del suo casato.<br>- Proprio tu! – stavolta il dito accusatore si sposto sulla sorella – Scommetto che ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo. Come ti è venuto in mente di usare mia figlia per…  
>- Spiacente deluderti, Auguste, ma sarebbe impossibile per chiunque "usare" tua figlia, visto che è dotata di un cervello e sa pensare senza bisogno dell'ausilio di altre persone – la donna si fece avanti con un'aria di sfida – L'ho aiutata, questo è vero, ma se non l'avessi fatto io avrebbe trovato sicuramente qualcuno pronto a rendersi utile.<br>Si fermò dietro il divano e vi poggiò entrambe le mani. Era visibilmente tesa e nervosa, la pelle tirata del viso tradiva anche molta stanchezza; eppure rimaneva sempre un avversaria temibile, questo Auguste lo sapeva bene. Era quasi impossibile piegare quella donna, molti avevano fallito nel tentativo e ne avevano pagato le conseguenze. Si rese conto, distrattamente, che sua figlia e sua sorella avevano molte cose in comune; a partire dal carattere forte e deciso, che imponeva loro di non arretrare mai quando venivano attaccate.  
>- E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti – riprese Gerardine, come se il fratello si trovasse lì per una visita di cortesia – Ora rivolgo a te, le stesse parole che tu rivolgesti a me: non sei più un ospite gradito in questa casa, quindi ti invito ad andartene.<br>Tornò sui suoi passi e afferrò il pomello della porta, lasciandola aperta in un muto invito a togliere il disturbo. Il Generale prese un respiro e si incamminò impettito, fino ad arrivare davanti alla sua contendente.  
>- Non finisce qui, Gerardine, te lo posso assicurare.<br>- Come vuoi – rispose lei, agitando la mano con noncuranza – Ora, se non ti dispiace, si è fatto tardi. Fammi sapere quando sei libero dai tuoi impegni e farò in modo che qualcuno accompagni i bambini a farti visiti.  
>L'uomo si aggiusto la giacca della divisa e andò via con passo marziale. Con la sua uscita, sembrava che nella stanza l'aria fosse tornata respirabile. Oscar si alzò, pronta a fronteggiare a sua volta la zia, ma la donna la prevenne facendole un cenno e correndo fuori dal salotto per raggiungere l'atrio. Fermò uno dei servitori, che stava per mettere le spranghe all'ingresso principale.<br>- Qualsiasi cosa accada, chiunque bussi alla porta stanotte, fai in modo che nessuno entri nel palazzo – tentennò un momento, prima di aggiungere sottovoce – Gli unici che potranno passare sono il dottor Du Martine e la signora Marron, la governante di mia nipote. Chiaro?  
>L'uomo annuì, calando il paletto dietro la porta e poggiandovi sopra un mano. A sua volta la marchesa fece un segno di assenso e si precipitò su per le scale, quasi investendo Oscar e Andrè che non si perdevano nessuno dei suoi movimenti. La seguirono fino al secondo piano, dove Gerardine si fermò davanti alla propria stanza e si mise a cercare furiosamente nelle tasche per estrarre una chiave. A quel punto Oscar le bloccò la mano e la costrinse a guardarla.<br>- Zia, davanti a mio padre non ho detto niente, ma non credo ad una parola della vostra storia – strinse gli occhi e la guardò fissa – La veste che indossavate poco fa era macchiata di sangue e voi non siete il tipo di donna da spaventarsi per un'ombra.  
>Gerardine taceva, stringendo convulsamente la mano intorno alla chiave e guardando un punto lontano del corridoio. Oscar la strattonò in malo modo, cercando di provocare in lei una reazione e costringerla a dirle la verità. Alla fine la lasciò andare, guardandola fissa.<br>- Gli avete sparato, vero? Avete preso il cavaliere nero – nessuna reazione da parte della marchesa – Perché non l'avete consegnato a mio padre?  
>La donna più grande sembrò riscuotersi a quella domanda, guardò prima lei e poi André. Annuì convinta ed afferrò la mano della nipote per posarvi sopra la chiave, poi la allontanò con stizza.<br>- Fai quello che ritieni più giusto, ma ti avverto che se quei fucili saranno usati nel modo sbagliato sarà solo colpa vostra – si scansò dalla porta e le fece cenno di procedere.  
>- Cosa intendete dire? – Oscar fece un passo avanti, minacciosa.<br>- E' gravemente ferito e tuo padre non avrebbe inteso ragioni, trascinandolo via in questo stato e lasciandolo morire prima di scoprire la verità – Gerardine scosse la testa, tornando a guardare il fondo del corridoio – Non vi siete chiesti perché un ladro di gioielli dovrebbe rubare dei fucili? Qualcuno lo sta manovrando e lui è così sciocco da lasciarsi manipolare.  
>- Quindi voi lo conoscete – asserì la bionda, guardandola stravolta – Non negate?<br>- Negare, cosa esattamente? – incrociò le braccia e sospirò – Lo conoscete anche voi… Ora, volete rimanere qui e lasciarlo morire dietro una porta chiusa; oppure entriamo e cerchiamo di salvarlo, per scoprire che fine hanno fatto i fucili?  
>Andrè afferrò la chiave della mano di Oscar e aprì la porta, dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso la camera da letto della marchesa, illuminata dalla tenue luce di una candela. Le due donne lo seguivano di un paio di passi e si fermarono sulla soglia, mentre l'uomo si chinava sul corpo esanime del famigerato "cavaliere nero". La ferita era stata tamponata con degli indumenti e la maschera giaceva poco distante, cosicché tutti poterono riconoscere in quei tratti il volto di Bernard Chatelet.<p>

Continua…


	71. Capitolo 70 Fato

Andrè prese a spingere sulla ferita, nel tentativo di fermare l'emorragia, mentre Oscar si avvicinava per aiutarlo. Gerardine sembrava come assente, mentre continuava a spostare lo sguardo alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
>- Dobbiamo chiamare un medico – disse Oscar rivolta alla zia.<br>La marchesa sobbalzò sbattendo le palpebre, poi si avvicinò alla finestra per assicurarsi che le strade fossero libere.  
>- Ho mandato Marron a chiamare Fabrice – tentennò qualche momento – E' l'unico di cui possiamo fidarci.<br>Proprio in quel momento la porta della stanza si riaprì di nuovo per lasciare entrare i due appena nominati. Du Martine si affrettò verso il ferito, ignorando la marchesa che rimaneva in disparte, lontana dalla luce. Oscar e Andrè si spostarono per consentirgli di fare il proprio dovere, mentre la vecchia governante rimaneva sulla soglia fra i due locali che costituivano le stanze private della padrona di casa. Anche lei, come Gerardine pochi istanti prima, si guardò intorno per poi puntare gli occhi sulla marchesa.  
>- Ho bisogno di aiuto – sentenziò Fabrice – Devo estrarre la pallottola e medicare la ferita.<br>- Possiamo spostarlo sul mio letto – si fece avanti la de Brennon.  
>- Preferisco compiere l'operazione sul pavimento, è meglio una superficie dura – il medico cercò qualcosa nella borsa e poi alzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lei – Ho bisogno di acqua calda, pezzuole e dell'alcool.<br>- Subito – rispose prontamente la donna, correndo fuori dalla stanza.  
>- Conte – riprese Du Martine, rivolto ad Andrè – Ho bisogno di braccia forti che lo tengano fermo. Quando inciderò la carne per estrarre la pallottola, sicuramente si agiterà.<br>L'uomo più giovane si fece avanti e si mise in ginocchio sulla sinistra del ferito. Marron si avvicinò ad Oscar e la tirò per un braccio, per costringerla a lasciare la stanza.  
>- Cosa fai, Nanny? – le chiese la donna, resistendo alla pressione leggera di quelle dita.<br>- Bambina mia, non è uno spettacolo adatto ad una signora – le disse la donna anziana.  
>- Ho visto altre volte uomini feriti, non sono così sensibile – fece presente il colonnello biondo.<br>- Dovranno spogliarlo e la decenza impone che tu non assista – si intestardì l'altra.  
>Con un sospiro, Oscar si decise a seguire la sua vecchia governante fuori dalla camera di sua zia, fino ai propri appartamenti. Appena la porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle, cominciò a togliersi i gioielli che ancora indossava, per poi dare la schiena a Marron in una muta richiesta.<br>- Non posso aiutarti – disse la donna, già con una mano sul pomello della porta – Avranno sicuramente bisogno di me nell'altra stanza, manderò Rosalie ad aiutarti.  
>- E' meglio di no – rispose prontamente la donna più giovane – In questo momento è meglio che lei ignori cosa sta avvenendo nelle stanze di mia zia… Se le chiedessi di aiutarmi, farebbe mille domande sul perché non possa chiedere a te di lasciarmi il corpetto e su dove sia Andrè. Senza contare che si intestardirebbe nel voler scoprire cosa è successo quando abbiamo udito lo sparo.<br>- Rosalie ormai è cresciuta, sa mantenere un segreto – ribatté Marron con piglio deciso – Dovreste cominciare a considerarla un'adulta: non credo che sia così impressionabile da temere perché un ladro si trova a palazzo, specialmente visto che è ferito.  
>- Già, tu non puoi saperlo… - rifletté Oscar.<br>- Cosa non posso sapere? – l'anziana donna la guardò con attenzione.  
>- Il cavaliere nero, in realtà, è l'uomo che aveva chiesto la sua mano e di cui lei è innamorata.<br>Marron scosse la testa scioccata: trovava quella coincidenza inverosimile. Sospirò, meditando che tutte le donne che facevano parte, a qualsiasi titolo, di quella famiglia erano sempre state sfortunate in amore. Poi alzò la testa, colta da un altro pensiero: no, non tutte. Oscar era stata fortunata, ma per quanto tempo ancora la maledizione che sembrava aleggiare sui De Jarjayes l'avrebbe risparmiata?

Gerardine aveva avvisato Diane e sua madre di portare acqua calda e pezzuole nella sua stanza, intimando loro di non rivelare a nessuno quello che vi avrebbero visto o sentito. Le guardò correre su per le scale con tutto il necessario, attese ancora un momento per essere sicura che non ci fosse più nessuno lungo i corridoi e poi si avviò verso l'ala riservata alla servitù. Raramente si era avventurata fin là, limitandosi a ordinare a Marie che tutti fossero alloggiati adeguatamente.  
>Toccò il muro, nel punto dove sapeva aprirsi il passaggio che conduceva nella sua camera. Una via di fuga che il proprietario originale della casa aveva commissionato durante la costruzione: l'aveva scoperto per puro caso. Una notte, mentre leggeva a lume di candela, era stata colta dall'impulso improvviso di distruzione che l'attanagliava ogni volta che si soffermava troppo sulla sua vita passata. Aveva lanciato il tomo attraverso la stanza, corrugando la fronte quando aveva sentito la parete suonare in modo strano all'impatto con il volume rilegato in pelle.<br>Aveva impiegato giorni a capire come fare per aprire quel piccolo varco che conduceva ad una scala di pietra e sbucava nel corridoio sottostante, all'altezza della porta di servizio. Una geniale via di fuga, nel caso un nemico avesse deciso di fare irruzione: anche se supponeva che il vero intento fosse stato quello di correre fra le braccia di qualche compiacente serva. Assicuratasi che il passaggio fosse ben chiuso ed invisibile a chi non fosse a conoscenza della sua esistenza, si incamminò verso le cucine da dove si aveva accesso alle cantine.  
>Fabrice le aveva chiesto qualcosa di forte con lo scopo di intontire Bernard durante la rimozione della pallottola. Prese una vecchia bottiglia di cognac e face a ritroso il cammino, fino a sbucare nell'atrio. C'era troppo silenzio, si guardò intorno con fare circospetto, provando l'inquietante sensazione che qualcuno la stesse spiando. Fece i gradini con passo sostenuto, fino ad arrivare alla propria stanza. Si appoggiò con una mano al muro e cercò di riprendere fiato: da quando aveva paura in casa propria?<br>Forse Bernard non era il solo ad essersi introdotto a palazzo senza invito… Scosse la testa e si biasimò per quei pensieri senza senso. Era tutto dovuto allo spavento che si era presa, quando il cavaliere nero l'aveva minacciata. Prese un profondo respiro ed entrò nelle proprie stanze, sentendosi al sicuro solo una volta aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Meditò che tutta quella faccenda le aveva scosso i nervi in modo esagerato.  
>Guardò Andrè cercare di tenere fermo il ferito e si chinò accanto a lui, aprendo la bottiglia e facendo bere a forza Bernard. Nessuno di loro parlava, l'unica voce che si sentiva era quella di Chatelet che si lamentava pronunciando parole sconnesse. Gerardine voltò la testa, mentre Du Martine incideva la carne e faceva uscire la pallottola. Andrè aveva posato una mano sulla bocca di Bernard, perché non urlasse.<br>C'erano ancora molte guardie nella zona e un urlo improvviso, che avesse lacerato il silenzio della notte, poteva indurle ad entrare a forza per scoprire cosa stesse succedendo. Come avrebbero giustificato il fatto che quell'uomo che portava i vestiti del cavaliere nero, giaceva ferito e nessuno di loro aveva avvisato i suoi inseguitori? Quando Chatelet perse conoscenza, tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Gerardine faceva cenno a Diane di ritirarsi con la madre. Osservò le donne lasciare la stanza in silenzio, poi, mentre riportava gli occhi sul ferito, si rese conto che il camino era acceso. Chi aveva avuto l'idea di accendere un fuoco in quella stagione? Come indovinando i suoi pensieri, Fabrice parlò per la prima volta, dacché lei era tornata.  
>- Dobbiamo cauterizzare la ferita – spiegò indicando il camino – Prendete il bastone che ho poggiato vicino alle fiamme e portatelo qui.<br>La marchesa eseguì senza protestare, mentre maneggiava quel ferro incandescente. Si fermò solo un attimo, chiedendosi se avrebbe resistito senza svenire. Ingoiò e si fece forza: si era sempre vantata di non essere così sensibile come la maggior parte delle dame che vivevano alla reggia, eppure ora sentiva la nausea assalirla alla sola idea di quel ferro che bruciava la carne.  
>- Dovrete tenerlo immobile – ammonì Gerardine e Andrè – Marchesa, tenetegli le spalle ferme e voi, conte, reggetegli le gambe.<br>I due si posizionarono come ordinato dal dottore e cercarono di fare più pressione possibile per evitare che Bernard potesse muoversi. Vedendo Gerardine pallidissima, Andrè si sporse in avanti per rincuorarla, non avvedendosi dello strano movimento di Bernard, che cercava di divincolarsi nonostante non fosse ancora in sé.

Oscar stava finendo di aggiustarsi la camicia, mentre Marron riponeva il vestito e il corpetto dentro una cassapanca. Le due donne non avevano parlato molto, dopo la rivelazione di chi fosse in realtà il cavaliere nero: la vecchia governante si era limitata a chiedere alla donna più giovane di alzare o abbassare le braccia per facilitarle il compito.  
>- Cosa ne sarà di lui, adesso? – chiese Nanny, girandosi a guardare la schiena di Oscar – Lo consegnerete alle autorità?<br>- E' un ladro – parve giustificarsi l'altra – La cosa più giusta è consegnarlo a chi di dovere.  
>- Allora perché vi preoccupate tanto di salvargli la vita? Quando lo consegnerete a vostro padre… - non finì la frase, perché era ovvio cosa sarebbe seguito.<br>- Dobbiamo sapere dove ha messo i fucili rubati – Oscar si girò verso Marron e le posò una mano sulla spalla – Se finissero nelle mani sbagliate, potrebbe andarci di mezzo qualche innocente.  
>- Cosa direte a Rosalie?<br>- Ancora non lo so – scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle in segno di resa.  
>In quel momento sentirono l'urlo di un uomo e si girarono verso la porta, pensando che fosse stato Bernard durante la medicazione sicuramente dolorosa. Idea che si infranse subito, quando sentirono la voce di Andrè.<br>- Oscar! Oscar! – sembrava disperato – Il mio occhio, il mio occhio!

Continua…


	72. Capitolo 71 L'occhio di Andrè

Mentre correva verso la stanza di sua zia, attirata dal grido di Andrè, le sembrava di muoversi pianissimo e che il tempo si fosse dilatato fino a fermarsi. Sentiva il sangue rimbombarle nelle orecchie, mentre lo stomaco era chiuso da una morsa di paura che la spingeva a cercare di fare ancora più in fretta. Quel grido che aveva squarciato il silenzio della notte le aveva messo i brividi, mentre sentiva dietro di sé la presenza di Marron che la seguiva con tutta la velocità che la sua età le permetteva: sapeva di essere in balia del puro terrore, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di pensare lucidamente, affidandosi solo all'istinto.  
>Spalancò la porta sotto lo sguardo di Rosalie che si era affacciata sul corridoio e cercava di trattenere i bambini che volevano correre in aiuto del proprio padre. Non si soffermò neanche un momento sulla ragazza o sui suoi figli; avvertiva un urgenza che metteva tutto in secondo piano. Si fermò sulla soglia della camera da letto, assistendo a quella scena che sembrava irreale ai suoi occhi.<br>Du Martine era accucciato vicino ad Andrè, che rimaneva inginocchiato continuando a lamentarsi, dicendogli di togliere la mano e permettergli di curarlo. Bernard giaceva immobile sul pavimento, la ferita cauterizzata che impregnava l'aria di un odoro disgustoso, sembrava morto dal pallore del suo viso. Eppure lo sguardo di Oscar si focalizzò sulla marchesa, ritta in piedi con lo sguardo vacuo e un pugnale insanguinato nella mano, sembrava aver perso il senno mentre continuava a farfugliare frasi incomprensibili per lei.  
>Si riscosse prontamente e concentrò la sua attenzione sul marito, che si dondolava sulle ginocchia lamentandosi. Corse da lui, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Andrè si premeva il palmo sull'occhio sinistro e rivoli di sangue gli passavano fra le dita, mentre il dottore cercava di spostare la mano che l'uomo si teneva sul volto.<br>- Vi prego, conte, devo accertarmi della gravità della vostra ferita – continuava ad implorarlo Fabrice.  
>- Il mio occhio, il mio occhio – Andrè non riusciva a dire altro, mentre afferrava la mano della moglie.<br>- Cosa è successo? Andrè, rispondimi! – Oscar non riusciva a capire.  
>- Mentre cauterizzavo la ferita, si è divincolato ed ha estratto un pugnale – spiegò concitatamente Du Martine indicando l'uomo a terra – E' avvenuto tutto in un momento, credo che Bernard non si sia reso neanche conto del suo gesto, è stata una reazione al dolore.<br>Oscar trattenne il respiro, mentre accarezzava la testa di suo marito, cercando parole di incoraggiamento. Fece appello a tutta la sua disciplina militare per comportarsi nel modo più sensato, vista la situazione.  
>- Andrè, il dottore deve visitarti – cercò di trattenere il tremito della voce – Ti prego, amore, ti prego.<br>L'uomo cercò di respirare a fondo e poi annuì, continuando a tenere la mano sull'occhio ferito. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, aiutato dalla moglie e dal dottore, mentre Marron correva da Gerardine che sembrava incapace di riprendersi.  
>- Ho bisogno di più luce – disse Fabrice, cercando di trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza.<br>- Potete visitarlo nei nostri appartamenti – disse convinta Oscar, sorreggendo il marito – Nanny, corri dai bambini a tranquillizzarli e chiudili nella loro stanza, non devono vedere tutto questo sangue.  
>L'anziana governante annuì e si affrettò a far rientrare i bambini e Rosalie nella camera che occupavano. Rimasta sola, Gerardine fissava ora Bernard ora il pugnale, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo, dove avesse sbagliato.<br>- Non di nuovo – pregò con tutta se stessa, scagliando lontano lo stiletto insanguinato – Ti prego Dio, non di nuovo.  
>Aveva visto scorrere troppo sangue nella sua vita.<p>

- Fortunatamente la ferita è superficiale – sentenziò Du Martine dopo averlo medicato – Si è tirato indietro istintivamente e questo lo ha salvato.  
>Andrè, steso sul letto, si poggiò una mano sull'ingombrante fasciatura che gli nascondeva tutta la parte sinistra del viso. Non si sentiva molto fortunato in quel momento, aveva rischiato molto per aiutare Bernard.<br>- Guarirà? – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.  
>- Deve rimanere a letto, non togliersi la fasciatura se non per medicare la ferita, e deve tenersi lontano dalla luce forte – il dottore cominciò a sistemare i propri strumenti dentro la borsa – Se seguirà scrupolosamente le mie istruzioni non perderà l'occhio. Devo comunque avvisarvi, che se facesse di testa sua non potrei garantire sulla guarigione completa.<br>- Rimarrò sfigurato? – chiese il ferito.  
>- Avrete un'interessante cicatrice, sì – ammise l'altro con un'alzata di spalle – Ma non credo che questo deturperà irrimediabilmente il vostro volto.<br>- Che importanza ha una cicatrice? – gli sorrise la moglie prendendogli una mano – L'importante è che il tuo occhio guarisca.  
>- Tenete la ferita pulita e cambiate la medicazione ogni tre ore – disse ormai sulla porta all'indirizzo di Marron – Verrò a vedere come procede domani mattina. Sia voi che…<br>Non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a guardare la porta della stanza di fronte. Scosse la testa e si incamminò verso l'uscita, stanco ma soddisfatto di aver salvato una vita quella notte. Dopo che uno dei servi gli aveva chiuso il portone alle spalle, cominciò a camminare lungo il marciapiedi. Arrivato all'angolo della strada si sentì afferrare e si voltò, pronto a difendersi da qualche male intenzionato. A fatica, nel buio del vicolo, mise a fuoco una figura incappucciata avvolta in un lungo mantello.  
>Guardò la mano che lo tratteneva ancora in modo delicato e sorrise. Sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscerla anche da un singolo quadratino di pelle, aveva passato gli ultimi trent'anni ad osservare ogni più piccolo particolare di quella persona.<br>- Pensavo che mi aveste detto addio – disse con un sospiro.  
>- Non dovete riferire a nessuno quello che avete visto o udito questa notte – gli intimò Gerardine, mettendogli un sacchetto pieno di monete fra le mani – Conto sulla vostra discrezione, dottore.<br>L'uomo le rimise a forza il denaro fra le mani e l'allontanò con un moto di stizza. Chiuse i pugni e digrignò i denti, offeso dal quel modo imperioso di parlare.  
>- Credete che io sia in vendita? Non parlerò, non temete. Sapete benissimo che reputo gli affari dei miei pazienti problemi che non mi riguardano – fece per andarsene, ma ancora la donna lo trattenne.<br>- Non è per il vostro silenzio, ma per i vostri servigi – precisò infilandogli le monete nella tasca della giacca – Grazie, Fabrice, grazie di tutto.  
>- Non dovete ringraziarmi, ho fatto solo il mio dovere – fece un passo verso di lei e tese una mano nel tentativo di toglierle il cappuccio.<br>La marchesa fece un passo indietro e gli scanso la mano, poi si calò il cappuccio del mantello da sola. Si guardarono a lungo, come se solo nel silenzio potessero esprimere quello che provavano in quel momento.  
>- Io… mi farebbe piacere tornare a frequentare il vostro salotto – disse il dottore, distogliendo lo sguardo – Mi siete mancata… Posso passare sopra a tutto per amore vostro.<br>- Nulla è mutato e non è mia intenzione riprendere la nostra amicizia – sentenziò Gerardine asciugandosi una lacrima – Vi ho già detto addio.  
>- Marchesa – l'uomo la guardò sconcertato – Dopo tutti questi anni, pensavo di contare qualcosa per voi.<br>- Siete stato il mio migliore amico, il mio solo confidente – ammise scrollando la testa – Ma quella donna che voi conoscevate è morta diverso tempo fa, una notte di primavera in Normandia.  
>- Non capisco.<br>- Addio di nuovo, Fabrice – si tirò su il cappuccio.  
>Lo guardò ancora qualche istante, prima di avviarsi verso l'ingresso di servizio lasciandolo solo e spaesato in mezzo alla strada buia.<p>

Continua…


	73. Capitolo 72 Una lunga notte

Dopo essere rientrata dalla porta di servizio, Gerardine percorse i corridoi e le scale fino alla stanza di Oscar e Andrè, attese qualche momento prima di bussare. Era ancora stordita dagli avvenimenti di quella notte che non sembrava dover finire mai, era angosciata per Bernard, Andrè e per quella situazione così ingarbugliata. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Rosalie cosa era successo e le implicazioni delle decisioni sbagliate che aveva preso l'uomo di cui si era innamorata: ma come poteva distruggere la vita della figlia che adorava? Si disse che ormai era troppo tardi, non poteva fare più nulla per loro e l'intera faccenda era in mano ad altre persone. Si augurò solo che la nipote non avesse mai a pentirsi della decisione che avrebbe preso.  
>Entrò discretamente, avvicinandosi al letto del ferito e poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Oscar che vegliava in silenzio. Sul comodino erano poggiati un bicchiere e una boccetta di laudano: era evidente che Fabrice avesse deciso di drogare il ferito per permettergli di dormire, nonostante il dolore che sicuramente provava. Si sentì stringere il cuore nel vedere il ragazzo per cui aveva lottato così duramente, pallido e con il volto contratto in una smorfia.<br>- Cosa ha detto il dottore? – si informò in un sussurro.  
>- Deve rimanere al letto e non deve togliersi la fasciatura. Se seguirà gli ordini del medico, l'occhio sarà salvo – rispose laconica il biondo colonnello.<br>- Mi dispiace, so che non è abbastanza e che quello che stai passando… Ti giuro che non mi sono accorta di quello che Bernard stava per fare, altrimenti avrei fatto di tutto per fermarlo – scosse la testa sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
>- Non dovete sentirvi colpevole, zia – Oscar si alzò, mostrandole gli occhi lucidi di pianto – So che morireste pur di difendere Andrè e anche lui ne è cosciente. La colpa non è vostra.<br>- E' stata una fatalità – cercò di spiegarle Gerardine – Bernard non si è reso neanche conto di cosa stava facendo, ha semplicemente reagito al dolore.  
>- Non lo difendete, zia, ve ne prego – Oscar tornò a sedersi, stringendo la mano di Andrè nelle proprie – Io… so che abbiamo un passato difficile alle spalle e che all'inizio pensavo male di voi. Ora che ho imparato a conoscervi, vi apprezzo e vi sono affezionata: ma non lo difendente.<br>- Sei stravolta dal dolore, lo capisco – sospirò guardando Marron ferma ai piedi del letto – Non lo sto difendendo, stavo cercando di spiegarti cosa è successo.  
>- Perché Bernard si trovava in camera vostra? – chiese la donna più giovane.<br>- Si è introdotto da una finestra aperta – tentennò, sapendo di dover tralasciare delle informazioni – Voleva i miei gioielli e mi ha minacciato con la spada. Il resto puoi immaginarlo.  
>- Fortunatamente avevate la pistola vicino a voi – annuì la bionda – Quell'uomo non è solo un ladro e un farabutto, è anche completamente pazzo.<br>La marchesa non ribatté, limitandosi a rimanere in piedi dietro la nipote con una mano sulla spalla di questa, in un gesto che voleva essere insieme di consolazione e conforto. Sperava solo che le conseguenze dell'avventatezza di Bernard non ricadessero sull'innocente Andrè, che aveva cercato di salvargli la vita.  
>- Sarà meglio che vi lasci soli ora – disse alla fine, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Marron – Immagino tu voglia vegliarlo.<br>- Sì.  
>- Allora io mi ritiro. Sono sicura che se ti occorresse qualcosa, Marron provvederà – si incamminò verso l'uscita, seguita discretamente dall'anziana governante.<br>Appena fuori, Nanny chiuse la porta e la guardò. Allungò una mano nodosa per posare sul viso di Gerardine una carezza, la marchesa afferrò quella mano e la trattenne sul proprio volto trattenendo le lacrime. L'affetto della donna che l'aveva cresciuta era di non poco conforto in quel momento così delicato. Marron poi si sporse per baciarle una guancia, le sorrise fra le lacrime e poi l'abbracciò.

- La mia bambina, la mia povera sfortunata bambina – le mormorò nell'orecchio.  
>- Sono padrona del mio destino e non sono più una bambina. So che non approvi le scelte che ho fatto, ma non rimpiango nulla.<br>- Vai ora, mi occuperò io di loro – disse indicando la porta con un cenno del capo.  
>- Per qualsiasi cosa…<br>- Immagino di sapere dove ti troverò – annuì con un rimprovero implicito.  
>- Non essere arrabbiata, è l'unica cosa che ho – si difese Gerardine, prima di scendere lungo le scale.<p>

Si avventurò lungo il corridoio dell'ala della servitù. Sapeva che l'alba sarebbe giunta in fretta e che rischiava di incontrare qualche cameriera piuttosto mattutina, ma era ancora la padrona indiscussa e nessuno avrebbe osato fare domande. Svoltò e fece i pochi gradini che l'avrebbero portata nelle stanze non occupate, la parte più lontana dal mondo dorato degli agi e della ricchezza: aveva predisposto lei stessa che gli fosse assegnato quell'alloggio isolato. Marie aveva chinato il capo come sempre, serva fedele e silenziosa che non metteva mai in dubbio la bontà delle decisioni della propria padrona.  
>Meditò che alla vecchia governante non rimaneva molto da vivere, aveva notato i segni che preludevano al declino definitivo e se ne rammaricava: era sinceramente affezionata a quella che un tempo era stata la sua cameriera personale, l'unica di cui si fidasse al tal punto da affidarle la casa e la servitù. Marron le sarebbe stata di aiuto, avrebbe trovato il modo di convincerla a rimanere lì con loro, a costo di smuovere cielo e terra.<br>Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e tirò il chiavistello: precauzione superflua, poiché nessuno sarebbe andato a cercarlo. Godeva di una libertà che gli altri domestici invidiavano, ma nessuno aveva osato pronunciarsi in merito: tenevano troppo a lavorare in quella casa, dove tutti venivano trattati con rispetto e la dignità delle persone era al primo posto nella considerazione della nobile che aveva fornito loro un tetto e un salario decente. Era seduto sul letto, ancora vestito, e la osservava in attesa di avere notizie.  
>- Sono riusciti a salvarlo?<br>- Non ti pago per fare domande – gli rispose con fare imperioso – Sei pagato per soddisfare la tua padrona e tenere la bocca chiusa.  
>- Come desidera sua signoria – fu il commento ironico dell'uomo, mentre si alzava e le andava vicino – Siete qui per richiedere i miei servigi?<br>- Non essere sfrontato – lo ammonì con aria di superiorità.  
>- Ho solo fatto una domanda, non sono stato sfrontato – puntualizzò con un sorriso ironico.<br>- Dovrei darti una lezione e rimetterti al tuo posto, ti prendi troppe libertà – alzò una mano pronta a colpirlo.  
>L'uomo le afferrò il polso e la schiacciò contro la parete, zittendola con un bacio, mentre le mani erano indaffarate a sciogliere i lacci della veste. La spogliò lentamente, indugiando in carezze languide e baci infuocati: lei non reagiva, lasciandolo fare. Prima di lui, non si era mai donata spontaneamente: era strano scoprire che dividere il letto con un uomo potesse essere così piacevole.<br>- Se avesse osato farti del male, l'avrei ucciso con le miei stesse mani – disse, improvvisamente, affondando una mano nei riccioli scuri.  
>- La parte del cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura non ti si addice, come a me non si addice la parte della donzella indifesa.<br>- Ricordati che ti ho salvato la vita, stanotte – si spostò alle sue spalle per liberarla dal corsetto.  
>- Allora, grazie infinite per aver evitato che quel folle mi infilzasse – rise lei.<br>- Non scherzare, se fossi arrivato qualche momento dopo… - si interruppe guardandole la spalla destra – Ti sei fatta male, è stato lui?  
>- Ho sbattuto contro il cammino, mentre cercavo di allontanarmi da Bernard – minimizzò – E' solo un livido, passerà in pochi giorni.<br>- Se penso che poteva strapparti dalle mie braccia, sento un furore cieco impossessarsi di me. Avrei voglia di salire per il passaggio segreto e ucciderlo in questo istante – le posò le labbra sul livido che andava formandosi.  
>- E correre il rischio che ti scoprano? Preferisco averti qui, tutto intero – gli prese una mano e se la portò al seno, ormai libero da costrizioni – Fammi dimenticare tutto.<br>- Come ordina sua signoria – rise, mentre la stringeva da dietro.  
>Le sue carezze le toglievano il fiato e le uscì un singulto, mentre si lasciava andare.<br>- Andrè…

Continua…


	74. Capitolo 73 Misteri

Il sole non era ancora sorto, ma l'orizzonte cominciava già a schiarire. Dopo la movimentata notte che aveva tenuto sveglia la maggior parte degli abitanti di palazzo de Brennon, i corridoi era finalmente silenziosi e la servitù dormiva. La signora de Soisson era già in piedi per cominciare a cucinare, mentre sua figlia si intratteneva sulla porta con una figura alta e massiccia.  
>- Come sarebbe a dire che è ferito? – Alain afferrò sua sorella per le spalle.<br>Si era recato a trovare lei e la madre, come tutti i giorni, chiedendo se c'erano novità e se andasse tutto bene. Non si era aspettato di sentire la sorella sussurrargli che la notte era successo qualcosa al conte, ma che nessuno sapeva esattamente come o perché.  
>- Il medico che è venuto lo ha curato come meglio poteva, ora si trova nei suoi appartamenti con una vistosa fasciatura sul viso – bisbigliò la ragazza facendo cenno al fratello di parlare più piano – E' vegliato dal colonnello, che non ha lasciato la stanza neanche un momento. Tra poco dovrò portare su il necessario per la medicazione.<br>- Ma cosa è successo? Possibile che tu non sappia nulla? – insistette l'uomo.  
>- I conti, ieri sera, si erano recati ad un ballo alla reggia – Diane si strinse sulle spalle – Al loro ritorno si è udito uno sparo e siamo tutti corsi nel corridoio al secondo piano, dove si trovano gli alloggi dei signori. La marchesa ha detto di essersi spaventata per un'ombra e poi l'ho sentita cacciare di casa suo fratello.<br>- Suo fratello? Il padre del comandante era qui? – Alain la guardò perplesso, gli era sembrato di capire che i rapporti fra Andrè e suo suocero non fossero idilliaci.  
>- E' tornato insieme al comandante e al colonnello – annuì convinta la ragazza – C'era anche un altro uomo che era venuto un paio di giorni fa a fare loro visita… mi pare che lo chiamassero conte de Girodelle.<br>- Il capitano delle guardie reali? Che diavolo sta succedendo in questa casa?  
>- Non lo chiedere a me: so solo che quando le acque sembravano essersi calmate, il conte ha urlato il nome di sua moglie e ha cominciato a dire "il mio occhio" - Diane decise di non tradire la fiducia della marchesa e di tacere il fatto che ci fosse un uomo ferito nella stanza della nobile.<br>Alain meditò sulle informazioni che la sorella gli aveva fornito, cercando di fare ipotesi in merito ai misteriosi avvenimenti della nottata. Per un momento pensò che il colonnello avesse accecato il marito per qualche oscuro motivo o forse per errore; stava per scartare l'idea, ma decise di accantonarla solo per il momento, in attesa di ulteriori sviluppi. Per lui, quella virago travestita da essere umano era capacissima di tutto. Forse Andrè aveva osato guardare un'altra donna e… gli venne da ridere solo al pensiero: il suo amico era innamoratissimo della moglie, per motivi che non riusciva a capire. Eppure era certo che per il comandante non esistesse nessun'altra al mondo: riteneva che il loro non fosse un matrimonio di convenienza, almeno per il suo amico. Su Oscar non si azzardava a sbilanciarsi; nonostante fossero passati mesi, non riusciva ancora a capire cosa passasse per la mente di quella donna così assurda e tutta presa del dovere.  
>- Ora devi andare – lo ammonì Diane, voltandosi per assicurarsi che nessuno dei servi fosse entrato nelle cucine – Non devono trovarti qui, la padrona non deve sapere che ti ho confidato cosa è accaduto.<br>- Perché? – l'uomo sbatté le palpebre facendo finta di non capire – Ora dobbiamo anche cieca obbedienza e lealtà?  
>- Alain, a me e alla mamma piace lavorare qui – lo supplicò la sorella minore – Se la marchesa scoprisse che ho tradito la sua fiducia, potrebbe anche decidere di licenziarci. La vita per noi è molto migliorata e veniamo trattate con rispetto.<br>- Ho sentito molti al mercato sognare di venire a lavorare qui, credendo che sia il paradiso – sbuffò indispettito – Credi veramente che la marchesa sia interessate alle persone che la servono? Siete solo parte dell'arredamento. Lo ammetto, so che fa opere di carità qui nel quartiere, ma solo per mettersi la coscienza a posto.  
>- Non la conosci – gli rispose adirata la piccola Diane – E' una persona buona e che ha diritto a tutto il nostro rispetto. Capisco che molti vogliano venire a lavorare qui, dove non siamo solo servi. Non faccio altro che sentirle dire "per favore" e "grazie". Persino Robespierre le è amico. Questo non ti dice nulla?<br>- E' una nobile come gli altri – insistette.  
>- Anche il conte è un nobile come gli altri? – la ragazza si mise i pugni sui fianchi e lo sfidò a contraddirla – Eppure è tuo amico e tu ti preoccupi sempre per lui. Non ti viene in mente che non tutti i nobili sono uguali? Che non tutti trattano male la povera gente?<br>- Voi due, abbassate la voce – intervenne la madre facendosi vicino – Sveglierete tutta la casa se continuate così. Se veramente non vuoi che si sappia che hai parlato con tuo fratello di quello che è successo stanotte, cerca di non urlare. Riguardo a te – disse indicando il figlio maggiore – Porta rispetto per la marchesa. Intesi?  
>Alain sbuffò di nuovo, ma non osò contraddirla. Era un uomo adulto, fatto e finito, eppure non gli sarebbe mai passato per la mente di andare contro quello che diceva sua madre. Sorrise e fece spallucce: se Andrè era diverso, perché non doveva esserlo la sua zia acquisita e quella femmina vestita da maschio che gironzolava per la caserma dando ordini? In fin dei conti avevano adottato un povero orfano e l'aveva fatto erede della fortuna del loro casato, facendogli sposare addirittura la figlia più giovane. Probabile che fossero tutti così in famiglia: dei nobili che di aristocratico non avevano nulla se non il titolo. Sorrise al pensiero che in realtà erano più simili al popolo, anche se disponevano di ricchezze che lui non avrebbe mai visto neanche in tutta la sua vita: aristocratici con un animo borghese. Ora sì, le aveva viste tutte.<br>- Resto qui a fare colazione – annunciò entrando nelle cucine – Più tardi andrò sopra, dicendo di essere passato a trovarvi e che scorterò i conti in caserma. Cercherò di sembrare stupito quando mi diranno che il comandante de Jarjayes è indisposto.  
>- Ma come ti viene in mente? – Diane sgranò gli occhi.<br>- Ieri notte ci sono stati vari avvistamenti del cavaliere nero e ben tre sommosse popolari. Nulla di grave, le abbiamo sedate in un batter d'occhi, ma è più sicuro che accompagni i miei superiori: visto mai che qualche disperato decida di dare di matto in pieno giorno?  
>- Bada a quello che dirai davanti al colonnello – lo redarguì la madre, mettendogli davanti una scodella di zuppa – Quella vede e sente tutto, peggio di sua zia.<br>- Allora non vi sono così simpatiche – si ringalluzzì l'uomo.  
>- Il fatto che tengano gli occhi e le orecchie aperte per sapere quello che succede in casa loro, non ne fa nemiche del popolo – sottolineo la signora de Soisson tornando a preparare la colazione.<p>

Gerardine entrò discretamente nella stanza della nipote e rimase in disparte mentre Marron medicava l'occhio di Andrè. Lo sguardo si posava spesso su Oscar, che rimaneva seduta rigida e in silenzio, senza alzare gli occhi sul marito. La marchesa le si avvicinò con passo leggero e poi le posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, stringendo appena, in segno di partecipazione.  
>Andrè, dal canto suo, teneva entrambi gli occhi chiusi, stringendo i pugni per non lamentarsi della ferita. Un brutto taglio gli partiva dallo zigomo fino a superare di qualche centimetro il sopracciglio sinistro: era evidente che, se anche l'occhio fosse guarito, il suo viso sarebbe rimasto deturpato da una cicatrice. Nanny cercava di essere il più delicata possibile mentre sciacquava la ferita e poi vi passava sopra l'unguento che Du Martine aveva lasciato: la ferita rossa fu nascosta da uno strato di pomata bianca per poi essere nascosta del tutto alla vista dalla fasciatura.<br>- Come ti senti? – chiese l'anziana donna al nipote.  
>- Sto meglio – rispose l'uomo, riadagiandosi sui cuscini – Vedrete che in pochi giorni sarò in grado di alzarmi.<br>- Questo lo lasci decidere a me, conte – Fabrice era sulla porta con la borsa in mano – Vedo che la medicazione è stata fatta secondo le mie istruzioni e per il momento la lasceremo agire. Marchesa, ho necessità di visitare l'altro paziente, se fosse così cortese da aprirmi la porta.  
>- Aprirle la porta? – chiese Oscar guardando sua zia.<br>- Ho pensato che fosse meglio tenere il nostro assalitore notturno sottochiave, nel caso gli balzasse la malaugurata idea di tentare la fuga.  
>- Avete ragione, come sempre – ammise la nipote, tornando a guardare il pavimento.<br>- Non stavolta – si intromise il medico – Non è in condizione di alzarsi dal letto, figurarsi cercare di scappare.  
>- La sicurezza non è mai troppa – tagliò corto Gerardine avviandosi verso l'altra stanza per aprirla – Quando avrete finito, chiamatemi e chiuderò di nuovo.<br>- Come comanda, marchesa – l'uomo era estremamente freddo, un comportamento che rasentava la villania.  
>Oscar corrugò la fronte, distraendosi finalmente dal pensiero dell'occhio di Andrè. Quei due erano sempre stati molto amici, per un periodo aveva creduto ci fosse qualcosa di più ma aveva scartato l'ipotesi, visto che sua zia non era una dama incline al romanticismo. Sempre fredda e pragmatica, dubitava che la marchesa avrebbe legato il proprio destino a quello di un borghese: lo scandalo avrebbe distrutto per sempre la sua reputazione e per una donna cresciuta a corte la reputazione era tutto. Dal ritorno dalla Normandia le cose, però, erano cambiate.<br>Le assidue visite del buffo ometto erano state bruscamente interrotte e, da anni ormai, nessuno aveva più visto o nominato il dottore. Anche la notte prima, il loro contegno era stato strano: la situazione ricordava due estranei che si incontravano per la prima volta, ma nessuno dei due sembrava avere l'intenzione di fare la conoscenza dell'altro. La notte in cui sua zia, malata di polmonite, era scomparsa dalle proprie stanze per riapparire il mattino dopo, aveva segnato la fine di molti rapporti che la marchesa intratteneva.  
>Lei e suo padre, mai grandi amici, ora palesavano un rancore reciproco degno di due acerrimi nemici; Du Martine aveva interrotto qualsiasi rapporto con la marchesa; mentre Nanny la ignorava ostentatamente, come se Gerardine semplicemente non esistesse.<br>Tornò a guardare suo marito, mentre la nonna gli stropicciava i guanciali. Eppure era convinta che la notte precedente avesse portato nuovo cambiamenti nei rapporti interpersonali fra quelle persone. Du Martine ora era sgarbato, come se si sentisse ferito, mentre Marron guardava la marchesa con un misto di pietà e rimprovero.  
>Decise che i misteri che sua zia nascondeva potevano attendere ancora un po'. Congedò Nanny e si sdraiò sul letto vicino ad Andrè, che intontito dal laudano, ora sonnecchiava. Gli sfiorò appena la fasciatura: cicatrice o meno, per lei sarebbe stato sempre l'uomo più bello su cui avesse posato gli occhi. Si rannicchiò contro di lui e pianse in silenzio.<p>

Continua…


	75. Capitolo 74 Le rose

Gerardine aveva chiesto a Marron di occuparsi dei bambini, fino all'arrivo del precettore, per permetterle di parlare da sola con Rosalie. Aveva convocato la figlia adottiva nel salotto del primo piano, e ora stavano sedute su un divano fianco a fianco. Il silenzio della stanza era interrotto solo dai singhiozzi della ragazza, che piangeva con le mani sul viso, china in avanti. La marchesa, dal canto suo, rimaneva seduta diritta con le mani incrociate sulle gambe e lo sguardo perso nella contemplazione del mondo fuori dalla finestra intenta a meditare. Quando aveva rivelato la verità sulla nascita dalla sua figlia adottiva, era sicura che non avrebbe più dovuto dirle verità che facevano male. Ora, per colpa della stupidità e avventatezza di un ragazzo che lei aveva sempre ritenuto degno di stima, si trovava costretta ad assistere di nuovo alla distruzione di sua figlia.  
>- Cosa ne sarà di lui, madre? – chiese la ragazza fra un singhiozzo e l'altro.<br>- Non lo so, piccola mia – abbandonò la sua posizione, per posarle una carezza distratta sulla testa – Non dipende da me. Voglio che tu sia cosciente di una cosa: tutti dobbiamo pagare lo scotto delle nostre scelte, prima o poi.  
>- Lo uccideranno, vero?<br>- Non voglio mentirti, sei grande abbastanza per capire – sospirò abbracciandola – Bernard è un ladro. Non è giusto – si ribellò la giovane, scattando in piedi – Lui ha cercato di aiutare la povera gente; sapete che farebbe di tutto per alleviare le sofferenze dei francesi.  
>- Non si alleviano le sofferenze con le armi: ha rubato dei fucili che appartengono all'esercito. Se si fosse limitato a sottrarre dei gioielli, se la sarebbe cavata con la galera, come è successo a Jeanne, ma per questo reato c'è la pena capitale.<br>- Dovete aiutarlo, madre – Rosalie le si gettò ai piedi – Se mi volete bene, salvatelo.  
>- Non posso fare nulla per lui – Gerardine scosse la testa, rassegnata – Posso però permetterti di stargli accanto ancora per qualche tempo, ma solo se mi giurerai di non farlo scappare.<br>- Come potete chiedermi una cosa del genere? – la ragazza era prostrata.  
>- Ti ho insegnato cosa è bene e cosa è male, per questo posso chiederti una cosa del genere – si alzò facendo qualche passo verso la finestra – Si è introdotto in casa nostra, è arrivato a minacciarmi con la spada sguainata.<br>- Non vi avrebbe mai fatto del male, lo conosco, so che non ne sarebbe capace!  
>- Ma ha ferito gravemente Andrè, che rischia di perdere l'occhio sinistro – le ricordò la donna – Alzati ora.<br>Rosalie si alzò, asciugandogli gli occhi con il dorso della mano: sapeva che doveva reagire ed affrontare la cosa, ma le risultava impossibile capire come farlo. Non voleva che le ultime parole che si era scambiata con l'uomo che amava fossero quell'addio, con cui lui le aveva spezzato il cuore pochi giorni prima. Se, veramente, Bernard era destinato a morire così presto, voleva stargli vicino e alleviare la sua sofferenza come meglio poteva. Annuì convinta e si girò verso la madre adottiva, che la stava fissando con un sorriso dolce stampato sul viso tirato dalla stanchezza.  
>- Vi giuro che non lo farò scappare – si arrese.<br>- Sapevo che avresti preso la decisione giusta.

Oscar si allacciava i bottoni della divisa con dita malferme, mentre osservava Andrè di sottecchi. Sospirò, notando il pallore del viso di lui, e si avvicinò al letto con sguardo grave.  
>- Rimango qui con te – comunicò decisa.<br>- Ne abbiamo già parlato – Andrè, a fatica, aprì l'occhio sano – Non possiamo attirare troppo l'attenzione: ti ricordo che abbiamo un ricercato che giace ferito nella camera di fronte. Se nessuno dei due si presentasse in caserma, cominceremmo a destare sospetti; tuo padre ne verrebbe a conoscenza e si presenterebbe qui facendo mille domande su come mi sono ferito.  
>La donna bionda ingoiò la propria delusione, rammentandosi che suo marito era sempre stato il più saggio e riflessivo dei due: anche se quello che le aveva detto era giusto, voleva rimanergli accanto, incurante di quello che ne sarebbe seguito. Bernard lo aveva ferito e ora rischiava di perdere un occhio: se suo padre lo voleva, poteva portarlo via di peso seduta stante e fare di quello sciagurato quello che più gli aggradava.<br>- Saremo comunque costretti a consegnarlo, è un ricercato, cosa cambia oggi o domani? – finì di allacciarsi i bottoni e si mise a sedere sul letto dando le spalle al marito.  
>- Tua zia ha ragione: il cavaliere nero è un ladro di gioielli, cosa se ne può fare dei fucili? Se finissero nelle mani sbagliate, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere – le coprì una mano con la propria – Tuo padre non perderebbe tempo a cercare di farlo parlare: lo manderebbe a morte senza esitazione e noi non sapremmo mai chi c'è dietro a tutto questo.<br>Oscar grugnì, desiderosa di poter controbattere qualcosa e trovare una scusa convincente per rimanere in casa. Sapeva che Andrè aveva ragione su tutta la linea, eppure detestava l'idea di abbandonarlo su quel letto e andare a compiere il "proprio dovere". I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un bussare deciso alla porta, si riscosse credendo che si trattasse di una cameriera che le veniva a comunicare che il cavallo era pronto.  
>- Avanti – disse con tono sicuro.<br>Si girò verso la porta, che si aprì lentamente, fino a rivelare l'identità del visitatore mattutino. Alain de Soisson era fermo sulla porta con il berretto in mano e guardava Andrè evidentemente preoccupato per il suo superiore, per poi spostare lo sguardo sul secondo del suo comandante assumendo un'aria di rimprovero.  
>- Cosa fai qui, de Soisson? – l'apostrofò Oscar, contrariata.<br>- Ero venuto a trovare mia madre e mia sorella… visti i tafferugli che si sono verificati questa notte, ho pensato che fosse opportuno scortarvi fino in caserma; ma sono stato avvisato che il comandante è indisposto oggi – si rimise il berretto e scattò sull'attenti, vicino al letto – Quali sono gli ordini per me?  
>- Riposo, Alain – gli disse il ferito, guardandolo con un occhio solo – Com'è la situazione?<br>- Le sommosse sono state sedate senza spargimenti di sangue. Ci sono stati vari avvistamenti del cavaliere nero, ma credo che molte siano false denuncie. E' impossibile che si trovasse in posti così lontani fra loro e li avesse raggiunti in poco tempo. Inutile precisare che non siamo riusciti a catturarlo.  
>- Consolati, pensando che la guardia reale non ha avuto maggior successo di noi – Andrè chiuse di nuovo l'occhio sano.<br>- Avete ordini per me, comandante?  
>- Sì: accompagna il colonnello in caserma e non dire a nessuno che sono ferito – sospirò, portandosi una mano sulla fasciatura – Per tutti deve trattarsi solo di una momentanea indisposizione: conto sulla tua discrezione.<br>- Come comandate – il gigante si voltò verso Oscar e scattò di nuovo sull'attenti – Quali sono i vostri ordini, colonnello?  
>- Aspettami nell'atrio e, se sei venuto a piedi, fatti preparare un cavallo.<br>- Subito – richiuse la porta con delicatezza, lasciandoli soli.  
>- Possiamo fidarci? – la donna si appoggiò al baldacchino e guardò il marito con fare dubbioso.<br>- Alain ha molti difetti, ma è leale e non tradirebbe mai la mia fiducia – rispose convinto l'uomo.  
>- Me lo auguro, altrimenti dovremo aspettarci la "cortese visita" di mio padre oggi stesso – ironizzò lei, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo – Cercherò di liberarmi il prima possibile.<br>- Sii prudente e cerca di non destare sospetti.  
>- Cosa c'è da sospettare? Mio marito non sta bene e io cercherò di assolvere i miei compiti il più in fretta possibile per tornare ad accudirlo, da brava mogliettina – chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso sarcastico.<br>Andrè annuì e poi cadde di nuovo nel torpore che le droghe gli causavano.

Gerardine entrò nella stanza semibuia con un vaso di fiori, si mosse silenziosamente per non disturbare il riposo di Andrè. Mentre passava vicino al letto, si sentì osservata e si voltò, trovando l'uomo che la fissava con l'occhio sano.  
>- Andrè, ti senti meglio? – chiese la donna.<br>- Il dolore è sopportabile, anche se l'occhio mi pulsa, sotto la fasciatura – sospirò, carezzandosi la medicazione – Come sta l'altro ferito?  
>- Bernard non si è ancora svegliato e gli è salita la febbre – comunicò poggiando il vaso pieno di rose sul tavolo – Du Martine ha detto che è una cosa abbastanza comune, l'importante è continuare a tenere la ferita pulita e a medicarlo con continuità. Tornerà in serata per controllare entrambi.<br>- Qual è la previsione più brutta? – si interessò Andrè, mettendosi a sedere.  
>- Potrebbe andare in setticemia e in quel caso… non ci sarebbero più speranze – la marchesa scosse la testa affranta – Rosalie ora è con lui e cerca di alleviare le sue sofferenze, è molto brava con i malati.<br>- Credete che sia prudente?  
>- Mi ha giurato che non lo farà scappare, d'altro canto dubito fortemente che nelle sue condizioni attuali possa tentare alcunché – si avvicinò di più a lui e si mise a sedere sul letto – Dovresti preoccuparti di te stesso in questo momento.<br>- Avete sentito il medico, no? Non farò niente di stupido e mi atterrò alle sue disposizioni – sospirò, tornando a sdraiarsi – Certo mi resterà la cicatrice.  
>- Anche se rimanessi sfigurato, non credo che agli occhi di tua moglie saresti meno attraente o che ti amerebbe di meno – gli prese una mano fra le proprie – Perdonami, Andrè. Se solo mi fossi accorta che portava ancora un pugnale alla cintura.<br>- Nessuno di noi l'aveva notato, eravamo troppo presi dal tentativo di soccorrerlo – liberò la mano e le batté alcuni colpi sul braccio in segno di conforto – Non dovete sentirvi responsabile, è stata una fatalità. Le rose che avete portato sono molto belle.  
>- Sì, quest'anno la fioritura è stata incantevole e ho pensato che potessero rendere l'ambiente meno tetro – si schernì la donna, con una risatina.<br>- Come mai rose bianche?  
>- Credo che siano quelle che si addicono di più a mia nipote – fece spallucce Gerardine – Le trovo molto belle.<br>- Nel vostro giardino ci sono solo rose bianche e rosa, eppure ne esistono di vari colori. Come mai questa scelta?  
>- Sai, le rose hanno un significato specifico a seconda del colore. La rosa bianca rappresenta l'amore puro, qualcosa che non è stato toccato dal mondo e ha conservata intatta la sua autenticità.<br>- E vi ricorda Oscar? – chiese Andrè, dubbioso.  
>- Conosci così poco tua moglie? – lo prese in giro la marchesa – Credo che lei sia riuscita meglio di chiunque altro a mantenersi candida, nonostante l'ambiente in cui si è trovata costretta a vivere per così tanti anni.<br>- Vi riferite alla reggia?  
>- Quel posto corrompe chiunque – sospirò, voltandosi a guardare le rose – Rappresentano anche la lealtà.<br>- E perché avete scelte anche quelle rosa? – si interesso l'uomo, contento di potersi distrarre con quelle chiacchiere da salotto.  
>- Mi ricordano la mia Rosalie – ammise, alzando le spalle – Rappresentano l'amicizia, l'affetto… e non c'è affetto più vero di quello che ci lega.<br>- Ormai è vostra figlia a tutti gli effetti – notò il ferito, sorridendo – E voi che rosa siete?  
>La marchesa si irrigidì e spalancò gli occhi, guardando nel vuoto. Cominciò a tormentarsi le mani, mentre si mordeva un labbro. L'uomo si stupì della reazione a quella domanda così innocente: per quanti segreti la donna celasse a tutti, non credeva che fosse così facile turbarla.<br>- Tanto tempo fa, un uomo che amavo molto, mi diede un soprannome: la rosa nera – si confido alla fine – Lo diceva scherzando, riferendosi ai miei occhi e ai miei capelli: ignorava il significato dei quel fiore.  
>- E quale sarebbe?<br>- Rappresenta un cattivo presagio – si limitò a sussurrare la donna tornando in piedi.  
>- Non credo a queste sciocchezze – rise Andrè – Voi siete stata la mia fortuna.<br>- Fai attenzione, mio caro, chiunque abbia avuto affetto per me… io porto sfortuna – dicendo così uscì dalla stanza, sorda ai richiami dell'uomo.

Continua…


	76. Capitolo 75 L'amore

Il silenzio che regnava nella stanza era quasi irreale, mentre oltrepassava la porta le sembrò di avvertire l'odore della morte o, forse, era solo uno scherzo della sua mente scossa. L'olfatto le riportava alla memoria la piccola stanza dimessa dove viveva con sua madre o, meglio, la donna che aveva reputato tale per tanti anni: nell'ultimo periodo con Nicole l'odore delle medicine, della camera poco arieggiata e delle lenzuola pregne di sudore era il suo compagno abituale.  
>Aveva dimenticato la miseria in cui era vissuta, la lotta quotidiana contro la povertà che le attanagliava e che si era fatta più pressante dopo l'abbandono di Jeanne. Quegli anni trascorsi a palazzo Jarjayes, prima, e a palazzo Brennon come figlia adottiva della marchesa, dopo, avevano soppiantato i ricordi tristi della sua infanzia. Forse Bernard aveva ragione, quando le ripeteva che non apparteneva più al popolo, che i nobili l'avevano corrotta con la promessa di ricchezze e benessere; eppure non era solo l'agiatezza a farle chiamare quel posto casa "sua". C'era l'affetto sincero per madame Oscar, che l'aveva accolta come una sorella e aveva provveduto alla sua istruzione, ma, ancor più, c'era la devozione verso la marchesa che l'aveva trattata come una figlia.<br>Gerardine le aveva insegnato molto e non si era limitata al galateo o alle lezioni di Storia, le aveva impartito lezioni di vita, imponendole di portare rispetto a qualunque persone si trovasse di fronte: tutti avevano una storia alle spalle, che li aveva portati ad essere quello che erano, ma senza sapere quello che l'altro aveva passato, nessuno doveva osare giudicare. Le aveva inculcato l'idea che ogni azione porta a delle conseguenze e che ognuno doveva pagare lo scotto delle scelte sbagliate: le ripeteva sovente che persino la temuta marchesa de Brennon aveva dovuto pagare sulla sua pelle tutto quello che aveva scelto di fare.  
>Aveva fatto un giuramento solenne alla persona che l'aveva salvata, che le aveva dato amore e comprensione: per quanto amasse Bernard, non poteva sostituirsi al destino e lui avrebbe dovuto essere messo di fronte alle proprie responsabilità. Nessuna fuga, nessun modo per aiutarlo se non vegliare su di lui e curarlo come meglio poteva.<br>Posò il bacile, contenente acqua fresca, sul comodino e si mise a sedere sulle coltri, più delicatamente che poteva per non svegliarlo. Prese la pezzuola, ormai asciutta e la bagnò nuovamente, per poi poggiarla delicatamente sulla fronte dell'uomo che amava. Lo sentì sospirare lievemente e trattenne le lacrime: avevano ancora poco tempo per stare insieme e non voleva passarlo ad asciugarsi gli occhi. Sarebbe stata forte, come sua madre adottiva che non aveva mai visto piangere, era quello il suo nuovo modello: una donna stoica, forte e generosa, che non tentennava mai e che non permetteva allo sconforto di assalirla.  
>Si chinò su Bernard e posò un bacio delicato sulla guancia dell'uomo, sentendola calda di febbre. Gli accostò le labbra all'orecchio e sperò che la sua voce riuscisse a superare la coltre della sofferenza, che annebbiava la coscienza di Chatelet.<br>- Amore, sono qui accanto a te e ci resterò tutto il tempo.  
>Di nuovo lo sentì sospirare e tornò a sedersi compitamente, vegliando il sonno agitato di lui.<p>

Oscar era ferma davanti alla finestra dell'ufficio di Andrè, dove aveva sbrigato la parte burocratica del loro lavoro. Osservava distrattamente le esercitazioni degli uomini, guidati da Alain che quel giorno si comportava come un vero soldato: aveva imposto ai suoi compagni di rispettare gli ordini del colonnello e di non approfittarsi dell'assenza temporanea del comandante.  
><em>Uno dei più anziani in servizio aveva provato a fare una battuta sul fatto che, visto che il vero "uomo" della caserma era indisposto, avrebbero avuto facilmente ragione di quella donna che vestiva panni non adatti a lei, provocando gli sghignazzi divertiti dell'intera compagnia; la reazione di Alain era stata immediata, lasciando i suoi commilitoni di stucco. Aveva afferrato per il bavero l'uomo e gli aveva detto che se qualcuno avesse mancato di rispetto al colonnello, il cretino che aveva fatto quella infelice battuta avrebbe fatto i conti con lui, a prescindere se fosse l'autore dello sgarbo o meno.<em>  
><em>I soldati della guardia metropolitana si erano guardati perplessi, ammutolendosi sconcertati: Alain era sempre stato il capo banda quando si trattava di mancare di rispetto ad un superiore e ora prendeva le difese dell'ufficiale in seconda? Nessuno osò porre domande sul cambio repentino del gigante, limitandosi, tutti, ad annuire e decidere che era meglio non mettersi contro quella furia scatenata.<em>  
><em>Oscar sapeva di quel battibecco avvenuto nelle camerate, aveva origliato da dietro la porta chiusa, prima di decidersi ad entrare con fare imperioso e ordinare a tutti gli uomini di radunarsi nel cortile per cominciare le esercitazioni. Aveva fermato Alain sulla porta. <em>  
><em>- Finchè il comandante non sarà in grado di riprendere il suo posto, sarai tu incaricato di seguire gli uomini - sentenziò Oscar - Credo tu sia la persona più indicata per far rispettare la disciplina in questo momento.<em>  
><em>Non lo aveva neanche guardato, mentre gli conferiva quell'incarico, limitandosi a fissare un punto lontano della camerata. Alain aveva sorriso e sbuffato insieme, poi aveva fatto spallucce riprendendo il suo cammino, si era voltato appena oltre la soglia per guardare le spalle di Oscar, che non mostrava il minimo cedimento.<em>  
><em>- Siete una donna forte e coraggiosa, posso capire perché il comandante vi ami così tanto – detto questo la lasciò sola.<em>

Ora, nella tranquillità dell'ufficio di Andrè, poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia. Si girò verso la scrivania, quasi aspettandosi di vedere suo marito seduto dall'altra parte che le sorrideva. Sospirò e fece il giro del tavolo, prese posto sulla sedia, giunse le mani e vi poggiò sopra la fronte. Avrebbe voluto essere una di quelle dame svenevoli che si lasciavano andare alle lacrime: avrebbe avuto bisogno di sfogarsi in qualche modo, ma non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva pianto, sdraiata accanto ad Andrè, mentre lui dormiva intontito dalle droghe, ripromettendosi che non lo avrebbe più fatto; doveva essere forte per sé stessa, suo marito e i suoi figli. Piangere non risolveva i problemi e non avrebbe fatto altro che caricare di nuove preoccupazioni le persone che, invece, avrebbe dovuto proteggere.  
>Fin da quando era piccola, suo padre le aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea che i soldati non piangono, che non è loro concesso il minimo momento di debolezza e aveva sempre fatto in modo di seguire quelle direttive. Nella sua vita si era permessa il lusso di versare delle lacrime solo in una manciata di occasioni e sempre quando era stata sicura che nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Ma quegli insegnamenti facevano parte di un passato lontano e di una vita che non riconosceva più come propria, troppe cose era cambiate a cominciare proprio da lei.<br>Ritornò con la memoria ai primi tempi del suo matrimonio, quando faceva fatica ad accettare la nuova situazione, soprattutto perché supponeva che il fatto di essere una moglie avrebbe ridefinito il suo modo di essere, almeno agli occhi degli altri. La prima lezione che aveva appreso era che la sua vita non le apparteneva, che erano gli altri a decidere per lei e che si poteva definire la sua persona solo in base a come veniva vista dal di fuori. Era un soldato, una donna vestita da uomo ed educata per divenire l'erede di uno dei casati più illustri dell'aristocrazia militare francese: quindi tutti la vedevano come "un ragazzo" che aveva intrapreso la scalata ai gradi militari e che prometteva di divenire un ottimo ufficiale.  
>Nel suo mondo limitato, il fatto di aver contratto matrimonio su ordine di suo padre, cambiava la carte in tavola e doveva modificare il suo essere agli occhi del mondo: cosa era? Chi era? Si era posta infinite volte quelle domande, non trovando riscontro negli occhi delle persone che la circondavano; solo l'amore incondizionato e devoto di Andrè le aveva permesso di capire che non era quello che faceva che la definiva come persona. Aveva trovato un nuovo modo di vivere, una nuova identità, aveva accettato di essere prima di tutto una donna, ma una donna libera al di là di qualsiasi aspettativa per la società. Lei aveva scelto di continuare a vestire i panni di un uomo, di percorrere la carriera militare e di integrare in tutto questo un matrimonio corredato da bambini: nessuno aveva diritto di dirle come vivere la sua vita, si era liberata dell'ombra opprimente di suo padre e aveva preso in mano le redini del suo destino.<br>Tutti pensieri che normalmente le davano conforto, ma ora nulla sembrava in grado di alleviare quella sofferenza che sentiva dentro come se Bernard, oltre a ferire l'occhio di suo marito, avesse affondato lo stiletto nelle sue stesse carni. Mille preoccupazioni e domande per il futuro la tormentavano. Cosa sarebbe successo se Andrè avesse perso l'occhio? In che modo tutto quello che era successo la notte prima avrebbe influito sul loro destino e sulle loro vite? Avrebbe dovuto consegnare il cavaliere nero a suo padre e lasciare che venisse fatta giustizia sommaria? Come poteva rientrare in possesso dei fucili rubati?  
>Mille domande e nessuna risposta all'orizzonte. C'erano da considerare molte cose, molte persone avrebbero sofferto di una decisione che andava presa comunque. Suo padre odiava già la marchesa de Brennon, fra i due la situazione era delicata e qualsiasi sciocchezza poteva causare l'inizio delle ostilità: il fatto che sua zia avesse cercato di nascondere Bernard non sarebbe stato motivo sufficiente perché i due ricominciassero a farsi la guerra? Poi c'era la piccola Rosalie e il suo amore per quel manigoldo: una giovane meritevole e a cui lei era affezionata, che rischiava di passare la vita nel ricordo del suo amore e struggersi nel rimpianto. Senza contare che poteva finire con l'odiarla, ritenendola la responsabile della morte dell'uomo che amava.<br>Che alternative aveva? Non era forse giusto che un ladro venisse consegnato alle autorità? Inoltre voleva che pagasse per quello che aveva fatto al suo Andrè: un uomo così buono, così retto, che ora rischiava di perdere l'uso dell'occhio sinistro per aver cercato di aiutare un malvivente. No, l'amore che provava per suo marito la costringeva a fare giustizia; se Andrè non fosse rimasto ferito e non stesse soffrendo tanto, forse si sarebbe accontentata di avere la refurtiva indietro, comprensiva dei fucile, e il giuramento solenne che il ragazzo avrebbe posto fine a quella follia, decidendosi a sposare Rosalie e a comportarsi da uomo onesto.  
>- Se solo non avesse ferito Andrè… - mormorò, sconfortata.<p>

Continua…


	77. Capitolo 76 La spirale del tempo

Fabrice uscì dal portone e si incamminò lungo la strada, si sentiva osservato e sorrise, mentre si voltava in tempo per scorgere i tendaggi di una stanza al secondo piano che si muovevano. Non era vero che non lo rivoleva nella propria vita, era solo offesa ed arrabbiata per come si erano lasciati qualche anno prima e perché lui era stato pronto a giudicarla e condannarla senza appello. Contava ancora qualcosa per la marchesa de Brennon e un giorno, questa la certezza che lo sosteneva da anni, lei avrebbe ricambiato il suo amore. Quei ferimenti si erano rivelati provvidenziali per lui, ora aveva una scusa per recarsi più volte al giorno a palazzo e incrociare lo sguardo della donna che lo aveva stregato tanti anni prima. Si aggiustò la giacca e riprese il suo cammino fischiettando.

La tenda leggera ricadde, mentre l'uomo si volta verso Gerardine, accomodata su una poltrona. La donna continuava a ricamare come se non avesse un solo pensiero al mondo, con un aria assorta nel lavoro femminile che gli faceva venire voglia di afferrarla e baciarla con passione, solo per destarla da quel torpore.  
>- Il dottore è andato via – sentenziò Andrè, incrociando le braccia.<br>- Tornerà nel pomeriggio per controllare gli ammalati – gli rispose con noncuranza.  
>- Ti manca molto il tuo amico, vero? – prese posto sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua – Perché non cerchi di riavvicinarti?<br>- Voleva tornare a frequentare il mio salotto, ma gli ho risposto che non era possibile – rivelò, posando il lavoro di ricamo sul tavolo – Non sarebbe una buona idea.  
>- Perché potrebbe riconoscermi? – alzò le spalle – Starò attento a nascondermi, la qual cosa non dovrebbe essere difficile, visto che passo la maggior parte del tempo in camera mia. Dubito che verrebbe di sua spontanea iniziativa negli alloggi della servitù.<br>- Non è questo – Gerardine si alzò e si avvicinò al letto – Te l'ho detto, non sarebbe una buona idea.  
>- Hai paura di qualche imprevisto? Da quello che mi hai raccontato, Du Martine è stato un buon amico per te. Se glielo chiedessi, manterrebbe il segreto a costo della vita.<br>- Non vuoi proprio capire, vero? – si appoggiò a una delle colonnine intarsiate del baldacchino.  
>- Cosa dovrei capire? – Andrè corrugò la fronte.<br>- Lui è innamorato di me, da sempre – aveva alzato la voce e cercò di ricomporsi, poggiandosi una mano sul petto – Cosa dovrei fare? Farlo tornare qui per illuderlo ancora?  
>- Voi due… - non osava finire la frase, il solo pensiero lo rendeva pazzo di gelosia – Sei stata sola per così tanto tempo, credevi che io fossi morto, non ti biasimerei se tu…<br>- No! Mai! – si mise in ginocchio vicino a lui e poggiò la testa sulle sue gambe – Il pensiero di te, in tutti questi anni, mi ha reso impossibile prendere in considerazione un altro uomo. Avrei voluto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, perché pensavo che la sua gentilezza sarebbe stato un balsamo per le mie ferite. Ma ho sbagliato, continuando a trascinare questa situazione per troppo tempo, alimentando le false speranze di un uomo buono che è stato un amico devoto.  
>- Quindi reputi sia meglio allontanarlo da te, come se non fosse mai esistito? Non credi di essere crudele?<br>- Voglio essere crudele – alzò la testa di scatto per incontrare gli occhi azzurri di lui – E' l'unico modo perché lui si dimentichi di me. Se io continuo ad essere meschina e cattiva, finirà con l'odiarmi e non penserà più a me.  
>- Ne sei convinta? Conosci così poco il cuore degli uomini…<br>Gerardine sorrise, con quel sorriso monello che aveva da ragazza, e Andrè per un attimo si perse nei ricordi di un passato felice dove nulla poteva scalfire la fiducia che riponevano nel futuro. A volte, quando erano soli come in quel momento, gli sembrava che il tempo fosse trascorso in modo diverso, come se non si fossero mai separati e non avessero mai affrontato le angherie della vita.  
>- Perché sorridi? – le chiese, carezzandole i capelli.<br>- Perché tu mi consideri ancora una ragazzina sprovveduta, ma la vita mi ha insegnato ad essere più scaltra. Se fosse possibile rivivere la propria esistenza, ora saprei cosa fare. Vorrei tornare all'estate dei miei quindici anni.  
>- Cosa faresti di diverso? – si appoggiò allo schienale, lasciandosi cullare dalla voce bassa e vibrante.<br>- Non avrei accettato la decisione di mio padre, ma avrei fatto in modo che credesse alla figlia devota ed ubbidiente che tanto agognava. Poi, senza dire nulla a nessuno, sarei fuggita da sola, mi sarei tagliata i capelli e travestita da ragazzo: nessuno mi avrebbe riconosciuta. I gioielli di cui mi aveva fatto dono, quelli che appartenevano a mia madre, avrebbero fruttato molti soldi.  
>- Ci avresti lasciato così? – si tirò a sedere di scatto, guardandola allarmato.<br>- Avrei atteso gli eventi, assai prevedibili – Gerardine si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro, gesticolando – Mio padre vi avrebbe interrogati, tutti e tre, ma voi non avreste saputo cosa dire. Non si può rivelare quello che ci è ignoto, giusto?  
>Andrè annuì, sempre più incuriosito da quella ricostruzione. Era certo che se le cose fossero andate in quel modo, molto dolore sarebbe stato evitato e i loro amici sarebbero stati ancora vivi.<br>- Vi avrebbe cacciato, ad ogni buon conto non ci si poteva fidare di servi che forse avevano aiutato la propria figlia a fuggire – si fermò al centro della stanza, appoggiandosi al baldacchino con le mani dietro la schiena, come una bambina che aveva combinato una marachella – A quel punto, sarei tornata da voi e avrei pagato il viaggio verso la nostra nuova meta. Un luogo dove a nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente di aiutare un aristocratico a trovare la figlia fuggitiva. Un posto dove ricominciare da capo ed essere felici, solo noi quattro.  
>- Italia? Inghilterra? Credi che tuo padre non sarebbe riuscito a trovarti? – la canzonò lui.<br>- Vedi qual è la differenza fra noi due? Hai poca immaginazione – lo prese in giro lei, ridendo – Ho detto un posto dove nessuno ci avrebbe trovato. Una volta rinunciato al mio titolo nobiliare, sarei stata solo una delle tante che seguivano il proprio uomo verso una nuova vita.  
>- Di che posto stai parlando? Un paese immaginario, il tuo – corrugò di nuovo la fronte.<br>- L'America, mio caro. Una nazione nuova, dove essere padrona del mio destino e dove avremmo potuto divenire qualsiasi cosa avessimo voluto – si avvicinò alla finestra, dandogli le spalle – Una volta risolto tutto questo pasticcio e lì che andremo.  
>- Come? – saltò in piedi, sconcertato – Intendi partire? Tuo fratello ne sarebbe molto contrariato.<br>- Mio fratello avrà una tomba su cui piangere e Marie Gerardine de Jarjayes, marchesa de Brennon, sarà morta per il resto del mondo – si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, con gli occhi che splendevano – Basta nascondersi e rubare pochi attimi di felicità. Quel che ci resta da vivere, lo voglio vivere da donna libera. Verrai con me?  
>- Sai che ti seguirei fino in capo al mondo, ma… i tuoi nipoti? Rosalie?<br>- Oscar e Andrè sono adulti, ormai, hanno una famiglia propria ed hanno imparato a difendersi da quel despota di mio fratello. Rosalie… la mia piccola Rosalie – si morse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo – Non possiamo portarla con noi, la sua assenza si noterebbe. Nel mio testamento lascerò questo palazzo a lei ed a Oscar, in modo che nessuno possa cacciarla da qui. Mia nipote se ne prenderà cura, come se fosse sua sorella minore.  
>- Hai pensato proprio a tutto, vero?<br>- Non voglio più nascondermi – disse risoluta – Andrè Legrand, vorresti sposarmi?

Continua…


	78. Capitolo 77 Un po' di aiuto

La stanza era in penombra e, con l'occhio ferito, gli era difficile mettere a fuoco gli oggetti che lo circondavano. L'effetto del laudano stava lentamente svanendo, ma, fortunatamente, il dolore all'occhio era notevolmente diminuito permettendogli di non dover chiedere nuovamente di essere drogato. Detestava quella medicina, gli sembrava che con il dolore scomparisse anche la sua capacità di razionalizzare, gli riusciva difficile anche formulare un pensiero coerente.  
>Ringraziava il cielo che Oscar non si fosse resa conto di quanto non fosse in sé quella mattina, altrimenti sua moglie si sarebbe rifiutata categoricamente di lasciarlo solo: probabile anche che decidesse di "occuparsi" lei stessa di Bernard e punirlo per averlo ferito all'occhio sinistro. Sorrise, chiudendo l'occhio sano, sua moglie aveva un temperamento focoso e spesso gli era difficile placare la sua ira e costringerla a ragionare a mente fredda su cosa convenisse fare.<br>Con il duca de Germain era stata una battaglia persa; l'aveva supplicata di lasciar stare, di non badare a quell'uomo arrogante che si considerava al di sopra di tutti. Non era solo l'offesa velata che le aveva rivolto quella maledetta sera a Versailles ad aver indotto Oscar a sfidarlo a duello: il ricordo di come il duca avesse ucciso il piccolo Pierre, sparandogli alle spalle, era sicuramente ancora impresso a fuoco nella mente della donna. Aveva usato tutte le sue argomentazioni, dicendole anche che un uomo che uccide un bambino alle spalle, senza osare guardare negli occhi la propria vittima, era un vigliacco di cui si doveva avere pena.  
>Ricordava ancora come le urla del fiero colonnello de Jarjayes avevano richiamato tutta la servitù, che si era ammassata fuori dalle porte aperte del salone al piano terra, per cercare di capire come mai la figlia del padrone e il marito litigavano in quel modo così sconveniente. Gli sfuggì una risata: la sua Oscar, la sua indomabile Oscar.<br>Riaprì l'occhio, percependo il rumore della porta che veniva discretamente aperta e seguì l'ombra di un uomo che entrava in punta di piedi nella stanza. Socchiuse le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco quella sagoma e capire chi fosse: non era sicuramente Du Martine, che era più basso e tozzo; non era Alain, molto più alto; ma allora chi? Un riverbero che filtrava attraverso i tendaggi, infiammò i capelli color miele e allora capì.  
>- Sei uno dei valletti, vero? – disse all'uomo maturo che lo fissava ritto ai piedi del letto.<br>- No, padrone – rispose una voce dal timbro baritonale – Sono il cocchiere privato di sua signoria.  
>- Strano, non sapevo che la zia avesse un cocchiere personale – aggrottò le sopracciglia, per quanto la pesante fasciatura gli permettesse – Non mi sembra di averti mai visto, qui a palazzo, eppure ai un'aria famigliare.<br>- I servi si assomigliano un po' tutti, signor conte.  
>- Sciocchezze – brontolò Andrè – Frasi che dicono i nobili che non hanno considerazione dei propri dipendenti. Cosa ci fai qui?<br>- Vostra zia era preoccupata e ero venuto a sincerarmi che voi stesse bene. Siamo tutti molto in ansia per lei, signore – si giustificò lo sconosciuto.  
>- Come ti chiami?<br>L'uomo sobbalzò a quella domanda e si spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, in evidente agitazione.  
>- Allora? Come ti chiami? – insistette Andrè – Non temere, non sarai punito per essere entrato qui. Voglio solo sapere il nome di una persona che si preoccupa per me.<br>- Legrand – l'uomo prese un respiro ed indugiò un attimo.  
>- Avrai un nome, oltre al cognome – si intestardì Andrè, mettendosi a sedere.<br>- Andrè – disse una voce femminile vicino alla porta – Si chiama Andrè, proprio come te, mio caro.  
>Gerardine entrò speditamente nella stanza e si mise al fianco del cocchiere, che la guardò con aria contrita. La donna sorrise, scuotendo la massa di riccioli neri e poi tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione sul nipote.<br>- Era un caro amico di tuo padre – spiegò avvicinandosi al ferito – Era in pena per te e voleva sincerarsi che tu stessi bene.  
>- Non sapevo che un vecchio amico di mio padre lavorasse ancora per voi – guardò l'uomo con occhi nuovi, curioso di poter parlare con lui e chiedergli di raccontargli qualche storia sui suoi genitori.<br>- Non è molto che si trova qui a palazzo – si giustificò la donna, esaminando la fasciatura, indecisa se fosse il caso o no di cambiare la medicazione – E' stato lontano per molto tempo, quando è tornato a Parigi in cerca di lavoro sono stata felice di poterglielo offrire.  
>- Non dovete giustificarvi con me, zia, questa è casa vostra – rispose rispettosamente l'uomo più giovane.<br>- Non mi sto giustificando – lo corresse la donna mettendosi a sedere – Il cielo sa che non è mia abitudine dare spiegazioni a chicchessia. Cercavo solo di spiegarti chi fosse quest'uomo e perché fosse così preoccupato per te.  
>- Mi piacerebbe parlare con voi – disse Andrè rivolgendosi a Legrand – Quando starò meglio, vorrei che mi raccontaste qualcosa dei miei genitori.<br>Gerardine e il suo uomo si guardarono un momento, poi la donna sospirò e si alzò.  
>- Ora devi riposare, ti abbiamo disturbato abbastanza – decise la marchesa, avviandosi all'uscita, seguita dal fido Andrè.<br>- Aspettate – il ferito tese un braccio verso le due figure indistinte – Devo chiedervi un favore. Non sono sicuro di riuscire a reggermi in piedi da solo e…  
>- Non fare sciocchezze – la Brennon si girò sbarrando gli occhi – Hai sentito cosa ti ha detto Du Martine? Non devi alzarti.<br>- E' di vitale importanza che io parli con Bernard prima del ritorno di Oscar.  
>Scostò le coltri e cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma gli effetti della droga si facevano ancora sentire. Legrand corse al suo fianco e lo sostenne prontamente, nonostante la vistosa zoppia che lo affliggeva.<br>- E' testardo come un mulo, proprio come suo padre – disse rivolto a Gerardine – Non riusciremmo mai a dissuaderlo, a meno di legarlo a questo letto. Lo farebbe con o senza il nostro aiuto.  
>La marchesa si imbronciò e prese posto all'altro fianco di Andrè, sorreggendolo a sua volta. Sbuffò e lo guardò male, mentre Legrand sghignazzava divertito.<br>- Non potevi prendere il carattere dolce e malleabile di tua madre – lo redarguì la donna – Oltre che nell'aspetto, hai preso anche la testa dura di tuo padre, che era notoriamente un uomo impossibile.  
>- Ma con un cuore grande – lo difese il vecchio amico – Dobbiamo solo attraversare il corridoio, con il nostro aiuto non perderà l'equilibrio e non credo sarà un gran danno per la sua salute.<br>- Dovresti aiutarmi a farlo ragionare, non assecondarlo! – sbottò la donna.  
>- Ho molti debiti nei confronti di Armand, il minimo che io possa fare è cercare di aiutare suo figlio e non farlo finire in qualche guaio.<br>- Benedetti siano gli amici di mio padre, allora – sorrise, rincuorato l'uomo più giovane – La vostra gamba non risenta troppo dell'aiuto che state per darmi.  
>- Il figlio di Armand è un peso leggero da portare e potete darmi del tuo. Voi qui siete il padrone.<br>Andrè meditò per un attimo su quell'affermazione, poi annuì convinto e si girò verso Legrand con un sorriso.  
>- Ritengo che il figlio di Armand e un suo caro amico possano darsi benissimo del tu, senza dover dare spiegazioni ad altri.<br>- Come vuoi, figliolo – acconsentì immediatamente l'altro Andrè – Ma direi di sbrigarci a compiere questa missione. Primo perché la mia gamba malandata potrebbe perdere forza se rimaniamo qui impalati.  
>- Secondo? – chiese Gerardine sollevando un sopracciglio.<br>- Non vorrei incorrere nelle ire della contesse – spiegò l'uomo – Quella donna mi terrorizza.  
>Le risate di Gerardine e dei due Andrè risuonarono nel corridoio, mentre i tre si dirigevano al capezzale di Bernard.<p>

Continua…


	79. Capitolo 78 Immagine

La febbre era calata e si sentiva molto più lucido, mentre prestava poca attenzione al medico che continuava a parlare e a fargli raccomandazioni. Sentiva il brusio indistinto dell'uomo che lo stava medicando, guardava fuori dalla finestra deciso a ignorare Rosalie, che continuava a fissarlo con i pugni lungo i fianchi e le labbra strette.  
>Lei non poteva capire, si comportava come una ragazzina e non aveva voglia di spiegarle perché non poteva accettare il patto che l'avrebbe salvato. Non avrebbe mai tradito le persone che l'avevano aiutato ad alleviare la povertà della gente di Parigi: uomini come lui, che volevano giustizia. A differenza della marchesa, che si riempiva la bocca di belle parole, quell'uomo gli aveva suggerito la via per rendersi utile alle persone che necessitavano di un aiuto. Cosa ne poteva capire Rosalie, cresciuta in un ambiente sfarzoso e circondata da servi che avrebbero esaudito qualunque suo desiderio? Era stato un folle a chiederla in moglie: non avrebbe retto all'impatto con la dura realtà. Lui non poteva certo offrirle un grande palazzo, cameriere, cuoche e quant'altro la marchesa le aveva elargito a piene mani.<br>Che razza di vita sarebbe stata la loro? Sarebbero presto cominciate le recriminazione e i litigi, si sarebbe comportata da ragazza viziata di buona famiglia e l'amore sarebbe sfociato nell'odio e nel rancore. Rosalie gli aveva assicurato che non era un problema il fatto che lui non fosse benestante, che nella vita i soldi non erano tutto. Belle fantasie di una giovane innamorata che non si rendeva conto di cosa c'era fuori dalla porta.  
>Sapeva che era la figlia di una nobile, cresciuta da una donna a cui la madre l'aveva affidata appena nata. Sicuramente la famiglia adottiva non era stata ricca, ma dubitava che un'aristocratica avrebbe permesso che sua figlia crescesse nella povertà.<br>Cosa ne poteva sapere lei della vita della povera gente? Come poteva capire che una volta che si fossero sposati sarebbe stato tutto diverso? Era stato meglio troncare la cosa, anche se aveva sofferto nel dirle addio; meglio così che trascinare quel sentimento in un baratro senza fine. Come gli era venuto in mente di chiederla in moglie? Perché la marchesa aveva accettato? Perché si amavano? Sicuramente la donna avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere la loro vita più comoda, per poi obbligarlo a chinare il capo in segno di riconoscenza e adeguarsi alle richieste della moglie.  
>Ora lei osava chiedergli di prendere in considerazione la proposta del conte de Jarjayes? Non poteva e non voleva farlo: la parola di un nobile valeva meno di niente ai suoi occhi. Era certo che, una volta ottenuto quello che volevano, l'avrebbero consegnato all'esercito perché facessero giustizia. "Giustizia": quella parola in bocca ad un nobile perdeva completamente di significato, riducendosi ai meri desideri di chi poteva permettersi tutto.<br>Guardò di sottecchi la ragazza che si ostinava a non abbassare gli occhi, sospirò e si girò su un fianco continuando a fissare le nuvole che si muovevano nel cielo.

Stava galoppando verso casa, le sembrava che il cavallo non corresse abbastanza, mentre Alain alle sue spalle continuava a dirle di rallentare e aspettarlo. Come faceva a non capire? Non poteva aspettare, doveva correre a casa, dove la sua mente era stata tutto il giorno. Il motivo per cui aveva affidato a de Soisson le esercitazioni, non riguardava quello che aveva sentito nelle camerate o la dimostrazione di lealtà dell'uomo: era troppo ossessionata dal pensiero di Andrè, steso sul letto con l'occhio fasciato, non poteva concentrasi su quello che gli uomini avrebbero dovuto fare.  
>Per la prima volta in vita sua era stata distratta dal suo dovere, non si era concentrata abbastanza sui suoi compiti e il risultato era stato il non poter sovraintendere alle manovre che si tenevano sulla piazza d'armi. Non aveva fatto altro che camminare avanti ed indietro per tutto il giorno, chiusa nell'ufficio del comandante come un leone in gabbia. Si era fermata, di quando in quando, per sedersi e riflettere, sempre con lo stesso risultato: Bernard doveva essere consegnato a suo padre perché fosse processato. Non aveva altra scelta, visto l'evolversi delle cose.<br>Sapeva che stava cercando vendetta, ne era ben consapevole, ma la parte più emotiva di lei, quella che era sempre riuscita a tenere incatenata e zitta sul fondo della sua anima, aveva preso il sopravvento: voleva che quell'uomo pagasse per aver fatto del male a suo marito. Sentiva un furore cieco divampare, ogni volta che pensava a Chatelet sul letto di sua zia, assistito dal miglior medico di Parigi e con Rosalie che gli teneva la mano: non meritava tutto ciò, era ben altro quello che gli avrebbe riservato lei se ne avesse avuto l'occasione.  
>Aveva fantasticato tutto il giorno di salire di corsa le scale, aprire la porta della stanza con un calcio e poi avventarsi su di lui con la spada sguainata: voleva che Bernard soffrisse come stava soffrendo Andrè e, se l'uomo avesse perso l'occhio sinistro, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermare la sua furia. Sapeva che ai suoi occhi c'era solo un reato più grave di ferire l'uomo che amava, cioè fare del male ai suoi figli.<br>Il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse nuocere ad Annette o Armand le faceva perdere la ragione. Si era ritrovata con la testa fra le mani a piangere come una femminuccia al solo pensiero che un'eventualità del genere potesse presentarsi. Avrebbe legato il farabutto di turno ad un albero e poi l'avrebbe ucciso come il cane che era.  
>L'unica consolazione, durante quell'estenuante giornata di riflessioni, era stata il pensiero che sua zia avrebbe impedito a qualsiasi costo che i suoi adorati pronipoti fossero vittima di qualche malintenzionato. Se la figurava, la terribile marchesa de Brennon, mentre agiva come una errini: nella sua immaginazione la vedeva con un pugnale nella mano e uno sguardo folle negli occhi.<br>Tirò le briglie del cavallo, per costringerlo ad interrompere la sua folle corsa verso casa: qualcosa in quell'ultima immagine le aveva fatto scattare qualcosa a livello inconscio ed ora non riusciva a non focalizzare la sua attenzione sul viso tirato e furioso di sua zia.  
>- Colonnello? – la chiamò Alain, che era riuscito finalmente a raggiungerla – State bene?<br>Non prestò attenzione al soldato, concentrata alla ricerca di un ricordo che rimaneva appena sotto la superficie. Quell'espressione sul viso di Gerardine non era frutto della sua immaginazione, l'aveva vista in quello stato alterato, ma non ricordava dove o quando. Eppure, raramente aveva visto la donna perdere il controllo: anche in quelle occasioni, si era limitata ad alzare leggermente la voce o ad imprimere nel suo tono un che di tagliente. Fece segno ad Alain di tacere e continuò a guardare il selciato, alla ricerca di quel momento che non ricordava bene.

Andrè rifiutò per l'ennesima volta il laudano, con gran contrarietà di Du Martine, che scuoteva la testa ed insisteva sul fatto che la guarigione poteva essere affrettata dal riposo. Aveva bisogno di mantenere la lucidità per affrontare Oscar e Gerardine: sapeva che presto ci sarebbe stata una discussione e non poteva uscirne vincitore con la mente annebbiata dalle droghe.  
>- Signor conte, mi trovo costretto ad insistere – ribadì Fabrice.<br>- E io mi trovo costretto a declinare – si voltò verso la marchesa, che era ferma ai piedi del letto – Sto bene e il dolore è sopportabile: perché dovrei prendere del laudano? Ho sentito di gente che è morta e non voglio correre rischi.  
>- Pochissimi casi, conte – il medico si alzò dalla sedia e si aggiustò la giacca – Tutti quelli che sono morti in seguito all'assunzione di laudano, non avevano assunto la dose consigliata. Sinceramente credo che fossero diventati dipendenti dalle sensazioni che questa medicina procura.<br>- Quindi corro il rischio di diventarne dipendente anch'io, giusto?  
>- Siete impossibile – sospirò l'uomo, recuperando la borsa – Comunque l'occhio sta già meglio, ma sconsiglio colpi di testa. Dovrete stare a riposo e con la ferita bendata almeno per una settimana. Questo non è un consiglio, ma un ordine tassativo.<br>- Non temete, dottore – si intromise Nanny – Il "conte" farà esattamente quello che voi avete ordinato. Mi sincererò personalmente che non faccia niente di stupido.  
>- L'affido a voi, allora. Passerò domani per ricontrollare anche Bernard – passò accanto alla marchesa, che non lo guardò – Buona serata.<br>- Marron – si riscosse la donna – Accompagna il dottore, per favore.  
>- Subito, marchesa – l'anziana donna fece strada, mentre Fabrice si girava per un'ultima occhiata all'oggetto del suo amore.<br>Calò il silenzio nella stanza, mentre i due contendenti si guardavano in cagnesco. La prima a cedere fu la marchesa, che sbuffò e spinse i pugni verso il basso, in un gesto di stizza.  
>- Spero che tu ti renda conto della follia che vuoi portare avanti – lo redarguì.<br>- Sto cercando solo di fare la cosa giusta – si difese Andrè.  
>- Quando tua moglie lo verrà a sapere…<br>- Se lo verrà a sapere – rispose, mettendosi a sedere.  
>- Lo saprà! Mi occuperò io stessa di informala – cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro – Hai sentito il medico? Vuoi perdere l'occhio?<br>- Voglio fare la cosa giusta – ripeté con veemenza.  
>- Già dare la tua "parola di figlio del popolo" a Bernard è stato un gesto folle e sconsiderato, ma arrivare a pensare di…<br>- Pensare cosa? E cosa significa "la sua parola di figlio del popolo"? – Oscar era ferma sulla soglia della porta e fissavo ora l'uno ora l'altra.  
>- Per fortuna sei tornata! Cerca tu di far ragionare questo testone – dicendo così, Gerardine fece per uscire, ma fu prontamente trattenuta dalla nipote.<br>- Devo parlare con voi ed esigo che mi spiegate un bel po' di cose.  
>La de Brennon fece un passo indietro: Oscar la guardava con un'espressione furiosa dipinta sul volto e gli occhi tradivano tutta la rabbia dalla donna più giovane. Erano anni, ormai, che avevano imparato a rispettarsi e stimarsi, aiutate dall'affetto che era sbocciato fra di loro. Cosa era successo in quelle poche ore?<p>

Continua…


	80. Capitolo 79 Il pugnale

Oscar era entrata nel salotto, tenendo la porta aperta per fare accomodare Gerardine, dopo di ché l'aveva chiusa con tutte le mandate e si era infilata la chiave in una tasca della giacca. I suoi occhi non si staccavano dalla zia, il suo sguardo era furente e sembrava quasi trasfigurata dall'ira. La marchesa si fermò vicino alla poltrona e fronteggiò quegli occhi, accesi da quel sentimento che rischiava di distruggere tutto quello che era stato costruito in quegli anni.  
>- Cosa c'è, ora? – domandò impaziente Gerardine, con aria indifferente – Sembra che tu sia impazzita.<br>- Questa volta mi racconterete tutto, non provate a prendere tempo e a rabbonirmi con la promessa che in futuro mi darete una spiegazione. Non uscirete di qui, finché non mi sentirò soddisfatta – fece un passo avanti con fare minaccioso – Perché volevate uccidere mio padre?  
>- Di cosa stai parlando? – la marchesa sbatté le palpebre, interdetta da quell'accusa che non aveva senso per lei.<br>- Ero ancora una bambina, ma ricordo mio padre seduto alla sua scrivania e voi alle sue spalle – si avvicinò di un altro passo – Brandivate un pugnale e sembravate intenzionata ad affondarlo nella schiena di vostro fratello.  
>Gerardine si portò una mano alla gola e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, se questa non fosse stata alle sue spalle sarebbe finita in terra. Annaspava alla ricerca d'aria, mentre, con gli occhi sbarrati, fissava sua nipote che aveva portato una mano alla spada.<br>- Oscar, tu non eri lì – disse shoccata – Eravamo solo noi, tu non dovresti ricordare questi fatti, eri solo una bambina.  
>- Evidentemente vi ingannate. Ero nascosta dietro la porta socchiusa.<br>- Mio dio – portò l'altra mano alla tempia, tremava visibilmente – Io… tu… ci sono cosa che non sai, cose che risalgono a tanti anni fa. E' tutto finito, ora: dimentica.  
>- Non osate dirmi cosa devo fare! Esigo delle risposte e le esigo ora – il colonnello de Jarjayes si trattenne dall'avventarsi sulla donna.<br>- Tuo marito vuole fare una follia, dobbiamo ritrovare quei fucili, dobbiamo decidere cosa fare con Bernard e tu voi perdere tempo rivangando cose del passato? – lo shock aveva lasciato il posto alla stupore.  
>- Non divagate – le si piazzò davanti e Gerardine fu costretta a piegare il collo per guardarla in viso – Nessuna delle due uscirà di qui finché non vi deciderete a parlare.<br>- E' una lunga storia e forse non abbiamo abbastanza tempo – scosse la testa, arrendendosi alla testardaggine della nipote – Siediti e ascoltami, senza interrompere.

Palazzo Jarjayes, 1762  
>Era passato poco più di un mese dalla morte di Annette, due settimane da quando Gerardine aveva portato Andrè a vivere in quella casa e aveva ricattato Auguste per costringerlo a firmare quella pergamena. Si era presentata a palazzo senza preavviso e, sicuramente, non attesa: aveva bisogno di vedere il suo figlioccio e sua nipote, di sapere che il suo piano procedeva senza intoppi. Temeva che il conte si volesse sbarazzare dell'ingombrante ragazzino nello stesso modo in cui aveva risolto il problema del suo ex attendente, una risoluzione definitiva.<br>Era stata presa da mille dubbi: aveva fatto la cosa giusta? Andrè Grandier era al sicuro o l'aveva dato in pasto ai lupi? C'era, inoltre, sua nipote: una bambina di appena sette anni a cui era stato imposto di vivere come un maschio. Suo fratello l'aveva fatto nella convinzione di stare prendendo tempo, lei l'aveva convinto nella speranza di salvarla dal destino infausto di un matrimonio di interesse.  
>Quando, anni prima, aveva parlato a suo fratello di quel piano assurdo per dare un erede maschio al casato, non sapeva ancora come si sarebbero sviluppate le cose. Il suo unico pensiero era stato quello di fare per l'ultimogenita di Auguste, quello che nessuno aveva fatto per lei e quello che lei non aveva potuto dare a sua figlia e alle sue altre nipote: tempo per crescere e formarsi una personalità; istruzione di stampo maschile, perché la sua mente fosse più aperta e concepisse un mondo diverso da quello dei salotti dove erano relegate le dame della nobiltà; la possibilità di avere una propria opinione. Sapeva di star giocando con il futuro di quella creatura, ma le era intollerabile vedere ancora una volta la vita di una giovane donna sacrificata al bene della famiglia.<br>Poi Annette era morta e lei si era ritrovata con quel bambino che doveva proteggere in qualche modo. Non poteva portarlo a palazzo de Brennon, suo marito l'avrebbe buttato in strada in meno di un minuto; portarlo con se a Versailles era fuori discussione, non avrebbe potuto giustificare la presenza di quel bambino se non come servo. Voleva qualcosa di meglio per il piccolo Andrè, sentiva di essere in debito con i genitori defunti dal suo figlioccio e quindi avrebbe fatto di tutto per dargli una vita migliore. Rimaneva solo Marron a cui affidarlo, ma sarebbe stato cresciuto come un servo e non gli sarebbero state date possibilità: non voleva che fosse relegato a servire per tutta la vita in una famiglia dove sarebbe stato parte del mobilio.  
>Gli era tornata in mente la chiacchierata che aveva fatto con Auguste, il giorno della nascita di Oscar. Aveva suggerito che avrebbero potuto farla sposare e che il marito sarebbe stato adottato, in modo da conservare il nome: all'epoca non aveva indicato un candidato papabile, proprio perché non era quello il suo scopo. Era ancora in possesso di quelle lettere compromettenti, poteva ricattare il conte e costringerlo a seguire le sue direttive: aveva trovato la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.<br>Quella mattina si era svegliata nei suoi appartamenti con una strana inquietudine addosso, non riusciva a non pensare a quei due ragazzini, a quelle vite innocenti che lei stava usando come pedine su una scacchiera. Si sentiva in colpa, certo, ma sapeva che non c'era altra soluzione. Poteva procrastinare il matrimonio: se avesse notato un'attitudine particolare in Andrè, avrebbe potuto finanziare un'attività del ragazzo e sciogliere la promessa di matrimonio. Non era tenuta a dare spiegazione a suo fratello, che avrebbe sicuramente tirato un sospiro di sollievo a quell'eventualità. Per quanto riguardava Oscar, sarebbe stata libera di vivere la sua vita come meglio credeva e lei stessa si sarebbe assicurata che la ragazza sposasse un uomo di suo gradimento, se fosse stata quella la sua inclinazione naturale.  
>Nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni che si era data, l'inquietudine non l'abbandonava e aveva deciso di andare a vedere come stavano i due bambini. Sperava che avessero legato, che fossero diventati amici e che tutto si sarebbe risolto in un nulla di fatto.<br>La prima cosa che aveva visto, una volta giunta a destinazione, era Andrè seduto sui gradini davanti al palazzo, con un aria mesta e afflitta: aveva carezzato la testolina riccioluta e gli aveva regalato un sorriso colmo di tenerezza.  
>- Sei ancora triste per la tua mamma, vero, piccolino? – si era chinata per trovarsi alla sua altezza.<br>- No, madame – era stata la risposta del bambino, che cercava di trattenere le lacrime – Non posso più giocare con Oscar.  
>- Perché mai? – chiese allarmata.<br>- La nonna mi ha solo detto che, da ieri in poi, non devo più considerarlo un mio amico e che la differenza sociale è troppo grande – una lacrima ribelle sfuggì alle lunghe ciglia nere – Il conte aveva detto che era quello il mio compito, ora cosa farò? Mi cacceranno via?  
>- Mai! Io lo impedirò – gli carezzò una spalla e poi riguadagnò la posizione eretta – Vai da tua nonna, ora, mi occuperò io di tutta la faccenda.<br>Aspettò che il bambino svoltasse l'angolo, per entrare dalla porta secondaria che dava nelle cucine. Sentiva la rabbia montarle dentro e bussò imperiosamente al grande portone d'ingresso: suo fratello era venuto meno al loro patto.  
>Il valletto che le aprì la porta, corse ad avvertire Auguste della sua visita. La marchesa, furiosa, camminava su e giù per l'ampio atrio, finché i suoi occhi non furono catturati da una figura seduta sulla scalinata che la osservava attraverso la balaustra. Oscar, con in dosso un vestito pieno di merletti, la guardava con i grandi occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime. Fece i gradini più in fretta che poté e si sedette accanto alla nipote, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e cercando di consolarla come meglio poteva.<br>- Cosa c'è, Oscar? Perché piangi e perché indossi questo vestito?  
>- E' un ordine di mio padre. Ieri mi ha detto che sono una femmina e come tale devo comportarmi. Non potrò più giocare con Andrè – le due grandi pozze liquide si concentrarono sul volto della donna – Zia, perché mio padre dice che non sono più un maschio?<br>- Perché è completamente impazzito – si lasciò uscire fra i denti la marchesa – Mi occuperò io di tutto. Ora tu corri nelle tue stanze e non uscire finché non verrò a chiamarti.  
>Aspettò che la bambina risalisse lungo la scalinata e poi si diresse a passo deciso verso lo studio di suo fratello. Dietro la porta socchiusa sentiva la voce arrogante di Auguste rimbrottare il valletto, che era in evidente difficoltà.<br>- Liberati di lei, dille che sono impegnato e non posso perdere il mio tempo con una donnetta isterica – tuono il generale.  
>- Ma, conte, è la marchesa de Brennon! – si scandalizzò il ragazzo – Oltre ad essere vostra sorella, è una delle dame più influenti della reggia. Si mormora che persino il re la tenga nella più alta considerazione.<br>- Sei sordo, forse? – Auguste scatto in piedi e colpì il ragazzo con un manrovescio – Sono ancora io il padrone qui dentro e mi dovete tutti cieca obbedienza.  
>- Cieca obbedienza? – disse la marchesa, aprendo la porta di scatto – Sentiamo, chi ti ha eletto a ruolo di Dio supremo?<br>Il valletto, con un labbro rotto, guardava ora l'uno ora l'altra, chiedendosi cosa dovesse fare. Gerardine fece un segno imperioso verso la porta e il ragazzo corse fuori, sperando di non rimetterci il posto.  
>- Cosa ci fai qui? – il conte si lasciò andare sulla sedia e fissò la sorella – Non è più casa tua, questa.<br>- Siamo di memoria corta, mio caro Gugù – riprese la donna, usando il nomignolo con cui lo chiamava da piccola – Io e te avevamo un patto.  
>- Un patto folle e scellerato!<br>- Sei disposto a subire le conseguenze del fatto di non aver tenuto fede all'impegno preso? – la marchesa si fece avanti con un sorriso cattivo stampato sul volto – Che oggi sia il giorno in cui la casata dei de Jarjayes sarà coperta di vergogna davanti a tutti i nobili di Versailles?  
>- So che non oseresti – anche Auguste sorrise, ma non era un sorriso cordiale – Tuo marito verrebbe a fondo con me.<br>- E con il duca d'Orleans – fece finta di meditare lei, battendosi un dito sul mento – Potrei rivolgermi direttamente al duca e cercare di appianare le cose con lui. Cosa pensi ti succederebbe?  
>- Niente, il duca non oserà…<br>Gerardine fece scattare la testa indietro e scoppiò in una risata luciferina.  
>- Sei solo uno sciocco. La tua vita vale meno di niente per lui – tornò a fissarlo, reclinando leggermente la testa.<br>- Cosa otterresti?  
>- Il parente più prossimo è mio marito, sono sicura che lui sarebbe più malleabile, sotto la pressione del duca. Sarebbe un ottimo patto: io mantengo il segreto ed in cambio ho pieni potere decisionali per quel che riguarda le tue figlie. Camille si sposerà a breve, le altre sono tutte fidanzate e Oscar continuerà a crescere come io reputo più giusto.<br>- Potrebbero decidere che sia più facile eliminare te – le fece presente lui.  
>- E rischiare che la persona a cui ho affidato le lettere esegua i miei ordini di mostrale alle loro maestà, se mi succedesse qualcosa? Dubito che il duca correrebbe un simile rischio.<br>- Ti piace giocare d'azzardo? – Auguste strinse le palpebre e la squadrò da capo a piedi – Anche a me.  
>- Non mi piace l'azzardo, mio caro, gioco solo quando ho la certezza matematica della vittoria – si portò alle spalle del fratello, che non si voltò – Sentiamo, cosa avevi in mente di fare? Credevi che non sarei venuta a conoscenza di tutto questo?<br>- Andrè avrà l'educazione che tu hai richiesto, lo terrò qui come mio pupillo, ma lontano da MIA figlia – tuonò di nuovo l'uomo – Oscar presto sarà fidanzata e questa follia si concluderà. Non avrei mai dovuto ascoltarti.  
>- Fidanzata? – la marchesa si girò, trovandosi davanti le spalle del fratello che rimaneva seduto.<br>- Ho parlato con il conte de Girodelle, che è molto interessato alla cosa – rispose con noncuranza.  
>Gerardine sentì il sangue arrivarle al cervello, avvertiva la pelle del volto scottare e le mani preda di un leggere tremolio. Il conte de Girodelle aveva l'età di Auguste, era un vecchio in confronto alla bella bambina bionda che aveva appena lasciato nell'atrio. Sapeva che era divenuto vedovo da poco, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse un pervertito come Antoine.<br>Tutta la sua vita matrimoniale le passò davanti: gli abusi, gli insulti, le percosse e il diniego di farle stringere al petto i figli almeno una volta. Era solo una schiava, una fattrice buona solo per mettere al mondo la discendenza di quel vecchio porco, una donna da domare con i pugni e i calci. Ricordava benissimo che l'unico motivo per cui si era liberata di quel giuoco destinato ad ucciderla, era stata l'imprudenza del marchese. L'aveva picchiata fino quasi ad ucciderla davanti a Marguerite, una nobile. La cognata aveva parlato chiaro con de Brennon: o lasciava libera sua moglie permettendo che andasse a vivere alla reggia, oppure tutti avrebbero saputo dell'infamia di cui si era ricoperto. Il giuramento di non rivelare mai a nessuno e per nessun motivo cosa era avvenuto dopo la nascita di Magdeleine, le aveva salvato la vita.  
>Era questo il destino che avevano in serbo per Oscar? Era questa la non-vita a cui suo padre l'avrebbe destinata? Due occhi azzurri ed innocenti le passarono davanti agli occhi e lei sentì la ragione abbandonarla. Chi avrebbe lottato per quella bambina e il suo diritto di essere felice? La mano trovò meccanicamente il pugnale che portava sempre con se, nascosto accuratamente fra le pieghe del vestito. Era un'abitudine che aveva preso i primi tempi della sua permanenza a corte: troppi nemici, la minaccia che suo marito volesse metterla a tacere per sempre. Doveva difendersi e quel discreto pugnale era un'ancora di salvezza.<br>Lo estrasse, senza riflettere, e vide il suo braccio alzarsi, come se non le appartenesse. Tremava da capo a piedi e sapeva che quando avesse calato il braccio, sua nipote sarebbe stata salva. Aveva il respiro corto e si sentiva la testa leggera, come se la sua mente avesse deciso di abbandonare il corpo, lasciandolo in balia del mero istinto. Stava per imprimere tutta la sua forza nel braccio, quando Auguste riprese a parlare.  
>- Victor ha la stessa età di Oscar, le nostre famiglie sono rivale ma legate entrambe all'aristocrazia militare. Mi sembra un ottima scelta.<br>Gerardine tornò a respirare e abbassò lentamente il braccio, riponendo il pugnale nella tasca nascosta dalle pieghe dell'ampia gonna. Auguste era diverso da loro padre, non avrebbe permesso che sua figlia sposasse un vecchio pervertito. Le avrebbe fatto sposare un ragazzo della sua età e questo era più di quanto fosse stato concesso a lei. Sentì che lacrime di sollievo le pungevano gli occhi, ma si trattenne al pensiero che doveva lottare. Era sempre un matrimonio combinato e, per quanto i ragazzi fossero coetanei, la famiglia di lui avrebbe potuto non vedere di buon occhio la figlia di un casato rivale.  
>- Farai esattamente come avevamo deciso! – urlò, afferrando suo fratello per una spalla e costringendolo a girarsi – Altrimenti io…<br>- La prossima volta abbasserai il pugnale, invece di riporlo? – il generale la guardò e scosse la testa – Chi sei tu? Che ne hai fatto di mia sorella?  
>Rimase basita, lui era al corrente di cosa lei stava per fare, eppure non si era girato per fermarla. Una volta erano stati legati, si erano voluti bene, ma ora erano solo due rivali che lottavano per la supremazia. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi ai piedi di suo fratello, abbracciarlo e dirgli che, nonostante tutto il male che si erano fatti, gli voleva bene; ma doveva pensare ad Oscar e Andrè. Il suo volto divenne di pietra e Auguste ingoiò, come cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.<br>- Mandami la governante – biascicò, tornando a voltarsi – Che tolga quel vestito a mio FIGLIO e che riportino Andrè da lui.  
>Gerardine attraverso lo studio con passo rigido. Gugù e la sua piccola Gerardine non esistevano più, erano due estranei che lottavano intorno ad un osso e per il momento lei ne era uscita vincitrice.<p>

Continua…


End file.
